Au temps des dragons
by SaphirActar
Summary: Dans un pays baptisé la Loria, vivent les gijinkas, être mi-humains mi-pokémons. Entre les 5 royaumes de la Loria, les conflits ne sont pas rares. Amour, alliance, trahison, seuls les plus forts et les plus rusés peuvent survivre. Notre histoire commence par une prophétie, impliquant le mystérieux "Vent du Nord".
1. Prologue : Par le feu et le sang

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Je voulais faire une fanfiction en postant régulièrement, ce qui est loin d'être le cas avec les autres, aussi, j'ai décidé de donner sa chance à celle-ci. Elle est déjà terminée donc je vais la publier au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, en espérant qu'elle trouve son public. Le prologue sort un jeudi, mais les autres chapitres sortiront surement plutôt un lundi ou un mardi.

J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira. Il s'agit d'une histoire avec des pokémons gijinkas, dans un univers médiéval (oui, j'aime les univers médiévaux). Ce petit prologue vous donne le ton quant à la direction de l'histoire. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 1 !

* * *

Toute ma vie je me souviendrais de cette nuit.

Impossible de l'oublier.

Cela restera imprimé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais, comme une cicatrice que même le temps ne peut effacer.

Parfois, je tremble encore rien qu'en y repensant un peu.

Il faisait nuit mais la lune venait éclairer la maison.

La lune et les flammes.

Papa n'était pas là, pas plus que grand frère. Ils étaient partis tous les deux, afin de vérifier que tout se passait bien et que personne ne dérangeait les paisibles habitants de notre contrée.

Forcément, ils en ont profité.

Je ne sais pas qui sont ces "ils", je ne le saurais peut être jamais.

Mais ce qu'ils ont fait, je m'en souviens très bien. Trop bien.

Ils ont mis le feu au château. Les flammes dansaient sous la lune et j'ai trouvé cela beau. J'étais encore jeune, le danger ne voulait rien dire pour moi.

Je n'ai réalisé tout cela qu'au moment où il était trop tard.

Ces gens sont donc entrés dans le château après avoir causé l'incendie.

Ils ont blessé ma mère. Elle est restée digne mais je les ai vu la jeter contre le mur.

J'ai vu cette expression de souffrance dans ses yeux et ses lèvres qui me criaient "Fuis" !

Il y avait ma grande soeur aussi.

Allongée dans une flaque de sang, un homme au dessus d'elle.

Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir, c'est trop dur.

Je me rappelle que je courais et que je pleurais tellement que je ne voyais pas où j'allais.

Mais il m'a rattrapé lui.

Avec ses mains brutales et son rire terrifiant. Ce rire qui me hante encore.

Cet homme, je ne me souviens de rien sur lui, si ce n'est de ce rire insupportable.

Je me souviens de ce que cet homme m'a pris.

J'ai beau cacher ce moment au plus profond de ma mémoire, il reviendra éternellement me faire pleurer lorsque je suis seule.

Tant que je n'aurais pas eu ma vengeance.

Car j'aurais pu finir comme ma soeur, dans une mare de liquide rouge.

Mais j'ai survécu.

Grâce à ce prince qui m'a sauvé mais aussi au retour de mon père et de mon frère.

L'homme a quand même réussit à s'enfuir, puis à se perdre dans la nuit.

Peu importe, je le retrouverai.

Au nom du feu et du sang de cette nuit, je le retrouverai.

Puis, je le tuerai car jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner.

Jamais.


	2. En route pour le Nord !

**Note de l'auteur :** Hop, et voilà le premier chapitre, que j'ai pris le temps de corriger donc normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes. C'est le début donc forcément, les choses se mettent en place tranquillement mais au moins, ça me permet de démarrer l'intrigue en douceur. En espérant que cela vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la Loria !

Voici une petite aide pour mieux visualiser les personnages :

\- Reshia : Gijinka de Reshiram

\- Cobalt : Gijinka de Cobaltium

\- Pyria : Gijinka de Pyrax

\- Nille : Gijinka de Pironille

\- Chandia : Gijinka de Lugulabre

\- Skar et Mori : Gijinkas d'Airmure

\- Tim : Gijinka de Spiritomb

* * *

~ Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, comme annonçant une belle journée. Reshia regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et osa même une sortie sur le balcon. Aucun doute, le soleil du Sud était le plus doux et elle pensa qu'il allait bien lui manquer. D'un pas triste, la demoiselle retourna dans sa chambre. Ses traits étaient fins et son visage était illuminé non seulement par ses yeux bleus mais aussi par son sourire, même léger. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient attachés en queue de cheval et elle portait une ferronnière en parure sur sa tête mais cela restait assez discret. Le reste de son corps était tout aussi harmonieux, de même que ses fines ailes blanches et sa robe recherchée virant vers les tons violets et blancs. On ne pouvait pas s'y méprendre, avec un port aussi altier, Reshia était forcément une princesse.

" Une princesse ne devrait pas être armée, " songeait-elle tristement.

Par réflexe, la demoiselle vérifia la présence de la dague à sa taille, cachée par un pan du tissu. Un frisson la parcourut quand la lame froide effleura sa paume. Quel malheur d'être obligé de porter une arme alors que tout paraissait paisible ! Mais depuis l'attaque du château voilà quelques années, relâcher sa vigilance n'était plus permis. Reshia le savait, sa mémoire était là pour le lui rappeler. Son poing se serra pendant un moment mais elle respira un grand coup et se détendit. Pour le moment, rien ne la menaçait directement, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se calmer un peu. Même si certaines cicatrices ne s'en vont jamais.  
Reshia retourna dans sa chambre et constata qu'on avait pris toutes les malles qu'elle avait préparées. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage : les serviteurs étaient parfois trop prévenants.

" Je n'ai pas l'impression que je pars."

Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête depuis la veille mais dans une petite heure cela se réaliserait. Elle partait pour de bon, vers le Nord là-bas, rencontrer ce prince qu'elle devrait épouser. C'était ainsi, elle l'avait admis depuis longtemps, une princesse ne se marie pas par amour. N'ayant jamais eut de coup de foudre, cela ne la dérangeait aucunement et elle acceptait son destin sans problème. Son père, le roi guerrier Cobalt tenait à nouer un lien avec le roi de la Loria du Nord et un mariage était une bonne idée. Reshia n'avait jamais rien entendu de mauvais sur le prince Taïshi, son fiancé et ne se faisait donc pas de soucis. Elle parviendrait peut être à aimer cet homme, ce prince qui ne pouvait qu'être un homme bien.

" Les princes ne peuvent pas être comme l'homme de cette nuit là..."

Le souvenir le reprit et elle le chassa de son esprit. Non, il fallait demeurer forte. La gijinka sortie de sa chambre d'un pas décidé, sans un regard en arrière, même si elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps dans ce lieu. Marcher dans le couloir lui fit du bien et la demoiselle se dirigea vers la grande cours, là où un carrosse l'attendait. Ce faisant, elle traversa un couloir et s'arrêta dans le contemplation d'un tableau qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Il représentait un enfant qui n'avait pas dix ans, une petite blonde au regard pétillant et portant des antennes sur sa tête. Même sa robe noire ne parvenait pas à ternir la joie qui se dégageait du tableau une fois qu'on avait posé les yeux dessus.

" Nille...", murmura tristement Reshia.

La demoiselle sur le portrait n'était autre que sa soeur. Celle qui aurait du jouer le rôle de grande soeur du moins car à présent, Nille n'était plus. La joie véritable était en quelque sorte partie cette nuit là, où Nille avait perdu la vie. La scène resterait gravée dans les yeux de Reshia toute sa vie. Nille n'avait pas dix ans et elle était là, sans son sourire, étendue dans une flaque de sang tandis qu'un homme était penché au dessus d'elle, une dague rouge dans la main. Elle secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Tout cela devait rester derrière elle, la princesse se haïssait à sans cesse ressasser un passé qu'elle voulait oublier. D'une démarche assurée, elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à arriver dans la grande cours du château, illuminée par un soleil éblouissant. L'immense bâtiment tout de blanc et d'or resplendissait au soleil. Aucun doute, c'était bien là ce qu'on nommait le joyau du Sud. Rassemblées sur le sable et faisant face à la grande fontaine, plusieurs personnes l'attendaient, sans surprise.

" Ils me manqueront tous. Vraiment." songeait-elle en les dévisageant.

En premier lieu, elle reconnut son père, le grand roi Cobalt, dont elle avait hérité les cheveux blancs. Comme à son habitude, il portait une queue de cheval haute, mise en valeur par un casque à cornes recouvrant uniquement son front. Tout dans son allure montrait qu'il était un roi guerrier. Fier et droit, un sabre à la taille, il portait quelques pièce d'armures, s'associant parfaitement avec un fin manteau, le tout dans des tons bleus. Il ressemblait vraiment à un combattant et son équipement offrait à la fois une bonne défense et la possibilité de se mouvoir aisément. En second lieu, il y avait Pyria, la mère de Reshia. Une grande dame aux cheveux blancs coiffés d'un petit chapeau noir et également une robe noire en grande partie mais aussi bleu ainsi qu'un châle blanc. Malgré les ailes qu'elle portait dans son dos aux couleurs flamboyantes, on ne voyait que trop qu'elle était encore en deuil de sa fille, malgré les années qui avaient passé. C'était ainsi et la princesse n'y prêtait plus attention, depuis bien longtemps déjà.  
A côté de ses parents, son frère, Men, reconnaissable entre tous. Portant les longs cheveux blancs communs à toute la famille, il portait également des longues oreilles de fourrure violettes ainsi qu'une longue queue violette se dédoublant à la fin. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ses attributs de gijinka et il était élancé. Oui, Men était beau avec ses traits fins et son air princier. Il était assez fier de lui, sa soeur en avait bien conscience mais elle l'aimait beaucoup, même en sachant qu'il comptait un peu trop sur son rang par moment. Ses habits composés d'une chemise blanche, d'un gilet violet à manches richement décoré, d'un pantalon noir et de bottes mauves lui donnaient un air royal, d'autant plus qu'il possédait des bracelets finement ciselés également. Ces trois membres de sa famille se tenaient devant un carrosse blanc et doré, tiré par quatre galopas. Le conducteur n'était pas encore là, mais elle s'avança ver ses parents. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une autre personne.

" Tiens, quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et ce n'est surement pas le conducteur... "

La dernière personne était une femme dont on ne pouvait donner l'âge car elle avait l'air assez jeune mais ses yeux semblaient clamer des années de vie. Ses cheveux gris clairs étaient coiffés d'un serre tête noir, où une fleur d'un mauve sombre était accrochée, de même qu'un tissu violet et un voile transparent retombant sur son dos. Elle portait également un voile légèrement noir devant le bas de son visage et ses vêtements intriguaient. Sa tenue était un mélange entre un kimono pour le haut et une robe pour son bas, le tout dans les couleurs blanches, noires et mauves. De temps à autre, son habit comportait des chaînes et cela piqua la curiosité de la jeune femme. Qui était-elle ?

"- Bonjour, salua-t-elle poliment l'inconnue, ayant vu sa famille plut tôt.

\- Je vous salue, princesse, s'inclina la nouvelle venue. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

\- Reshia, voici Chandia, une diseuse de bonne aventure, expliqua son père. Elle passait par notre royaume et comme c'est un grand départ, elle se propose de lire ton avenir.

\- Comme si elle pouvait le faire, souffla Men, mais seule sa soeur l'entendit.

\- Pourquoi pas dans ce cas ? sourit Reshia à la fameuse voyante.

\- Donnez moi votre main, princesse, " demanda doucement la voyageuse.

Docilement, la demoiselle s'exécuta et laissa Chandia examiné sa main. La diseuse de bonne aventure prenait son temps, faisant preuve d'une grande concentration et effleurant chaque ligne de la paume de la noble jeune femme. Visiblement, chaque détail comptait. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se recula et regarda Reshia droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

"- Alors ? s'impatienta Men, croisant les bras.

\- Il y a du courage en vous, déclara Chandia, sans se préoccuper de personne d'autre que de la princesse. Votre destin s'annonce périlleux mais vous relèverez tous les défis qui s'offriront à vous. Je vois en vous la force de se battre. Oui, une guerrière sommeille en vous, ajouta-t-elle, provoquant un léger sourire chez le roi. Mais tout de même, il y a... autre chose...

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Reshia doucement.

\- Vous tomberez amoureuse du vent du nord et jamais personne d'autre n'aura votre coeur. Voilà tout ce que je peux vous apprendre, princesse.

\- Ce n'est déjà pas si mal, je vous assure. Combien vous doit-on ?

\- Rien du tout, pas pour cette fois. Je vais m'en retourner sur les routes à présent. Puisse Arceus veillez sur votre famille et vous accordez sa protection !

\- S'il l'a jamais fait, soupira la reine. Mais merci tout de même.

\- Plus que par le passé je voulais dire. Au revoir et restez dans la lumière. "

Cette dernière phrase avait l'air d'avoir un but précis mais Reshia ne comprit pas exactement. Cela ressemblait à un avertissement et elle se demanda contre quoi, tandis que Chandia repartait d'un pas lent sur la route, traversant toute la Loria probablement. Elle décida de garder ce conseil pour une autre fois et se retourna vers sa famille. Le moment des adieux étaient venus.

"- Partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, toujours les même ces devins ! remarqua Men.

\- Celle-ci est la plus réputée de toute la Loria et j'en ai entendu le plus grand bien, rétorqua Cobalt fermement. Mais pour le moment, concentrons nous plutôt sur le départ de ta soeur.

\- C'est vrai que la Loria du Nord t'attend ! Tu y trouveras peut être le vent ? railla-t-il.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, mon frère, sourit-elle, en se serrant contre lui.

\- Je suppose que toi aussi, soupira-t-il, lui rendant son câlin mais plus timidement.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, Men ? s'enquit Reshia en s'éloignant un peu. Tu trembles...

\- T'occupes, j'ai du attraper froid avec ton vent du nord," bougonna le prince.

Reshia ne lui posa pas plus de questions. En toutes circonstances, Men demeurait lui-même. Un sale caractère en surface mais quelqu'un de très attentionné dans le fond. Mais vraiment dans le fond. La demoiselle s'en retourna auprès de ses parents et leur dit au revoir de la même manière qu'à son frère.

"- Fais attention, ma chérie et porte toi bien, murmura sa mère, émue.

\- Sois forte, comme tu sais le faire et tout se passera bien, assura le roi.

\- Merci, papa, maman. Et toi aussi, Men, s'inclina Reshia, empêchant ses larmes de couler.

\- Vas y à présent, nous avons loué des chevaux de la compagnie des fleurs, la meilleurs du pays, assura son père. Mais comme aucun des conducteurs n'était libre alors nous avons fait appel à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ah oui ? Qui ? demanda la fille aux cheveux blancs, intriguée.

\- Moi, mademoiselle ! s'écria une jeune voix derrière elle.

\- Ne soit donc pas si insolent, Mori ! " rabroua une autre voix masculine.

Surprise, la fille de Cobalt se retourna et découvrit avec émerveillement Skar et son fils Mori, deux guerriers du royaume. Le plus âgé avait des cheveux rouges, toujours caché sous un grand casque de fer gris, laissant quand même bien visible son visage et ses yeux noirs. Il n'était pas très grand mais bien musclé. Deux ailes d'acier gris et de plumes rouges étaient dans son dos, ses épaulettes rappelant ce motif. Sous son plastron gris, il portait un surcot bleu nuit, au bout duquel pendaient pour protéger les hanches deux grandes plaques fer gris. De grandes bottes rappelant des pattes d'oiseau et une épée marron à la ceinture achevaient le personnage. Son rejeton était son portrait craché sur bien des points, que ce soit les yeux, les cheveux ou même les proportions. Mori portait un casque plutôt destiné à protéger le front, rappelant un bec d'oiseau. Il portait moins de pièce d'armures mais toutes d'un gris foncé, et des vêtements plus simples que son mercenaire de père, si ce n'est une cape rouge et trois plumes en pendant sur la protection de son avant bras droit. Reshia les connaissait bien car Skar était le mercenaire le plus réputé du Sud. Il avait perdu sa femme dans un accident mais s'occupait toujours autant de son fils et c'était beau à voir. Tous les mercenaires n'auraient pas fait ça.

"- Skar, Mori ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est donc vous qui m'accompagnez ?

\- Oui, mademoiselle, assura le plus vieux avec respect. Du moins, jusqu'à la Loria du Nord, là-bas, nous vous confierons à un autre mercenaire payé par la famille de votre fiancé.

\- Est-il fiable ? demanda Men, méfiant.

\- Le meilleur que je connaisse, messire, affirma Skar. Maintenant, mademoiselle Reshia, si vous voulez bien monter. En plus des quatre galopas, nous emmènerons votre propre monture ainsi que les nôtres. Nous rendrons le carrosse à la compagnie des fleurs en passant par la Loria du Centre.

\- Très bien, je m'en remets à vous ! sourit-t-elle. Papa, Maman, Men, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

\- Oui, ma belle, nous nous reverrons sous peu, "promit Cobalt.

La princesse Reshia monta alors dans le carrosse tandis que les deux mercenaires effectuaient les derniers préparatifs. Skar attacha la monture de la princesse, à savoir un magnifique Zeblitz, avec les galopas, de telle sorte qu'il puisse aider sans trop se fatiguer de part sa position dans l'attelage puis, le mercenaire se plaça au poste de conducteur. Son fils prenait place sur sa propre monture, un Dodrio, et avait attaché à la selle les rênes de la monture de son père, un sublime Airmure. Puis, quand tout fut fin prêt, l'attelage s'ébroua et partit au petit trot en direction du Nord. La famille resta un moment jusqu'à le voir disparaître derrière les grilles du domaine avant de retourner à ses occupations. De son côté, Reshia ne tenait pas en place dans le carrosse. Elle partait enfin, ça y est ! Certes pour le Nord, pour rencontrer un homme dont elle n'avait cure mais peu importait. Ce prince ne pouvait qu'être quelqu'un de bien, son coeur en était persuadé. C'était peut être lui le fameux vent du nord dont avait parlé la voyante ? Convaincue de cette idée, la demoiselle regarda défiler le paysage et rêva de cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré et qui deviendrait son mari sous peu...

~ Chandia marchait dans une des rares forêts du Sud. Il faut dire que cette partie de la Loria était plutôt composée de plaines mais comme la voyante préférait voyager sans avoir à se plaindre du soleil, elle avait choisi cette option. Une légère brise faisait trembler les arbres et agitait ses voiles. C'était agréable. Mais l'expérience lui avait appris que rien n'était jamais agréable très longtemps pour une diseuse de bonne aventure. Absolument jamais.

"- Montre toi, je sais que tu es là, Tim ! déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers un arbre.

\- Tes sens deviennent de plus en plus aiguisés ma vieille, hihihi ! "

Un jeune homme sorti de derrière l'arbre en question. On ne pouvait pas le manquer avec ses cheveux courts violets et ses yeux à la fois verts et violets, lui donnant un regard mettant mal à l'aise quiconque le croisait. Ni son haut ni son écharpe, assortis à ses yeux, ni son pantalon de cuir marron ne pouvait faire oublier ce regard. C'était véritablement un regard de fou et c'est ainsi que les gens l'appelaient. Tim le fou. Mais Chandia le savait parfaitement. Il n'était pas fou, simplement étrange dans sa relation avec les autres. Elle le savait car il la suivait partout. Dans un seul but : se moquer de son don de divination. Car Tim était un devin bien meilleur, un homme qui savait toujours tout. Mais, il n'y avait que la voyante pour le savoir.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire, Tim ? La prédiction que j'ai fais était erronée ?

\- Du tout, c'était une prédiction parfaite, hihihi ! Je t'en félicite. Néanmoins, ce vent du nord ne sera surement pas ce qu'attend la demoiselle... Et tu ne lui as pas tout dit !

\- J'aurais du approfondir davantage, tu le penses ?

\- Non, c'était aussi bien. Mais moi, je lui aurais tout dit hihihi ! Tout !

\- Tim, tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien vu de plus !

\- Oh que si, tu as vu le vent du Nord et pourtant, tu ne lui as rien dit !

\- Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Peut être que ça peut changer, après tout, je ne suis qu'une diseuse de bonne aventure de pacotille, selon toi !

\- Pas de pacotille, hihi ! C'est seulement que parfois, tu te trompes. Mais de moins en moins souvent, hihihi !

\- Arrête avec ton rire sardonique, tu veux ! Et bien sur que je me trompe. Mon talent n'est pas immense, pas comme le tien, Tim le fou.

\- Hihihihihi ! Ce pouvoir m'a rendu fou, c'est ce que tu dis mais peut être que c'est toi qui est folle ? Peut être que tout le monde est fou sauf Tim hihihihi ?

\- Laisse-moi seule à présent ! ordonna la voyante qui commençait à s'énerver, comme toujours avec lui.

\- Hiiii mais tu n'es jamais seule, Chandia ! " murmura-t-il en disparaissant dans les fourrés.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la femme et elle se retourna par réflexe. Rien du tout. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, ce Tim n'avait pas tort. Même dans la solitude, elle n'était jamais seule. Elle le savait, l'ombre la suivait partout où elle allait. Etait-ce son lot de voyante ? La réponse ne lui serait probablement jamais apportée. Soupirant, elle continua sa route dans la solitude, prenant la direction de la Loria de l'Ouest. Dans son dos, une ombre dansait sans jamais la perdre. Cela faisait quelques temps que Chandia était suivie ainsi et elle était sûre d'une chose : ce n'était pas un gijinka mais l'ombre ne lui avait jamais révélé son identité pas plus que sa forme. Même ses talents de voyante n'avaient rien trouvé.

" Peut être qu'un jour, j'aurais le droit de savoir ? "

Chandia reprit ainsi sa route, sans tenir compte du poids des années sur ces épaules. Autrefois, elle avait vécu une vie parfaitement normale, mais à présent, cela lui était impossible. Son don l'obligeait sans cesse à se rendre auprès des gens et à regarder leur passé. Pas une envie non, une mission. Alors, elle continuerait de le faire. Peut être jusqu'à ce que l'ombre se révèle...


	3. Quand tu vis, je survis

**Note de l'auteur :** Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! C'est tellement plaisant de poster des chapitres régulièrement !... Bon je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu le poster en début de semaine, j'ai repris les cours et les choses se sont bousculées un peu...

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez retrouver la princesse Reshia et ses gardes du corps, ainsi qu'un autre point de vue, un personnage répondant au nom de Mirage et qui, je l'espère, vous plaira, car elle reviendra souvent.

Petite liste des gijinkas :

\- Zeko : Gijinka de Zekrom

\- Mirage : Gijinka de Métamorph

\- Maki (la tavernière) : Gijinka d'Arbock

* * *

~ Le carrosse poursuivait paisiblement son périple. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que le trio avait commencé son voyage vers la Loria du Nord et le temps était très agréable. Après tout, autour de Slen, la capitale de la Loria du Sud, et dans toute celle-ci en générale, il faisait toujours un temps plutôt chaud. Les paysages de cette Loria étaient grandement composés de vastes plaines, contrairement à la Loria du Centre vers laquelle le groupe se dirigeait. Plus ils en approchaient, plus les grandes prairies se changeaient en collines et l'air devenait légèrement plus froid. Il faut dire qu'autour de Yon, la capitale de la Loria centrale, le climat était plutôt tempéré. Le groupe poursuivait donc son avancée, tout proche désormais de cette Loria du Centre. Alors que le soleil était à son zénith, Reshia et ses deux gardes s'arrêtèrent pour manger un morceau et permettre aux montures de se reposer un peu.

"- Je suis désolé princesse, s'excusa brutalement Skar.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna la demoiselle en recoiffant ses cheveux blancs.

\- Mon fils et moi n'avons guère été très bavard depuis le début et cela a dû être ennuyant pour vous.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Parfois, c'est agréable de simplement profiter du moment présent, sans se soucier des mots. Je pouvais faire la conversation si je l'avais vraiment voulu...

\- Vous voulez parler de quelque chose ? demanda Mori, oubliant toute politesse.

\- Hum, je n'ai pas d'idée, réfléchit la jeune femme.

\- Dites, est ce que vous connaissez le héros Zeko ? demanda plein d'espoir le garçon.

\- Mori, voyons, le rabroua son père, devant le manque de tact de son fils.

\- Ce n'est rien, Skar, sourit Reshia. Oui, je connais ce Zeko. Tu l'admires ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais devenir aussi courageux que lui et accomplir autant d'exploits, assura le plus jeune. Pouvez-vous raconter ce que vous savez sur lui ?

\- On n'ennuie pas les princesses de question, Mori ! prévint son paternel.

\- Mais je me ferais une joie de raconter cela, j'admire beaucoup Zeko également ! " répondit aussitôt la princesse, provoquant un large sourire chez le fils de son garde du corps.

Zeko, ce nom était connu dans toute la Loria, autant que le nom d'Arceus lui-même. Et pourtant, Arceus était le dieu protecteur, vénéré par tout le monde. Reshia disait simplement dieu, Arceus ne l'avait jamais protégé quand elle en avait eu besoin. Pour en revenir à Zeko, il était le roi de la Loria de l'Ouest depuis peu et c'était un véritable héros. Il avait combattu des bandits, gagner maintes batailles contre des pays voisins, s'était montré généreux avec les pauvres et avait même tué des dragons, tel que le fameux Dracaufeu Bleu qui hantait le sud de la Loria de l'Ouest. Il avait les cheveux bruns, des yeux d'un noir profond et il s'habillait toujours dans des tons sombres. Ses ailes noires assombrissaient encore l'ensemble de même que ses vêtements, constitués d'un sarewell en tissu fin, de gants en armure, de jambières finement ciselées, d'une plastron avec des veines d'un bleu turquoise magnifique. Enfin, chaque fois que Reshia l'avait vu, il portait son arme à la ceinture, une sorte d'épée toujours noire et verte-bleue, avec une forme très particulière mais qui faisait tant de ravage qu'on l'appelait tueuse d'ennemis. Même si Zeko portait toujours du noir, il disait que c'était parce qu'il voulait uniquement briller par ses actes et non par des artifices. La princesse avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui car c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé cette terrible nuit. Lui qui était devenu son héros.

"- Que pourrais-je bien te raconter sur lui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parlez moi de sa famille, je ne connais pas la royauté de l'Ouest !

\- Très bien. Donc Zeko est le fils de Rina, la reine-mère et de l'ancien roi de la Loria. Ce dernier est mort il y a peu et selon un souhait de Zeko, nous ne devons pas en parler, ce que je respecterais. Zeko est donc devenue roi et a pris pour femme une certaine Sarah. Il a un fils Shiro et une fille Lyra, qui est promise à mon grand frère Men. Hum, ah, il a une soeur aussi. Hana, elle s'appelle.

\- Vous en savez des choses, princesse, s'enthousiasma le jeune.

\- Ce n'est que mon devoir de connaître ce genre de chose, avoua-t-elle modestement. Mais donc, tu connais tous les exploits de Zeko ?

\- Il ne parle que de lui, soupira Skar, un sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, c'est un bon exemple...

\- Zeko est tellement classe avec son armure toujours sur lui et sa grande arme ! Et aussi sa monture légendaire, le fameux Entei !

\- C'est vrai qu'il a également cette monture unique au monde et rapide comme le vent, se rappela Reshia. Et vous Skar, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ce doit être une grande personne pour être aussi populaire et avoir accompli autant d'exploits, commenta-t-il simplement. Après, c'est difficile de juger quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas.

\- De toute façon, Zeko, c'est le plus grand des héros ! affirma Mori.

\- J'espère que mon promis aura autant de noblesse que lui, " pensa Reshia.

Elle ne connaissait pas le prince Taïshi qui l'attendait mais espérait de tout coeur qu'il serait pareil que Zeko. Jamais elle n'oublierait quand le roi de la Loria de l'Ouest, encore prince à l'époque, l'avait sauvé de son agresseur. Elle se souvenait de ses grandes mains qui la soutenaient par les épaules, de sa présence rassurante et de sa voix apaisante qui s'excusait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Peut être bien qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse, mais c'était difficile à dire et de toute façon, il était marié et son surnom n'était pas le vent du nord. La prophétie de Chandia lui revint en tête et elle se demanda si ce Taïshi serait ce fameux vent du nord. Reshia ne lui avait jamais entendu un tel surnom mais cela ne voulait strictement rien dire. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il soit aussi galant que Zeko.

"- Je ne savais pas que le prince Men était promis à la fille de Zeko, remarqua Skar.

\- A vrai dire, malgré leur différence d'âge, Zeko et Men sont très proches, avoua le princesse. Ils ont déjà livré des batailles ensemble, notamment contre les pays plus au Nord. C'est une façon de remercier Men pour service rendu en quelque sorte.

\- Et ton frère en est content ? demanda Mori.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, il n'en parle jamais, se rendit compte Reshia. Je ne pense pas que cela lui déplaise, la princesse Lyra est adorable à ce qu'on dit.

\- Et vous princesse, êtes vous heureuse de vous fiancer avec le prince Taïshi ? questionna Skar.

\- A vrai dire, je ne le connais pas, reconnut-elle. Mais cela fait partie de mes devoirs de princesse et je l'accepte pleinement. Après tout, rien ne dit que je ne finirais pas par l'aimer, si ? "

Quand elle disait ces mots, la prophétie lui revint naturellement en tête. Oui, il fallait que ce fameux Taïshi soit le vent du Nord, coûte que coûte. Sa main frôla la garde de sa rapière par réflexe et elle songea qu'avec ses deux gardes du corps, elle parvenait quand même à se sentir en sécurité, même plus que chez elle, à Slen. C'était en soit un exploit car depuis la fameuse nuit, le mot sécurité avait perdu son sens à ses yeux.

"- Princesse, pouvons nous repartir ? s'enquit aimablement Skar.

\- Oui, je suis prête, sourit-elle, sortant de ses pensés.

\- Alors, c'est parti ! " s'exclama Mori avec enthousiasme.

Le carrosse reprit ainsi sa route tranquille sous le chaud soleil de la Loria du Sud. Ils eurent de la chance qu'aucun bandit ne vienne les déranger mais ce n'était pas la présence de Skar qui les effrayait. C'était surtout que le roi Cobalt avait envoyé des gardes surveiller discrètement les routes pour assurer la sécurité de sa fille, sans qu'elle se rende compte de rien. Celle-ci se doutait de quelque chose mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Pour le moment, elle laissait le soleil caresser sa peau et ses cheveux blancs de ses rayons et cette sensation agréable lui suffisait, la faisait se sentir vivante...

~ Non loin de là, dans les rues de Yon, la capitale de la Loria du Centre, une jeune femme mourrait de faim. Elle avait dépensé tout son argent la veille et voilà que personne ne voulait lui offrir la moindre petite miette. La charité, ce n'est plus ce que c'était ! Elle songea même à revendre son ponita mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de marcher non plus. De toute façon, vu l'état de la bête, elle n'en tirerait probablement pas grand-chose.

" La vie est dure quand même ! " soupira-t-elle.

Puis elle se ressaisit. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait encore ? N'importe quoi ! L'argent, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour survivre. Il ne lui fallait qu'une seule chose : l'agilité. Et peut être un peu de discrétion aussi. La demoiselle pouvait en effet se vanter d'être plutôt douée pour voler, si tant est qu'on puisse se vanter d'un tel talent. Même l'argent d'hier venait de la bourse d'un de ces gros lards riches et prétentieux dont regorgeait la Loria du Centre selon elle. La jeune femme recoiffa ses longs cheveux roses et cligna des yeux de même couleur. Elle était de taille moyenne et la jeunesse luisait sur son visage. Pour ses habits, rien de bien extravagant : un fin haut violet retenu par un passant autour de son coup, recouvert par une robe simple d'un bleu foncé très jolie et des simples bottes. Le tout volé bien entendu. Elle, Mirage de son prénom, n'aurait jamais eut les moyens de s'acheter de tels accoutrements. Une fille de fermiers ne pouvait prétendre s'habiller comme un bourgeois de basse catégorie en tant normal mais un peu d'habilité suffisait.

" Papa, Maman, j'espère que vous allez bien quand même ! "

Elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans une ferme plus au Sud de la Loria du Centre et c'est comme cela qu'elle aurait dû finir sa vie : en tant que fermière, au milieu des gruikuis et des wattouats. Sauf que ses parents, un gijinka Arcanin pour le père et une gijinka Phyllali pour la mère, n'étaient pas vraiment riches, loin de là. Alors elle avait commencé à voler. Doucement au début puis petit à petit, elle y avait pris goût. Ses parents n'avaient jamais pu l'en dissuader ni oser la dénoncer et ce qui devait arriver arriva. C'est en larmes que les fermiers chassèrent leur fille de chez eux, ne supportant pas d'abriter une voleuse sous leur toit. Et forcément, Mirage fut trop fière pour retourner en arrière. Elle continua de voler autour de Yon, donnant aux pauvres quand elle le pouvait mais volant surtout pour elle-même.

" Et maintenant, j'ai faim, bougonna-t-elle. Hum, faut que je me trouve quelque chose ! "

Laissant son ponita devant une auberge qui avait l'air assez lugubre, la gijinka Métamorph pénétra à l'intérieur, frissonnant un peu. Pourquoi faisait-il plus froid à l'intérieur que dehors, ce n'était pas logique ! Il n'y avait personne d'autre à part elle et une tavernière. Elle s'avança donc vers le comptoir pour parler à la dame. Cette dernière se retourna à son approche, dévoilant une femme longiligne aux longs cheveux violets. Elle était habillé comme une danseuse, d'une longue robe assortir à ses cheveux, ainsi que de longs gants et d'une cape aux motifs exotiques. Des longs bijoux décoraient sa poitrine et son ventre, par dessus la robe, tandis que des longs foulards reliés à ses gants lui donnaient encore plus un air de danseuse. Elle avait beaucoup de maquillage autour des yeux qui lui donnait un regard perçant, qui faisait un peu peur. Drôle d'endroit pour une femme avec autant de distinction.

"- Bonjour, siffla la tavernière. Que désirez-vous mademoiselle ?

\- Bonjour, répondit poliment Mirage. Je voudrais un repas s'il vous plaît.

\- Je n'ai que de la baie oran avec du filet de remoraid, ça vous va ?

\- Je ferai avec, " assura la demoiselle, qui aurait préféré de la viande.

La gijinka Arbock prépara rapidement le repas tandis que Mirage s'installait au comptoir. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle se débrouillerait pour payer le repas mais la course restait toujours une bonne solution. La tavernière revint rapidement avec le repas ainsi qu'un simple verre d'eau fraîche. C'était simple mais au moins, la demoiselle aurait quelque chose dans le ventre pour le reste de la journée. La fille aux cheveux roses commença à manger avec appétit tandis que la dame s'assit en face d'elle.

"- Vous n'êtes pas avec vos parents ? Vous semblez bien jeune !

\- Je suis orpheline, mentit Mirage. Et vous savez, même si je parais jeune, j'ai presque la majorité !

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui emmène une demoiselle comme vous dans ce lieu? Je veux dire, ma taverne n'accueille d'ordinaire pas de clientèle aussi innocente que vous...

\- Mais je n'ai rien d'innocent ! protesta aussitôt la demoiselle. Je suis Mirage, une voleuse.

\- Une petite frappe alors, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

\- Arrêtez de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille, protesta l'autre.

\- Pardonne-moi petite, le métier. Ainsi donc tu es une voleuse. Mais je suppose que tu n'appartiens à aucune bande n'est ce pas ? Comment espères-tu survivre, toute seule ?

\- Puisque votre clientèle est composée de gens pas très innocents, peut être pourriez vous m'en dire plus sur la bande de voleurs de Zoro ? "

Mirage se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de venir ici tout compte fait. Après tout, c'était à cause d'eux qu'elle se trouvait actuellement à Yon. La bande de voleurs de Zoro était la plus grande organisation de toute la Loria et on racontait qu'elle se situait en Loria du Centre, même si personne n'avait jamais pu situer où précisément. Ce groupe de bandits était réputé pour ne jamais échouer aucun cambriolage qu'ils entreprenaient et pour remettre des sommes considérables aux pauvres. Celui qui avait créé leur réputation n'était autre que leur chef, Zoro. Mirage n'oublierait jamais la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle venait de quitter ses parents quelques mois plus tôt et elle avait voulu voler un gros lard noble comme elle les appelait si bien. Sauf que les choses avaient mal tourné, le noble avait rameuté des gardes et l'avait coincé. La demoiselle avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. C'est à ce moment qu'un groupe de voleurs avait mis hors d'état de nuire les gardes. Et il s'était tenu devant elle, lui. La fameux Zoro. Largement vêtu d'une cape sombre, elle n'avait pas pu bien l'identifier, si ce n'est sa chevelure rouge et un regard d'un bleu profond. Il avait bien mis à terre le nobliau en deux secondes, avec autant d'aisance qu'un oiseau s'envole. Puis il s'était retourné vers elle et... lui avait simplement volé ce qu'elle venait elle-même de voler !

" Simple compensation ", avait-il dit.

Puis il avait disparu sans un bruit, de même que sa troupe de voleurs. La jeune femme l'avait cherché, sans jamais le retrouver. Par la suite, elle avait appris que cet homme n'était rien de moins que le célèbre Zoro, le bandit le plus redouté de toute la Loria. Elle avait cherché leur repère, un endroit que les pauvres nommaient Oardia, la maison de la liberté mais jamais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une sombre taverne de Yon, toujours à leur recherche.

"- Alors, tu recherches ce bon vieux Zoro, sourit la plus âgée.

\- Vous savez quelque chose ? demanda la jeune femme, pleine d'espoir.

\- Qui ne les connaît pas et ne sait pas quelque chose sur eux en même temps ? souffla l'autre. Zoro et sa bande faisaient partis de mes clients réguliers, encore qu'ils viennent moins souvent me voir.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? s'interrogea Mirage.

\- Maintenant, ce sont les gardes du palais qui viennent tous les soirs... Et un autre genre de demoiselles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. Donc ce cher Zoro ne vient plus hélas !

\- Mais alors, que puis-je faire pour le trouver ? se désola la demoiselle.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que cela à le retrouver ? Tu le connais ?

\- En quelque sorte, vu qu'il m'a sauvé la mise. Mais mon but, c'est de rejoindre sa bande.

\- Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ma petite, siffla la plus âgée en rigolant. Très bien, dans ce cas, je peux te donner un indice pour les retrouver !

\- Oh, vous sauriez vraiment très gentille ! s'exclama Mirage, des étoiles dans les yeux. Où dois-je aller ?

\- A l'Ouest de la ville, il y a une vieille maison qui tombe en ruine. De temps à autre, les membres de la guilde des voleurs passent ici donc c'est là que tu auras le plus de chance d'en trouver.

\- Parce que ce n'est même pas sur ? manqua de s'étrangler la gijinka Métamorph.

\- Non, ils bougent tout le temps mais cette maison constituait un point de ralliement après leurs missions, c'est ce cher Zoro qui me l'avait dit.

\- Vous le connaissiez bien Zoro pour l'appeler cher ?

\- Pas vraiment mais comment ne pas l'aimer ? Cet homme est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Bon, merci pour vos renseignements, je vais me débrouiller, fit Mirage en repoussant son assiette. Merci pour le repas aussi et au revoir.

\- Une minute, ma belle Mirage, la retint la tavernière. Ce n'était pas gratuit !

\- Gloups, je n'ai pas d'argent, avoua la demoiselle, prête à courir.

\- Le magnifique collier volé que tu as dans ta poche gauche devrait suffire. "

Mirage eut un frisson. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Sa vue était-elle devenue perçante à force de côtoyer les voleurs ou bien était-ce un don naturel ? Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais mais elle donna à contre-coeur son précieux larcin. La tavernière lui lança un sourire magnifique puis s'en retourna faire ses comptes. La gijinka Métmorph sortit de la taverne et reprit son ponita. Après tout, ce genre de micro-sacrifices, elle y était habituée pour survivre. Au moins avait-elle désormais des indices pour continuer et cela, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant, qui lui redonnait du courage pour accomplir son objectif.

" Je te retrouverai, Zoro, " se promit-elle.


	4. Les tournants du chemin

**Note de l'auteur :** Yop, me revoilà avec un chapitre qui fait avancer l'intrigue, l'air de rien. Les trois parties ont chacune leur importance, que ce soit pour Mirage, Reshia ou encore Chandia qui revoit Tim. Il y a du symbolisme parfois.

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours en tout cas. J'imagine que pour l'instant, cela doit vous semblez asse mignon comme univers. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le style de la maison : on commence en douceur avant le grand plongeon vers l'horreur... Ou peut-être que j'ai été gentille avec mes personnages cette fois ? Vous le verrez bien par la suite ! Un petit avis pour nourrir l'auteur ?

Petite aide pour les nouveaux gijinkas :

\- Eren : Gijinka de Noctali

\- Viri : Gijinka de Virindium

* * *

Mirage patientait depuis plusieurs heures. C'était long, le froid causé par le vent et la faim qui se réveillait commençaient à la gagner mais elle ne bougerait pas. Pas avant de voir des membres du groupe de voleurs de Zoro. Elle espérait seulement que la tavernière ne lui avait pas menti pour s'amuser. Car cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle venait attendre tous les jours, au même endroit, dans cette maison en ruine, à l'ouest de Yon, la capitale de la Loria du Centre. C'était un lieu désert et au moins personne ne venait l'embêter. Seulement, la jeune femme aurait quand même aimé voir les voleurs mais personne. La situation la désespérait un peu.

" Je devrais peut être commencer à chercher ailleurs ? "

Elle avait beau se répéter cela, rien à faire, elle ne pouvait pas bouger car si elle les ratait à quelques minutes près, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Le soleil commençait à tomber, alors la demoiselle se pelotonna dans un coin. Pourquoi y avait-il tant de vent ? Alors qu'elle râlait intérieurement, elle entendit un bruit. Un bruit de pas. Son coeur fit un bond. Était-ce les voleurs ? Dans le doute, elle se cacha derrière un mur en ruine et observa.

" Discrétion et calme, " se répétait-elle, maîtrisant sa respiration.

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme apparut. Un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle mais qui paraissait bien effrayant avec ses cheveux noirs assez longs et ses yeux rouges. De taille moyenne, il portait une veste noire orné de boutons dorés ainsi qu'un pantalon tout aussi sombre mais ses chaussures en plus de la couleur de la nuit comportaient un peu de blanc. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder et Mirage sut que c'était un des voleurs qu'elle recherchait, sans se l'expliquer. C'était obligatoire. La question était de savoir comme l'aborder à présent sans qu'il s'enfuit ou l'agresse. Alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, une deuxième personne entra. C'était une femme cette fois, de grande taille, aux cheveux verts attachés en couettes et portant une mèche noire sur le devant. Son regard semblait froid et ses vêtements était assortis à ses cheveux. Elle portait une sorte de corset vert et blanc, un short de même couleur, les deux reliés par une ceinture garnie de fourrure verte, sans utilité a priori. Des gants, une écharpe et des épaulettes vertes et roses venaient compléter le tableau. Mirage remarqua alors deux petites lames à sa ceinture et sa gorge se noua. Une assassine. Elle n'osa bouger et regarda les deux s'avancer l'un vers l'autre, se saluer et entamer une discussion.

"- Alors Eren, tu as réussi ta mission ? demanda la femme.

\- Oui, Viri, j'ai obtenu ce qu'il fallait, approuva l'autre, en montrant une sacoche contenant probablement de l'argent vu le tintement qu'elle produisait. Ce n'est pas autant qu'on espérait...

\- Personne ne t'a vu ?

\- Absolument pas. Je sais être discret quand même...

\- Tu débutes malgré tout. Si quelqu'un t'avait vu, je préfèrerais que tu me le dises. J'irais de ce pas faire disparaître tout témoin malencontreux, murmura-t-elle, caressant ses lames.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je t'assure, déclara le jeune homme, gêné.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, tout va bien alors. Le maître sera content de toi.

\- Tu respecte vraiment bien les règles pour une assassine.

\- Question de principe. Et peut être aussi d'admiration pour Zoro...

\- Zoro le voleur ? " s'exclama Mirage, sortant de sa cachette.

Les deux autres firent volte face pour découvrir l'inconnue et fixèrent avec méfiance la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Cette dernière se maudit d'avoir fait une telle entrée mais au moins, ils n'avaient pas fuit. C'était le moment où jamais de rejoindre la bande de Zoro, il fallait faire bonne impression. La façon dont les deux voleurs la regardaient était quand même intimidante.

"- Euh, vous êtes de la bande de Zoro ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? gronda Viri, les mains sur ses lames.

\- Ah euh, excusez moi, je m'appelle Mirage, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Je suis Eren et voici Viri, déclara le jeune homme, par politesse.

\- Ne te présente pas à une hypothétique victime ! le gronda l'assassine. Et toi, que veux-tu ? Pourquoi est ce que tu nous espionnais ?

\- Je ne vous espionnais pas, je vous cherchais, tenta de se justifier la demoiselle. En faite, je voulais simplement rejoindre votre groupe. J'a... J'admire beaucoup ce que vous faites alors je vous ai cherché et une tavernière m'a indiqué que je pourrais vous trouver en venant ici alors voilà...

\- Hum, ce doit être Maki, je suppose, conclut Viri. Celle là, elle ne peut pas tenir sa langue...

\- Tu voudrais donc nous rejoindre ? demanda Eren, beaucoup plus accueillant que sa consoeur.

\- Oui, je suis prête à tout ! assura-t-elle.

\- Eren, arrête, il vaut mieux que je la tue plutôt que de s'encombrer de quelqu'un en qui on ne peut surement pas se fier ! s'exclama la femme.

\- Mais on peut lui laisser sa chance. Zoro laisse toujours sa chance aux gens. Surtout que tu l'admires, si j'ai bien compris, Mirage ?

\- Oui. J'ai une dette envers votre maître si on peut dire...

\- Dans ce cas, Viri, nous pouvons lui faire passer un test au moins.

\- J'estime que c'est une perte de temps mais je ne m'opposerais pas à toi, tu sais pourquoi.

\- Ainsi Mirage, nous voulons bien te mener à la guilde si jamais tu réussis l'épreuve que je vais te donner.

\- Je suis prête, assura la jeune femme.

\- Une princesse va passer aujourd'hui dans un village non loin d'Yon. Pourquoi elle évite la capitale, je n'en sais rien, mais ce sera elle ta cible.

\- Ma... cible ?

\- Ta mission sera de lui voler un objet de valeur sans te faire attraper. Voilà tout. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

\- Comme si elle pouvait y arriver ! soupira Viri.

\- Et si je le fais, je pourrais vraiment rejoindre la guilde ? demanda Mirage.

\- Je ne suis pas le maître d'Oardia mais si je t'accepte, le maître n'aura rien à y redire, assura Eren avec un sourire. Parce que je suis son fils. "

Mirage se sentit alors envahit par un sentiment de respect pour le jeune homme. Comme elle l'enviait, lui qui était le fils de l'homme qu'elle admirait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ses preuves avec cette mission même si cela semblait compliqué. Le voleur et l'assassine l'entraînèrent dans un dédale de ruelles étroites vers la sortie de Yon, en direction du village où elle devait réaliser son défi. Pas question de le rater, elle était vraiment prête tout pour rentrer à Oardia. Même voler une princesse, aussi dangereux que cela soit...

~ Reshia respira l'air de la Loria du Centre. Il faisait plus froid que dans la Loria du Sud mais ce n'était pas si mal. Elle aurait bien aimé visiter la capitale, mais cela aurait nécessité qu'elle rende visite à toute la famille royale et cela aurait occasionné un arrêt de plusieurs jours, ce qui aurait probablement déplut à la Loria du Nord. C'est pour cela qu'elle passait dans un village relativement grand, à l'ouest de la capitale, afin d'éviter ce genre de chose. Voir le roi Gal, la pieuse reine Stella et leurs enfants ne l'auraient pas dérangé, mais c'était les ordres de son propre père. Pourtant, elle s'entendait bien avec le prince et les princesses de Yon qui étaient déjà venu les voir dans leur château à Slen. Reshia et son frère s'entendaient particulièrement bien avec la plus jeune fille de Gal, Sally, aussi douce que la brise. La princesse du Sud était perdue dans ses pensés quand Mori s'approcha d'elle.

"- Mon père est parti faire quelques courses mais je veille sur vous, ne vous en faite pas !

\- Je te fais confiance, Mori, sourit-elle.

\- Vous êtes vraiment gentille, princesse, " déclara le garçon gêné.

La fille de Cobalt eut un léger pincement au coeur car elle savait que sous peu, elle devrait changer de gardes du corps. Skar et Mori retourneraient dans la Loria du Sud servir sa famille et elle se retrouverait aux mains d'un inconnu. Skar lui faisait confiance mais cela l'attristait un peu quand même car elle appréciait parfaitement ses gardes du corps actuel. Enfin, ce ne serait que pour un temps et après, elle découvrirait le prince de la Loria du Nord. Il était venu leur rendre visite il y a des années de cela mais elle était trop petite et ne s'en rappelait pas. Probablement que lui non plus. Cela la laissa songeuse.

"- Vous pensez au prince qui vous attend ? demanda Mori, qui n'en ratait pas une.

\- Oui, un peu. Et aussi au fait que je n'aurais plus d'aussi agréables gardes du corps.

\- Mais il sera très bien celui d'après. Mon papa le connaît mieux que moi et il dit qu'il ne vous confierait pas à n'importe qui mais vous verrez, il est très bien ! Si mon père a confiance en lui, vous pourrez vous y fier.

\- Comment est-il ?

\- Surprise ! sourit malicieusement le garçon.

\- Mais, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire Mori ? fit la jeune femme avec une moue non princière.

\- Mon père m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire. De toute façon, je ne le connais pas très bien mais il est très aimable et c'est un des meilleurs bretteurs de la Loria. Surement pas autant que Zeko mais quand même.

\- Bon, je verrais dans ce cas. Mais tu sais Mori, moi-même, je me débrouille à l'épée !

\- Vraiment ? Comment avez vous appris ?

\- Mon frère après l'incendie. Il n'en a pas l'air mais il est très pédagogue.

\- Me montreriez-vous ce que vous savez faire ?

\- Bien sur ! En garde, Mori ! "

Sortant une rapière, la princesse attaqua le jeune homme. Celui-ci fut surpris par la vitesse de l'assaut mais para sans problème. Reshia enchaîna un nombre impressionnant d'assaut et le fils de Skar dut admettre qu'elle se débrouillait très bien. Un peu trop même pour une princesse royale. Il parvint à la maintenir en échec mais il eut la désagréable impression qu'elle aurait put le vaincre facilement.

"- Vous êtes fortes, princesse ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? rigola-t-elle. Mais n'en parle pas !

\- Je comprends, ne vous en faite ça. En revanche, si je peux me permettre, enlevez votre bague en combat, cela pourrait peut être vous gêner...

\- Ah mais cette bague est un cadeau envoyé par mon fiancé... Je me souviendrais du conseil, Mori, merci.

\- De rien, princesse. En plus... Attention ! "

La scène se passa juste alors que Skar revenait. Une ombre surgit d'une ruelle, furtive au possible, et sauta sur la princesse. Ayant rangé sa rapière, cette dernière ne put réagir et Mori n'eut pas de réflexe, tandis que Skar était trop loin pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. La personne était cachée par un manteau à capuche et elle poussa légèrement la princesse qui tomba au sol sous l'effet de surprise.

" Pardon, murmura l'ombre. Mais il le faut. "

Avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser un mouvement, l'ombre disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, dans une grande incompréhension de la part des deux gardes et de la princesse. Skar aida rapidement Reshia à se relever tandis que Mori scrutait les alentours. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

"- Votre altesse, tout va bien ? s'enquit le plus âgé avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, il y a eut plus de peur que de mal, Skar. Tout va bien... Oh !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda son interlocuteur aussitôt.

\- Ma bague... Elle n'est plus là !

\- C'est cette ombre qui l'a volé ! s'exclama Mori. Il faut la poursuivre.

\- Laisse, Mori, ordonna Reshia. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Mais... C'était votre cadeau de mariage du prince, insista Mori.

\- Cet objet ne vaut pas qu'on perde ainsi son temps ni que vous risquiez vos vies.

\- Vous êtes sure princesse ? s'assura Skar tout de même.

\- Certaine. Poursuivons notre route. "

Le carrosse reprit ainsi sa route vers le Nord, sans un regard en arrière. Reshia se sentait mieux sans cette bague qui scellait son destin finalement. Elle trouverait bien une excuse auprès de son promis pour ne plus l'avoir. Peut être même qu'il ne se souviendrait plus de son présent. Et tandis que la route continuait droit vers le nord, elle sentait l'air devenir de plus en plus froid et la nostalgie du chaud soleil du sud l'envahie. Pourrait-elle le revoir bientôt ? Rien n'était moins sur.

~ Chandia marchait dans une forêt de la Loria de l'Ouest. Elle avançait toujours où son envie, peut être son instinct, lui disait d'aller. Elle appréciait la solitude. Ou la solitude l'appréciait, parfois elle avait du mal à se décider. L'air était pur, les roucools chantaient dans les arbres, tout était agréable. Mais cela ne le resta pas longtemps car comme à son habitude, un intrus ne manqua pas de faire son apparition. Elle soupira en le voyant apparaître, surgissant de derrière un arbre comme à son habitude.

"- Tim, qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Le destin, ma chère hihihi ! Il fallait que nous parlions, je l'ai vu.

\- Ton pouvoir de vision est bien plus fort que moi, Tim alors pourquoi c'est moi qui fait les prophéties aux gens ? C'est insensé...

\- Tim en fait parfois, mais seulement à ceux qui en sont dignes. Tim voit tout mais Tim ne dit pas tout.

\- Alors que moi, je suis déjà heureuse à la moindre vision, elle ne sont pas si fréquentes. Mais tout savoir ne doit pas être un grand cadeau non plus.

\- Non hihihi. Mais Tim s'en sort car Tim est fou, hihihi.

\- Pas si fou que cela, tu as plus de bon sens que beaucoup de gens. Mais puisque tu es là, j'aurais une question à te poser...

\- Comment Tim a eut ce pouvoir ?

\- C'est cela. Qu'as tu fait pour l'obtenir ?

\- C'est un grand secret, mais tu peux le connaître Chandia. Car tu sais qu'il faut faire un sacrifice pour voir l'avenir, hihihi. Tu le sais.

\- Oui. Tu as sacrifié ta raison à Arceus ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas Tim hihihi. C'était mon ancêtre, il y a un certain temps. En échange du pouvoir, il perdit sa raison et sa crédibilité.

\- Et sa descendance en a hérité ? s'étonna la voyante.

\- Il faut croire hihihi. Mais l'ancêtre de Tim souhaitait quelque chose et Tim l'attend. Ou peut-être que cela a toujours été Tim dès le départ hihihi !

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

\- Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. Tu le verras, d'une façon ou d'une autre hihihi.

\- Vraiment, tu me désespères. Dès que je veux apprendre quelque chose de toi, je me perds encore plus.

\- Ainsi va Tim, hihihi. Mais dis moi Chandia et toi ?

\- Et moi quoi ?

\- Qu'as tu abandonné pour connaître l'avenir ? "

Le vent fit tourbillonner les feuilles dans le sous-bois et Chandia eut froid. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait abandonné. Une douleur la traversa mais elle ne dura pas et la voyante resta calme. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vivement. L'ombre la suivait toujours. L'ombre de ce qu'elle avait abandonné, elle l'avait deviné. Un jour, l'ombre la rattraperait, même si elle avait déjà suffisamment payé.

"- Je me dis que j'ai été folle. Je ne pensais pas que le prix serait si lourd...

\- Le prix de la magie est toujours plus lourd qu'on ne le pense, Chandia. Qu'as tu laissé ?

\- Tu le sais, ne joue pas avec moi.

\- Alors dis le. A haute voix, hihihi.

\- Laisse moi tranquille, Tim ! Disparais !

\- On se reverra. Bientôt, tu auras une vision et tu verras ce que Tim attend, hihihi. A bientôt, Chandia.

\- C'est cela, Tim, laisse moi seule. "

Même si dans la fond, Tim ou non, elle le savait, avec l'ombre, elle ne serait jamais seule. Il y aurait toujours un autre écho derrière elle que celui de ses pas. Tout ça pour un prix qu'elle aurait mieux aimé ne jamais payer. Et quand Tim eut disparut, une larme roula sur ses joues.

" Si j'avais su, ce pouvoir, je l'aurais refusé. Mais Arceus ne reprend que rarement ce qu'il donne. "

Elle continua donc sa route, dans les bois sombres. Et derrière elle passait l'ombre.


	5. Oh, ça ne continue pas, ça commence

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le petit chapitre 4, avec trois parties ! Comme toujours, une sur Mirage et les voleurs, ainsi qu'une sur Reshia qui va faire une rencontre qui va changer sa vie ! Et une petite partie au milieu aussi, qui me permet de mettre en place un élément important de l'intrigue que j'affectionne particulièrement, héhé ! Plus d'infos dans le chapitre 5 !

Merci Snaiker pour ta review ! Ta théorie est intéressante, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire de Chandia te plaira !

Petit récapitulatif des nouveaux personnages :

\- Crystal : Gijinka d'Osselait

\- Britz : Gijinka de Zeblitz

\- Aurona : Gijinka d'Arcanin

\- Aram : Gijinka d'Artikodin

* * *

Mirage arriva à Oardia en compagnie d'Eren et Viri, fière d'avoir réussi sa mission. Voler une bague à une princesse, cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire mais elle avait finalement pu le faire sans trop de problème. A croire que le métier rentrait. La jugeant digne de les suivre, les deux brigands la menèrent tout droit à leur repaire secret, à l'ouest de la capitale de la Loria du Centre. Il fallait tout de même marcher deux journées depuis Yon et le chemin n'était pas aisé. Pas étonnant que personne ne l'ait trouvé, ce repaire de voleurs ! La jeune femme pensa qu'il lui faudrait faire le chemin plusieurs fois avant de le connaître par coeur, car ils effectuaient des détours qui embrouillaient l'esprit.

"- Tu nous suis toujours ? demanda Viri, moins agressive avec elle désormais.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! " répondit aussitôt Mirage, essayant de ne pas rester à la traîne.

La fin du chemin était le pire. Il fallait avancer sur un sentier en grande partie recouvert par la végétation et qui devenait rocailleux sur la fin. Le trio dut même progresser sur le ventre par moment. Heureusement qu'elle était motivée pour rentrer dans la guilde, sinon la jeune femme aurait fait immédiatement demi-tour. Après près de deux heures à crapahuter, ils rejoignirent finalement un chemin surplombant une petite clairière, cachée par des arbres, bordée par un torrent. Et dans cet endroit, une simple maison de bois, de taille modeste se tenait là. Mirage se sentit toute excitée.

"- C'est Oardia, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est notre chez nous ! répondit fièrement Eren. Bon, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire comme endroit mais on y est bien et personne ne vient nous embêter.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer tout le monde !

\- Euh, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que cela ! Mis à part nous deux et le chef et toi, il n'y a que trois autres personnes ! fit remarquer Viri.

\- Comment ? Vous n'êtes qu'une guilde de six personnes ? s'étonna Mirage. Mais je croyais que, vu tout ce que vous faisiez, il y avait au moins une trentaine de personnes au minimum.

\- Non, nous sommes peu nombreux, approuva le garçon. Mais nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui.

\- Oardia ne comprend que des membres qui sont la crème des voleurs ou des assassins, sourit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur ses poignards.

\- Enfin, c'est surtout que nous partageons les même rêves d'un monde plus juste et libre ! " compléta Eren pour la rassurer, en commençant à descendre le long de la colline vers la bâtisse.

Les deux filles le suivirent, Mirage se sentait rassurée. Il y aurait moins de monde que prévu, cela serait donc beaucoup moins impressionnant. Elle se sentait fière d'entrer dans un petit cercle finalement. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et se retrouvèrent comme dans une petite taverne. Trois tables avec quelques chaises et un comptoir formaient la majeure partie du mobilier. Tout de suite, la nouvelle venue repéra les trois nouvelles personnes de la guilde, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Le premier était un grand basané aux cheveux longs blancs coiffés en pic et vêtu légèrement d'un gilet rayé noir et blanc et d'un pantalon sombre. Il se tenait derrière le comptoir et affichait un air détendu. Les deux suivantes étaient deux jeunes femmes, assises à une table en train de consommer une boisson. L'une avait les cheveux blancs très longs et épais, portant des vêtements de fourrures blanches ainsi qu'oranges et noires. Elle n'était pas trop vêtue, moins que la seconde en tout cas. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux entre le châtain et le brun très clair, portant un crâne blanc en tant que casque, Mirage préférant ne pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'un vrai ou d'un faux. Elle portait également un haut marron ainsi qu'une cape marron dans un tissu assez vieux et son bas était identique à celui du jeune homme. Tous avaient leur propre aura et elle fut intimidée en les voyant la fixer quand elle entra.

"- Salut les gars, on est rentré ! salua Eren.

\- On n'est pas tous des gars, protesta la brune, en relevant vivement la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Crystal, il comprendra un jour, soupira Viri. Mais en attendant, soyez gentil avec la petite nouvelle. Viens par là !

\- Ah bonjour, je m'appelle Mirage, se présenta-t-elle maladroitement.

\- Enchanté, je suis Britz, salua l'homme.

\- Moi, c'est Aurona, bienvenue ! sourit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Et moi, c'est Crystal ! termina la brune. Dites moi vous l'avez trouvé où ?

\- A Yon, précisa Eren. Elle a réussi à voler une princesse sans se faire attraper donc nous l'avons jugé digne de rejoindre nos rangs.

\- Pas mal, avoua l'homme au comptoir. Bon, installez vous, je vous serre un jus de baie pêcha et vous nous raconterez ce qui s'est passé de nouveau à la capitale de la Loria du Centre !

\- Oh rien de bien méchant, fit Viri en s'asseyant, imité par les deux autres. La routine de la capitale. Mais le chef n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il est parti en exploration vers le nord, déclara Britz. Enfin, tu sais comment est le chef, toujours à droite ou à gauche mais quand il est à la guilde, on le sait !

\- Tu verras, Mirage ! Le maître est quelqu'un de très bien, assura Eren.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit la demoiselle, un peu déçu de l'absence de Zoro.

\- Forcément, tu ne vas pas cracher sur ton papa, se moqua Crystal.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la demoiselle aux cheveux roses, qui avait déjà oublié cette information qu'elle avait déjà obtenu. Tu es le fils de Zoro ?

\- Plus ou moins, bredouilla le garçon, regardant ailleurs.

\- Mais ça ne veut rien dire cette réponse ! pensa la novice.

\- En réalité, nous sommes tous un peu les enfants de Zoro, avoua Aurona. Ils nous couvent tous, comme un canarticho et ses petits. Surtout Eren, car Eren est... son fils adoptif.

\- Alors, moi aussi, je serais...

\- Oui, tu seras comme une fille pour Zoro, assura Britz.

\- Enfin, s'il te juge digne de rester avec nous, murmura la brune.

\- Crystal ! Tu n'as donc pas confiance en mon jugement ? fit Eren, un peu en colère.

\- Seul Zoro a le pouvoir de juger. Pour moi, il faut être accepté par le maître ou rien. "

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce et emprunta un petit escalier. Mirage se sentit tout penaude : avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal pour déplaire autant à la jeune femme ? Les autres lui lancèrent un regard plein de gentillesse qui lui redonna un peu le moral mais pas complètement. Son entré dans la guilde n'était pas aussi joyeuse que prévue.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, Crystal est simplement très méfiante et un peu asociale, prévint Viri.

\- Ah, parvint simplement à articuler Mirage.

\- Tu sais, je ne puis pas très sociable non plus, comme tu as dû le remarquer au départ mais une fois que j'ai vu tes capacités, j'ai pu te faire confiance. C'est pareil pour notre demoiselle au crâne. Il lui faudra un peu de temps mais quand tu auras sa confiance, ce sera pour toujours.

\- En tout cas, sois ici comme chez toi ! " sourit Eren.

Mirage se sentit très heureuse, même si le caractère de Crystal ne lui plaisait guère pour l'instant. Au moins, elle avait réalisé son rêve, restait à revoir Zoro. Et qui sait, le temps permettrait surement à la brune de l'apprécier, au moins un petit peu...  
De son côté, Crystal s'était allongée sur son lit dans sa petite chambre personnelle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Mirage mais elle sentait que la jeune fille avait quelque chose qu'elle même ne possédait pas. La voleuse au crâne avait une bonne intuition pour ces choses là et avait tout deviné, rien qu'en la regardant. Sa façon de se tenir, ses yeux, tout dans son port indiquait qu'elle venait d'une famille et que ses parents devaient être encore en vie, quelque part. Le deuil et les longues années à la dure ne marquaient pas son visage. Pas comme Crystal. La jeune femme replongea dans de sombres souvenirs mais ne pleura pas. A quoi bon ? Elle espéra simplement que le maître reviendrait bientôt. Sans lui à la guilde, elle n'était pas très à l'aise. La brune resta encore allongée, n'ayant pas envie de redescendre pour affronter Eren. Car affrontement il y aurait. Le fils adoptif de Zoro n'aimait pas être remis en cause et il lui ferait comprendre, tôt ou tard. Mais, elle estima que pour l'heure, il pouvait bien s'occuper de la novice. Aucune jalousie n'apparut dans le cœur de la demoiselle. Eren était son frère, voilà tout. L'amour n'avait jamais frappé à sa porte et selon elle, ce n'était pas près d'arriver...

~ Le monde était en train de changer. Quelque part, quelque chose venait de se réveiller, une terrible énergie magique et dévastatrice. On pouvait le ressentir dans l'air, dans l'eau, dans la terre, quiconque était capable de percevoir ce genre de chose n'aurait manqué de la remarquer. Tout ceci se déroulait dans la Loria de l'Ouest, royaume de Zeko, le roi héros. Un terrible événement secoua le royaume et ce n'était que le début présageant les sombres actions à venir.

La Loria de l'Ouest, dont la capitale se nommait Ned, était un endroit au climat tempéré, globalement très boisé. La région se révélait peu montagneuse, sauf en deux endroits. Le premier était le château royal, qui se trouvait près d'un profond précipice, abritant une vallée vierge de toute habitation. Le second se trouvait plus au Nord et était constitué d'une seule et unique montagne. Les gens de la Loria du Nord appelleraient cela une colline mais c'était ainsi qu'on la considérait ici. Comme une montagne, bordée par un petit village et qui n'avait visiblement rien d'anormal. En apparence du moins. En réalité, cette montagne était surveillée par le doyen du village, actuellement une vieille femme aveugle. Cette coutume durait depuis près de trois-cent ans et semblait devoir continuer encore longtemps, sans que cela change. Mais tout cela, c'était avant l'incident.

Une terrible tragédie avait frappé ce lieu paisible qui ne demandait rien. Tout s'était déroulé lors d'une terrible nuit de pleine lune, désormais entachée de sang. Personne n'avait rien vu, personne ne s'était douté de quelque chose avant le matin. Un homme et ses deux enfants avaient été retrouvés morts sur la route de la montagne. Visiblement, ils avaient été tués dans des conditions atroces et leurs visages affichaient une expression horrible. Les deux enfants avaient particulièrement choqué le village. Ils étaient si jeunes, plein d'avenir et voilà que leur vie avait été fauchée, sans plus d'explication. Tous les habitants soutenaient la pauvre femme qui avait perdu son mari, son garçon et sa fille en l'espace d'une nuit funeste. Mais personne ne savait comment ils avaient trouvé la mort.

Personne sauf la doyenne. Tout le monde se doutait que c'était un meurtrier mais elle était la seule à détenir son identité. Simplement, elle n'avait pas pu en parler. C'était trop dur d'avouer la vérité à tous ces pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien demandé. Perdre son fils et ses petits-enfants avait également constitué une douleur qui ne s'éteindrait jamais dans son cœur. Cependant, par courage, elle était retournée dans la montagne, pour vérifier. Elle savait mais elle voulait le voir de ses yeux. Dans les entrailles de la montagne se trouvait une grande salle, possédant un lac pur comme le cristal. Et dans ce lac était supposé sommeiller quelque chose mais ainsi que la vieille dame le pensait, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste une eau ayant pris la teinte du sang et les restes d'une énergie donnant la chaire de poule. Des larmes coulaient des yeux aveugles tandis que les mains de la doyenne se joignaient pour prier.

" O grand Arceus, aidez nous, je vous en prie, comme vous l'avez fait par le passé ! supplia-t-elle. Et roi Zeko, pardonnez-nous notre manque de vigilance. A cause de nous, il s'est réveillé... "

Son appel au secours se perdit dans la caverne et les pierres répercutèrent le murmure de la vieille dame. Mais il semblait réellement que personne ne l'avait entendu. A présent, le pire était à venir pour toute la Loria car il s'était réveillé. Et visiblement, il n'avait pas changé...

~ La princesse Reshia et ses deux gardes étaient presque arrivés à la Loria du Nord. Le chemin se faisait plus froid et les collines semblaient grossir petit à petit. Des montagnes apparaissaient même au loin, les immenses massifs propre à cet endroit. Par moment, la princesse se sentait nostalgique de son Sud mais elle tâchait de ne pas le montrer. Skar et Mori n'auraient pas hésité une seconde à la ramener chez elle et ce n'était pas acceptable. Il fallait se montrer fort. De sombres nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel au dessus du carrosse, menaçant ,mais il ne plut ni ne neigea. La princesse resta pensive quand l'attelage s'arrêta. Reshia pencha sa tête par la vitre pour voir ce qui se passait mais n'aperçut rien sur la route qui bloquait le chemin. Surprise, elle descendit du véhicule pour aller demander ce qu'il se passait au guerrier et à son fils. Ces derniers semblaient changer les affaires de place.

"- Skar, Mori, que se passe-t-il pour que nous nous arrêtions ainsi ?

\- Oh, c'est simplement que c'est le lieu de rendez-vous avec votre nouveau protecteur, princesse ! répondit simplement le plus âgé.

\- Ah, très bien ! comprit la demoiselle. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites avec les affaires alors ?

\- Vous savez que nous avons emprunté ce carrosse au Service de Transport de la Loria Globale et il n'est pas prévu pour aller dans la Loria du centre, expliqua Skar. Mais je vous assure que votre prochain gardien s'assurera de votre confort en toute circonstance !

\- Cela ne me dérange pas, assura la fille de Cobalt, sachant que le chemin était court jusqu'à la capitale de la Loria du Nord depuis la frontière, cinq jours tout au plus.

\- Vous allez nous manquer, princesse Reshia, avoua Mori en faisant une petite moue.

\- Mais vous aussi vous me manquerez, assura la jeune femme en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Donc si je comprends bien, je n'aurais que ma propre monture et quelques affaires ?

\- En effet. Pour le transport d'un certain nombre de vos affaires, nous avons passé un accord avec Yon, vous le savez déjà. Elles sont en route vers le palais de Glacia par un convoi qui nous a précédé, fit le guerrier.

\- Très bien, cela sera parfait, approuva la demoiselle en posant sa main sur l'encolure de son zéblitz. Mais s'il vous plait, parlez-moi de ce nouveau protecteur.

\- Aram ? Je ne le connais pas très bien, déclara Mori. Mais papa sait des choses !

\- En effet, j'ai discuté avec lui plusieurs fois et fait quelques missions en sa compagnie, sourit le plus âgé. Il se bat avec une lance, aussi bien à pied que sur le dos de sa monture. Il est très poli et courageux, c'est vraiment quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance.

\- Dis donc, un véritable chevalier servant ! rigola Reshia. Je risque de la préférer à mon futur fiancé à vous croire ! nota-t-elle.

\- Oh non, il n'est pas de haute naissance ! assura le plus jeune.

\- La naissance n'a rien à voir avec l'attirance, sourit la princesse. Mais effectivement, en tant que princesse, je suis promise au prince Taïshi, donc aucun risque !

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de raisonnable, votre Altesse, nous savons que nous pouvons avoir confiance en vous, fit Skar, en terminant les préparatifs de la monture de la jeune demoiselle.

\- Père, quelqu'un approche ! " s'exclama soudain le jeune guerrier, épée au poing.

En effet, venant du nord, un cavalier s'approchait d'eux. Mais les deux combattants se tranquillisèrent rapidement, comprenant que ce n'était pas un ennemi et Reshia sut qu'il s'agissait de son nouveau protecteur. Elle constata avec surprise qu'il montait le légendaire Keleo, monture réputée pour son courage et sa vivacité. Il ne devait pas être n'importe qui pour mériter un tel honneur. Lorsque l'homme s'approcha, elle le détailla. La première chose remarquable était ses grandes ailes bleues, de la même couleur que tous ses vêtements et même que ses longs cheveux, tressés de façon élégante. Il portait une armure magnifique, bien couverte au niveau des jambes avec la présence d'une côté de maille et de jambières mais protégeant moins bien ses bras, n'ayant qu'une simple protection des avant-bras. Enfin, une grande lance reposait dans son dos, imposant le respect tant il paraissait évident qu'un maître forgeron l'avait taillé. La princesse resta muette devant ces beaux yeux bleus qui la dévisageaient et ce large sourire.

"- Skar, Mori ! Cela faisait longtemps ! déclara l'homme en sautant du dos de Keldeo.

\- Aram, tu as l'air en pleine forme ! le salua Skar.

\- Oh que oui, mon travail est plutôt tranquille en ce moment, avoua-t-il et la fille de Cobalt estima qu'il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, peut être un peu plus âgé.

\- Tu t'occuperas bien de la princesse hein ? demanda Mori, en le regardant avec insistance.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit le chevalier avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme. Alors vous êtes le princesse Reshia ? Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Aram, le chevalier chargé de vous escorter jusqu'à Glacia.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-elle tandis qu'il s'inclinait devant elle.

\- Je ferais tout pour vous mener à bon port, promit-il, en lui baisant la main. Ah, en tant que chevalier, j'ai également un surnom, mais je vous laisserai le deviner.

\- Oh, je le sais déjà, " soupira en son fort intérieur Reshia.

Dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, elle l'avait su. Son coeur se serra à cette pensé et elle eut l'impression que quelque chose allait exploser en elle. Cet homme, ce n'était personne d'autre que le fameux vent du nord. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi chaud et froid à la fois.

" Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ? "


	6. Mauvais présage

**Mot de l'auteur :** Pour commencer le mois d'Octobre, un chapitre qui pose encore plus l'intrigue ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Cela fait deux ans que j'ai écrit cette petite histoire mais j'y tiens beaucoup. Sans plus de blabla, place à l'histoire.

Repère pour les personnages :

\- Hana : Gijinka d'Ho-oh

\- Rina : Gijinka de Giratina

\- Sarah ; Gijinka de Rosélia

\- Shiro : Gijinka de Jirachi

\- Lyra : Gijinka de Pyroli

* * *

L'air devenait toujours plus froid à mesure qu'ils poursuivaient vers Glacia, capitale de la Loria du Nord. Les montagnes se faisaient de plus en plus hautes au loin et se trouvaient plus proches de la route parfois. Reshia admirait les paysages enneigés, espérant ne pas trop s'en approcher tout de même. Le froid et elle, ce n'était toujours pas trop la grande amitié. Quitter le confort du carrosse pour simplement retrouver son zeblitz lui avait parut très bizarre mais son chevalier servant se montrait bienveillant. Tous les soirs, il montait sa tente sans se faire prier, lui permettant de bénéficier d'un confort absolu. La nourriture était parfaitement préparée également. Aram avait aussi la parole facile et il n'hésitait pas à parler avec elle de la région. De toute évidence, il était d'ici, ou il y avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie. La princesse l'appréciait particulièrement, un peu trop même. Dès qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui, elle sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse. La prophétie lui revenait sans cesse en tête et l'exaspérait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui le vent du Nord ? Elle y pensait encore alors qu'ils chevauchaient à côté d'un immense lac en partie gelé, couvrant une large étendue avant les montagnes.

"- Vous avez l'air songeuse ! remarqua le jeune homme, se retournant en selle.

\- Ah oui. C'est la nostalgie du Sud, je suppose.

\- Hum, je comprends que votre pays puisse vous manquer. Pour ma part, je n'aimerais pour rien au monde quitter ma Loria du Nord ! Mais vous verrez, je suis sûr que vous vous plairez ici.

\- Je l'espère. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y venir alors c'est quelque chose de très nouveau, toutes ces montagnes et cette neige.

\- Encore, il fait bon, mais plus en hiver, même la route est difficilement praticable et glacée. Enfin, le palais est bien chauffé, vous n'aurez aucun problème. Vous allez vous marier au prince Taïshi ?

\- En effet, bien que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais vu et vous allez vous marier avec lui ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui. C'est généralement ainsi que se font les mariages arrangés.

\- Vraiment, je ne comprendrais jamais ce système. Se marier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas, cela ne me paraît pas très naturel, sauf votre respect. Enfin, le prince Taïshi est quelqu'un de bien, vous avez de la chance au moins.

\- Vous le connaissez donc ? demanda-t-elle, vivement intéressée.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler pour lui. C'est quelqu'un de droit, d'honnête, toujours à dire la vérité. Il ne manque pas de courage aussi et il sera très aimant, même s'il vous paraît froid au premier abord. Ce n'est qu'une impression, il ne faut pas s'y fier. Et le reste de la famille est fort aimable aussi.

\- Merci, chevalier Aram, vous me rassurez grandement, sourit Reshia.

\- Vous aviez peur ? demanda avec douceur l'homme.

\- Un peu, reconnut-elle. Mais l'inconnu fait toujours un peu peur, tout en ayant quelque chose d'excitant.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Un peu comme le mystère de ce lac là !

\- Je ne suis pas votre raisonnement, messire...

\- Le lac ici, ou plutôt la grande montagne tout là-bas cache un mystère qui fait globalement peur aux gens mais moi, je trouve cela excitant. Cela réveille l'envie d'aventure en moi au final !

\- Oh, j'ignorais. Pouvez-vous me la raconter ? J'aime beaucoup ce genre de légende.

\- Très bien, c'est une histoire que ma grande soeur me racontait déjà quand j'étais tout gosse. On raconte que dans ces contrés vit un terrible dragon du nom de Kyurem. Son souffle serait plus froid que la glace et on dit que ses yeux luisent comme deux diamants. Certains parlent de la réincarnation de l'hiver en personne et on raconte que quiconque le vaincrait n'aurait plus jamais peur du froid. Mais un tel monstre, il faudrait une armée pour le vaincre si j'en crois les rumeurs sur la bête.

\- Quel rapport avec ce lac ?

\- Ceux qui font halte ici ont une chance de voir le dragon au loin dans le ciel, volant. On l'appelle le lac de l'hiver, donc pas seulement à cause de la neige.

\- Je me rappelle vaguement avoir entendu des légendes sur ce Kyurem. Mais dans le Sud, on parle plutôt des terrifiants dracaufeus de la forêt d'Ilka, à l'extrême Sud de la Loria.

\- Vous ma raconterez cela alors. C'est mon rêve de vaincre un dragon.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Cela vous ferait-il gagner une quelconque récompense ? Ou cherchez-vous un trésor ?

\- Cela ferait de moi un héros. C'est ambitieux mais c'est cela qui m'attire. Faire quelque chose pour qu'on puisse dire de moi que je suis un héros, que j'ai sauvé des gens. Voilà qui me plairait."

Quand elle le regarda, Reshia eut l'impression qu'une aura brillait autour de lui et qu'il était plus grand en selle. S'il voulait devenir un héros, il y parviendrait, sans aucun doute. Même si tuer un dragon représentait une entreprise bien périlleuse. La princesse songeait qu'il pourrait bien en être capable, en tant que chevalier et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Le jeune homme lui répondit de la même façon mais ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur l'épée de sa protégée.

"- Oh, mais j'y pense, vous avez une épée. Dans quel but ?

\- Hum...

\- Vous craignez que je ne parvienne pas bien à vous protéger ?

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est simplement que cela me rassure. C'est bête hein mais d'avoir une arme me rend plus sûre de moi. Sans, j'ai l'impression d'être nue.

\- Il parait que votre château a été attaqué il y a des années et une princesse tuée. C'était votre soeur ?

\- Oui. Mais ne parlons pas de cela s'il vous plaît. Le passé ferait mieux de rester où il est.

\- Je m'excuse, je n'aborderais plus le sujet.

\- Cela ne fait rien, vous ne pouvez rien contre votre curiosité, rigola-t-elle. Mais moi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on vous appelle Aram le vent du Nord.

\- Ah, ça ! C'est à cause de ma technique de combat. J'ai tendance à tourner autour de mon adversaire et à utiliser principalement ma vitesse. Ma méthode marche très bien aussi dans la neige, alors les gens ont finis par m'appeler comme ça pour que je n'oublie pas que je suis un enfant du pays.

\- Vous me la montrerez un jour ? Je suis curieuse maintenant.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, sourit-il. Quand vous voulez, princesse !"

Reshia crut que son coeur allait défaillir et elle se maudit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse si facilement du premier inconnu venu ? Pourtant, elle en avait vu du monde dans sa jeunesse mais personne ne lui avait fait de l'effet. Sauf peut être Zeko, le héros. La fille de Cobalt tendait vraiment à croire à la prophétie de Chandia. C'était sûr, elle était clairement amoureuse d'Aram mais il fallait qu'elle taise ses sentiments et l'oublie. Après tout, elle était promise au prince Taïshi et pour l'honneur de sa famille, elle unirait la Loria du Sud et la Loria du Nord à cet homme, même si son coeur restait avec un autre.

~ "- Allez, le ménage va pas se faire tout seul ! gronda Crystal, en s'accoudant au comptoir.

\- T'es un peu dur quand même, murmura Britz en lavant un verre.

\- Et tu ne pourrais pas le faire toi même ? râla Mirage, passant le balais dans la grande salle.

\- Bien sur que non, déclara la brune en haussant un sourcil. Moi, je tue, je vole mais sinon, ça s'arrête là. A la rigueur, je veux bien daigner t'encourager. Heureuse ?

\- Très, bougonna la fille aux cheveux roses, continuant son travail malgré tout.

\- Te laisse pas faire ! rigola Aurona, qui nettoyait les vitres.

\- De toute façon, Crystal n'est qu'une bonne à rien pour le ménage, sourit Viri, assise à une table.

\- Quoi, tu peux répéter ? s'énerva la brune.

\- Je dis que de toute façon, tu es la plus lente pour faire la poussière.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! "

La jeune femme s'empara d'un chiffon et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle fit la poussière dans toute la pièce, n'oubliant absolument aucun coin. Elle était rapide et efficace, c'était impressionnant. Viri était la seule à ne rien faire et elle regardait sa collègue se démener, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était vraiment trop facile. Mirage était choquée et les autres soupirèrent.

"- Comme d'habitude ! fit Eren tandis qu'il aidait Britz à la vaisselle. Tu lui fais vraiment faire ce que tu veux, Viri !

\- Le tout, c'est de savoir quels mots utiliser, sourit l'assassine, très fière d'elle.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama la gijinka d'osselait. Alors, qui est lente à faire le ménage ?

\- Pas toi en tout cas. Mais Viri te taquinait juste, tu sais, fit remarquer Aurona.

\- Qu... Oh merde, je me suis encore fait avoir ! s'énerva la brune.

\- Merci d'avoir effectué un aussi bon travail, s'inclina Viri avec un immense sourire.

\- Enfoirée ! Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fait, sur ta chaise ?

\- J'ai chassé le repas du jour ce matin, ma belle. Je t'en prie.

\- Pff, toujours la même chose, bougonna-t-elle en envoyant valser son chiffon.

\- Vraiment, t'es crédule ! constata Mirage.

\- Toi, continues ton balai et on en reparle après ! l'envoya bouler Crystal, se remettant au comptoir.

\- L'amabilité même " s'amusa Britz.

Mirage continua le ménage après un clin d'oeil complice d'Aurona. En une semaine à peine, elle s'était déjà bien familiarisée avec la guilde et était considérée comme un membre à part entière, ayant appris à faire mieux connaissance avec les membres du groupe. Eren faisait un peu office de mentor pour elle, même s'il avait tout juste son âge. Il lui expliquait bien les choses et se montrait très aimable, peut être un peu trop parfois mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle fondait pour ses grands yeux et son sourire, mais peut être surtout parce qu'il était le fils du chef. Ce dernier, elle ne l'avait pas encore vue mais il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, les autres le disaient sans cesse. Ensuite, il y avait Britz, qui semblait être le bras droit de la guilde et qui jouait visiblement le rôle du grand frère protecteur avec tout le monde. Il était très paternel et tout le monde l'adorait. Il ne fallait surement pas l'énerver car il avait des très beaux muscles. Ensuite, Viri était la deuxième dans la hiérarchie après Britz, avec son caractère bien trempé mais conciliant. Mirage aimait beaucoup la jeune femme et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. C'était une assassine mais elle avait d'autres talents, comme la chasse ou le chant, chose surprenante. Aurona était plus réservée mais la nouvelle s'entendait bien avec elle. La jeune femme tout d'orange vêtue aidait beaucoup et participait activement à la vie de la guilde. Et il y avait bien sûr Crystal, au fort caractère mais néanmoins très talentueuse. Mirage n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'entendre avec elle, même si dans le fond, les filles ne se détestaient pas. Leur rivalité était mystérieuse mais pas forcément nuisible. La novice attendait une seule chose pour le moment : que Zoro arrive et là, son rêve serait devenu complètement réalité.

~ Vers le centre de la Loria de l'Ouest, légèrement au Sud, se trouvait Ned la capitale. Le château était encore plus au Sud de la ville, s'élevant face à une forêt, non loin d'un terrible précipice abritant une vallée où coulait un petit fleuve. Si la vue était belle, toute chute était mortelle. Mais revenons au château. Ce dernier était plutôt vaste, comportant une grande tour qui montait très haut et sur laquelle se trouvait une horloge. Au centre de la cours se trouvait autrefois une statue du roi défunt dont personne ne parlait depuis sa mort lors d'un accident de chasse. A présent, un monument à l'effigie du nouveau souverain trônait là, pour célébrer Zeko le roi héros, celui que tous vénéraient. Ce dernier regardait la statue depuis la fenêtre de son grand salon, avec un sourire aux lèvres. L'artisan avait bien fait son travail, c'était très ressemblant. Comme à son habitude, il était habillé de noir, mais cette fois, avec une cape et une tenue moins guerrière. Il fallait savoir se détendre de temps en temps, à son humble avis.

"- Papa, est ce que j'aurais un jour une statue ? demanda une petite voix derrière lui.

\- Ah ça ma fille, seule l'avenir te le dira !" sourit-il tendrement.

Sa petite Lyra était un véritable amour, une jeune princesse pleine de vie à la longue chevelure blonde et aux yeux marron. Tout simplement adorable, avec sa grande robe rouge comportant une frange de fourrure assortie à ses cheveux et ses longues oreilles allant avec sa robe. Lyra était bien différente de son frère, le prince Shiro, un jeune homme ayant les mêmes cheveux que son père mais des yeux bleus et un air assez sûr de lui. De nature plutôt frêle, il portait un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'une sorte de toge blanche comportant des pendants à l'allure religieuse, globalement jaune, avec du turquoise et une pointe de noir. Les deux héritiers se tenaient aux côtés de la femme de Zeko, une divine dame du nom de Sarah et que Zeko ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec fierté car elle était sans nulle doute la plus jolie d'au moins la Loria de l'Ouest. Il pensait cela pour ne pas vexer les autres royaumes devant ces cheveux blancs ceins d'une couronne de fleurs, ces petites oreilles pointues, ses yeux verrons, sa grande robe verte et blanche, dont les larges manches portaient des roses rouges et bleus. Elle portait le petit collier avec une pierre brune offert par son héros de maris lors de sa demande en mariage.

A ce tableau de famille parfaite venait s'ajouter la propre mère du roi, la douce Rina, adulant son premier né plus que tout. Malgré son âge, elle était toujours jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs dont les deux mèches avant comportaient des rubans, ses oreilles pointues semblables à celle de sa belle-fille et ses yeux rouges, de même que ses formes. Elle portait un collier noir en signe de deuil, ainsi qu'une riche robe grise, ajustée par un corset plus sombre et des rubans jaunes. Une cape rouge avec un peu de fourrure blanche achevait l'ensemble parfaitement. Derrière elle, en retrait comme toujours, sa fille, la petite soeur de Zeko, qu'on appelait la princesse cachée en raison de sa timidité, Hana. Elle ressemblant à sa mère, par ses cheveux noirs longs ainsi que ses yeux rouges, ses formes et sa corpulence fine mais elle avait un air triste, toujours. Son frère l'avait destiné à la vie religieuse, n'ayant de toute façon trouvé personne pour elle. Elle portait un ornement doré sur la tête, comme une pince et un riche kimono rouge, jaune et blanc qui lui allait très bien. Dans son dos, des plumes magnifiques, mises là sans qu'on en comprenne vraiment la raison.

"- Eh bien, ma soeur, tu n'es pas très bavarde ! remarqua Zeko en souriant. T'ennuies-tu avec nous ?

\- Non, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure froid.

\- Hana, regarde au moins ton frère quand il te parle ! la réprimanda Rina.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit le héros et sa soeur baissa encore plus la tête. Mère, pourquoi ne sortiriez vous pas un peu avec ma soeur ? Cela vous ferait le plus grand bien, il fait beau.

\- Bonne idée, mon fils, s'inclina sa génitrice. Allez viens toi, allons y !"

En quittant la pièce, Zeko remarqua la mine soulagée que prit discrètement Hana. Il aurait bien le temps de reparler avec elle après. Pour l'heure, il préférait simplement profiter de la présence de sa femme et de ses enfants. Une journée de repos n'était pas de trop pour un roi.

"- Ah, je suis épuisé à n'avoir rien fait, soupira-t-il, en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- Tu en fais trop mon amour, reprocha Sarah en s'approchant de lui pour prendre sa main. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer un peu ?

\- Je veux quand même profiter d'être avec ma famille.

\- Pourtant, tu viens de congédier ta mère et ta soeur !

\- Oh, tu sais bien que ma mère ne manque absolument aucun conseil ni audience, je la vois donc souvent, tandis que ma propre soeur ne m'aime guère.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Zeko. Tout le monde t'aime.

\- Comme j'aimerais en être aussi sûr ! soupira-t-il.

\- Mais oui, tout le monde t'aime papa ! Tu es un héros ! s'exclama sa fille.

\- Merci Lyra, tu es très mignonne aujourd'hui. Et toi Shiro, tes études se passent-elles bien ?

\- Oui père ! assura le garçon. J'ai fait des progrès à l'épée également.

\- Il faudra que je m'en assure moi-même alors. Ah, je suis un homme comblé. Quelle famille, même quelle vie plus parfaite pourrais-je rêver ?

\- Ne parlez pas trop vite ! Hihihi ! rigola une petite voix en direction d'une fenêtre ouverte.

\- Qui êtes vous ? s'exclama Sarah, en se plaçant devant ses enfants.

\- Tiens, voilà Tim le fou ! fit le roi en se levant. Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah, il n'est pas dangereux, juste timbré. Mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on entre ainsi dans mes appartements, messire folie.

\- La porte était fermée, Tim est passé par la fenêtre.

\- Dans ce cas, repars d'où tu viens, sois gentil, sinon je serais obligé de me fâcher.

\- Tim repartira quand il aura dit ce qu'il a à dire.

\- Papa, murmura la princesse qui se cachait derrière son frère.

\- Dans ce cas, parle vite et déguerpis ! ordonna le roi, un éclair dans le regard.

\- Il est revenu hihihi ! Et il vous recherche, roi de la Loria ! Il est revenu et il viendra à vous, aussi surement que Tim est fou. Craignez le hihihi ! "

A ces mots, Tim sauta par la fenêtre et disparut tout simplement, comme volatilisé, laissant le roi songeur. Sarah s'empressa de refermer la fenêtre tandis que Shiro rassurait sa petite soeur puis la reine se tourna vers son mari. Ce dernier semblait songeur et ses yeux prenaient une expression qu'elle n'aimait guère, comme s'il était en colère.

"- Oh, Zeko, qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

\- Oh rien. Je cherchais un sens à ses paroles mais forcément, cela n'en a aucun puisque c'est un fou. Détendez vous, ses paroles ne voulaient rien dire.

\- Tant mieux alors, " lança Shiro, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lyra.

Même la reine parvint à se rassurer finalement mais pas le roi car dans le fond, il savait très bien que les paroles de Tim avaient un sens et il avait été préférable de mentir à sa famille, pour ne pas les inquiéter. De son côté, il savait qu'il y avait une signification à tout cela et il croyait la comprendre. Cela coïncidait avec les nouvelles reçues quelques temps plus tôt du nord de son pays mais tenues secrètes. Et Zeko n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements.


	7. Rencontres, bonnes ou mauvaises

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un chapitre qui colle parfaitement avec le mois d'Octobre, ne serait-ce que pour la légende racontée dedans. L'histoire avance petit à petit, j'espère que vous voyez les éléments se mettre en place. Des théories pour la suite ?

Récapitulatif des nouveaux personnages :

\- Zoro : Gijinka de Zoroark

\- Hollow : Gijinka de Darkrai

\- Tina : Gijinka de Victiny

\- Armin : Gijinka de Shaymin (forme ciel)

\- Shani : Gijinka de Shamin (forme terrestre)

\- Aquila : Gijinka de Gueriaigle

\- Bella : Gijinka de Milobellus

* * *

~ La nuit venait de tomber sur un petit village de la Loria de l'Ouest, à la frontière avec celle du Centre. Il ne faisait pas froid pourtant et le temps demeurait agréable. Tina, une jeune demoiselle, attendait dans sa demeure de recevoir de la visite. Elle était de petite taille, portant des cheveux blonds sur lesquels on trouvait deux oreilles rousses ainsi qu'une sorte de V orange en cheveux sur l'avant de sa tête. Ses grands yeux clairs faisaient ressortir les pierres de son collier tandis que ses vêtements beiges étaient composés d'un pantalon bouffant, d'un bustier, de manches posées sur ses bras ainsi que des voiles, rappelant une danseuse. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle était. Tina, le petite danseuse des rues qui vivait dans un petit village à la frontière entre les deux Lorias cités précédemment, gagnant sa vie à l'aide de petites performances de rue, offrant étrangement un salaire correcte lui ayant permis de s'offrir une maison et qui pour l'heure attendait des amis.

" Ils ne devraient pas trop tarder."

En effet, quelques petits coups retentirent contre la porte. La demoiselle vérifia rapidement dans sa cuisine que le feu était éteint et qu'aucun aliment ne risquait de brûler. Une fois le contrôle fait, elle se dirigea d'un pas dansant vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle eut le plaisir d'accueillir non pas un visiteur mais les quatre personnes qu'elle attendait. Tout le monde était là, ce qui la fit sourire.

"- Les amis, vous voilà et tous ensemble ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Cela faisait un moment Tina, sourit un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Je vous en prie, entrez ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, les nuits sont fraiches ici et la route a été longue depuis la Loria du Centre " confia une femme peu vêtue.

Les invités entrèrent et s'attablèrent rapidement, mourant de faim. Tina les servit rapidement, d'un sauté de viande de tauros aux petits baies pêchas cueillies le matin même. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, affamés, Tina remit du bois dans le feu de la cheminée et les observa. Les deux premiers entrés étaient frère et soeur. Il s'agissait d'Armin et Shani, ceux qui s'occupaient des transports dans toute la Loria et reconnus même par les rois. Le grand frère avait les cheveux verts et blancs, portant toujours une casquette blanche. Son haut blanc, sa cape blanche et son pantalon de même couleur lui donnaient l'allure d'un soldat. Cependant, il portait également des gants et des bottes verts ainsi qu'un foulard rouge noué au bras gauche qui adoucissait le tout, même si le katana coloré à sa ceinture n'était pas un faux. Sa jeune soeur n'était que douceur avec ses longs cheveux verts comportant des fleurs roses, sa large robe blanche et ses petites chaussures de cette couleur pure. Un petit rappel de vert était fait à quelques endroits de sa tenue, notamment son collier. Ils travaillaient beaucoup au Sud et avaient put faire le déplacement pour passer quelques jours avec elle.

Les autres invités venaient de la Loria du Centre et étaient un couple de prêtres, vénérant le grand Arceus. La femme, Bella, portait seulement une bande blanche pour cacher sa poitrine et un paréo jaune, ainsi qu'une ceinture branche cousue de sequins pour tout bas. Ces bottes bleues, rouges et noires avaient l'air de très bonnes qualités. Sa coiffure était plus recherchée, Ses cheveux blonds portaient une sorte de petit casque doré, auquel des grands cheveux rouges étaient accrochés, se mariant avec ses yeux. Une ferronnière tombait sur le devant de ses cheveux, s'alliant avec ses bracelets tandis que sur sa nuque un pendant aux couleurs de ses bottes tombaient de son cuir chevelu. Elle alliait simplicité et beauté, plus discrète que son mari. Ce dernier se nommait Aquila et ne portait pas de haut, simplement un pantalon couleur nuit, dotée d'une ceinture jaune et bloqué au pied par des bracelets de chevilles ainsi que des chaussures jaunâtres. Il portait un grand couvre chef cachant ses cheveux, comportant du métal doré sur le devant, puis des longues plumes blanches et cheveux blancs, ainsi que quelques plumes rouges. Deux bouts de tissus bleu et rouge tombaient de chaque côté de son visage au teint très bronzé. Enfin, des bracelets d'or à ses poignets étaient garnis de deux plumes chacun et relié entre eux par un châle qui passait dans son dos, bleu et rouge, formant une queue de guériaigle, un rapace des montagnes du nord.

"- Ton frère se porte bien, Aquila ? demanda subitement Tina.

\- Britz ? Oh, cela fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je suppose. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, c'est ce qu'on dit.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas qu'il soit voleur ? questionna Shani.

\- Il fait ce qu'il veut, sourit Aquila. Tant qu'il continue à vénérer Arceus, il n'y a aucun souci.

\- Cela fait du bien de tous se revoir, déclara alors Armin, s'étirant.

\- Tu as bien fait de nous inviter, Tina ! approuva Bella.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai enfin réussi à avoir une maison, je n'allais pas manquer l'occasion de vous avoir tous en même temps sous mon toit."

Ils débarrassèrent tous la table et s'installèrent près de la cheminée, discutant de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient dès qu'ils se voyaient. La nuit était sombre à présent et la lune s'était cachée derrière les nuages, laissant seulement la clarté des étoiles visible. Vint alors le mome t qu'ils attendaient tous : celui où Tina allait leur raconter une légende. En plus de la danse, c'était un autre de ses talents et elle adorait rendre les contes plus vivants, les adaptant parfois à sa sauce.

"- Que voulez-vous ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Le Nightmare ! demanda avec entrain Aquila.

\- Mais elle fait peur, trembla Shani, qui n'aimait pas les histoires de la sorte.

\- Je suis avec toi, rassura son grand frère, la serrant contre lui.

\- Tu ne nous l'as jamais raconté en entier, appuya Bella.

\- Très bien, installez-vous bien alors !"

Tina s'éclaircit la gorge, ralluma un peu le feu et commença à raconter. Ses amis se turent, concentrés uniquement sur sa voix qui vibrait avec douceur. Pendant un moment, ils eurent l'impression de revenir trois-cent ans dans le passé à cause de con histoire.

" Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps, plus de trois-cent ans, tous les royaumes étaient en guerre. Les alliances se faisaient et se défaisaient, changeant presque chaque jour. Au milieu de ce chaos, tout le monde se souvint de Crom le sage, roi de la Loria de l'Ouest de l'époque et brillant stratège. Cet homme avait une fille, la douce princesse Séléné, qui savait se battre comme un homme disait-on et que la lune aimait. Dans cette époque tourmentée, dans le palais où se trouvaient ces deux nobles personnes, c'est là qu'il apparut. C'est là que naquit Nightmare, le chevalier noir.

Selon les rumeurs, il n'était qu'un simple paysan que la nécessité avait poussé sur le champ de bataille. La mort de son père l'obligea à quitter sa ferme pour les horreurs de la guerre. Lui qui ne savait pas tenir une épée fut forcée de combattre pour sa vie. L'horreur des combats en fit un autre homme. Mais peut-on encore parler d'homme ? Car oui, la guerre en fit un monstre, une machine à tuer plus redoutable qu'aucun combattant avant lui. Sa réputation grandit et il devint chevalier malgré sa modeste origine, le plus puissant de tous. Son épée emmenait toujours la victoire dans son camp et il était la terreur des ennemis. Ce mystérieux chevalier dont le nom s'est perdu, on l'appelait le Nightmare.

Cependant, le Nightmare était un chevalier maudit. En effet, il était tombé amoureux de la fille de Crom, le roi qu'il servait corps et âme. On raconte que la demoiselle n'était pas insensible au charme du chevalier qui protégeait son pays et qu'ils eurent une liaison cachée pendant un long moment. Cependant, Séléné savait où étaient ses priorités car son père l'avait promise au roi de la Loria du Centre. Un jour, elle quitta le chevalier pour aller accomplir son devoir, le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. En réalité, elle ne l'avait probablement pas aimé d'un amour pur, de cela, rien n'est sur mais elle partit et accomplit son devoir. C'était le rôle d'une princesse après tout.

Le chevalier entra dans une grande colère et se mit à haïr son roi. Pourquoi avoir marié la plus belle fille du monde avec un roi aussi pauvre, qui ne savait même pas se défendre contre le Sud et le Nord ? Pour noyer sa peine, il retourna sur les champs de bataille, tuer des ennemis. Sa réputation grandit encore, devenant toujours plus grande et plus sombre. Sa haine pour Crom ne devait jamais faiblir et il commençait même à détester cette princesse qui ne s'était pas battue pour rester à ses côtés. Cependant, ses sentiments revinrent bien vite quand il apprit que la demoiselle avait été enlevée par l'ennemi du Nord. Sachant la reine de son coeur en danger, il prit alors une mauvaise route.

Malgré sa puissance, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait nullement gagner contre la Loria du Nord tout seul, d'autant que celle-ci disposait d'une forteresse à l'épreuve même des dragons. Alors, il chercha à devenir plus fort, à obtenir de nouveaux pouvoirs. On raconte alors qu'il vola un orbe divin, appartenant au noble Arceus lui-même. La magie fut sienne et l'envahit, mais la folie suivit. Ses pouvoirs, il oublia pourquoi il les avait voulus et tua simplement tout sur son passage. Il était l'ennemi numéro un de la Loria, le cauchemar de tous les royaumes. Il se retourna contre son roi et sur son passage, tout n'était plus que désolation. On l'appelait le chevalier noir et tous tremblaient à son approche. Du haut de son dracaufeu noir, il ne craignait personne et des conseils se réunirent pour le vaincre. Personne ne le pouvait, il était l'homme le plus fort du monde. Il fit tellement de grabuge qu'il attira l'attention du créateur.

Arceus se présenta à lui, ayant l'intention de le punir pour ses crimes. Nightmare le toisa néanmoins du regard et se moqua de lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un mortel, voleur qui plus est. Dans sa grande bonté, Arceus jugea bon de ne pas le tuer tout de suite mais décida de lui infliger une grave sanction. Il fut condamné à ne plus pouvoir s'exposer à la lumière du soleil sous peine de périr brûlé et de s'endormir chaque fois que la pleine lune monterait dans le ciel et serait découverte. Cette malédiction devait durer toujours et le pêcheur en souffrit horriblement. Le dieu retourna dans les cieux, espérant peut être un jour que cet homme se repentirait. Le chevalier fit un nouveau pas vers la monstruosité.

Cependant, il se rappela alors de Séléné. Seulement quelques mois avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et il décida de voler à son secours, car c'était le dernier espoir qu'il lui restait dans la vie. Laissant son dracaufeu derrière lui, il commença son chemin vers le nord, ne voyageant que de nuit ou à l'ombre. Il voulait la revoir, cela lui semblait important. Mais ses pouvoirs changèrent l'homme qu'il était et une sombre haine s'empara de lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'entre temps, le Nord et le Centre avaient fait la paix, la reine Séléné était donc en visite officielle. Songeant que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait tant souffert. Il se promit de la tuer s'il devait la revoir.

On raconte qu'en la voyant dans la cours du château du Nord, au bras de son maris, alors que le jour tombait, Nightmare devint complètement fou et se précipita sur elle pour la tuer. Seulement, on avait renforcé la sécurité des royaumes et des gardes se jetèrent sur lui. Séléné, horrifié par le monstre, se battit aussi, portant le coup fatal à son fidèle chevalier tout en pleurant. Comment avait-il pu devenir ainsi ? Dans la bataille, le chevalier perdit un oeil et visiblement les dernières parcelles de raison qu'il lui restait. Finalement, un mage qui se trouvait dans le Nord enferma le corps et l'âme du Nightmare dans une grotte, car il était impossible de le tuer. Cette grotte se trouve dans la Loria de l'Ouest, sous une montagne et c'est là que le démon dort, férocement gardé dans son royaume d'origine. Voici la sombre histoire du Nightmare."

Le silence se fit dans la maison tandis que les invités revenaient à la réalité. Tina avait une façon de raconter les histoires qui les rendaient particulièrement vivantes. Enfin, ce chevalier Nightmare, ce n'était qu'une vieille légende, avec un vague fondement de vérité. Rien de vraiment concret en somme, mis à part le contexte historique.

"- Elle est triste quand même cette histoire, soupira Shani.

\- Il en existe plusieurs versions qui se contredisent un peu parfois, c'est un mélange de toutes celles que j'ai entendu, expliqua la maîtresse de maison. C'est la première fois que je la raconte ainsi.

\- Tu le fais très bien, assura Aquila. Même ma mère n'a jamais réussi à la transcrire aussi bien.

\- Ce n'est qu'un conte de toute façon, sourit Armin.

\- Mais le roi Crom et la reine Séléné ont bien existé ! fit Bella.

\- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, j'ai fait des recherches sur les rois de l'époque et... On vient de frapper à la porte là ?

\- Oui Tina, trembla Shani. On attendait quelqu'un d'autre ? "

La danseuse se rendit donc jusqu'au seuil de la porte, un peu mal à l'aise et l'ouvrit. Une ombre se tenait devant la porte, éclairée par la lumière des étoiles car la pleine lune était cachée par un grand nuage. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux gris balayés par le vent. Ses habits étaient simplement constitués d'un haut blanc, d'un pantalon sombre délavé retenu par une ceinture rouge et de bottes noires montantes. Ses bras semblaient néanmoins recouverts de pièces d'armure. Tina remarqua surtout la prunelle turquoise de l'inconnu qui ne possédait qu'un oeil et une balafre absolument horrible à regarder sur l'autre. Pendant un instant, la demoiselle crut qu'il allait l'attaquer. Juste à ce moment, la lune repassa devant le nuage, révélant toute sa rondeur mais personne ne le remarqua car au même moment l'homme tomba, comme inanimé, face contre terre.

"- Tina qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Aquila, inquiet.

\- Venez m'aider, quelqu'un vient de s'effondrer devant la porte ! "

Ils transportèrent l'homme mystérieux sur le canapé et l'allongèrent. Il paraissait dormir mais les cinq personnes remarquèrent qu'il était assez maigre. Qui était-il exactement ? Ils discutèrent entre eux de cet étrange personnage et de son oeil manquant. Sans que personne ne le voit, la lune repassa derrière les nuages. C'est à ce moment que l'homme se réveilla, éblouit par la lumière des bougies.

"- Hum, où suis-je ? fit-il d'une voix fière en se relevant.

\- Rassurez-vous ! Vous êtes chez moi, je m'appelle Tina, se présenta la jeune femme. Tout va bien ? Vous venez de tomber devant ma porte.

\- Ah, encore une attaque de narcolepsie, excusez moi ! rigola le jeune homme, qui semblait de bonne humeur.

\- Ce n'est rien ! assura-t-elle. Vous désirez manger quelque chose ?

\- Avec plaisir, dame Tina, sourit-il. Et vous êtes ?

\- Voici Shani ma soeur, Bella, Aquila et je suis Armin, présenta le garçon à la casquette. A qui avons nous l'honneur ?

\- Je suis Hollow, voilà tout. "

Tina revint bien vite de la cuisine et il mangea avec un bel appétit. C'était étrange, avec son oeil en moins, on aurait pu croire qu'il était le fameux Nightmare de la légende, mais c'était impossible. Il était bien trop gentil. Après avoir fini son repas, il les remercia très poliment, avec son parler un peu vieillot.

"- J'ai fait vraiment bonne chaire, je vous remercie ! Mais je dois repartir à présent.

\- Déjà ? Vous ne voulez pas rester dormir ? J'ai de la place, assura Tina.

\- Là n'est pas la question, j'ai encore de la route à faire. Mais peut-être pourriez vous m'indiquer dans quelle direction se trouve le château de la Loria de l'Ouest ? demanda-t-il.

\- En suivant la route avec les grands chênes vers le sud, puis en bifurquant un peu à l'ouest, vous devriez y être en une bonne semaine de marche, expliqua Aquila. Peut être même plus.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, sourit l'homme. Merci pour tout et au revoir. "

Il les quitta après maints remerciements, les laissant parler de leur nouveau sujet de discussion de la nuit. Hollow sourit. Ces gens ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient eu de la chance. S'ils étaient tombés sur lui dans une période de mauvaise humeur, les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi. Mais ils l'avaient nourri et guidé, ce qui constituait une aide précieuse et méritante. Quant à la semaine de marche, aucune chance qu'il y coupe, il avait sa propre monture. Son rire claire s'éleva dans la nuit, comme celui d'un fou. Oui, il était Hollow, le mystérieux, celui qu'on nommait autrefois le chevalier noir, le Nightmare, la terreur des ennemis et gare à qui tenterait d'entraver son chemin vers ce roi dont il allait se venger. Que Crom était mort il y a des centaines d'années, il l'ignorait encore pour le moment.

~ Reshia et Aram poursuivaient leur chemin vers Glacia, la capitale du Nord. Plus que deux jours environ et ils y seraient, cela dépendrait grandement du temps bien sûr. Autour d'eux, les montagnes s'élevaient de plus en plus haute tandis qu'ils remontaient la vallée. Plus le voyage avançait, plus les deux se faisaient silencieux. Le froid y était peut être pour quelque chose, mais la princesse savait très bien pourquoi elle se taisait, elle. Son protecteur était surement plus aux aguets, n'ayant pas envie que quelqu'un fasse du mal à la promise du prince qui allait le payer pour son travail. La fille de Cobalt avait une raison tout autre de se taire, simple mais terriblement cruelle.

" Bientôt, je devrais me séparer de lui. "

Le constat était dur mais impossible à nier. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Aram, ce vent du Nord dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui et ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé depuis. Il se montrait si attentionné avec elle, si adorable, elle fondait tout simplement. Chacune de ses attentions révélait la femme en elle et non la princesse. Avec lui, elle pouvait être elle-même. Si seulement elle avait été libre ! Mais non, Reshia était promise à ce prince, Taïshi du Nord, dont elle ignorait tout, liée par un serment qu'elle avait fait sans imaginer ce que c'était de tomber amoureuse. Enfin, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix.

" Pourquoi cette Chandia a-t-elle eut raison ? "

Que la voyante lui ait fait sa prédiction ou non, elle n'ignorait pas que cela n'aurait rien changé. Jamais elle n'aurait pu détacher son regard de ce bel éphèbe et l'ignorer. Son coeur lui appartenait, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il semblait tellement sincère dans tout ce qu'il disait et à ses côtés, le bonheur ne l'abandonnait jamais. Savoir qu'il faudrait le quitter l'emplissait de chagrin. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa selle.

"- Princesse Reshia, tout va bien ? demanda soudain Aram.

\- Ah oui, fit-elle, surprise dans sa réflexion. Pourquoi me demander vous cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vos yeux disent que vous n'êtes pas heureuse.

\- J'appréhende un peu à rencontrer l'inconnu, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Ah, c'est ça. Je vous comprends, même si je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de situation. Moi, je ne pourrais pas me marier avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ni pour un mariage arrangé. Vous êtes vraiment courageuse.

\- Non, ce n'est que mon devoir, je vous assure.

\- Moi, un tel devoir, je serais bien incapable de le remplir. "

Il avait un visage tellement beau qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de connaître cette sensation et d'offrir son premier baiser à ce chevalier, plutôt qu'à un inconnu. Cependant, elle n'osa pas. Que dirait-il en apprenant ses sentiments ? Il la traiterait de catin, sans aucun doute. Une princesse et un chevalier, cela ne fonctionnait jamais, aucune histoire heureuse n'existait sur un tel couple. Rabattant son manteau sur ses épaules, elle se morfondit, songeant que chaque pas que sa monture faisait voyait le temps qu'elle passait avec l'élu de son coeur réduit. Ne pouvait-il pas l'enlever ? Non, c'était un homme droit, juste, qui accomplirait sa mission sans trahir la confiance qu'on avait placé en lui. Le froid lui parut tout à coup plus mordant et elle dut faire un effort immense pour ravaler ses larmes. Une princesse ne pleure pas.

~ La guilde était calme lorsque le chef revint. Le grand ménage était enfin fini et Mirage s'affala sur une chaise, soupirant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait de mission depuis son entrée dans la guilde, mais elle estimait que ce grand nettoyage en valait bien plusieurs. Heureusement qu'elle avait pu compter sur l'aide de Viri, Britz, Aurona et Eren. Crystal les avait aidé, plutôt distraitement. A ce moment là, Britz préparait des boissons fraîches tandis que tout le monde s'était attablé, parlant joyeusement. Pour des voleurs, ils ne faisaient pas très peur et paraissaient même sympathiques.

"- C'est bien la première fois qu'on finit un ménage aussi tôt après l'avoir commencé ! sourit Aurona. Une véritable première !

\- Le chef sera content de nous, rigola Britz. Allez, c'est ma tourné !

\- D'ailleurs, je crois que Papa revient bientôt ! s'enthousiasma Eren. La lettre qu'on a reçu il y a quelques jours le prouve d'ailleurs.

\- Le chef va revenir alors ? s'exclama Mirage, au comble de la joie.

\- Oui, fit joyeusement Crystal, même elle était de bonne humeur. J'ai hâte.

\- Cette fois, il ne pourra pas dire qu'on a rien fait en ménage, nota Viri, des souvenirs en têtes.

\- Comme-ci je vous avais déjà reproché quelques chose ! soupira une voix venant de la porte.

\- Zoro ! " s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

Mirage se retourna alors et découvrit le maître de la guilde, tel qu'elle l'avait gardé dans ses souvenirs. Il portait des cheveux rouges mi-longs plutôt bien fournis et des yeux bleus sublimes, si ce n'était qu'un était recouvert d'un bandeau. Ses oreilles étaient allongées, portant des boucles d'oreille qui ne lui enlevaient en rien sa virilité. Son col de fourrure noir se poursuivait sur un haut de même couleur, ne le couvrant pas entièrement et laissant voir ses magnifiques abdominaux. Il y avait de la fourrure sur ses manches, toujours de la couleur sombre, de même que ses mitaines. Il portait un bracelet à chaque bras, portant une sphère bleue, rappel de la sphère bleu accroché à son col et de laquelle venaient deux bouts de tissu rouge, faisant l'ourlet d'une légère veste noire. Son pantalon sombre était accroché par une ceinture bien rouge, tandis que ses pieds étaient recouverts par des bottes noires avec un haut en fourrure, et une petite sphère bleue se trouvait sur chacune d'entre elles. Le bas comportait quelques traces de rouge. L'homme affichait un air parfaitement digne, comme un roi mais il sourit de tout son coeur en voyant ses hommes. C'était sa guilde et cela se voyait. Intimidée, Mirage n'osa même pas faire un pas vers lui alors que tous les autres se pressaient vers l'homme, lui souhaitant la bienvenue chez lui.

"- Je vous ai manqué à ce point ? rigola le chef de la guilde.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on est toujours plus rassuré quand tu es là, rappela Aurona.

\- C'est agréable de te revoir, fit Crystal, avec un sourire que la novice ne lui connaissait pas.

\- S'est-il passé quelque chose de spécial en mon absence ? Mis à part le ménage.

\- On a quand même fini le grand nettoyage ! s'exclama Viri. Ce n'est pas rien.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire, la coupa doucement Britz.

\- Si, papa ! Regarde, on a une nouvelle ! Allez, viens Mirage ! "

La jeune femme s'avança, légèrement mal à l'aise devant tant d'attention. L'oeil unique du chef se posa sur elle et l'admiration qu'elle avait éprouvée alors, lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la mise, revint au grand galop. Il était si beau, même s'il avait plus que la trentaine. Le maître continua de la détailler un moment et lui sourit amicalement.

"- Je te reconnais, nos routes se sont croisées, fit Zoro. Tu connais mon nom mais j'ignore le tien. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je suis Mirage, bredouilla-t-elle, prenant de l'assurance petit à petit.

\- Papa, elle a réussi une épreuve, donc elle est digne d'être des nôtres.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, laisse moi te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'accepter ! s'inclina-t-elle, émue.

\- Tu vois, il est gentil, notre chef, sourit Viri en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Bon, j'ai pêché quelques poissons en revenant. Je vous les cuisine ? "

Sa proposition fut accueillit par des exclamations de joie. Le chef se mit alors au travail tandis que chacun lui proposait son aide. Le sourire paternel qu'il affichait montrait qu'il était heureux de revoir tout ce petit monde à ses côtés. Mirage se sentit alors complètement membre d'Oardia et s'empressa d'aller aider Viri et Eren qui dressaient une table de banquet. Crystal s'occupait de vider les poissons, tâche qu'elle détestait habituellemen,t tandis que Zoro s'occupait de la cuisson et de l'assaisonnement. Le voir cuisiner brisait quelque chose chez le personnage, le rendait moins froid et plus accessible.

Britz préparait un petit dessert de son côté tandis qu'Aurona épluchait des baies qu'on mettrait à cuire avec le poisson. Du filet d'ecayon, rien que de sentir l'odeur, cela mettait l'eau à la bouche de Mirage. Finalement, ils s'assirent tous à table et mangèrent joyeusement. Britz et Viri chantèrent même en duo une petite chanson. Mirage les avait cru en couple au départ mais il n'en était rien. Si Viri était célibataire, l'homme possédait quant à lui une petite amie, qu'il avait promis de présenter un jour à la novice. Les autres étaient également célibataires, même si la demoiselle aux cheveux roses ignorait la situation de Zoro. Un si bel homme devait bien avoir une femme, quelque part. Elle trouvait qu'Eren lui ressemblait, même s'il s'agissait de son fils adoptif. Soudain, quand ils quittèrent la table pour faire la vaisselle, Crystal se rapprocha de Mirage pour lui dire quelque chose à voix basse.

"- Zoro t'a reconnu donc tu es une vraie membre de notre guilde mais je préfère mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes copines.

\- J'avais bien compris, répliqua fermement Mirage.

\- Tant mieux alors ! "

La brune retourna auprès de Zoro et lui raconta une des dernières missions qu'elle avait accompli. Elle semblait si douce avec son père d'adoption. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être ainsi avec Mirage ? La jeune femme soupira. Au moins, elle s'entendait bien avec tous les autres membres de la guilde, c'était déjà ça. Avec le temps, peut être que l'amitié finirait par s'installer. Oui, peut être.


	8. Quand tu dis bonjour, je dis au revoir

**Note de l'auteur :** Yop, décidément, même en ayant les chapitres déjà écrits, j'arrive pas à tenir un calendrier de publication... Du coup, je crois que je vais me mettre à sortir les chapitres quand j'en aurais envie tout simplement. Ou si vous voulez la suite plus rapidement, vous savez quoi faire ! Je vous laisse avec un chapitre qui vous permettra de comprendre un peu mieux Aram !

Récapitulatif des nouveaux personnages :

\- Taishi : Gijinka de Prinplouf

\- Shan : Gijinka de Shaofouine

\- Pingol : Gijinka de Pingoléon

\- Sune : Gijinka de Suicune

\- Dracana : Gijinka de Draco

* * *

~ Mirage tremblait d'excitation. C'était sa première mission en tant que vrai membre de la guilde. Depuis que Zoro l'avait accepté, plus personne ne pouvait le contester et elle appréciait ce nouveau statut. Même Crystal ne pouvait plus rien lui dire. Être d'une guilde de voleurs n'avait en apparence rien de glorieux mais Oardia n'était pas à la portée de tous. Oui, la demoiselle respirait de fierté pour sa première mission véritable.

Enfin, elle aurait apprécié que certains éléments soient modifiés. Par exemple, cela lui aurait parut mieux que Zoro soit présent mais le maître avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. De ce fait, elle se trouvait donc avec Eren, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais aussi et hélas Crystal. Mirage n'arrivait pas à devenir amie avec cette jeune femme qui semblait la repousser en permanence et une sorte de rivalité était née entre elles. On voyait qu'elles ne se détestaient pas, mais que quelque chose les séparait pour de bon. La nouvelle venue se re-concentra sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, un quartier chic de Yon, capitale de la Loria du Centre. Face à eux, une riche demeure, entourée d'un haut mur d'enceinte.

"- Comment va-t-on procéder ? demanda Mirage.

\- Tais-toi et regarde un peu, la rabroua la gijinka Osselait.

\- Oui bon, ça va, je demandais simplement.

\- Essaie au moins de montrer que tu mérites ta place, lâcha la brune avec dédain.

\- Crystal, ça suffit, la sermonna Eren. Tu devrais être un peu plus tolérante.

\- Je ne suis pas la sainte réincarnation d'Arceus, mon petit. Mais si mon avis a quelque valeur pour vous, je pense qu'on devrait passer par le coin droit du mur. Il y a un bosquet derrière pour se planquer.

\- Certes, mais après, comment se rendre dans la maison ? questionna le fils adoptif de Zoro.

\- Avec l'arbre à côté, on peut y arriver non ? proposa la gijinka Métamorph.

\- Bonne idée en effet, sourit le garçon.

\- C'était la suite logique de mon plan, souffla Crystal.

\- C'est parfait, allons y les filles ! Déjà jusqu'au buisson et on verra après pour la suite."

Ils traversèrent la rue de façon tout à fait normale et se postèrent au coin du mur. En tant que professionnels, ils avaient choisi une heure où il y avait habituellement peu de monde dans les rues. Une fois arrivé au pied de l'enceinte, ils passèrent par dessus pour se cacher dans la végétation, chacun à sa manière. Eren utilisa ses doigts pointus pour s'agripper aux petites imperfections et ainsi grimper tel un lézard. Crystal utilisa son élan et sa souplesse, sautant presque par dessus, ce qui était très impressionnant, même Mirage dut le reconnaître. La dernière demoiselle utilisa une corde qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle, ne possédant pas les capacités de ses collègues, mais l'important était qu'elle arriva bien au buisson.

"- Pff, ça se dit voleuse et ça galère pour franchir un mur, ricana la brune.

\- Je n'ai pas galéré, répliqua Mirage avec colère.

\- Chut, on va se faire repérer, les houspilla Eren. Et toi Crystal, arrête tout de suite et reprends ton sang froid immédiatement sinon, je demande à Zoro de revoir ton entraînement.

\- Essaie donc, le défia-t-elle. Ne te crois pas tout permis parce que tu es son réel fils adoptif, Eren. Je sais très bien que c'est Viri ou Britz qui prendraient la place de chef, non pas toi.

\- Je crois qu'on aura une discussion après, ma chère.

\- Oui, je le pense aussi, mais guide cette mission pour le moment, soupira-t-elle. Ce serait bête de la rater parce que tu n'aurais pas su maintenir la cohésion entre tes hommes."

La gijinka de Métamorph eut une folle envie de la giffler mais n'en fit rien. Crystal semblait toujours se montrer provocatrice, essayer de sortir les gens de leurs gonds. C'était probablement dans son caractère, une marque de son passé qui ne s'effacerait jamais mais le gijinka de Noctali ne réagit pas. Il demeura calme, analysant la situation et oubliant sa compagne. C'était la première fois qu'il menait une mission et effectivement, il ne pouvait pas échouer, à aucun prix.

"- Utilisons la deuxième branche sur la droite pour passer par la fenêtre. J'y vais d'abord, Mirage tu viens ensuite, trois minutes après et Crystal encore trois minutes après.

\- Bien, " firent les deux femmes, synchronisées pour une fois.

Le voleur se déplaça avec agilité sur l'arbre et parvint à ouvrir la fenêtre, sans la casser ni forcer. De toute évidence, on avait oublié de la verrouiller de l'intérieur. Pourtant, avec le froid qui s'installait en cette période, cela paraissait bizarre. Mirage suivit, un peu mal à l'aise sur la branche, n'étant habituée qu'au vol de rue, à faire les poches, mais elle se débrouilla très bien. Elle se retrouva avec Eren dans une petite pièce riche en mobiliers mais vide de monde. Crystal les rejoignit peu après.

"- Il semblerait que ce soit notre jour de chance, sourit Eren. Il y a l'air d'y avoir pas mal de butins dans cette pièce. Ton instinct était bon, Crystal !

\- Bah, c'est juste du hasard, râla-t-elle, semblant subitement détester qu'on l'ovationne.

\- Que devons nous prendre ? s'enquit timidement Mirage.

\- Autant d'objets de valeurs que tu peux transporter. Ne te charge pas inutilement.

\- Les missions ne sont pas aussi faciles en temps normal, la prévint Crystal. Peut être que c'est ça qu'on appelle la chance du débutant ?

\- Dépêchons nous avant que quelqu'un ne vienne et que la chance tourne ! "

Ils prirent autant qu'ils pouvaient en transporter avec eux, découvrant des colliers, des bracelets et même un diadème de rubis. Ces gens n'avaient aucun sens de la protection, mais peut être avaient-ils plus de fortune ailleurs ? Avec son père, Eren aurait bien tenté de s'aventurer plus loin dans la demeure mais il jugeait cela trop dangereux pour le moment. Ils réunirent donc un grand butin qui serait redistribué à la population des petits villages afin d'aider les plus pauvres. Ils garderaient une part pour eux, leur servant à se financer, la nourriture n'étant pas vraiment gratuite. Ils repartirent ensuite discrètement, faisant le chemin inverse et disparaissant dans les rues de Yon. Tel serait le quotidien de Mirage. Malgré son aspect dangereux, elle n'aurait souhaité revenir en arrière pour rien au monde.

~ L'air se faisait plus froid et pas seulement à cause de la température. Reshia le savait, elle allait devoir quitter Aram et cela lui fendait le coeur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas fuir avec lui et l'aimer ? Pourquoi avait-elle des devoirs royaux à remplir et une fidélité absolue en son père ?

" Pourquoi suis-je une princesse ?" se maudissait-elle.

La dernière partie de la route se fit dans le silence et la demoiselle se demandait si son protecteur n'avait pas gelé sur place. Il conduisait son Keldeo avec prestance, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, sans émotion. Il semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensés, mais quand leurs regards se croisaient, il lui souriait toujours avec douceur, comme s'il avait été pris en faute. Reshia ne savait comment interpréter ce geste mais elle lui répondait avec politesse. Qu'allait-il faire après avoir rempli sa mission ? Il retournerait probablement auprès de sa famille avant d'avoir d'autres missions à remplir. A la pensée qu'il put avoir une femme et des enfants, sans le lui avoir dit, son coeur se serra. Il fallait qu'elle le sache.

"- Messire Aram, l'appela-t-elle poliment.

\- Dame Reshia ? Nous arrivons dans moins d'une demi-heure si telle est votre question.

\- Et tel ne l'est pas, se força-t-elle à rire doucement. Mais c'est aimable à vous de me l'indiquer.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir alors ?

\- Je me demandais simplement ce que vous comptiez faire après votre mission.

\- Moi ? Oh, je rentrerais un peu chez moi, avant d'avoir une nouvelle mission, je suppose.

\- Votre famille doit vous manquer, tenta-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai plus mes parents, je ne vis qu'avec ma soeur, avoua alors le jeune homme.

\- Oh vraiment ? s'exclama Reshia, soulagée en son fort intérieur.

\- Oui. Ma soeur s'appelle Dracana et c'est une guerrière, tout comme moi. Le genre de femmes qui ne se laisse pas mener par le bout du nez. Un peu comme vous, en fait.

\- Suis-je trop indisciplinée pour vous ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Du tout, princesse. Mais je vois dans votre regard la même flamme indomptable que dans le sien. Enfin, c'est compliqué à expliquer mais c'est ce que je perçois. C'est en parti pour cela que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous aller accomplir votre devoir. Je veux dire, le liberté et la force brûlent en vous alors, il est difficile d'imaginer qu'on puisse vous imposer quelque chose.

\- Il le faut, chevalier. Pour la Loria du sud."

Elle avait prononcé les mots avec tristesse et il n'osa répondre, de peur de lui faire de la peine en essayant de la réconforter. La distance restante fut vite parcourue, beaucoup trop vite et ils atteignirent enfin Glacia. Ce n'était pas vraiment une ville mais un immense château en réalité. Ce dernier se dressait, composé de pierres d'un gris froids, s'élançant comme une flèche vers la ciel, cerné par les montagnes. Il se trouvait au bout d'une vallée et constituait un endroit plus facile à défendre puisqu'une armée ne pouvait arriver que par la route qu'empruntaient les deux voyageurs, à moins de vouloir se risquer dans les terribles montagnes où aucun sentier n'était tracé. L'endroit était peut être froid avec les flocons de neige qui tombaient mais Reshia lui reconnaissait une certaine beauté. De chaque côté de l'immense palais, des bois de conifères venaient border les montagnes. Cela rappelait vaguement les forêts là-bas, loin dans le Sud. Le royaume de la jeune femme lui manquait et elle se demanda combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'elle ne doive le revoir. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le sommet de la plus haute tour, perdus dans le vague.

"- C'est la première fois que vous venez ici, c'est vrai, se rappela Aram. Le château abrite la ville entière. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les souverains de la Loria du Nord sont des gens très amicales.

\- Voilà qui me rassure, chevalier.

\- Mais suivez-moi plutôt, noble princesse. Allez-vous mettre au chaud. "

Le manteau que portait Reshia commençait en effet à ne plus suffire et elle frissonnait. Un bon feu, voilà qui serait bienvenue. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas plus rapide, passant la porte extérieure, dont l'arche était sculptée en forme d'ailes. Reshia trouva alors une immense cours, qui abritait quelques habitations. Elle se rappela des légendes de son enfance et se remémora que c'était là que le Nightmare avait été arrêté. Traversant le lieu, ils arrivèrent au pied des marches menant au palais. A peine la princesse eut-elle mis le pied à terre qu'une foule de serviteurs arriva. L'un conduisit son zéblitz aux écuries tandis que les autres s'emparèrent de ses affaires, les emportant probablement vers les chambres. Aram était aussi descendu de sa monture et ne la tenait plus mais cette dernière ne cherchait pas à fuir. Keldeo n'était pas une légende pour rien.

"- Devons nous rentrer ? demanda Reshia, dont les tremblements se faisaient plus importants.

\- Le prince et sa famille devraient venir vous chercher, ce n'est qu'une question de temps " assura son protecteur avec un clin d'oeil.

Il n'eut pas tort car son promis se présenta avec ses parents ainsi qu'une autre personne, qui devait probablement être un ami du prince. Reshia détailla aussitôt son fiancé. Il était très fin, avec un visage élancé et un nez aquilin. Ses yeux étaient dorés comme de l'or et ses cheveux d'un bleu mer, portant une petite couronne jaune. Il portait une longue tunique ainsi qu'un léger manteau, passant par toutes les teintes de bleues et affichant des boutons jaunes. Son bas était constitué d'un pantalon blanc et de bottes noires, lui donnant un aspect globalement sérieux. Il n'était pas désagréable loin de là. Un petit poignard à sa taille indiquait qu'il maniait les armes, point important pour Reshia.

Son regard se tourna vers l'ami du prince, du moins elle le supposait, légèrement plus grand que ce dernier avec des cheveux blancs dont les premières mèches se terminaient par des bouts jaunes et des yeux violets. Tout aussi fin, il arborait un sombre pull au grand col, de même qu'une sorte de grand kimono, de même couleur que ses cheveux avec une bordure violette. Son bas était sombre, de même que ses chaussures et tout son corps semblait être taillé en muscle. L'attention de la princesse se reporta sur la reine et son sourire radieux. Parée d'yeux rougeâtres, elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés violets et portait une ferronnière blanche, pourvue d'une sorte de haut cristal rond formant un cercle sur le devant de sa tête. Son fils avait hérité de sa finesse, bien qu'elle paraissait trop maigre dans son kimono bleu et blanc, de même couleur que son bas, conçu pour l'hiver. Son visage semblait expressif, bien plus que celui de son mari.

Le roi avait des yeux bleus, des cheveux de même couleur et une carrure un peu plus massive que les autres. Son visage semblait taillé par l'hiver, froid et impassible, mais un sourire rassura Reshia. Il portait une couronne plus grande que celle du prince et tenait un sceptre dans sa main gauche, joyaux tout d'or et de saphir. Il portait une large cape avec des épaulettes, ainsi qu'un habit semblable à son fils le tout dans différentes teintes de bleus. Son bas était le même que celui du prince Taïshi. Taïshi. L'attention de la jeune femme se reporta sur lui. Ainsi, voilà l'homme à qui elle allait unir sa vie, pour le bien de leurs deux royaumes. Par devoir.

"- Enchanté, princesse Reshia, s'inclina son fiancé, sans lui faire de baisemain, selon la coutume du Sud. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

\- En effet, prince Taïshi, s'inclina-t-elle à son tour. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, de même que vous roi Pingol et reine Sune. En revanche, je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître, messire.

\- Voici Shan, un noble que vous pouvez considérer comme mon frère, lui présenta Taïshi, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait surement aussi de son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis ravi de vous connaître princesse, assura le jeune homme.

\- Moi de même, messire Shan, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez bien effectué votre travail, nous vous en remercions, déclara le roi à Aram.

\- Je vous en prie, Majesté, c'est un plaisir de travailler pour vous.

\- Voici votre paiement, fit le prince en lui tendant une petite bourse bien garnie. Nous aurons surement besoin de vous sous peu, Messire Aram, donc si vous pouviez rester dans les parages.

\- A votre service, mon prince. Je resterais à votre disposition. Princesse, au revoir, j'espère que la route en ma compagnie a été agréable.

\- Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur escorte, chevalier, assura-t-elle. Au revoir. "

Il salua le reste de la famille royale avec respect puis enfourcha son Keldeo et partit au galop, s'éloignant toujours plus du palais tandis que le soleil déclinait. Il retournait vers son village, que les deux avaient croisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le coeur de Reshia était en miette intérieurement, rien qu'en le voyant partir loin, très loin. Maintenant, elle était dans son nouveau chez elle.

"- De la fatigue, princesse ? demanda Taïshi poliment.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas " assura-t-elle, soucieuse de ne pas se montrer faible.

La reine s'avança alors vers elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule avec un sourire remplit de compassion pour sa future belle-fille. Bizarrement, elle ne dit rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Visiblement, elle avait deviné la lassitude du voyage qui accablait la fille de Cobalt.

"- Ma femme est muette, expliqua le roi.

\- Oh, je ne le savais pas, s'excusa la princesse, remerciant la reine d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Elle a deviné que vous êtes fatigué, lui exposa le prince. Le trajet depuis la Loria du Sud n'est pas un court chemin, cela se comprend aisément. Nous allons vous conduire à votre chambre.

\- Je vous en serais vraiment reconnaissante. "

Elle salua les deux souverains ainsi que Shan puis se laissa guider par Taïshi. Ce dernier la prit par la main, étonnement chaude et la guida à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Il lui faudrait du temps pour prendre ses repères dans ce labyrinthe. En tout cas, son fiancé se montra très gentil avec elle. Finalement, elle découvrit qu'elle avait une chambre plutôt spacieuse avec sa propre salle de bain et une terrasse donnant sur le sud, soit sur la court. Toutes ses affaires étaient déjà là, les serviteurs avaient été efficaces. La décoration rappelait la Loria du Sud, autre attention louable.

"- Je vous laisse vous reposer, princesse. Si vous voulez venir manger avec nous tout à l'heure, je vous ai laissé un plan du château. N'hésitez pas à vous reposer si jamais cela vous convient mieux..

\- Je vous remercie, prince Taïshi, " fit-elle, lasse.

Il la quitta et elle resta un moment à regarder la fenêtre. Elle avait vraiment tout pour être heureuse avec un prince aux petits soins avec elle, une belle-famille qui semblait adorable, un château magnifique. Elle avait tout mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Taïshi avait beau être plein de charme, digne de toutes les attentions, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un autre.

" Aram " chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se jeta alors sur son lit et pleura, la tête cachée dans l'oreiller pour que personne ne l'entende. La solitude s'abattit sur elle et la perte de son cher chevalier fut plus grande. Pensait-il à elle ? Peut être. Même en sachant qu'elle allait le revoir, elle n'y trouvait aucun bonheur. Voir l'homme qu'elle aimait sans pouvoir le lui dire, c'était pire que tout. Le destin pouvait se montrer vraiment dur.

~ "- You only know you love her when you let her go !

\- Aram, qu'est ce que tu chantes comme ça ? "

Le chevalier revint à la réalité, dans son petit village, à deux heures de chevauché rapide avec Keldeo. Dans une petite maison toute modeste, il venait de se laisser aller à chantonner et forcément, sa soeur Dracana ne l'avait pas manqué. Il se retourna vers elle, gêné.

De la même taille que lui, la jeune femme portait des longs cheveux bleus clairs et des yeux dorés. Sur sa tête reposait une petite corne blanche sur son front ainsi que des petites ailes blanches au dessus de ses oreilles. Pour le reste, c'était une vraie guerrière. Sous son armure blanche et or, elle portait une combinaison bleue nuit et des chaussures simples noires. Sa protection comportait d'abord des jambières, portant chacune un cristal en forme de feuilles au niveau du genou. Ses avant-bras étaient dans le même style et se prolongeaient par une protection épaules-cou qui formait une sorte de colle, fermée par une sphère bleue. Dans son dos pendant une longue cape blanche. La pièce principale de l'armure formait une tunique, qui aurait pu être assez sexy sans la combinaison, mettant bien en valeur la poitrine et étant assez courte. En son centre, une partie noire avec un saphir bleu, de même qu'une ceinture jaune retenant ces deux sabres. Le jeune homme la trouvait belle et se demandait comment elle faisait pour rester célibataire, n'ayant pas mauvais caractère.

"- Je te le répète Aram, qu'est ce que tu chantais ?

\- Oh rien, c'est une chanson, comme ça.

\- Qui représente ton état d'esprit j'imagine, soupira-t-elle.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? se défendit-il.

\- Si c'était le cas, j'aimerais que tu m'en parles, s'il te plaît. Je suis ta grande soeur après tout. Ta dernière mission s'est bien passée ? Tu devais escorter une princesse non ?"

Le silence du plus jeune fut plus éloquent que n'importe quel discours.

"- Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- J'ai bien peur que si, soupira-t-il.

\- De qui ? De la princesse Reshia ?

\- De qui d'autre ?

\- Oh Aram, oublie là. Elle va se marier à un prince, elle n'est pas à ton niveau. Prend un peu sur toi et cela va probablement finir par passer."

Son frère lui fit un sourire pour la remercier et se remit à s'occuper de son épée, en silence cette fois. Dracana crut que le problème était résolu et retourna à ses occupations. Il fallait qu'elle se méfie de lui, qui était du genre passionnée. Même s'il avait fait comprendre qu'il oublierait, Aram savait très bien que rien ne pourrait lui sortir la magnifique princesse Reshia de la tête, pas même la mort.


	9. Les esprits du passé

**Note de l'auteur** : Peu de nouveaux personnages pour ce chapitre mais un personnage qui a une importance toute particulière. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, que je sache si je fais quelque chose de bien ou non !

Récapitulatif des nouveaux personnages :

\- Tylsha : Gijinka de Tiplouf

\- Ickor : Gijinka de Majaspic

\- Zola : Gijinka de Brutapode

* * *

Reshia déambulait tranquillement dans le palais de Glacia. Elle aimait bien ces moments de solitude qu'on lui octroyait de temps à autre et elle en profitait pour découvrir son nouveau domaine. Son fiancé s'occupait autant que le roi des affaires de son peuple et s'absentait régulièrement. La princesse ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'occupait pas d'elle puisqu'il revenait la voir dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, passant avec elle le plus de temps possible. Reshia avait appris à connaître cet homme qui lui racontait toutes les histoires du Nord et écoutait les siennes. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle, s'intéressait à ses moindres passions. Taïshi avait tout d'un homme juste, compréhensif, jamais elle n'aurait put rêver meilleur époux. Il serait un grand roi et elle aurait du être fière d'être la future reine à ses côtés.

" Tout cela aurait été possible si seulement je n'avais pas connu Aram."

Le chevalier la hantait encore. Dans ses rêves, elle revoyait son beau visage, sa longue chevelure, son sourire à nul autre pareil, ses bras forts, tout dans son être la faisait chavirer. Quand elle se réveillait, la demoiselle se trouvait seule dans le noir et pleurait. Jamais elle ne pourrait aimer un autre que lui, même si elle l'avait voulu. Il avait pris son âme, son coeur, tout ce qu'elle était. Pensait-il encore à elle ? C'était peu probable après tout. Des princesses, il avait du en voir de nombreuses avec son rang de chevalier et elle n'était sans doute pas différente des autres à ses yeux. C'est du moins ce qu'elle croyait et ce qui l'attristait. Un coin de sa tête se permettait de rêver à un amour réciproque. Un coin seulement.

" Aram, j'aimerais tellement te revoir " soufflait-elle, marchant dans un couloir qu'elle n'avait jamais emprunté, menant dans la plus haute tour du château.

Ce chemin inhabituel la mena tout droit dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre. Elle tenta de voir ce que ce lieu avait de spécial, mais il n'y avait aucun mobilier particulier. Pourtant, les chandelles étaient allumées, la pièce ne devait donc pas être dénuée d'importance. Le seul objet de réelle valeur était un tableau de la famille royale, plutôt récent. Reshia l'observa attentivement, détaillant chacun de ses membres. Elle reconnut aisément le prince, le roi, la reine, même Shan était montré sur le tableau, signe qu'il devait être très proche du prince. Seulement, il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Peinte vers le centre, au pied du roi, une petite demoiselle toute mignonne qui retint l'attention de la princesse. Elle avait les cheveux bleus assez longs, bouclés en leur bout, foncés sauf la mèche de devant en pique, plus claire. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond rappelaient la profondeur de l'océan. Elle portait un châle assorti à ses iris et une robe à crinoline dans les tons bleus, avec des froufrous blancs sur le devant. Même en cherchant dans sa mémoire, la fille de Cobalt du reconnaître sa défaite : elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait.

"- Le prince aurait-il une soeur que je n'aurai pas eu l'honneur de rencontrer ?

\- Tout juste ! " s'exclama une petite voix derrière elle.

Sursautant violemment, Reshia se retourna pour découvrir la demoiselle du tableau, en chaire et en os. Elle était vraiment mignonne et de taille assez modeste, une enfant. Souriante, la nouvelle venue s'avança vers la princesse qui se posait mille questions. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi on ne lui avait pas présentée cette personne avant ? Par politesse, elle s'inclina et la personne en face fit de même.

"- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Reshia de la Loria du Sud !

\- Moi de même mais je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Je suis Tylsha, princesse de la Loria du Nord et soeur de Taïshi.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis heureuse de vous voir alors mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas présenté à vous plus tôt ? Votre frère ne m'a pas parlé de vous.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère et c'est plutôt normal, déclara Tylsha. Il ne veut pas parler de ce qui le rend triste.

\- Le rend triste ? s'étonna son interlocutrice, sans comprendre.

\- Princesse Reshia, c'est vous ? demanda un serviteur, en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Ah oui, ce n'est que moi, assura la jeune femme. Je suis avec la princesse Tylsha.

\- Tylsha ? manqua de s'étrangler le servant en entrant. Ah vous voulez dire son portait ! souffla-t-il, sans prêter attention à la soeur de Taïshi.

\- Euh oui mais elle est là, fit Reshia en désignant sa future belle-soeur.

\- Oui, je la vois bien sur le tableau, affirma le serviteur. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Euh, non pas vraiment, je vous remercie.

\- Très bien. Le prince vous demande simplement de venir le retrouver dans la grande salle dans une heure pour le repas, je tenais à vous en informer.

\- C'est très aimable à vous, merci. "

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, l'homme s'inclina et repartit, sans le moindre geste de politesse pour la princesse du Nord, ce qui choqua Reshia. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Ne comprenant rien, elle se tourna vers Tylsha, en quête de réponse. Cette dernière avait le regard empli de nostalgie et lui sourit mais avec tristesse puis se tourna vers le grand tableau.

"- Ceci est normal, princesse Reshia.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Si vous êtes bien la soeur de Taïshi, il aurait du vous saluer...

\- Il aurait du oui, mais il faut l'excuser. Il ne peut pas me voir.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla la gijinka Reshiram.

\- Personne ne peut me voir dans ce château. Je ne suis qu'un fantôme, un ectoplasme, l'âme de la princesse Tylsha morte il y a peu de temps et qui n'a pas pu trouver le repos.

\- C'est impossible...

\- Pourtant si. Je vous assure, ma vie n'est pas très plaisante.

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que je vous vois, moi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes liée à lui, murmura-t-elle.

\- Liée à qui ? Je ne comprends plus rien, princesse.

\- Vous êtes liée à mon assassin. D'une manière ou d'une autre, alors vous pouvez me voir.

\- Mais qui ? Qui vous a tué ? Allez-vous me punir ?

\- Les fantômes ne sont pas mauvais, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous savez, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pu parler à quelqu'un, je suis si heureuse, souffla-t-elle et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Mais je ne peux révéler qui m'a tué, non.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda Reshia, déstabilisée. Pour vous aider à trouver le repos, je veux dire.

\- Rien, j'en ai peur. Mais revenez me parler de temps en temps, s'il vous plaît. Il vous suffira de prononcer mon nom et je viendrais. Je voudrais tellement que nous soyons amies. "

Devant l'air attendrit de la demoiselle, la fille de Cobalt ne put refuser. Elle voulut prendre Tylsha dans ses bras mais constata qu'elle passait à travers. Ce n'était donc pas un mensonge. Cette rencontre la perturba complètement. Ainsi, son fiancé avait perdu une soeur. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en parle discrètement, peut être aurait-il plus d'explication à fournir de son côté. Une autre question demeurait : qui était le meurtrier ? Rien que de savoir qu'il était lié à elle et qu'elle le connaissait surement, cela la faisait frissonner. Il faudrait qu'elle en apprenne plus de son côté aussi. Décidément, la Loria du nord était pleine de mystères et elle venait de plonger tout droit dans un des plus grands d'entre eux.

~ Zoro réparait le trou qui s'était fait dans sa cape au niveau de l'épaule. En plus de ses talents de cuisinier, il possédait également de bonnes bases en couture. Aucun membre de sa guilde ne s'était jamais moqué de lui pour cela et il trouvait cela assez drôle. Voir un maître voleur respecté avec une aiguille et un fil, raccommodant comme une femme au foyer, cela avait quelque chose de comique. Tout était calme ce jour là, à Oardia, surement parce que tout le monde était parti en mission. Enfin, tout le monde sauf le chef et également Britz qui redonnait du tranchant à une épée.

"- La guilde est bien calme, nota l'homme basané.

\- C'est vrai que c'est reposant, mais je l'aime tout autant agitée, notre maison.

\- Tu l'as accepté bien vite, la petite Mirage d'ailleurs !

\- Oh, je l'avais déjà vu avant. Une fille simple, rêvant de nous rejoindre. Je l'ai aidé et je sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque avec elle. Elle ne nous trahira pas.

\- Quelque chose te gène non ?

\- Oui. Eren est un peu proche d'elle et... Enfin, je suppose que je réagis comme un papa poule.

\- Pourtant, Eren n'est pas ton vrai fils. Je dis ça mais tu nous considères tous comme tes enfants. Même moi, alors que j'ai presque ton âge.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Mon instinct paternel doit être plutôt développé, c'est ainsi. Je vous aime tellement.

\- J'ai une autre théorie, Zoro.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu réfléchis à ce genre de chose, mon cher ?

\- Parfaitement, maître, ironisa Britz, redevenant sérieux après. Je pense que si tu nous maternes autant, c'est uniquement parce que tu ne peux pas t'occuper de ton seul et unique enfant. "

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et le gijinka Zéblitz sut qu'il avait visé juste. Zoro arrêta le mouvement de son aiguille. Il oubliait parfois que son bras droit connaissait la vérité et se la rappeler ne l'aidait pas. Sa main reprit l'ouvrage, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

"- Alors, j'ai visé juste ? s'enquit à nouveau Britz, incertain.

\- Tu connais très bien la réponse. Vous êtes tous mes enfants, Eren un peu plus comme je l'ai adopté officiellement et le reste n'a pas d'importance.

\- Chef, je sais très bien que cet enfant te manque, même si tu n'as jamais voulu me dire qui c'est.

\- Je ne le ferais jamais, à quoi cela vous servirait-il ?

\- Si tu veux m'en parler un peu, je sais que ça te ferais du bien."

Le gijinka Zoroark hésita un moment. Après tout, libérer quelques mots, sans trop en dire, il le pouvait certainement, surtout avec cet homme qui avait toujours eu toute sa confiance, plus que quiconque car il le considérait comme un frère. Voyant les épaules de son maître se décontracter, l'homme basané s'apprêta à en apprendre plus que le peu qu'il savait. Et peu, c'était beaucoup dire.

"- Comme tu le sais, Britz, j'ai eu un enfant un jour, dans ma jeunesse, avant de fonder la guilde et d'adopter Eren comme mon fils légitime.

\- Voilà tout ce que je sais, oui.

\- La femme avec qui j'ai eu cet enfant était intouchable, une beauté comme on en croise rarement. J'en suis tombée amoureux au premier regard et elle m'a aimé tout autant. Deux véritables âme-sœurs mais elle était noble, moi pas, ce qui régla le problème. Elle se maria à un roi même...

\- Tu veux dire que tu as conçu un bâtard ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dirait si on savait. Sauf que le roi en question a reconnu cet enfant comme le sien et taira à jamais l'infidélité de sa femme. Nous nous sommes aimés et nous nous aimons encore mais moi, jamais je ne pourrais serrer mon enfant dans mes bras. Jamais.

\- Cet enfant sait que tu es son père ?

\- Non, elle l'ignore, personne ne lui a jamais dit.

\- C'est une princesse ? De quel royaume ?

\- Je n'en dirais pas plus, cela ne te regarde plus. Est ce que je te demande des nouvelles de ta femme ?

\- Elle va très bien, merci ! rigola Britz. Je suppose qu'elle doit être avec un autre homme actuellement.

\- Quelle idée d'épouser une fille de joie aussi ! sourit son chef.

\- On ne choisit pas l'amour, tu es bien placé pour le savoir."

Zoro se sentit mieux de plaisanter avec son second et ce dernier savait qu'il avait libéré un peu l'âme de celui qui était comme un frère et un père pour lui. Cependant, rien ne ferait oublier au chef d'Oardia sa véritable fille. Cette dernière devait surement se trouver dans un grand palais en ce moment, ne manquant de rien. Allait-elle vraiment bien ? Certaines des absences du bandit étaient tournées vers cet unique but. Il allait parfois la regarder de loin, la voir grandir sans pouvoir la chérir. C'était une torture mais il se faisait un devoir de le faire, de se tenir au courant de son existence. Elle était si belle, ne lui ressemblant en rien sauf les yeux peut être. Parfois, il observait sa mère aussi. L'aimait-elle toujours ? Bien sûr, il le lisait dans ses yeux fiers. Elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait et jamais leurs sentiments ne cesseraient.

~ Zeko se trouvait sur la terrasse de son palais en compagnie de sa femme et de son fils. Sa mère s'occupait de Lyra sa fille et sa soeur devait surement s'être enfermée dans sa chambre, comme à son habitude. Il lui avait bien proposé une ballade à cheval dans la mâtiné mais elle avait tout bonnement refusé. Hana se montrait vraiment incompréhensible parfois mais il respectait son besoin d'isolement. Pour l'instant, il profitait du soleil de la journée, pendant que Sarah vérifiait que leur fils connaissait bien l'histoire de la Loria de l'Ouest. A défaut d'être le meilleur à l'épée, son fils était un érudit et c'était un atout non négligeable pour le pays.

" Un homme qui ne sait pas penser ne peut pas gouverner ! " lui avait dit son propre père.

Ce roi se nommait Ciel et était mort d'une maladie comme un moins que rien. Zeko n'aimait pas parler de son paternel, cela ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs. Il revint plutôt à l'instant présent où il devait recevoir deux mercenaires et leur confier une mission de patrouilles vers le Nord. Certaines rumeurs commençaient à l'inquiéter sérieusement et il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair.

"- Mon cher, devons-nous attendre encore longtemps ? s'impatienta son épouse.

\- Normalement, non. Sir Ickor et dame Zola ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Ce sont les gardes attitrés de la Loria de l'Ouest ? questionna Shiro.

\- Tout à fait mon fils. Ce sont de vaillants guerriers et... Tiens, les voilà qui arrivent. Un serviteur les fera conduire jusqu'à nous, nous n'aurons plus à rester trop longtemps ici.

\- Le soleil commence à taper un peu, avoua Sarah.

\- Je sais que tu y es sensible ma chérie. Courage, nous irons bientôt, nous reposer, promit-il en l'embrassant sur le front avec tendresse.

\- Seulement si je vous le permet ! "

Un nuage commença à voiler le soleil et les trois personnages royaux se retournèrent rapidement. Dans la partie ombrageuse de la terrasse se trouvait un homme borgne aux longs cheveux blancs, tenant une épée à la main. Il émanait de lui une rage peu commune. Zeko se plaça devant sa femme et son fils, prêt à se battre contre le nouveau venu mais se comportant de manière calme, comme un souverain devait le faire en situation de crise. Son stress était pour sa plus grande partie interne.

"- Sarah, Shiro, rentrez à l'intérieur tout de suite et n'envoyez quelqu'un que si j'appelle...

\- Mais Papa, on ignore qui est ce type ! trembla son fils.

\- Je me débrouillerai, emmène ta mère à l'intérieur.

\- Mon amour, je ne peux pas te laisser, supplia Sarah.

\- Tout de suite ! "

Les mots étaient tombés avec tant de force que les deux s'exécutèrent en vitesse. Le nouveau venu n'eut pas un regard pour eux, à se demander s'il avait même remarqué leur présence. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était le roi et ce dernier semblait deviner l'identité du visiteur. De nombreuses informations traversèrent l'esprit du combattant et il se tint prêt à toute éventualité. Les deux hommes se fixèrent encore quelques secondes.

"- Déclinez votre identité, tonna le souverain, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Roi Crom, vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié mon visage !

\- Je ne suis pas le roi Crom, pensa Zeko mais il décida de ne rien dire. Dites-le !

\- Pauvre idiot, je suis le Nightmare et je viens prendre ta vie ! Vous allez payer, toi et cette garce !

\- Tu as des choses à m'expliquer, il semblerait. Et moi aussi... "

Pendant ce temps, Sarah ne savait que faire. Dans le couloir qui menait à la terrasse, elle attendait, impuissante. Son mari allait-il bien ? Il était un héros mais que voulait cet étranger ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Son fils revint alors avec les gardes. Ickor était de grande taille, longiligne, avec un nez pointu. Il avait des cheveux verts dont une longue mèche pendait le long de son dos, se mariant avec les deux autres teintes de cette couleur de son manteau de chevalier, où on trouvait du jaune dans le dos et sur le long col qui montait haut sur les côtés et l'arrière, comme des feuilles. Sous son habit, on devinait une armure de plate dont on voyait les gantelets et les jambières, terminées par des solerets du même métal. Un insigne gris s'affichait sur sa poitrine et il tenait à la main une fière épée.

Sa compagne Zola était d'un autre genre avec sa peau foncée. Ses cheveux noirs longs portaient un casque en forme de cornes violettes et rose, couleur reprise par son armure. Le torse de cette dernière se révélait noir, contrairement à l'arrière ainsi qu'au châle supposé protéger le dos et aux épaulettes. Les jambières et les cuissardes abordaient les couleurs vives du casque, de même que la traîne ne touchant pas le sol. En guise de chaussure, elle portait des socques noirs, allant avec son katana sombre. Une ceinture voyante tenait son bas noir, qui permettait de cacher le bas de son corps, suggérant beaucoup tout de même. Sarah se précipita vers son fils et eux, espérant qu'ils sauraient quoi faire. Voilà déjà plusieurs longues minutes que son mari se trouvait seul avec l'inconnu, sans donner de nouvelles.

"- Oh que devons-nous faire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Ne craignez rien mère, tout va bien se passer. Père est un héros après tout.

\- Mais cet homme représentait un réel menace ! insista-t-elle.

\- Ne craignez rien, noble reine ! Nous allons aider le roi ! " assura Ickor.

Les deux gardes préparèrent leur lame et s'avancèrent vers la porte menant à la terrasse. La tension était palpable et peu de bruits venaient de l'extérieur. Des minutes passèrent dans une attente insoutenable puis Ickor et Zola s'élancèrent, ouvrant la porte toute grande, suivit par Sarah et Shiro, trop inquiets pour le roi. Ils virent tous Zeko parfaitement calme les regarder tandis qu'une ombre s'enfuyait, suivant la zone d'ombre bordant le palais. Le ciel était nuageux et tout semblait calme.

"- Mon chéri, tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta la reine.

\- Tout va bien, je l'ai mis en fuite, assura l'homme d'un sourire bienveillant. Je n'ai pas encore perdu la main ! Ah, je m'excuse d'avoir retardé notre entretien, nobles gardes.

\- Non, c'est nous qui craignions pour votre vie, s'inclina Zola.

\- Nous allons pouvoir discuter mais allons à l'intérieur, le temps se couvre. "

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le palais, rassurés que rien ne soit arrivé au maître de la Loria de l'Ouest. Ce dernier n'ayant pas sorti d'arme, ils se demandaient comment le visiteur avait pu être effrayé. L'ombre qui aurait pu leur apporter la réponse était déjà loin, bien loin, se hâtant de trouver une ombre plus salvatrice, là où le soleil n'aurait aucune emprise sur elle. Le maudit s'abrita finalement sous l'aile d'un féroce dracaufeu noir comme la nuit. C'était sa monture, son seul ami qui avait survécu à son sommeil car les dragons vivent vieux. Ou peut-être était-ce un descendant de son dragon ? Aucune importance. Ensemble, ils commençaient un long voyage, vers un but défini désormais.


	10. Rencontres et retrouvailles

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est reparti pour un autre chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait, même si elle se développe lentement. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il sera plus que bienvenue ! Très bonne lecture de ce chapitre pas très long mais riche en informations !

Récapitulatif des personnages :

\- Gardia : Gijinka de Gardevoir

\- Shin : Gijinka de Luxray

* * *

~ Ickor et Zola s'étaient installés pour la nuit dans une chambre d'auberge non loin du château de Zeko. Le roi leur avait donné des directives très claires : se rendre dans le nord du royaume et enquêter sur une rumeur de paysans, l'histoire d'un homme revenu d'entre les morts. Le souverain avait précisé que ce n'était pas très important et qu'il s'agissait non seulement de rassurer la population mais aussi de découvrir si ce n'était pas une farce de petits plaisantins ou la présence d'un quelconque criminel. Ce n'était pas un travail difficile pour des mercenaires. Gracieusement, Zeko leur avait offert une chambre pour la nuit, hors du palais afin qu'ils reprennent la route le plus tôt possible le lendemain. Une seule chambre avait été réservée, dans la mesure où les deux guerriers étaient en couple. Ickor observa attentivement sa compagne tandis qu'ils allaient se coucher. Zola avait ôté son armure pour ne revêtir qu'une simple robe noire plutôt moulante, laissant largement entrevoir ses formes. Lui ne portait qu'un simple bas blanc et se trouvait allongé sur le lit, le regard dans le vague. La guerrière se coucha à ses côtés et s'accrocha à son bras.

"- Tu m'as l'air songeur, Ickor, souligna-t-elle d'une voix suave.

\- Je pensais à plein de choses en même temps, c'est tout.

\- N'essaie pas de me mentir, ronronna la guerrière. Tu pensais à ton ancienne femme ?

\- Pas du tout ! se rebiffa-t-il, un peu trop violemment pour que ce soit crédible.

\- Je te connais assez bien quand même pour savoir ce qui te passe par la tête.

\- Un peu trop même, mais je ne peux rien te cacher, ma douce.

\- Tu l'aimais plus que moi, cette autre guerrière ?

\- Non, je n'aime personne plus que toi, Zola. "

Le goût du mensonge était amer mais il n'avait pas le choix. Comment lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer cette femme, cette autre guerrière comme l'appelait sa compagne ? Ickor se souvenait encore de tous ses traits, de la blancheur de sa peau et de son sourire pur. Il se rappelait aussi de ce nom qu'il aimait prononcer, Gardia et qui lui faisait l'effet d'une douceur sur ses lèvres. Il avait aimé cette femme plus qu'aucune autre mais elle l'avait trahi. La trahison avait un goût amer.

"- Et te voilà perdu, à penser à l'autre guerrière !

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait à elle que je pensais, mentit-il.

\- Dans ce cas, tu repensais à ton fils, peut être ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon fils ! jeta-t-il violemment. C'est juste un bâtard !

\- Ne t'énerve pas mon amour, je te demandais simplement, c'est tout. Je sais que cette femme t'a fait du mal en te trompant avec quelqu'un... Qui d'ailleurs ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a jamais voulu me dire. Gardia est juste arrivée un jour avec son ventre rond, en me disant qu'elle m'avait trompé et qu'elle attendait un enfant qui n'était pas le mien.

\- C'est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas voulu te dire. Tu aurais pu te venger.

\- J'aurais pu aussi bien me venger sur elle, grommela-t-il. Et sur son fils. Mais je n'ai pas pu.

\- C'est parce que tu ne t'en prends jamais aux faibles.

\- Gardia n'est pas faible, ça se voit que tu ne l'as jamais combattu. J'ai seulement vu son fils quand il est né et il avait l'air innocent. Si pur. Ce n'en est pas moins un bâtard mais je n'ai pas pu le haïr.

\- C'est pour cela que je t'aime, Ickor. Parce que tu es juste et tu as raison. Un enfant n'est pas responsable des crimes de ses parents, en aucune façon. Même moi, je sais cela. Ce qui ne m'empêche aucunement d'être jalouse de l'autre guerrière. Tu penses plus à elle qu'à moi.

\- C'est faux ma chérie, tu es la seule qui occupe mes pensée. Changeons de sujet, sinon nous allons nous disputer et je ne le veux pas.

\- Dans ce cas, parlons de notre mission, soupira Zola. Quelle rumeur concerne-t-elle ?

\- Il me semble qu'il s'agit de la légende du Nightmare. Un conte de bonne femme !

\- Tu as une bonne femme en face de toi, monsieur le guerrier !

\- Pardon, c'est une expression. Je voulais dire, ce n'est qu'une histoire sans fondement.

\- Toute légende a une once de vérité, mon cher. Peut être s'agit-il de l'histoire d'un chevalier enjolivé, mais je ne pense pas que tout soit faux. Cela se pourrait qu'un petit plaisantin en profite !

\- Le roi pensait pareil et vous avez probablement raison. Ce ne sera pas une mission trop compliqué pour nous, sourit Ickor. Encore que l'ombre venu chez sa majesté Zeko m'intrigue.

\- Le roi nous aurait dit s'il s'agissait d'une menace je pense. Détend toi.

\- Tu as raison. Je me fais du souci pour rien. Heureusement que tu es là. "

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Ickor se laissa faire, fermant les yeux. Mais dans son imagination, ce n'était plus avec Zola qu'il était mais avec Gardia. Comme il l'avait aimé, cette femme et comme il l'aimait encore ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle trompé ? Avait-il commis lui-même une erreur ? Ickor aurait souhaité resté à ses côtés, avoir un enfant d'elle mais un autre homme lui avait pris sa place. Gardia. Une beauté qui cachait une escrimeuse hors pair, comme une rose et ses épines. Le guerrier se laissa aller avec sa nouvelle femme. Certes, il aimait Zola qui tentait vraiment de le rendre heureux, mais jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire éprouver les mêmes sentiments que pour son véritable amour. Son coeur appartenait à Gardia, peu importe les tromperies et les mensonges. Cela, il le connaissait bien aussi.

~ Mirage se demanda si le malheur ne la poursuivait pas désormais. Elle effectuait une nouvelle mission près de la Loria de l'est et elle se trouvait encore en compagnie de Crystal. A croire que Zoro s'amusait à toujours à les mettre ensemble ! La brune semblait aussi ravie qu'elle visiblement et ne lui adressait pas même un regard. Heureusement, pour l'ambiance, il y avait Viri. L'assassine avait une plus forte domination qu'Eren sur Crystal en terme d'autorité, la jeune femme ne passait pas son temps à discuter ces ordres et cela plaisait à la gijinka de métamorph. Un jour, elles arriveraient peut être à bien s'entendre, mais ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver vu le froid qu'il y avait entre elles.

"- Bon, les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? demanda l'aînée.

\- Oui, mais on doit faire quoi ? demanda la brune. Tuer un noble ?

\- Nous allons croiser un carrosse, expliqua Viri. Voler les trésors que vous pouvez y trouver, moi je m'occupe de tuer, si nécessaire. Si jamais le noble est protégé, repli, compris ?

\- On ne peut pas se battre contre les protecteurs ? s'étonna Mirage.

\- Ce genre de noble s'entoure souvent de hauts guerriers, des mercenaires très forts et nous n'allons pas risquer nos vies dans cette mission sans grande importance. C'est tout.

\- Dommage, soupira Crystal, qui aimait bien se battre.

\- Je ne tolèrerais aucun écart, je vous préviens.

\- Compris chef ! déclarèrent les deux autres, Mirage sur un ton énergique et plein de bonne volonté, sa collègue d'un air ironique et traînant, déçue.

\- Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que le carrosse passe ! "

Les trois femmes se cachèrent dans les bosquets le long de cette route qui reliait Yon la capitale de la Loria du Centre à Aby, capitale de la Loria de l'Est. Les nobles empruntaient souvent cette route, réputée comme sûre, sauf en ce qui concernait un petit tronçon, non loin de la frontière côté centre, où le chemin n'était pas très large. L'endroit parfait pour une embuscade, tout le monde le savait mais l'habitude continuait tout de même. Elles attendirent à peine vingt minutes dans une brume glacée qu'un attelage arriva. Tiré par quatre ponitas, le carrosse était rutilant d'argent et de dorures. Bizarrement, aucune garde n'était détectée, il y avait seulement un garde au côté du cocher et probablement un autre avec les nobles à l'intérieur. C'était étrange.

" Vas y, Crystal ! " ordonna Viri.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Agile comme un chat, elle bondit sur le toit sans émettre le moindre son. Il fallait bien lui concéder ce talent, la discrétion. D'un geste souple de son poignard, Crystal trancha la gorge du garde à côté du cocher, sans que celui-ci émette le moindre son. Il n'avait pas vu sa mort arriver au moins et Viri eut un petit sourire de satisfaction en se précipitant avec Mirage vers le carrosse. Le cocher poussa un cri de terreur et stoppa aussitôt les chevaux par réflexe.

"- Par pitié, ne me tuez pas ! supplia l'homme d'âge mûr.

\- Tais-toi, tu ne nous intéresses pas ! " lui lança Crystal, ce qui le fit taire aussitôt.

Comme prévu, deux gardes, surgirent de l'habitacle. Viri en fit son affaire en un rien de temps, Crystal n'ayant même pas besoin de l'aider. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point l'assassine exécutait bien son travail, sans effusion de sang inutile, vive comme une ombre. Mirage eut encore plus de respect pour elle qu'elle n'en avait jusque là. Les trois femmes firent face à la porte ouverte du carrosse. A l'intérieur, un noble, un gijinka thyplosion, les regardait mais il n'était pas terrifié le moins du monde.

"- Comment avez-vous osé tuer mes gardes ? gronda-t-il.

\- Donnez-nous votre argent et nous vous laisserons en vie, ordonna Viri.

\- Pour ça, vous pouvez toujours courir ! " s'exclama le noble.

A ces mots, il secoua une petite clochette qui émit un son strident qui força les demoiselles à se boucher les oreilles un moment. Quand le son cessa, il fut remplacé par un bruit de sabots galopant. Les trois femmes reculèrent et aperçurent au loin deux cavaliers qui s'approchaient. Les guerriers qu'ils redoutaient tant ! Avec sa vision perçante, Crystal prit le temps de les détailler avant qu'ils ne soient trop près. Le premier était en réalité une femme aux cheveux verts lui tombant sur les épaules, portant de chaque côté de la tête une fleur blanche. Son teint était pâle, éclairci encore par la robe blanche et verte claire qu'elle portait, ces gants étant de ces dernières couleurs. Un foulard rouge autour de son cou noué comme une cravate ressortait aussi. Ses yeux rouges luisaient malgré la distance tout comme la lame de sa rapière. La robe était celle d'une escrimeuse, courte devant mais formant une longue traîne derrière. Ses bottes blanches avaient des talons hauts qui ne l'empêchaient pas de bien monter. Elle chevauchait un Galopa tandis que son acolyte chevauchait un girafarig.

Le deuxième paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, sans que l'autre soit vieille pour autant. Il devait avoir l'âge de Crystal probablement, avec ses yeux de même couleur que la femme mais avait des cheveux noirs d'où dépassaient deux oreilles bleus et jaunes. Ses cheveux étaient d'ailleurs assez longs, se finissant par une étoile accrochée au bout d'une mèche. Il portait un haut bleu, un col noir ainsi qu'un manteau noir au col de fourrure noire, comportant des bandes jaunes sur les bras et des mitaines. Ses doigts étaient couverts par des mitaines, ses jambes par un pantalon bleu et noir, ces pieds par des bottes bleus. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment des guerriers vu comme cela.

"- Tirons nous ! ordonna Viri, gardant son sang-froid.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce ne sont pas des guerriers ! protesta Crystal.

\- Oh si, ils en sont, au moins pour une, je ne connais pas l'autre. Mais cette femme n'est autre Gardia, la pourfendeuse, l'escrimeuse sanguinaire. Fuyons !

\- Très bien, approuva Mirage, peu désireuse de combattre, n'ayant que peu d'entraînement.

\- Et toi aussi, Crystal ! " gronda l'assassine.

Les trois femmes filèrent dans les buissons et disparurent furtivement, utilisant leurs capacités, avant que les guerriers n'arrivent. La brune se cacha néanmoins dans un arbre, pour observer les guerriers de plus près. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Depuis son enfance, les mercenaires l'avaient toujours fasciné et elle se rappelait des contes sur Gardia. L'autre en revanche ne lui disait rien, peut être apprendrait-elle son prénom en écoutant un peu. Viri ne pourrait rien dire, elle était cachée.

"- Vous êtes hors de danger, messire, s'inclina Gardia face au noble.

\- Votre plan était un vrai désastre, commenta son patron. J'ai perdu trois hommes.

\- J'en suis navrée, je pensais vraiment que nous pourrions être plus efficaces en surgissant de l'arrière si quelqu'un vous attaquait.

\- Il semblerait que vous étiez trop loin, grimaça-t-il. Cela sera décompté sur votre salaire.

\- Sans nous, vous seriez mort ! objecta le garçon.

\- Shin, ça suffit ! ordonna la guerrière, un trémolo dans le voix. Excusez mon fils.

\- Cela passe pour cette fois. Mais qu'aucun autre accident ne m'arrive jusqu'à Aby !

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres ! " assura Gardia.

Pendant que le noble se réinstallait, la mère lança au garçon un regard triste, puis alla se placer avec sa monture en tête du carrosse. Crystal observa le jeune homme. Ainsi son prénom était Shin. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle le regarda. Pourtant ce prénom lui était totalement inconnu, il n'était dans aucune histoire, aucune légende. Par hasard, le garçon leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme, cachée par les branchages. La voyait-il ? Pendant une seconde, une étrange sensation envahit Crystal, son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et elle eut peur. Oui, il l'avait vu. Mais pourquoi ne disait-il rien alors ? Subitement, un cri de noarfang imité par Viri se fit entendre et Crystal s'enfuit en direction des membres de sa guilde. Il l'avait vu mais il ne tenta pas de la rattraper. Pourquoi ? La brune n'aimait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait mais elle n'en avoua pas un mot aux deux autres.

" Nous ne pouvons pas y retourner, aucun moyen d'éviter un affrontement ! " déclara-t-elle simplement, pour justifier son geste.

Et dans un sens, ne pas y retourner la soulageait grandement. Ce Shin était étrange, avec le frisson qu'il déclenchait sur sa peau. Etait-il magicien ? Probablement non. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas suivi pour la tuer ? Cette question ne cessa de la hanter pendant un long moment.

~ Reshia revêtit une robe blanche parsemé de saphirs qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus. Le prince Taïshi l'avait convié dans la grande salle pour une raison inconnue, aussi s'était-elle bien préparée. Dans le doute, mieux valait toujours paraître à son avantage, son père le lui avait bien appris. Quand elle se rendit dans la grande salle, elle ne trouva personne d'autre que le prince. Ni le roi, ni la reine, pas même des gardes, uniquement lui. Elle repéra aussi Tylsha dans un coin qui lui fit un signe de la main mais elle ne put lui rendre. Son fiancé ne pouvait pas la voir après tout. Elle sourit néanmoins, aussi bien pour Taïshi que pour la petite princesse qui en fut toute contente.

"- Vous me vouliez quelque chose, mon prince ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En effet, je tenais à vous annoncer quelque chose qui vous concerne uniquement et obtenir votre accord.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Reshia n'était pas rassurée.

\- J'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que vous ayez un protecteur tant que nous ne sommes pas mariés, ni même officiellement fiancés, expliqua Taïshi.

\- Un protecteur ? Mais la Loria du Nord n'est-elle pas un endroit sûr ?

\- Aucun endroit n'est complètement sûr et il y a des rumeurs de la Loria de l'Ouest qui ne me plaise pas trop. Je souhaite votre sécurité plus que tout.

\- Votre intention est honorable. Mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon avis ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si mon choix vous convient ou non, car il s'agit de quelqu'un qui vous suivra beaucoup, quelqu'un que vous devez donc apprécier un minimum, princesse.

\- C'est aimable de votre part. Beaucoup d'autres ne m'auraient pas laissé le choix. Mais où est donc ce fameux gardien ? Ou bien cette gardienne ?

\- Gardien. Je le fais entrer de suite, mademoiselle. "

Le prince claqua des doigts et la porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer le fameux gardien. Reshia se maîtrisa parfaitement pour n'exprimer aucune émotion mais son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. C'était lui qu'il avait choisi, lui et personne d'autre. Aram se présenta devant eux et s'inclina comme tout bon chevalier devait le faire. La fille de Cobalt sourit, sans trop en faire. Elle remarqua que Tylsha s'était éclipsée discrètement, une chance. Le fantôme n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer quelque chose, la fille de Pingol étant plutôt perspicace pour une demoiselle de son âge. Taïshi fit signe à Aram de se relever et se tourna vers sa promise. Cette dernière ne sut comment réagir sans éveiller de soupçons.

"- J'ai décidé de nommer le chevalier Aram votre protecteur. Il a accompli un bon travail en vous ramenant jusqu'à la Loria du Nord sans blessure et je pensais que vous vous entendiez déjà plutôt bien avec lui.

\- En effet, le chevalier Aram est d'une grande bonté.

\- C'est trop d'honneur, princesse ! sourit le guerrier.

\- Dois-je comprendre que mon choix vous convient ?

\- En effet, prince Taïshi. Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante, vous êtes si bon avec moi.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mademoiselle. Veuillez m'excuser à présent, les affaires du royaume m'appellent et je dois vous quitter prestement. Je vous laisse avec messire Aram. "

Avec délicatesse, il fit un baise-main à sa promise qui répondit par une révérence comme toute personne de son rang doit le faire. Puis son fiancé quitta la pièce, non sans un salut cordial pour le nouveau protecteur. Cela ne les laissa plus que tous les deux, Aram et Reshia. Pendant un moment, ils se fixèrent sans oser rien dire et quelque chose se passa entre eux.

"- Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, déclara poliment la jeune femme.

\- Moi de même, princesse. J'ai l'audace de dire que vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.

\- Je me suis languis de vous chevalier, sourit-elle à son tour.

\- Non, vous m'avez plus manqué ! insista-t-il, rigolant.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot, Aram. "

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et ils comprirent. C'était tellement simple, tellement évident mais surtout tellement interdit. Reshia songeait que son futur avait bien tort de lui accorder sa confiance cette fois. Prudente, elle s'approcha du chevalier qui ne bougea pas. Tendrement, leurs mains se rejoignirent et la princesse sentit une chaleur agréable sur sa paume. Ses sentiments étaient on ne peut plus clairs.

"- Princesse, je vous pris de m'excuser, commença Aram.

\- C'est aussi ma faute. Je n'ai pas su dire non à mon coeur.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? Enfin, si vous voulez que nous... Vous m'avez compris.

\- Nous serons discrets. Tant que personne ne le sait, il n'y a aucun mal. Et je vous aime.

\- Je vous aime aussi, ma princesse. Dès l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous. "

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Reshia ne résista pas, se laissant faire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassait et elle avait de la chance, c'était quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Pouvait-elle vraiment dire qu'il n'y avait là aucun mal ? Non, évidemment. C'était une trahison pure et simple, Taïshi aurait le droit de la répudier. Seulement s'il l'apprenait. La fille de Cobalt savait que l'espionnage n'avait pas cour dans le Nord comme dans d'autres lieux et se cacher ici paraissait tellement plus simple. Tant que le secret serait gardé, elle ne risquerait rien et son chevalier non plus. Si le secret demeurait.


	11. La solitude est partout

**Note de l'auteur :** Yop, voici un chapitre avec pas mal de nouveaux personnages. On sort un peu des points de vue habituels, avec les royautés du centre et de l'est, le mystérieux Hollow ainsi que le retour de Tim et Chandia ! Bonne lecture !

Récapitulatif sur les personnages :

\- Loki : Mega-Dracaufeu Y noir

\- Sally : Gijinka de Crescelia

\- Flora : Gijinka de Florizarre

\- Celeb : Gijinka de Celebi

\- Louka : Gijinka de Mateloutre

\- Lola : Gijinka de Lockhlass

\- Gal : Gijinka de Dialga

\- Stella : Gijinka de Rayquaza

\- Ryu : Gijinka de Raichu

\- Xya : Gijinka de Deoxys

* * *

~ Sally se tenait à une fenêtre du palais de la Loria du centre. Depuis sa chambre située au premier étage, elle pouvait voir la cours presque au pied du bâtiment, le rez de chaussé étant légèrement avancé par rapport au reste du château. Plus loin sur la gauche, un grand lac autour duquel elle aimait bien se promener seule ou avec sa mère. La princesse avait toujours été du genre solitaire, même avec son frère et sa soeur. Pourtant, elle débordait de gentillesse mais sa vie l'avait rendu ainsi. Peut être à cause de son père ? Elle n'aimait pas trop y penser. La demoiselle portait de magnifiques cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les reins et ses yeux semblaient deux turquoises, de même que la perle de couleur semblable qu'elle ceignait en ferronnière à son front. Pour tout vêtement, elle portait sa belle robe bleue et violette d'un tissu fin étincelant. Aujourd'hui, la royauté de la Loria de l'Est venait à Yon, elle devait être parfaite.

" Je ferais mieux de les rejoindre dans la salle du trône. "

En faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur sa robe, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la grande pièce qui servait de salle de réception. Elle trouvait que tout était trop décoré, avec des tableaux partout, des rideaux, des fleurs et tant d'autres babioles dorées. Cela finissait par donner mal à la tête. Sally était devenue simple avec le temps, dans ce palais qui avait toujours réussit à lui faire sentir un sentiment oppressant. Cette fois, ses parents avaient laissé les gardes et autres courtisans dans la cours, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Le premier regard que croisa la demoiselle fut celui de sa mère. La reine Stella était sublime et le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur elle. Ses yeux aux pupilles d'or et ses longs cheveux verts ainsi que sa haute taille faisaient sa renommé, de même que son rang de grande prêtresse d'Arceus. Ce jour-là, elle portait une tiare verte et rouge remontant comme des petites cornes ainsi qu'un long voile blanc, de même qu'une dentelle noire reliée à une pierre de jaspe qu'arborait son front. Son vêtement était une grande robe à col avec de nombreuses coutures et beaucoup de changement de couleurs ainsi que des manches tombantes, reprenant les tons vert, rouge, blanc, noir et même jaune. Le sourire qu'elle adressa à sa dernière fille était plein de chaleur et rassura Sally.

"- Te voilà, ma chérie, déclara Stella en tendant une main vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Tu aurais pu arriver en même temps que tout le monde ! "

Sally ne baissa pas la tête mais ses épaules se courbèrent face à la remarque du roi. Son père n'avait jamais été tendre avec elle, malgré tous ses efforts. Peut être parce qu'elle était la petite dernière qui devait faire aussi bien que ces ainés ? Ou peut être parce qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ? Rien que ses cheveux noirs en piques ses yeux rouges et son visage en pointe le différenciaient complètement d'elle. Sur sa tête reposait non pas une couronne mais un casque bleue nuit et bleu plus pâle rappelant un crâne étrange de créature ancienne, avec des cornes sur les côtés, argentées elles. Son armure rappelait ce qu'il portait sur la tête, comportant les mêmes couleurs. Le roi Gal avait mis une combinaison d'un bleue sombre, portant une bande plus claire sur les côtés ainsi que des épaulettes doubles. Son torse arborait un magnifique plastron en forme de crâne de dragon selon ses propres dires, avec le plus grand saphir de toute la Loria au milieu. Ses gants et ses bottes rappelaient des os, comme les crêtes du casque, argentés aussi. Pour aller avec sa combinaison, des pans de tissu du même bleu tombait de ses reins et sur le devant, donnant une allure complètement guerrière. Bien d'autres petits détails se rajoutaient, de même que cette lance à la pointe bizarre, faisant penser à une hallebarde. L'acier brillait froidement, tout comme l'homme qui la maniait. Gal avait beau être le roi d'un peuple commerçant, le combat n'en demeurait pas moins une passion et il le faisait nettement savoir.

"- Je m'excuse père, s'inclina-t-elle. Veuillez me pardonner.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui doit t'excuser, déclara sèchement le roi, reprenant sa formulation.

\- Mon roi, nos invités vont arriver, ce n'est pas le moment de se brouiller pour trois fois rien, déclara la reine en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Tu as raison ma chère. Va avec ton frère et ta soeur en ce cas ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Viens à mes côtés, petite soeur ! " l'encouragea Xya.

Sally rejoignit son ainée, résignée. Xya avait beau avoir des cheveux bleus ondulés et des yeux de même couleur, elle arborait une forme de visage semblable à son géniteur. C'était le genre de personne sûr d'elle, portant sous sa robe un pistolet qu'elle affectionnait autant que son père et sa lance. En habit, elle avait décidé de porter un diadème simple rouge dans ses cheveux, composé d'une simple bande métallique ainsi qu'une robe travaillée comme elle les affectionnait beaucoup, tout le devant blanc avec des petits motifs, un petit noeud bleu et le reste rouge, avec des bouts de manches un peu plus larges et plissés. Pour toutes chaussures, des petites bottines. Toujours très bien habillée, nota la blonde, reportant son attention vers son grand frère. C'était pour lui que toute cette réception avait lieu, lui qui devait épouser la princesse de l'est. Ryu ressemblait par son gabarit à son père, et ses cheveux étaient en pique aussi, quoique blond comme Sally. Il portait deux longues oreilles allongées de couleur claire sur la partie basse et foncée sur le dessus, sa particularité avec son grand appendice noire lui partant du coccyx, noir, se finissant par un éclair jaune. Lui qui d'habitude prenait peu de soin pour s'habiller avait revêtu un manteau et un pantalon assortis à ses cheveux, avec des petits touches d'écru et un écusson en éclair au cou. Le prince avait également mis des bottes marron et les gants qui allaient avec. Un habit plutôt sobre mais digne de son rang, lui qui préférait pourtant s'habiller en marchand et fréquenter les lieux de négoces. Bien loin du prince charmant mais il tenait le rôle de son mieux.

"- Aujourd'hui, le roi de l'est vient nous rendre visite, exposa pour la énième fois Gal. Et c'est pour conclure une alliance de la plus haute importance.

\- Pourtant, l'est est le royaume le plus faible de la Loria, militairement et commercialement, songea Sally, gardant la réflexion pour elle.

\- Nous savons, père, sourit Xya. Tout est prêt, soyez sans crainte.

\- Je ne décevrais pas ma promise, assura Ryu à son tour, se tenant bien droit.

\- Tu as tout intérêt, mon fils. Ton futur pourrait en être grandement modifié et nous n'avons pas besoin de cela. Pas par les temps qui courent.

\- Vos Majestés, Leurs Altesses de l'Est sont là, commença un serviteur, entrant subitement.

\- Fais les venir immédiatement alors ! " lui cria Gal.

Le pauvre partit sans demander son reste et cinq longues minutes passèrent avant de voir arriver les voyageurs tout droit venus d'Aby. En premier lieu venait le roi Celeb, un homme jeune qui respirait l'insouciance, et sur le compte duquel maintes rumeurs circulaient, toutes touchant à l'alcool ou aux femmes. D'ordinaire pas le genre d'hommes qu'aimait le roi Gal mais il s'était mis en tête que tout ce qu'on racontait sur son voisin était faux. Celeb était d'ailleurs magnifiquement vêtu avec sa longue cape verte assortie à son pantalon, ses bottes sombres recouvertes d'une protection d'argent sur le devant et son haut couleur lin, avec des manches bouffantes au niveau des épaules. Cette chemise comportait de nombreux détails, dont un col d'argent, des épaulettes dorées, des protèges bras rougeâtres et ses fins doigts étaient protégés par des gants blancs. A sa simple ceinture du même cuir que ses bottes, deux lames montraient sa spécialité au combat. Sally nota ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux verts avec une mèche plus sombre au milieu. Même si les rumeurs étaient fausses, cet homme aurait pu avoir de nombreuses femmes s'il l'avait voulu.

" Tu n'as pas le droit de décider ce qui est vrai ou faux, " se rappela-t-elle, car c'était la phrase que lui martelait sans cesse son géniteur, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

Son attention se reporta sur la reine, plus vieille que son mari mais non moins joli. Ses cheveux verts comme une planta tropicale étaient assez courts et leurs pointes remontaient vers le haut. Le tout était surplombé par d'adorables oreilles félines à l'intérieur rose. Ses yeux rouges dénotaient avec le reste de son habit, tout de vert, que ce soit les longs gants, le tour de cou avec une feuille en pendant ou la belle robe avec quelques pierreries discrètes sur le bas. Flora était une beauté simple mais notable et elle semblait avoir partagé cette simplicité avec son fils. Le prince Louka n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait de quelqu'un de son rang, même s'il était sublime avec ses cheveux bleus et blancs, ses yeux dorés avec un petit tatouage sous le droit et son corps d'une finisses exemplaire. On racontait qu'il aimait la chasse et la blonde n'en douta pas une seconde, rien qu'en voyant la fourrure blanche qu'il portait en écharpe. Accrochée par une ceinture de cuir, une pièce d'armure protégeait son coeur de même que ses cuisses. Il portait sinon une sorte de toge inconnu à la jeune femme, mariant différents bleus, du blanc et même du jaune, le tout retenu par une chaîne. Louka possédait en plus des gants noirs, et même des collants noirs, se terminant par des socs.

" Et, elle, c'est la promise de mon frère, alors. "

La princesse Lola était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. Que ce soit ses grands yeux marron, ses cheveux bleus soyeux attachés en macarons ou ses lèvres fines, tout respirait la grâce chez elle. Pour robe, elle en avait choisi une chair et bleu comme sa chevelure. Un gilet gris faisait office de col et Sally nota tout le travail du couturier, tout en repérant également le collier de saphir en forme de flamme bleue. Vraiment, Ryu ne serait pas déçu et à son air, il devait être plutôt charmé par la demoiselle.

"- Bienvenue à Yon, chers hôtes, s'inclina Gal. J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route et que tout s'est déroulé comme vous le souhaitiez.

\- En effet, c'était un voyage bien agréable. Nous sommes honorés de vous rencontrer, roi Gal, vous et votre famille. Vos trois enfants sont là et même votre femme bénie par Arceus.

\- Que sa bénédiction touche les vôtres aussi, sourit la reine.

\- Vous êtes bien aimable, répondit Flora. Mais je suis désolée de vous presser mais pourrions nous parler de cet alliance que nous entendions conclure ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, qu'est ce qui vous inquiète ? demanda Gal, méfiant.

\- Mon épouse craint que vous ne vouliez plus conclure l'alliance, avoua Celeb d'une voix légère. Nous ne sommes qu'un modeste pays en comparaison de vous.

\- Je les comprends, songea Sally, qui ne voyait toujours pas la raison de cette alliance.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque, assura Stella. Votre fille est adorable et nos échanges commerciaux ne s'en sortiront que mieux, ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Si, fit Flora d'un hochement de tête. Enchanté, prince Ryu.

\- Moi de même, s'inclina le blond. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, princesse Lola.

\- Mon enchantement est plus grand, assura-t-elle avec une galanterie irréprochable.

\- Que diriez-vous de nous installer à table ? proposa aussitôt Gal. Nous pourrions ainsi parler plus facilement de tout ce qui vous emmène ici.

\- En effet. Et j'ai ouïe dire que vos caves étaient bonnes ! " rigola le roi de l'est.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger. Sally fermait la marche, réfléchissant à la raison de cette alliance et elle crut soudain comprendre. Le sud faisait des alliances avec le nord et avec l'ouest, son père avait du donc prendre peur et s'était accoquiné avec l'est, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une puissance militaire limitée, cela en constituait une quoi qu'il arrive. De plus, cela promettait à son héritier quelqu'un de digne. Gal n'avait jamais parlé de ses projets pour ses filles, mais Sally avait deviné ce qu'il en était pour elle. Le roi comptait la marier avec un prince dans un autre pays, loin de la Loria.

"- Tu serais heureuse dans un lieu exotique, avait affirmé le gijinka de Dialga.

\- Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi " avait-elle eu envie de répondre, mais en s'en abstenant, craignant ce qu'il en pourrait en découler..

Qu'importe, elle resterait forte. Elle était la princesse Sally après tout et sa mère lui avait affirmé qu'elle ressemblait à son ancêtre, la reine Séléné, non sans une pointe de nostalgie dans le regard. Pour avoir vu le portrait, la blonde savait que c'était vrai et elle en tirait beaucoup de fierté. C'était son armure, son moyen à elle de se rassurer contre la froideur de son père qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas ? Voilà une question qu'un enfant ne devra jamais se poser sur un de ses parents.

~ C'était une journée nuageuse, le ciel menaçait à chaque instant de déverser son quota de pluie mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il préférait largement marcher sous un tel temps, de toute façon, la lumière du soleil lui était interdite. Il marchait, le regard dans le vague, avançant simplement et ressassant le passé, chose qu'il détestait habituellement. Rien n'était comme il l'aurait du être et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

"- Draaa ? ronronna sa monture, tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Pardon, Loki. Je me laisse envahir par les pensées et je t'oublie. "

Hollow gratta la tête de son dracaufeu, une sublime créature noire aux yeux rouges, au ventre blanc et à l'intérieur des ailes rouge sang. Une flamme brûlait au bout de sa queue pour ne jamais devoir s'éteindre. Personne n'avait une monture de la sorte, il fallait être fou pour domestiquer ce genre de monstres, disait-on mais le Nightmare n'était plus à cela près. Au moins, son Loki ne l'avait jamais déçu et avait été toujours à ses côtés, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Même quand tout le reste du monde l'avait abandonné, son dracaufeu amélioré était toujours resté avec lui, même si tout semblait modifier.

" Loria, ma belle Loria, qu'es-tu devenue ? "

Le chevalier du cauchemar ne comprenait rien. Pourtant, il se rappelait n'avoir sommeillé que quelques instants, mais tout le pays semblait avoir changé. Les champs de batailles si nombreux semblaient disparus et même le château du roi Crom paraissait transformé depuis sa dernière visite. Le souverain lui-même avait semblé plus jeune, plus fin et mieux portant. Un inconnu véritable, si ce n'était ses yeux. Impossible de tromper Hollow sur celui qui l'avait servi et trahi, pas avec un regard aussi mémorable. Après tout, Crom avait peut être eu recours à la magie ? Ce qui questionnait le guerrier, c'était plutôt les paroles du roi.

" Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. "

Crom ne lui avait jamais paru plus honnête mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi n'aurait-il voulu auparavant lui donner sa fille ? Pourquoi regrettait-il maintenant ? Où se trouvait l'incohérence ? Hollow avait beau être pris pour un fou, il avait encore du bon sens. Crom n'aurait pas du réagir comme cela avec lui et pourtant, le Nightmare l'avait cru. Après tout, il lui avait donné le moyen de se venger.

"- Dis moi où elle est ! avait ordonné l'homme aux pupilles bleus.

\- La princesse de la lune ? Dans la Loria du Centre, au palais. "

Il avait dit cela tellement facilement. Crom lui même en voulait-il à Séléné ? Difficile de savoir. Après tout, le roi avait été proche de lui à une époque. Peut être sa fille avait-elle renié son père ? Dans ce cas, il était toujours dans le camp de l'ouest et il lui fallait se venger. Sur la route, Hollow avait entendu les légendes sur un chevalier dont l'histoire ressemblait étrangement à la sienne, à quelques détails près.

" Tissu de mensonges ! Trahison ! "

Le ronronnement de son dracaufeu le ramena à la réalité, réalité à laquelle il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était Hollow, qu'il se trouvait dans la Loria de l'Ouest avec Loki et qu'il n'avait pas tué le roi Crom. Pas encore du moins, tant que subsistait le doute. Il avait une vengeance bien plus importante à accomplir, quelque part, vers le centre de son pays, alors le roi pouvait attendre.

" Séléné ma belle, nous fêterons nos retrouvailles dans le sang ! "

Seulement, le chevalier Nightmare ignorait que lui et son dragon avait dormi un bien long moment, ce qui expliquait sa perte de repères. La paix s'était fait, les frontières et les capitales avaient un peu bougé, son premier défi consistait donc à retrouver déjà la bonne route. Il tomba sur un chemin qui l'inspirait et le remonta en compagnie de sa monture, persuadé que c'était le bon et n'ayant pas envie de passer un moment à décider. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour lui indiquer la route, si la peur ne tuait pas cette personne avant.

~ "- Alors Chandia, toujours en route ? sourit Tim, surgissant de derrière un arbre.

\- Où voudrais-tu que je sois d'autre ? demanda-t-elle, ne s'étonnant plus de telles apparitions.

\- Tu cherchais Reshia pour venir autant au Nord, hihihihi ?

\- Peut être et peut être pas. Je cherche avant tout le destin, mon cher. C'est là ma condition de diseuse de bonnes aventures ambulantes, non ?

\- Oui, hihihihihi ! Et maintenant tu redescends au Sud ?

\- En effet. C'est rare que tu viennes me parler simplement pour faire la causette ou ne pas m'embêter, Tim. De plus, je remarque que tu as l'air particulièrement heureux. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Chandia, hihihi mais pourtant je vais te le dire quand même. Il est là, il est revenu, hihihi !

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- Tu le sais. Tu l'as vu en songe, ou tes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez puissants, hihihi ! Il est là. Tim l'attendait depuis bien longtemps, mais Tim ne peut pas le revoir, pas encore.

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le revoir si tu l'aimes bien, cette personne ?

\- L'heure n'est pas encore venue, Tim ne doit pas être impatient, hihihihi !

\- Toujours aussi fou, soupira-t-elle. Mais avec de très grands pouvoirs, plus que les miens.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas donné assez de compensation, hihihi ! Tim a donné sa raison et il a eut. Toi, Chandia, qu'as tu donné ? "

La jeune femme se détourna. C'était la question qui revenait invariablement quand il la rencontrait et elle se refusait à y répondre. Peut être qu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne l'aiderait pas à le savoir, jamais. Reprenant sa route de son pas ferme, elle le vit disparaître aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, riant avec allégresse. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu le rendre aussi heureux mais continua son chemin, tandis que derrière elle marchait son ombre. L'ombre du soleil mais aussi l'ombre amère des regrets. Maintenant, elle savait ce que c'était. Ce qu'il lui avait fallu donné pour posséder le don de voyance était devenu une silhouette attachée à ses pas.

" Seigneur Arceus, le prix était trop fort pour un pouvoir imparfait. "

Comme d'habitude, personne ne lui répondit. Le dieu avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de soucis mineures comme le sien. Chandia serra des dents et continua, sans pleurer. Cela, elle savait le faire maintenant.


	12. Je ne peux pas le dire

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello et désolée pour ce retard abominable ! J'avais beaucoup de dossiers à faire pour mes études et je vous avoue que l'écriture a dû passer un peu à la trappe avec tout ça... Mais voici le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On poursuit les diverses intrigues et deux nouveaux personnages arrivent ! Bonne lecture !

Récapitulatif des personnages :

\- Diana : Gijinka de Léviator.

\- Pina : Gijinka de Magicarpe.

* * *

~ Men se sentait un peu nerveux ce matin et il savait pourquoi. Zeko de la Loria de l'Ouest était venu pour une visite officielle afin de resserrer les liens entre les deux royaumes. Il était venu seul, sans sa famille, sans doute pour des raisons de sécurité. Les routes étaient moins sûres en ce moment, les attaques de voleurs s'étant multipliées. Les deux premiers jours, le roi avait été bien reçu par son confrère du Sud. Cobalt avait beaucoup discuté avec Zeko, que ce soit d'économie, de politique ou même de stratégie militaire. L'héritier royal savait qu'ils avaient dû parler d'autres choses, d'un certain sujet qui le dérangeait.

" C'est surement pour cela que Zeko veut me voir aujourd'hui."

Le grand héros lui avait proposé une balade dans les forêts du Sud et Men n'avait pas refusé. Malgré leur différence d'âge, le frère de Reshia ainsi que Zeko étaient de bons amis. L'homme aux cheveux blancs avait eu la chance de combattre au côté de son ainé lors de sa formation militaire et le plus vieux était devenu son mentor en quelque sorte, le modèle qu'il se devait de suivre. Pourtant, le plus jeune savait très bien de quoi Zeko allait parler et il voulait éviter. C'était une des rares choses qu'il n'aimait pas aborder mais Men savait aussi ne pas avoir le choix. Le prince avait sellé son Galopa et avait rejoint dans la grande cours Zeko, monté sur son Enteï, une monture légendaire et extrêmement impressionnante. Le héros semblait si fier, si différent du commun des mortels. Un frisson parcourut le jeune homme.

"- Tu as froid, Men ? sourit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Un peu, mentit l'autre. Nous pouvons y aller.

\- Bien, je n'attendais plus que toi. "

Les deux hommes partirent en direction de la forêt, chevauchant à bonne allure mais profitant du calme de la journée. D'habitude, Men aurait été heureux d'être avec l'homme qu'il admirait plus que tout mais depuis quelques temps, un malaise s'était créé en lui, un dont il devinait la cause mais ne pouvait rien dire. Voyant Zeko se mettre au niveau de sa monture, il sut que la conversation tant redoutée allait démarrer d'une seconde à l'autre et prit une tête sans expression. En temps normal, il était râleur mais il savait très bien faire le jeune homme obéissant en présence de son mentor. Déformation royale.

"- Je suppose que tu devines pourquoi je suis venu parler avec ton père.

\- Pour l'alliance, répondit calmement Men. C'est cela ?

\- En effet, bien deviné. Mais tu n'as pas l'air très heureux.

\- Si, je le suis, répondit aussi le gijinka de Mentali. C'est simplement que...

\- Tu n'as jamais su tellement montrer ta joie, je le sais bien, sourit Zeko en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne changera rien à l'union, si du moins tu es toujours d'accord.

\- Ce serait un honneur pour moi d'épouser votre fille, assura Men.

\- Lyra est mignonne et bien plus jeune que toi, mais je suis certain que tu sauras la rendre heureuse, n'est ce pas, mon ami ? Enfin, tu deviendras comme un fils pour moi si les choses se font ainsi.

\- Et vous serez comme un nouveau père.

\- En effet. Me promets-tu de prendre soin de ma petite Lyra ?

\- Oui, je la protègerai comme un digne mari, promit-il, une main sur le coeur.

\- Tu es brave mon petit Men, je sais que tu le feras. Tu fais toujours si bien ce qu'on te demande.

\- Roi Zeko ? souffla le prince.

\- Ah non, je repensais juste quand j'ai combattu avec toi les rebelles du bois Trême. Tu suivais tout ce que je disais à la lettre, sans fausse note et cela a conduit à la victoire.

\- J'avais confiance en vous, j'aurais donné ma vie s'il avait fallu.

\- J'aimerais que cette confiance demeure entre nous. Pour toujours. Ainsi, nous pourrons garder nos secrets sans craindre de les voir révéler. Un roi a si peu de véritables confidents.

\- Je serais le vôtre, Majesté ! Je vous donnerais toute ma confiance.

\- Et je te donnerai la mienne, tant que tu ne la déçois pas. Il y a certaines choses que les gens font mieux d'ignorer, sans quoi les héros perdent de leur superbe et les princes ne sont plus que des moins que rien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui. Mais je pense que le fait de se reposer sur ses soldats de temps à autre ou même d'avoir reçu une blessure sans en parler à personne n'a rien de mal pour un héros.

\- Je vois que tu comprends vite. Je dirais qu'un prince se doit d'obéir aux ordres d'un roi.

\- Merci, roi Zeko, s'inclina le plus jeune.

\- Parlons un peu de ce fameux mariage, veux-tu !"

Men laissa donc son mentor exposer le possible déroulement de la scène et opina pour chaque choix. Cobalt et Pyria auraient difficilement reconnu leur fils en voyant une telle docilité et le garçon lui-même s'oubliait devant cet être de légende. Il aurait tué pour lui s'il avait fallu, un lien fort existait entre eux, car Zeko l'avait sauvé maintes fois sur le champ de batailles et certaines choses unissent les gens. Seulement, Men ne pouvait tout simplement pas avouer au roi qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'épouser sa fille. En réalité, il en aimait une autre, une belle dame sublime qui n'était promise à personne d'autre. Seulement, on ne refuse pas la princesse de la Loria de l'Ouest ainsi et Men s'était plié à ce qu'on lui avait demandé, sans parler à personne des tourments de son coeur. Reshia aurait surement trouvé triste que son caractère s'efface ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cela ne dépendait pas que de lui.

"- D'ailleurs, ta soeur est déjà dans la Loria du Nord ? demanda soudain le héros.

\- Reshia ? Oui, elle y est et nous devrions y aller sous peu, pour ses fiançailles avec Taïshi.

\- Il faudrait que j'aille la saluer à l'occasion.

\- Elle en serait ravie, vous êtes son héros depuis que vous l'avez sauvé il y a quelques années.

\- Je n'ai fait que ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. Sauver une demoiselle en détresse."

Men n'était pas sûr que tout le monde aurait montré autant de courage que Zeko dans ce genre de situation mais il ne dit rien. Le roi de l'Ouest était probablement plus sage que lui et devait avoir raison, mais le fils de Cobalt se demandait quand même si lui l'aurait fait. Un frisson lui passa dans le dos. Il n'était pas sûr du tout qu'il l'aurait fait. Des souvenirs ressurgirent, des choses enfouis. Non, le passé ne devait pas ressurgir, pas avec Zeko. Le gijinka de Mentali prit sur lui et sourit. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, c'était tellement faux mais tant que son mentor était satisfait de lui, rien d'autre ne comptait.

~ Reshia avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la vie dans le Nord. Pas qu'elle était maltraitée mais son coeur la laissait en miette. Secrètement, elle entretenait une relation avec Aram, son garde du corps et chevalier servant. Jusque là personne ne les avait surpris mais la pression était grande entre tous les serviteurs de Glacia et surtout avec le prince. Taïshi avait une confiance absolue en sa future femme et cela ébranlait cette dernière de lui mentir ainsi. Mais si elle révélait la vérité au grand jour, son amant serait exécuté sans l'ombre d'un doute, alors il fallait se taire et continuer de préserver l'ignorance. Ce jour-là, Reshia était encore plus tourmentée car son prince avait requit son garde du corps pour la journée, suite à un exercice militaire qui se déroulait dans la plaine devant le château. La princesse n'avait pas autorisation d'y assister, à cause du froid qui régnait notamment. La jeune femme se morfondait.

" Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire si je ne peux pas sortir ?"

La solution vint d'elle-même. La princesse retourna dans sa chambre pour être sûre que personne n'entendrait la discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec une personne que nul autre qu'elle ne devait voir. Reshia s'assit sur son lit, très confortable et appela doucement le nom. Elle viendrait, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle était toujours venue quand son amie physique l'appelait.

"- Tylsha, es-tu là ? demanda la princesse.

\- Bien sûr, princesse, murmura la demoiselle en surgissant du néant. Vous voulez me parler ?

\- Si tu es d'accord, je veux bien.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui voulais vous parler, commenta le fantôme.

\- Ah bon, tu as quelque chose de particulier à me dire ? s'étonna Reshia.

\- Oui. Mon frère est parti entraîner les troupes n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, ils sont juste devant, dans la plaine, fit la plus vieille en désignant la fenêtre. Taïshi est vraiment un bon prince, prendre part à l'entraînement alors qu'il neige autant...

\- Il a toujours été comme cela. Taïshi me disait toujours qu'un souverain devait connaître ses hommes et leur montrer qu'il se battait autant qu'eux. Je l'admire toujours autant.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui également.

\- Pas autant que moi pourtant, princesse Reshia, répondit la plus jeune sèchement.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna son aînée.

\- Il semblerait que mon frère ne soit pas la source de tes priorités.

\- Taïshi est mon promis, l'homme que je vais épouser pour unir le Nord et le Sud, il me semble normal que je lui porte de l'attention mais comme je ne le connais pas bien peut être me trouves-tu froide avec lui.

\- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Peut être que le prénom Aram te dit quelque chose ?

\- Tu... Tu l'as découvert...

\- Pour un fantôme, ce n'était pas très compliqué, même si vous êtes plutôt discret. Tu te rends compte que tu mens à mon frère et que tu le déshonores ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que... Écoute, je n'avais pas prévu que les choses se passent ainsi, je n'ai jamais voulu tomber amoureuse ! C'est juste que j'ai vu Aram et... Il a éclipsé les ténèbres de mon coeur.

\- Les ténèbres ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu te balades toujours avec une arme sur toi ?

\- Cela ne regarde que moi. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Je suis morte, Reshia. Désormais, je peux tout comprendre, malgré mon apparence enfantine.

\- Un jour, je t'en parlerais peut être mais c'est une partie de moi que je n'aime pas dévoiler. Mais je t'en prie, ne dis rien à ton frère. S'il te plaît.

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas lui dire, il ne me voit pas. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me voir. Toi et mon meurtrier car vous êtes liés.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est ?

\- Je respecte ton silence, respecte aussi le mien.

\- Et ton frère ne pourra donc jamais te revoir ? C'est bien triste.

\- Je l'ignore. Peut être que si mon meurtrier disparaissait... Mais son heure n'est pas encore venu.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Reshia, qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Les sensations d'un fantôme ne te diront probablement rien, ma pauvre.

\- Oh. Mais pourrons-nous rester amies ? Je n'ai que toi ici, Tylsha et...

\- Je sais bien. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais connu le véritable amour mais je vois qu'avec Aram, tu es heureuse, plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'être avec mon frère. Il pourrait être ton ami mais rien de plus. Le chevalier est ton âme soeur, il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Elle est très lucide, songea Reshia.

\- Cependant, un jour, avant ton mariage, tu devras le révéler à Taïshi. Il a le droit de le savoir, peu importe les conséquences et toi aussi tu pourrais apprendre des choses.

\- Apprendre des choses ? C'est à dire ?

\- Tu ne connais quasiment rien du prince de la Loria du Nord et de ses états d'âmes. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre de lui, toi aussi. Mais je deviens amère et ce n'est pas bon. Avant, quand j'étais vivante, j'étais joyeuse et cet état m'a rendu froide. Si froide, murmura-t-elle et des larmes fantômes perlèrent sur ses joues transparentes, disparaissant dans l'air comme par magie.

\- Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi...

\- Tu en fais déjà beaucoup. Tu peux me voir et discuter, cela me sauve de la solitude. Merci.

\- Toi aussi tu me sauves de la solitude, même si ce n'est pas pareil. Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

\- Pourquoi pas une partie de dames ? J'y jouais souvent avec mon père.

\- Je n'ai encore jamais joué à ce jeu, cela peut être intéressant."

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent alors sur le lit et commencèrent une partie de dames avec une boîte qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Taïshi avait laissé beaucoup de jeux à sa femme pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas, pensant qu'elle s'y adonnerait avec des serviteurs ou son chevalier servant, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux. Le fantôme pouvait bouger les pièces mais il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un entre à ce moment là, sinon, il aurait cru qu'une magie maléfique était à l'oeuvre. Les princesses s'amusèrent bien et Tylsha sembla retrouver des couleurs. Cela rassura Reshia car elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser voir venger son amie. Elle avait déjà elle-même une vengeance sur les bras.

~ A Oardia, Crystal était assise dans la taverne près d'une fenêtre du fond, en train d'aiguiser son poignard et de vérifier son état, comme Zoro lui avait appris. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait régulièrement et un des moments où elle faisait preuve d'un calme impressionnant. La brune réfléchissait en effectuant cette tâche et ces pensés se tournèrent vers ce mystérieux jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a peu, lors d'une mission sur la route entre la Loria du Centre et la Loria de l'Est.

" Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Shin je crois. "

Le jeune homme avait des traits fins, son visage lui revenait facilement. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de Crystal qui retenait difficilement les visages autre que des gens qu'elle aimait bien ou que ceux qu'elle détestait. Ceux de la guilde étaient inoubliables. Ceux de ses parents aussi.

" Mais je ne me souviens pas de leur meurtrier. Alors que ce garçon si..."

C'était vraiment étrange et elle commençait à se demander si ce guerrier, du moins guerrier en devenir, ne lui plaisait pas tout simplement. Crystal se ressaisit, songeant que c'était ridicule. Elle, tomber amoureuse d'un débutant, d'un homme dont elle ignorait s'il savait se battre ? Non, c'était impossible, c'est juste qu'il était un peu mignon voilà tout. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose mais rien à faire, Shin revenait sans cesse hanter ses pensées, avec son doux regard et son sourire léger, sa voix féline et aiguë. Jamais la voleuse n'avait ressenti ce genre de choses pour un homme, jamais.

"- Crystal, je rêve ou tu deviens un peu rouge ? demanda malicieusement Viri.

\- Quoi ? manqua de s'étrangler la jeune femme.

\- Mais si, on voit une petite rougeur. Notre Crystal serait-elle amoureuse ?

\- Tu peux toujours courir ma vieille, assura la brune avec un dédain qui donnait envie de la croire sur parole. Je ne suis pas amoureuse.

\- Laisse tomber, elle ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un, brute comme elle est, nota Mirage, par petite vengeance.

\- C'est mieux que de tourner autour du pot avec celui qu'on aime. "

Si Crystal avait voulu blesser l'orgueil de la dernière recrue, elle n'aurait pu viser plus juste. La demoiselle aux cheveux roses devint rouge comme un magmar. Britz et Viri rigolèrent, sachant très bien qu'elle était bien intéressée par Eren. Mirage alla aider Aurona qui souriait avec compassion. Le fils de Zoro aidait son père et n'avait strictement rien entendu. Le calme revint, puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec violence, ce qui en fit sursauter plus d'un. La gijinka de métamorph se demanda qui faisait cela.

" Entrez ! " ordonna le chef de la guilde.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux femmes entrèrent, d'un genre bien différent l'une de l'autre. Mirage les détailla, ayant l'impression que les autres les connaissaient mais pas elle. La première était une grande femme aux longs cheveux bleus et aux yeux rouges, au visage fier et à l'air affirmé, le genre qui ne se laisse pas faire facilement. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus, portant des petites perles et rubans bleus, blancs et noirs pour agrémenter la chevelure, en plus d'une couronne à trois pointes turquoise avec trois rubis incrustés. Ses oreilles étaient bleus et blanches, semblable à de jolies nageoires de poissons. Pour ses habits, elle portait autour de son coup un collier large blanc et bleu, supportant une pierre rouge elle-même reliée à un petit jabot. Un col blanc était relié à son haut, qui cachait tout juste sa poitrine d'écru, encore de bleu et d'une pointe de dentelle. Son ventre voyait se croiser deux rubans garnis de perles blanches tandis que ses bras étaient cachés par des manches blanches et bleues extrêmement travaillées. Une jupe courte reprenant les couleurs de sa tenue, ainsi que le rubis et les perles, laissait voir ses longues jambes, terminées par des sandales couleur océan. Elle paraissait de condition simple mais habillée comme une véritable reine.

La deuxième paraissait plus timide, un peu plus couverte déjà et plus réservée dans sa gestuelle. Elle possédait les mêmes oreilles que son ainée mais en orange foncé, même couleur que ses longs cheveux noués en queue de cheval, qui en plus notait une mèche jaune sur le devant, ainsi que des petits mèches attachés par des bandes blanches de chaque côté de son visage. Une petite couronne dorée et blanche lui servait d'humble couvre chef. Elle portait un bandeau autour du coup, terminé par un petit noeud, dans les tons orange, blancs et or. Ses manches étaient dans la même style que l'autre femme, simplement dans des couleurs différentes et laissant plus voir ses mains. Ses poignets portaient d'ailleurs deux bracelets dorées. En bas, elle avait une large jupe lui couvrant toutes les jambes de la couleur de ses cheveux, laissant juste voir des sandales blanches et dorées finement réalisées. Son haut était une sorte de bustier de la même couleur que les reste de son habit, laissant un peu moins son ventre à l'air malgré l'échancrure de la pièce et mettant moins en valeur la poitrine, vu qu'elle en avait de toute façon moins. Mirage nota qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux rouges que l'autre et supposa qu'elles étaient soeurs.

"- Cela faisait longtemps les gars ! s'exclama alors la plus grande.

\- Diana, Pina, bienvenue à la guilde, sourit Zoro. Diana, tu viens voir ton mari ?

\- Évidemment. Et puis, ça se pourrait qu'on ait deux-trois nouvelles pour vous, sourit-elle.

\- Diana, fit le gijinka de Zeblitz en s'avançant. Cela faisait longtemps, je vais finir par croire que tu me trompes avec un autre homme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce que je fais tous les soirs " avoua-t-elle d'un sourire coquin.

Elle l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa avec passion, suscitant les rires des membres de la guilde. Pina ne savait pas trop où se mettre visiblement mais Aurona vint engager la conversation avec elle. Mirage ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait et Viri vola à son secours, comme elle le faisait de nombreuses fois car la scène méritait des explications. La gijinka de Viridium semblait vouloir poser ses yeux n'importe où sauf sur Britz et Diana.

"- En fait, Diana et Pina sont des sortes de courtisanes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris Viri, fit Mirage. Mais j'ai du mal à croire pour Pina...

\- C'est la petite soeur de Diana et son travail n'a rien de très compliqué, elle accompagne plus disons, expliqua Viri. Diana ne supporterait pas qu'on fasse du mal à Pina de toute façon.

\- Et ça ne dérange pas Britz quand même ?

\- Ils s'aiment, alors c'est tout ce qui compte, fit Eren en se rajoutant à la conversation.

\- Allons écouter, Diana a surement appris des choses intéressantes sur les royautés. C'est sa spécialité ça, récupérer des informations sur les rois et reines."

Tous les voleurs se réunirent autour des deux jeunes femmes qui avaient déjà commencé à discuter avec Zoro sur les différentes alliances entre les parties de la Loria. Mirage songea qu'il y avait vraiment du monde lié à la guilde et se demanda si quelqu'un ne pouvait pas venir les embêter ici. Le regard dans le vague, elle croisa par accident les yeux de Crystal et cette dernière la snoba magnifiquement. Bizarrement, la gijinka de métamorph réagit de la même façon, contrairement à son habitude. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds et cela fit sourire Eren qui observait la scène.


	13. Fais de ton identité ton arme

**Hello chers lecteurs et je vous souhaite une très bonne année ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite depuis longtemps, mais je m'y remets ! J'ai moins d'excuses vu que le boulot pour les études s'est un peu allégé en ce moment et que ma motivation pour écrire revient. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira pour la reprise et je compte bien finir de poster cette fanfiction cette année. Tous les chapitres sont écrits et il n'y a plus qu'à corriger ! Plutôt que de poster une fois par semaine, je crois que je vais plutôt poster quand je peux. Donc il se peut qu'il y ait plusieurs chapitres sur une semaine.. On verra bien ! Plein de bonnes choses pour 2017 en tout cas, que tous vos projets se réalisent !**

* * *

~ Il faisait froid dans la Loria du Nord, comme souvent mais cela ne dérangeait presque plus Reshia. Presque. Ce jour là, elle faisait une promenade dans la cours du château en compagnie de son fiancé, à cheval tout comme elle, ainsi que son garde du corps et quelques autres soldats. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple balade mais également un exercice militaire, la demoiselle le savait bien mais avait fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Aram était près d'elle et c'était ce qui comptait. Aram, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, avec qui elle entretenait une relation cachée que jamais son promis ne devait découvrir. Il faudrait qu'elle le lui dise un jou,r avec sa promesse faite à Tylsha, mais ce jour n'était pas encore venu. Pour le moment, elle se promenait simplement et profitait au possible de l'instant présent.

"- Vous n'avez pas trop froid, princesse Reshia ? demanda poliment Taïshi.

\- Non, je vous remercie, mon prince. Il faut que je m'habitue au climat, n'est ce pas ?

\- Si vous voulez rentrer, n'hésitez pas à le dire, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer.

\- Une sortie fait tellement de bien quand le temps le permet.

\- Pourtant, le temps ici est plutôt annonciateur de tempête de neige, taquina Aram.

\- C'est votre affaire, vous avez promis de me protéger contre tout.

\- Dans ce cas, prenez ceci pour vous mettre à l'abri. "

Le chevalier lui passa sa cape sur les épaules avec douceur et la fille de Cobalt ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Par chance, Taïshi regardait l'entraînement des soldats. Le couple secret avait toujours de la chance. Des flocons de plus en plus gros tombaient de la voûte céleste, balayés par un vent implacable. Reshia ne craignait pas le froid, son coeur était au chaud avec son amant à ses côtés. Elle le remercia d'un rapide regard et reprit un air digne. Non, personne ne devait savoir, vraiment. Soudain, sa monture se cabra, renâclant bruyamment. Le vent se fit plus fort, la neige plus abondante et un froid pire que tout ce qu'avait connu cette demoiselle du Sud se répandit, glaçant même les plus endurcis.

"- Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama un soldat.

\- C'est lui, murmura Aram, la main sur son épée. Princesse Reshia, venez derrière moi.

\- Qui est ce ? s'enquit Taïshi, prêt à protéger sa fiancée.

\- Le froid en personne. Soyez sur vos gardes et... Il est là. "

Devant eux, le blizzard s'était levé, terrible et foudroyant. Malgré le temps, ils virent une forme sombre se dessiner, avançant d'un pas lourd vers eux et leur sang se glaça. C'était l'hiver en personne qui se dressait devant eux, ayant pris l'apparence d'un immense dragon de glace. Kyurem possédait deux ailes gelées, étendues de tout leur long, mais surtout deux yeux brillants, montrant un regard froid et une haine sourde pour la vie. Ses intentions n'étaient pas pacifiques et son hurlement le montra bien. Aram fit avancer son Keldeo vers le monstre, ouvrant grand ses ailes bleues et levant sa lance bien haute. Taïshi suivait derrière, avec moins de conviction pourtant, tandis que les gardes venaient en protection de leur prince. Reshia nota bien que c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus courageux. Elle-même ne bougea pas, terrifiée.

"- Où sont le roi et la reine ? demanda un garde par précaution.

\- Ils sont dans l'enceinte du château, inquiète toi pour nous ! répliqua un autre.

\- Mon prince, rentrez vous mettre à l'abri avec votre fiancée ! l'enjoignit un troisième.

\- Occupez vous de Reshia, je dois aider à combattre ce monstre, répliqua Taïshi.

\- Non, trancha soudain Aram. Partez. Tous.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda le fils de Pingol. Vous ne pensez pas le vaincre seul ?

\- Je vais l'attirer ailleurs. Pendant ce temps, fuyez vers Glacia.

\- Vous êtes fou ! lui lança Taïshi. Cette chose va vous tuer, vous ne pouvez la vaincre.

\- Désires-tu à ce point devenir un héros ? se demanda Reshia, sans le dire à voix haute.

\- C'est le meilleur moyen. Faites-moi confiance. "

La soeur de Men pria pour que son promis refuse. Ce plan n'était pas raisonnable, il allait bien s'en rendre compte. Mais Taïshi ne refusa pas et hocha simplement la tête pour accepter la proposition, ajoutant un regard qui priait le guerrier de faire au mieux. Reshia aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, crier, pleurer, le retenir par tous les moyens mais elle avait été trop éduquée comme une princesse pour se rebeller ainsi. Les gardes, elle et le prince retournèrent au palais au galop tandis qu'Aram fonçait sur la terrifiante bête, l'esquivant au dernier moment pour l'attirer loin dans les montagnes. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut un éclair bleu, puis il n'y eut plus que les flocons blancs dans l'air. Et un silence inquiétant.

" Aram, reste en vie ! " implora-t-elle.

Le chevalier avait lancé sa monture au grand galop, la conduisant par des sentiers sinueux mais son simulacre d'attaque avait bien trop énervée la bête pour qu'elle l'oublie. Le dragon le suivait, le bruit de ses pas résonnant avec force sur le sol. Son souffla glacée se rapprochait de plus en plus, même Keldeo ne pourrait pas tenir le rythme. La monture légendaire s'accrochait pourtant, suivant les indications de son cavalier à la lettre. Évidemment qu'Aram avait l'intention de se battre. S'il vainquait ce monstre, il serait enfin le héros qu'il rêvait d'être et Reshia serait fière de lui. Elle le traiterait d'idiot avant de l'embrasser. Voilà une pensée bien réjouissante mais rien n'était gagné. Keldeo puisa dans sa magie pour accélérer et distança considérablement Kyurem. Un bruit étrange se fit soudain entendre.

" Merde, il vole. Plus vite, on y est presque ! "

Après quelques secondes de course effrénée, ils arrivèrent là où ils le souhaitaient, sur un promontoire rocheux assez large au milieu des hautes montagnes, un lieu où le guerrier venait souvent s'entraîner. C'était là qu'il voulait battre le dragon et il le ferait. Keldeo s'arrêta, les sens en alerte, cherchant l'ennemi. Ce dernier apparu alors, surgissant du blizzard, volant au dessus du précipice qui limitait un côté du promontoire. Kyurem regarda sa proie et découvrit ses dents, grondant sourdement tandis que ses ailes battaient vigoureusement. Cela ne fit pas peur à son adversaire qui soutint son regard, aussi terrifiant soit-il. Un chevalier ne connait pas la peur.

" Nous voilà enfin face à face, dragon de l'hiver. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps. Voyons qui est le plus fort d'entre nous deux ! "

Sa lance au poing, Aram lança Keldeo vers la créature qui fonça vers eux à son tour. Le cri de l'homme et le hurlement du dragon se mêlèrent pour ne former plus qu'un son tandis que la bataille faisait rage. Le combat dura un long moment et les villages qui en entendirent le bruit tremblèrent chez eux pendant toute la durée de cet incroyable affrontement.

~ Sune, reine de la Loria du Nord, se trouvait dans un petit village vers l'est de Glacia et n'entendit donc pas le hurlement du dragon, plus à l'ouest. Elle y était allée seule avec la permission de son mari, afin de vérifier que les habitants ne manquaient de rien et de s'acheter éventuellement quelques produits. Les villageois l'appréciaient pour cette attention, malgré son mutisme. La souveraine pensait toujours qu'elle ne prendrait pas grand chose mais se retrouvait finalement avec un châle et de nombreuses plantes que les habitants cultivaient sous serres. Son cerfrouss lui était d'un grand secours pour se déplacer.

" Je ferais mieux de ne pas tarder, le froid se fait plus important " pensa-t-elle.

Le froid, elle le connaissait maintenant depuis son arrivé dans le Nord, le physique, celui qui vous mord jusqu'à l'os si vous n'y prenez pas garde mais aussi cet autre froid qui vous vide l'âme. Ce deuxième, elle l'avait connu avec la mort de sa fille. Une si charmante enfant, encore toute jeune et qui aurait probablement épousé Shan, voir un prince important. Sune n'avait jamais fait de projet pour sa fille, préférant la voir grandir et choisir. Elle n'avait eu le temps de faire aucun des deux. Tout le monde disait que c'était le décès de Tylsha qui avait rendu la reine muette mais c'était faux, elle l'était depuis l'enfance. Le froid encore. La disparition de sa cadette l'avait peut être assombrie en revanche.

" Rentrez vite madame, le blizzard va se lever ! " lui cria un paysan.

Elle répondit par un sourire puis vérifia ses sacoches avant d'enfourcher sa monture pour se diriger vers le château de Glacia. La route n'était pas si longue, en moins d'une heure, elle serait rentrée. Pingol hésitait toujours à la laisser partir seule, mais Sune n'avait peur de rien. Ce n'était pas un peu d'eau partiellement solide qui allait l'effrayer. La gijinka de Suicune avait vécu à la dure avant, malgré son rang noble et son côté aventurier fascinait son mari, qui ne l'avait pas du tout. Pourtant, le roi n'était pas un pleutre mais il n'était guère communicatif. La mort de Tylsha n'avait pas aidé pour lui non plus.

Le cerfrouss trottait tranquillement et le vent se mit à hurler. La reine obligea sa monture à accélérer un peu. Le blizzard serait sur eux sous peu et elle ne voulait pas être prise au piège. Pourtant, le temps ne devait pas être ainsi. Bizarre. En avançant un peu plus, elle tomba dans une zone d'accalmie, où il neigeait toujours mais qui présentait une neige tombant mollement et moins de vent. L'allure ralentit mais Sune devint attentive à ce qui l'entourait. La perte d'un sens oblige les autres à compense et dans son cas, c'était vrai. Sa perte de parole avait entraîné une augmentation importante de son audition, et des pas se faisaient entendre sur la neige. Au bout d'un long moment, elle comprit que cela venait de devant elle et arrêta son cerfrouss qui demeura immobile, quoique nerveux. Devant elle, une forme noire se dessina, d'une bonne taille.

" Un dragon " lui cria une voix dans sa tête.

Respirant, la régente ne perdit pas son sang froid et ne bougea pas. Un dragon apparut alors, plus précisément un dracaufeu noir comme la nuit. Pourtant, ce genre de créature se trouvait plus au Sud. Elle remarqua alors que la bête portait quelque chose sur son dos. Un cavalier. Ce dernier ordonna à sa terrifiante monture de s'arrêter après avoir aperçu la reine et descendit d'un bon. Le dracaufeu ne bougea pas, docile et Sune regarda l'inconnu s'approcher. Il avait de longs cheveux gris et un seul oeil dont la pupille brillait d'un bleu turquoise envoutant. Qui était-il ? L'inconnu s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé et sourit étrangement, si bien que la reine ne sut pas s'il lui voulait du mal ou non.

" Irinia, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? "

C'était la question la plus inattendue qu'il ait pu poser et Sune ne savait plus que penser. De toute évidence, cet homme la confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Soit il était fou, soit il était sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue, soit c'était vraiment un quiproquo. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'air agressif mais s'étonna du manque de réponse. De toute évidence, la fameuse Irinia savait parler.

" Tu ne me reconnais pas, Irinia ? C'est moi, Hollow ! Tu sais, le chevalier à qui tu offrais tout le temps une bière à la taverne du Gruikui buveur dans la Loria du Centre parce que j'avais réglé son compte à Pat, le coureur de jupon qui t'embêtait ! D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre de te voir autant dans le Nord, que fais-tu là ? Et pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas, tu as trop froid ? "

C'était clair, il la confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sune vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air méchant, et sa monture peu ordinaire semblait calme, obéissante. Elle lui sourit et tenta de montrer sa gorge, expliquant par geste du mieux qu'elle put qu'aucun son ne pouvait en sortir, peu importe le froid. Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes, perdu, mais finit par comprendre la situation. A sa manière du moins.

" Oh, tu es muette ! Mais qui donc a causé une telle chose ? Dis le moi et je lui règlerais son compte. Je peux bien le faire pour toi, une des rares personnes qui ne m'a jamais déçu. "

La reine essaya de lui expliquer que personne ne lui avait fait cela mais il ne le comprit pas visiblement. Tant pis, ce n'était pas important. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la mère de Taïshi constata qu'elle était extrêmement chaude.

" Je suis désolé, Irinia. Pour le moment, j'ai une mission à accomplir et je suis un peu perdu. Les chemins ont bien changé pour que je me retrouve ici. Dis-moi, dans quelle direction est la Loria du centre ? Je dois absolument m'y rendre pour voir quelqu'un. "

Avec un grand sourire, Sune tenta de lui expliquer la direction à prendre, avec de nombreux gestes et même des dessins dans la neige. Il enregistra bien les choses, concentré sur ses paroles. Comment avait-il pu confondre ainsi les chemins et se retrouver dans ce lieu abominable qui l'avait fait tant souffrir qu'était la Loria du Nord ? Hollow trouvait que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond, il y avait trop de changements, mais il verrait cela après, une fois sa vengeance accomplie. A présent, grâce à l'aide de la gijinka de Suicune, il savait se rendre à Yon.

" Merci beaucoup, Irinia. Attends moi à Glacia, je reviendrais t'aider. Un chevalier tient toujours ses promesses envers les gens biens. "

Il remonta sur son dracaufeu et ce dernier s'envola en direction du Sud. Le cerfrouss fit un écart mais retrouva bien vite son calme après que le monstre soit passé près de lui. La reine reprit son chemin en réfléchissant. Un chevalier nommé Hollow, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, pas une légende ni la moindre petite rumeur. Pourtant, il avait l'air sincère et c'était surement quelqu'un de bien, son regard ne portait pas de la méchanceté, simplement une sorte de tristesse. Sune était persuadée d'avoir fait une bonne action et garda son sourire même dans le blizzard. Si elle savait ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'en laissa rien paraître car Hollow avait trouvé le chemin vers la princesse Sally.

~ " Fais attention à toi surtout. Enfin, tu le sais bien mais quand même. "

Crystal repassait dans sa tête les mots de Zoro, ce qu'il disait chaque fois que quelqu'un partait en mission tout seul. Le maître de la guilde était un peu comme un papa poule et la jeune femme aimait ce côté, qui contrastait avec ses aptitudes en combat. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir souvent combattre mais il ne laissait jamais aucune chance à ses agresseurs. Un épéiste né et elle rêvait de devenir aussi douée que lui. Sa mission d'aujourd'hui ne risquait pas de l'aider, il fallait simplement qu'elle repère dans la capitale Yon les endroits les plus susceptibles de receler des trésors. Repérer les endroits qu'ils dépouilleraient pour aider le peuple en somme. Faire des missions en solitaire ne dérangeait pas Crystal. Au contraire, elle aimait ne pas suivre tout le temps les ordres d'un chef et agir selon sa conscience.

" Le manoir ici a l'air sympa, je vais jeter un oeil. "

D'un bond, elle se retrouva sur le mur qui entourait la propriété. C'était la mode de mettre des protections toujours plus hautes et elle se félicita d'être agile. Sans cette compétence, voler devenait plus dure. Son regard se posa sur la bâtisse et en inspecta chaque fenêtre, chaque pierre afin de déterminer le chemin le plus sécurisant pour entrer dedans. En théorie, elle ne devait pas le faire mais un peu d'action ne la tuerait pas. Un saut et elle se retrouva dans le jardin, sans prendre la peine de regarder en dessous d'elle s'il y avait des fleurs ou ce genre de choses. Crystal n'avait que peu de considération pour les plantes.

" Hé, qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? "

La voix la fit sursauter. Merde, il y avait un garde dans le jardin et elle ne l'avait pas vu. Quelle erreur de débutante, quelle erreur stupide ! La gijinka d'Osselait était énervé contre elle-même pour le coup. Ce gardien passerait un mauvais quart d'heure pour la peine. La main sur son poignard, elle lui fit face et manqua de tomber en arrière. Elle le connaissait, c'était le gars de l'autre jour. Le fameux Shin ! Sa main desserra son étreinte de son arme par réflexe mais elle se reprit et se remit en position d'attaque. Il avait peut être l'air mignon, mais il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. La vie n'en fait jamais, Crystal le savait bien et le meurtre de ses parents le lui avait bien prouvé. Elle attendit qu'il fasse un premier mouvement pour analyser son style mais il ne semblait pas décider à venir et l'observait attentivement.

"- Oh, tu es la fille de l'autre jour ! comprit-il. Enchanté, je suis Shin, fils de Gardia !

\- Tu es bien stupide de te présenter à un voleur, le gronda-t-elle. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris que c'était dangereux de faire ça ?

\- Elle m'a appris à être poli, répliqua-t-il, timidement. Mais tu n'as pas nié, donc tu es la fille de l'autre jour ! Dis-moi ton nom !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais le mien alors que tu es mon ennemi.

\- Parce que je t'ai dit le mien et que ce serait impoli de ta part de ne pas refaire la même chose pour moi !

\- Petite chose idiote ! Tu te crois au pays de rondoudou peut être ? Les gens ne font pas les choses par politesse, les gens sont cruels et horribles !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ma maman a toujours été gentille avec moi. Et toi, tu as l'air gentil aussi.

\- Pardon ?! Tu trouves que j'ai l'air gentille alors que je suis une voleuse et que je te gueules dessus ? Mais... T'es vraiment bête !

\- Non, je ne suis pas bête. Maman m'a dit qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens trop vite et que leurs yeux ne mentent jamais. Les tiens sont purs.

\- Des yeux ne veulent rien dire, trancha la voleuse. Maintenant, je vais te tuer, tu m'as fait assez perdre de temps comme ça, Shin.

\- Tu prends quand même la peine de m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Rooh, mais tu m'embêtes ! Je m'appelle Crystal et alors, ça va changer quoi dans ta vie ?

\- Ah bah voilà ! Enchanté Crystal, c'est un joli prénom. Alors tu es une voleuse d'Oardia ?

\- Et ça changerait quoi pour toi ? Une voleuse est une voleuse, point.

\- Non, les gens d'Oardia volent pour soutenir le peuple. Je le sais, je l'ai entendu dans les bars, j'y allais quand ma maman était occupée.

\- Dis moi, tu sembles vraiment attachée à ta mère, petit bout !

\- Elle s'est toujours occupée de moi alors que je ne suis qu'une charge pour elle. C'est la plus forte guerrière du monde et je l'admire beaucoup.

\- Pauvre petit rondoudou, va, perdu dans un monde où tout est rose. Et ton père, je suppose que c'est un soldat de haut rang, juste et généreux !

\- Je ne sais pas qui est mon père, lâcha-t-il brutalement. Maman n'en parle jamais.

\- Ah, souffla Crystal, un peu gênée d'avoir abordé un tel sujet.

\- Mais tu vois, tu es plus bavarde que tu n'en as l'air finalement ! On a bien discuté, Crystal. Et si tu me parlais de toi et d'Oardia maintenant ?

\- Tu m'énerves ! J'ai même plus envie de te tuer maintenant !

\- Ah, c'est bon signe, ça ! sourit-il.

\- Tu m'insupporte, je rentre à la guilde, j'en ai assez de cette mission.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi s'il te plaît alors !

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ?

\- Parce que je veux venir avec toi et que maintenant, on est amis ! Je ne veux plus être un poids pour ma mère et garde, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui me va comme métier !

\- Voleur ne t'ira pas mieux alors reste avec ta maman, gamin !

\- On a le même âge je suis sûr !

\- Tu m'enquiquines, tu comprends ? Je pars et ne t'avise pas de me suivre ! "

Cependant, quand elle sauta par dessus le mur et courut dans les rues pour revenir dans son chez-elle, loin de la ville, Crystal se surprit à espérer qu'il la suive pendant quelques secondes avant de se gifler mentalement. Depuis quand pensait-elle comme ça ? Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi guimauve ? Probablement depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce garçon et cela l'agaçait. Tandis que la voleuse filait au loin, l'apprenti chevalier prenait la plus grande résolution de toute sa vie.


	14. L'amour nous guidera

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà un autre chapitre pour 2017, hop hop hop, on les corrige ! Vous trouverez dedans pas mal d'indices sur la suite de l'intrigue et également quelques petits événements et révélations ! En plus, il me permet d'introduire le dernier personnage ayant de l'importance, Shiki, une gijinka Shikijika. Bon courage pour deviner la suite de l'intrigue à présent !**

* * *

~ Les flocons tombaient plus calmement depuis quelques heures, depuis que le blizzard avait cessé en fait. Reshia n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais ce n'était pas la tempête qui l'avait dérangé. A présent, cela faisait une journée complète qu'Aram était parti seul dans le vent et la glace combattre le monstre. La princesse était morte d'inquiétude, priant le grand Arceus pour que l'homme qu'elle aimait lui soi-rendu. La jeune femme tentait de ne pas trop le montrer, afin que Taïshi ne comprenne pas la nature de l'attachement qui la liait à son garde du corps. Le prince remarqua tout de même son trouble.

" Ne vous en faite pas, Aram est fort, il reviendra. "

Comme elle aurait voulu le croire ! En attendant, elle restait assise à sa fenêtre, scrutant l'horizon blanc. Le fantôme de Tylsha demeurait derrière elle, impuissante à apaiser ses peurs. Seule une chose le pouvait et cette chose ne se montrait pas. Reshia avait pensé demander au fantôme de s'aventurer dans les montagnes mais la petite demoiselle ne pouvait quitter le château. Alors, il ne restait que l'attente, longue et silencieuse, accompagnée de l'espoir qui allait en s'amenuisant. N'y tenant plus, la fille de Cobalt quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Marcher l'aida un peu à se calmer mais pas beaucoup. Finalement, elle demeura dans le hall, n'ayant pas envie de subir une discussion avec le roi ou le prince. Par chance, le grand hall était vide, pas un seul serviteur de présent, ce qui n'avait rien de rare puis qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à y faire, dans la mesure où il n'avait de grand que le nom. Pour le reste, il servait simplement de lien entre la porte principale et le couloir menant à la salle du trône. Au dessus de ce passage, on trouvait une intéressante statue du dieu suprême et c'était justement ce que Reshia cherchait.

"- Grand Arceus, noble roi des cieux, bâtisseur du monde, récita-t-elle pieusement. Je vous en conjure, permettez au chevalier Aram de nous revenir vivant.

\- Je crois qu'il t'a entendu. "

Le coeur de Reshia manqua un battement et elle se retourna précipitamment, manquant même de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. Il était là, entrant par la porte ouverte, boitant légèrement mais toujours avec le même grand sourire. Il saignait un peu à la jambe et son visage était un peu abîmé mais il était vivant. Bien vivant. Aram était heureux de revoir sa princesse, car il avait cru que ce ne serait jamais possible. Le combat avait été long, terrible et froid, si froid mais il avait vaincu. Sa lance avait transpercé la poitrine de l'immonde créature et désormais, Kyurem reposait sur la glace d'un sommeil éternel. Pour preuve, le chevalier avait arraché un bout de glace inaltérable du dragon. Le retour avait été long. Sans son Keldeo, il n'y serait jamais parvenu mais désormais, il ne craignait plus le froid, ainsi que la légende le disait. Voir sa princesse sur le point de pleurer l'émut beaucoup.

"- Tu... Aram, murmura-t-elle, perdue.

\- Aram le seigneur de l'hiver, blagua-t-il. Je suis un lord maintenant ! "

Rire lui fit un peu mal aux côtes mais il s'en moquait pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la serrer contre lui mais il ne fallait pas, il y avait trop de risque qu'on les voit ici, malgré l'absence de serviteurs, dans la cours ou dans le hall. Reshia oublia tout de son côté, la joie de le retrouver prit le pas sur toute forme de raisonnement. Dans un élan d'amour, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il voulut la repousser mais la passion était trop forte et il l'embrassa tendrement, la faisant tournoyer. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, rien qu'eux au monde. Puis dans l'embrasure du couloir menant au coeur du château, quelqu'un apparut et brisa le moment.

" Aram ? Reshia ? "

Le chevalier n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir clore un baiser si rapidement mais il repoussa son amante qui comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait et se retourna, les yeux emplis de terreur. L'angoisse prenait la place de la joie car devant eux se tenait Taïshi. Le prince les regardait, choqué parce qu'il venait de voir. Personne n'aurait du les surprendre, personne mais pourtant c'était chose faite et par la pire personne qui soit. Il avait beau être seul, maintenant, tout était fichu pour les deux amoureux. Maintenant, il leur fallait affronter la réalité, un jeune homme ayant du pouvoir et qui allait surement leur faire payer l'affront, bien qu'il soit quelqu'un de très doux et compréhensif. Sa gentillesse ne pouvait aller jusqu'à pardonner ça.

"- Prince Taïshi, murmura Aram.

\- Tu es de retour, souffla le noble. Et qu'est ce que je vois ?

\- Mon prince, c'est... Nous pouvons expliquer, commença la jeune femme.

\- J'attends de voir comment vous allez m'expliquer cette trahison. "

Reshia ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère et malgré sa petite taille, il paraissait terriblement grand. Ses yeux jaunes lançaient littéralement des éclairs et il avait vraiment l'air d'un prince. La terreur s'était emparée de la jeune femme, songeant à tout ce qui pouvait découler de ce moment d'inattention. Le déshonneur, la fin de l'alliance et pire encore, la mort. De son côté, le chevalier ne savait quoi faire pour défendre sa belle, son rang et son statut nouveau de vainqueur de Kyurem ne lui permettait rien. Il avait pêché, Arceus le savait, pêché par amour et maintenant, il fallait payer.

"- Alors ? Vous avez une explication !? lança sèchement le prince, qu'on sentait pourtant très choqué, perturbé par cette révélation qui venait ternir son existence bien rangée.

\- Majesté, je..., tenta Aram, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- C'est de ma faute, s'exclama soudain Reshia en se jetant à genoux devant son promis.

\- De votre faute ? répéta-t-il, avec un air hébété.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai aimé la première. Aram ne voulait pas, il vous est loyal mais je... Je l'aime. Je suis désolée mais je l'aime. Je vous en prie, ne lui faite pas de mal, Aram est fidèle et il vous admire. Vous avez le droit de me renier, c'est normal, de sauver votre honneur mais ne lui faites pas de mal. S'il vous plaît, je ferais ce que vous voudrez. Mon seul crime est de l'aimer.

\- Reshia " parvint à articuler Aram.

Il fut profondément touché par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme mais encore plus surprit par l'expression qui s'affichait sur le visage du prince. Taïshi paraissait touché parce qu'elle venait de dire et son regard allait de l'un à l'autre, s'arrêtant parfois dans le vide. Cela lui rappelait surement quelque chose de personnel mais il ignorait à quoi cela se référait exactement. Le fils de Pingol cherchait surement une punition à la hauteur de la trahison. Toujours personne, pas même Shan, le meilleur ami du prince. C'était peut être une chance après tout que les choses soient ainsi.

" Relevez vous, princesse Reshia. "

La voix était autoritaire, neutre quoique légèrement tremblante et la gijinka de Reshiram s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle le fixa avec la volonté de celle qui assumera son destin dans le regard. Taïshi fixa les deux et son choix semblait être fait par le regard qu'il leur lança. Aram et sa princesse n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le verdict, la sentence qui ne manquerait pas de tomber.

"- Comme vous le savez princesse Reshia, nos fiançailles doivent avoir lieu sous peu, votre famille et d'autres personnes importantes ont été invitées.

\- Vous comptez annuler cela, devina Reshia.

\- Non, cela aura bien lieu. Vous êtes toujours ma promise.

\- Comment ? Mais vous... Vous ne me punissez pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Vous obligez à m'épouser est déjà une punition assez grande, je trouve. Ainsi, je veux que vous fassiez semblant d'être mon épouse et que personne d'autre que moi ne découvre cet amour que vous éprouvez pour le chevalier Aram. Est ce compris ? Si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenait, je ne pourrais pas être aussi clément avec vous.

\- Nous l'avons compris Majesté, assura le chevalier. Mais pourquoi permettez-vous cela ? Nous vous avons trompé et...

\- Désires-tu vraiment être puni, Aram ?

\- Simplement connaître la raison de votre bonté, répondit à sa place Reshia.

\- Moi aussi, ce mariage ne m'arrange pas vraiment.

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. A la différence de vous, cette personne l'ignore et cela sera toujours ainsi. Je vous permets au moins de ne pas connaître la même peine que moi. Je ne suis peut être qu'un idiot, qu'un imbécile trop gentil mais je suis mes propres choix.

\- Qui est cette fameuse personne ? s'enquit Reshia.

\- C'est un secret, princesse.

\- Si vous gardez le notre, nous pourrons facilement faire de même avec le votre, osa Aram.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il, abandonnant la résistance. Elle s'appelle Hana, de la Loria de l'Ouest. Mais maintenant, venez vous faire fêter en tant qu'héros, seigneur de l'hiver et ne reparlons pas de cela. "

Reshia et Aram se lancèrent un regard ému mais n'osèrent pas pousser les choses plus loin. Le prince avait déjà été assez clément comme cela, impossible de lui en demander plus. Cela étonna la fille de Cobalt de voir son promis ainsi, elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné mais sans doute en était-il de même pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner sa trahison sans cette preuve. Au moins, elle était claire avec Tylsha, Taïshi le savait désormais. Pour l'heure, elle arrêta de penser à cette fameuse Hana, probablement la soeur de Zeko de ce que savait la demoiselle, pour se concentrer sur le bonheur d'avoir retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle pourrait chérir encore.

~ " Allez Mirage, fais pas ta timide !"

Les mots de Britz étaient encourageants mais la demoiselle n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnée. Elle s'assit auprès du gijinka de Zeblitz, entre lui et Viri, sous le regard de tout le monde. C'était la fin de la journée, tout le monde était rentré de ses occupations et toute la guilde était réunie comme cela arrivait assez rarement finalement, assis autour d'un feu de cheminée, pas vraiment pour la chaleur mais plutôt pour la lumière qu'il produisait. C'était une soirée spéciale, Mirage le savait bien car dans toute la Loria, on célébrait les temps anciens. Son propre village n'avait aucune fête liée à cette coutume mais à Oardia, c'était le cas. Ainsi, chaque année, chacun devait raconter son histoire, du moins une partie, déclamer l'identité qu'il avait avant de devenir voleur pour se rappeler qui il était.

"- C'est toi qui va commencer, Mirage ! déclara le chef de guilde en souriant. Mais chacun y passera quand même, ne vous y trompez pas !

\- Zut, grommela Crystal, mais personne ne l'entendit.

\- Alors, je suis Mirage, commença la gijinka de métamorph, pas très sûre d'elle. Et je vivais avec mes parents avant de devenir voleuse, ils étaient paysans. Ma vie n'a rien de vraiment palpitant et je ne vois pas vraiment quoi vous dire de plus.

\- Tes parents sont toujours vivants ? questionna Zoro.

\- Oui mais ils sont surement mieux sans moi et ils ne me manquent pas. Pas vraiment.

\- Ah, sourit Britz. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué et on n'en demande pas plus. Choisi le prochain qui évoquera ses souvenirs maintenant.

\- Hum, je dirais Crystal ! déclara la demoiselle, par petite vengeance encore.

\- Je suis vraiment obligée ? Tout le monde connait mon histoire !

\- Sauf Mirage, précisa le chef. C'est une tradition, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

\- Bon très bien. Autrefois, je vivais avec mes parents dans un village au Sud d'ici mais un jour, des gens sont arrivés et ont massacré tout le monde. Je ne m'en suis sortie que par chance pour arriver ici et j'espère bien revoir ces enfoirés un jour même si je ne me rappelle pas d'eux. Voilà, heureux ?

\- C'est bien, approuva Zoro, un regard compatissant. Ne sois pas si désinvolte, ton passé doit forcément te tenir à coeur. Enfin, à qui le tour ?

\- Eren tiens ! décréta-t-elle.

\- Tout ça parce que j'ai souris quand on t'a choisi !

\- Il fallait bien que je désigne quelqu'un, fit-elle innocemment, ce qui fit rire Viri, Aurona et Britz, surtout ce dernier d'ailleurs qui constituait un grand frère pour la brune.

\- Bon. Je ne suis qu'un enfant abandonné, je ne sais rien de ma vie d'avant mais j'ai trouvé un super papa qui s'appelle Zoro et une maison qui me plait.

\- C'était court, fit remarquer Crystal.

\- Ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, fit remarquer Eren. Et je te choisis toi, Papa !

\- J'aurais du le voir venir, soupira Zoro. Je suis donc le fils d'un marchand de la Loria du Centre, qui a eut le privilège de recevoir des cours d'escrime mais qui s'est fait chasser de chez lui car il courtisait un peu trop de femmes pour être honnête.

\- Vraiment ? pensa Mirage, étonnée.

\- Dommage d'ailleurs, car je me suis calmé peu après en fondant la guilde !

\- Petit menteur, tu es parti de chez toi car tu en avais marre de la bourgeoisie, nota Britz. Pour les femmes, tu es plutôt fidèle vu que tu n'en as aimé qu'une.

\- Oui, mais elle était mariée hélas ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle m'aimait de toute façon et c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Mais, plutôt que de me contredire, parle-nous de toi, mon cher Britz.

\- Quelle basse vengeance ! Je suis Britz, fils d'un vendeur de ponitas qui fut tué dans un incendie. C'est vieux mais je me retrouvais à la rue, sans un sou. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Zoro avec qui je suis parti fonder cette petite guilde et aussi ma chère Diana, déjà dans son emploi.

\- Comment as-tu pu aimer une prostituée ? se demanda Eren à voix basse.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu tomberas amoureux, si ce n'est déjà fait, le taquina le basané, faisant rougir le plus jeune. A toi, Aurona !

\- Héhé ! Je viens d'une famille de la Loria de l'Ouest où j'ai travaillé comme mercenaire pendant un temps mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai même travaillé pour le roi Zeko mais ce n'était que de la sale besogne et je crois que ce n'était même pas le roi qui nous donnait le boulot mais plutôt des lieutenants peu scrupuleux. J'ai donc voyagé en quête d'un endroit meilleur pour arriver ici.

\- Et tu es restée, lui sourit Zoro.

\- Oui, je suis encore là et je ne le regrette pas, reprit-elle, heureuse. Bien, on dirait qu'on va finir par toi, ma chère Viri ! Le meilleur pour la fin !

\- Si tu le dis, soupira la gijinka de Virindium.

\- Ecoute bien, Mirage, ça va être intéressant ! lui souffla le gijinka de Zeblitz.

\- Je t'ai entendu, le prisonnier ! Et c'est juste parce que je suis exotique d'origine que ça vous plait ! Le sensationnelle, c'est juste ça qui vous passionne !

\- Allez, raconte le nous encore une fois ! sourit Eren.

\- S'il le faut ! Je viens de la Loria de l'Est, un endroit où à part s'amuser, il n'y a que peu de choses à faire à mon sens, ce qui reflète bien les souverains. J'avais un frère là-bas, qui est toujours vivant d'ailleurs et qui aime deux choses : la boisson et les femmes. C'est surement pour cela que je suis allée chercher de l'air frais ailleurs et que de fil en aiguille, je suis devenue une assassine de renom.

\- On ne devient pas assassine par hasard ! songea Mirage, gardant la réflexion pour elle.

\- Quant à mon frère, ma petite Mirage, il s'appelle Celeb si ce nom te dit quelque chose.

\- Celeb... Comme le roi de la Loria de l'Est ?

\- Tout juste, Auguste ! Je suis de sang royale, je devrais être votre reine avec un telle pedigree, vous ne croyez pas, braves gens ? " déclara-t-elle avec hauteur, mimant les manières d'une grande dame.

Ils se mirent tous à rigoler et Mirage était vraiment surprise, surtout que ça changeait sa vision des rois, le portrait fait par Viri. Peut être était-ce une exagération ou une blague ? Elle n'osa pas demander. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fête du passé lui avait vraiment appris à mieux connaître la guilde et elle s'y sentait bien intégrée désormais, c'était sa famille, la seule et l'unique. Comme c'était un grand moment, chacun eut le droit à un verre de rhum et ils trinquèrent à la santé d'Oardia. C'était alors que quelques coups timides furent frappés à la porte, faisant sursauter même le maître des lieux.

"- Britz, Diana devait revenir te voir ? demanda Zoro.

\- Pas que je sache non. Sa dernière visite était trop proche, ça m'étonnerait.

\- Nous allons voir. Entrez ! " cria finalement le gijinka de Zoroark.

La porte s'ouvrit alors timidement et le coeur de Crystal s'arrêta quelques instants quand elle constata que c'était Shin. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ce guerrier à la manque ? Le garçon avait vraiment eu du mal à arriver jusqu'à Oardia, cela avait pris bien des jours mais il avait persévérer encore et encore, mu par instinct étrange qu'il n'expliquait pas lui-même. Pourquoi il était là exactement, c'était une question bien difficile même pour lui mais il avait voulu être là, peu importe le reste. Un besoin plus qu'une envie.

"- Qui es-tu ? demanda gentiment Zoro, voyant que le garçon n'avait pas l'air agressif.

\- C'est Shin, un guerrier de la Loria du Centre, qui a du me suivre, avoua la brune, avec un air très contrariée. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, ça fait des jours que je l'ai croisé.

\- Que veux-tu alors ? demanda l'homme à la chevelure rouge. Parle librement, aucun mal ne te sera fait, ajouta-t-il, sachant que cela dépendrait d'autres facteurs et de ce que le jeune révèlerait.

\- S'il vous plait... Laissez-moi-vous rejoindre ! " supplia alors le garçon, avec une bouille adorable qui fit craquer tous les bandits d'Oardia.

A ce moment là, Crystal se demanda encore ce qui l'avait empêché de faire un malaise ou un arrêt cardiaque au vu de la surprise voir du choc qu'elle éprouva.

~ Hollow marchait tranquillement dans les bois, profitant de cette journée sans soleil, où de nombreux nuages obscurcissaient de manière significative le ciel. L'atmosphère en était presque oppressante mais le Nightmare s'en moquait bien. Tant que cela lui permettait d'avancer vers son objectif, il se fichait du temps qu'il pouvait faire, même si les rayons du chaud soleil lui manquaient bien, de même que la clarté de la pleine lune. Pour cette dernière, c'était une haine-amour qu'il éprouvait, sentiment bien étrange. Beaucoup aurait pu penser qu'avec un dracaufeu en compagnon, son voyage aurait pu être bien plus rapide mais les chemins semblaient tellement modifiés qu'il préférait ne pas aller trop vite. Prendre son temps était parfois préférable, même s'il exécrait cela. Du moment qu'il avait sa vengeance, le reste ne comptait pas.

"- Draaa ! fit soudain sa monture en redressant la tête.

\- Il y a quelqu'un là-bas ? Hum, je vais peut être savoir enfin si je suis dans la bonne direction. "

Cela l'embêtait vraiment de ne pas savoir où il allait. Avec les indications de son amie, il avait pris vers le Sud, quittant les étendues glacées mais n'avait-il pas viré à l'est ou à l'ouest ? Il n'allait pas tardé à le savoir, si le marcheur se montrait coopératif. Laissant sa monture en arrière pour ne pas faire peur dans un premier temps, il s'avança vivement vers le chemin et découvrit le voyageur qui était une femme, aux cheveux blancs, habillée de violet et de noir, portant des voiles. Le Nightmare sentit une énergie mystique se dégager d'elle et cela l'intéressa. Elle aussi possédait de la magie ? Voilà qui promettait d'être divertissant. Sortant du sous-bois, il marcha à sa rencontre.

"- Bonjour, voyageuse, déclara-t-il poliment, souriant.

\- Ah, vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui vous suit ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- Votre nom, ainsi que l'endroit où nous sommes. Je crains d'être perdu.

\- Vous ne venez pas pour une consultation alors. Je suis Chandia, diseuse de bonne aventure et nous sommes dans la forêt du Trèfle, à la frontière entre la Loria du Nord et celle du centre, plus vers l'est.

\- Je vous remercie, Chandia. Est ce que vous pouvez me révéler mon avenir dans ce cas ? Je serais intéressé de savoir ce que le grand Arceus me réserve.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, c'est mon devoir, soupira-t-elle. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Je suis Hollow. Mais on m'appelle le Nightmare. "

Un léger vent tourbillonna à ce moment et Chandia comprit à qui elle faisait face. Était-ce de lui dont parlait Tim ? Rien n'était moins sur, le fou parlait toujours dans un langage intelligible de lui seul, et encore. Des visions lui traversèrent l'esprit, des visions de haine, de désastre et de douleur. Instinctivement, elle recula de quelques pas, terrifiée par l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, dont la pupille turquoise brillait intensément. Un frisson la parcourut même. Jamais de sa vie la peur n'avait été aussi présente en elle, presque palpable. Les visions se succédaient, comme jamais encore, la terrifiant d'autant plus.

"- Nightmare, le dernier cauchemar, murmura-t-elle.

\- Arceus a eu la bonté de vous envoyer quelque chose ?

\- Comment pouvez vous parler du dieu alors que vous lui avez volé des pouvoirs ?

\- J'aurais fait cela ? C'est regrettable, jeta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

\- La légende le dit, articula Chandia en reculant. Vous avez pris une pierre de puissance du grand Arceus, contre sa volonté et vous n'êtes même plus humain.

\- Dans ce cas, vous non plus, noble dame, ricana-t-il.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? se défendit-elle, tremblante.

\- Je connais la source du pouvoir des véritables devins, dont vous faites partie. Ma connaissance n'est pas limitée, comme vous le croyez. Qu'avez vous donné en échange ?

\- Partez ! Disparaissez, implora-t-elle.

\- Moi, je ne peux plus voir la pleine lune et la lumière du jour, mais j'ai toujours ces immenses pouvoirs. Alors, qu'est ce qu'Arceus vous a pris pour avoir déjoué les lois de la vie ?

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, je...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? répéta plus fermement Hollow en la saisissant par le bras.

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle, en proie à une panique causée par sa présence.

\- Répond à ma question et j'accèderais peut être à ta demande.

\- Non, non... Laissez-moi partir...

\- Je suis curieux, alors dis moi tout de suite et peut être auras tu une mort rapide. Ma patience s'amenuise, douce Chandia. Alors ?

\- Il m'a pris mes rêves, murmura-t-elle. Laissez-moi partir, par pitié.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de pitié pour moi, répondit-il sombrement. Et tes rêves, cela ne veut rien dire, diseuse de bonne aventure, mais tu ne m'amuses plus. Je crois qu'on va devoir se dire au revoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tuer par plaisir ?

\- Peut être que la lune te répondra quand elle t'aura rejoint ? "

Sa main s'éleva et une boule d'énergie de la même couleur que sa pupille se forma. C'était la vraie magie, une force que très peu de gens au monde maîtrisaient. Pour lui laisser un espoir, il lui lâcha le bras alors qu'elle tentait de se libérer mais cela la fit basculer en arrière, pour atterrir durement sur le sol. Son destin semblait être de périr de la main d'Hollow et ce dernier déploya sa magie sans plus de cérémonie.

" Je ne le permettrais pas ! "

L'attaque magique fut bloquée par une forme noire et le Nightmare fut impressionné pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Même Chandia, toujours à terre, semblait ne plus trouver ses mots. La personne qui l'avait protégé, elle la connaissait sans jamais l'avoir vu. C'était son rêve, c'était l'ombre qui la suivait partout. Des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues et son adversaire ne comprenait toujours pas, détaillant la nouvelle venue, car c'était une femme. Une femme de petite taille, entourée d'une aura sombre, aux longs cheveux gris et aux yeux de même couleur. Elle portait deux grandes oreilles de la même couleur que ses cheveux mais jaune à l'intérieur, comme la fleur qui ornait sa tête. Son vêtement était une robe simple, de couleur grise et écrue, avec quelques touches de jaunes et le reste de sa tenue était constitué de chaussures noires ainsi que de gants aussi sombres. Hollow vit son air déterminé et se demanda qui elle était. Un être puissant pour pouvoir s'opposer à lui en tout cas.

"- Qui es tu ? questionna Hollow.

\- Draa, gronda le dracaufeu en surgissant des fourrés, visiblement effrayé par l'apparition.

\- Loki, cette chose te fait peur ? Tu ne dois pas être humaine non plus. Comme c'est comique, un groupe de personnes non humaines réunies !

\- Shika, pleura Chandia. Est ce que c'est toi ?

\- Oui, répondit avec douceur la demoiselle avant de se retourner vers son adversaire. Je ne suis pas humaine non, puisque je ne suis qu'un rêve, un fantôme.

\- Un rêve ? Comment peux tu n'être qu'un rêve ?

\- Parce que je n'existe pas. Je ne suis qu'un amas d'émotions, un concentré de regrets. Je ne devrais pas exister mais certains pouvoirs m'ont faire naître. Sans enveloppe charnelle réelle.

\- Tu n'es que magie alors ? Voilà pourquoi tu peux me résister aussi facilement.

\- Je pourrais même vous tuer si vous menacer encore cette personne.

\- Shika, murmura encore Chandia.

\- Qui es-tu exactement ? Pourquoi t'appelle-t-elle Shika ?

\- Parce que je suis son rêve.

\- Son rêve ? fit le Nightmare, intrigué.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille, une jolie demoiselle que j'appellerais Shika, expliqua d'une voix faible la voyante. C'est à cela que j'ai du renoncer quand j'ai eu mes pouvoirs. Jamais je ne pourrais avoir une fille, jamais un enfant que je pourrais serrer dans mes bras.

\- Je suis l'ombre de ses regrets, reprit la demoiselle. Je l'ai suivi, sans jamais me montrer, comme un rêve inaccessible, car c'était ce que je devais faire. Tu as fini par comprendre, n'est ce pas maman ?

\- Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais obtenu ce misérable pouvoir ! "

Chandia pleura de plus belle, se montrant sous un jour faible sous lequel même Tim ne l'avait jamais vu. Le fantôme Shika demeurait devant sa créatrice, prêt à la défendre contre son agresseur. Hollow regarda la scène et une pointe de compassion passa dans son coeur. Ses pouvoirs eux-même n'avaient-ils pas conduit à sa ruine ? De toute façon, contre un esprit de magie pur, le combat sera bien trop compliqué pour qu'il le fasse simplement pour s'amuser et il avait encore quelque chose à accomplir.

" Vous ne m'amusez plus, mais je vous laisse en vie. Viens, Loki ! "

Accompagné de son fidèle dracaufeu, il continua alors sa route et ses pensés tournèrent vers quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais songé. Et s'il avait eu un enfant avec elle, cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée ? Non, c'était impossible, jamais il n'aurait pu avoir de descendance et encore moins avec elle, surtout quand il y repensait maintenant. Serrer un fils dans ses bras le rendait pourtant amère, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les enfants. Quand sa vengeance serait accomplie, tout irait probablement mieux. Oui, certainement !


	15. Formidable au passé

**Note de l'auteur : Hop, un autre chapitre qui sort ! Il y a une certaine gradation dans ce chapitre, dans le sens où il commence par des choses plutôt mignonnes et heureuses pour finir par une partie plus sombre. D'ailleurs, on apprend enfin dedans l'identité du meurtrier de la princesse Tylsha ! J'espère que cette histoire plait toujours, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

~ Il faisait sombre la nuit où Shin entra à la guilde. Entrer est d'ailleurs un peu faible puisque Zoro l'autorisa à rejoindre les voleurs presque aussitôt. Le chef parla longtemps avec ce jeune homme pourtant apprenti guerrier, personne ne sut jamais rien de leur conversation mais le lendemain, il y avait un petit nouveau parmi les membres d'Oardia. Mirage était heureuse de ne plus être la dernière recrue mais quelque chose l'embêta tout de même, un simple détail en vérité mais qui la questionnait.

"- Pourquoi Crystal n'est pas désagréable avec lui ? demanda-t-elle à Viri.

\- On dirait bien que Shin a accompli un miracle ! rigola la gijinka de Virindium.

\- C'est vraiment injuste ! " soupira-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers Eren et de rougir.

Chacun possède sa propre personnalité, ce qui induit qu'on peut s'attacher à des gens, en détester d'autres et ce sans réelle logique. Crystal ne détestait pas vraiment Mirage, c'était juste sa façon d'être tout simplement, elle n'arrivait pas à parler gentiment avec la demoiselle. La gijinka de métamorph passait donc plus de temps avec les autres, surtout Eren qui s'était fait un devoir de tout lui expliquer sur Oardia. Les deux s'aimaient, cela se voyait mais quand oseraient-ils se l'avouer enfin ? Ce n'était qu'une question de jours pour les plus optimistes, d'années pour d'autres. Et voilà que Crystal, la voleuse la plus râleuse et acharnée au combat, changeait de manière brutale, vive et inattendue.

" Peut être qu'il était simplement temps ! " pensait Zoro en la regardant avec un sourire paternel, heureux de sa décision sur le fameux Shin et des conséquences qui avaient suivi.

La gijinka d'Osselait avait bien changé en l'espace de quelques jours, depuis que le fils de Gardia les avait rejoints. Premièrement, elle s'était proposée pour lui servir de mentor, ce qui avait choqué tout le monde. Zoro pensait que ce rôle reviendrait à Britz mais il avait laissé la demoiselle faire, ne voulant pas la contrarier pour ce genre de chose. C'était profitable pour tous quoique fort étrange et il n'oublia de lui poser la question.

" Il a l'air tellement paumé ! répliqua la demoiselle, un peu trop sèchement. Et puis, c'est un peu de ma faute s'il est ici donc, je me sens responsable. "

Bien une réponse à la Crystal ça ! Zoro avait vu plus loin que les mots et était heureux pour elle. Deuxièmement, enfin quelque chose d'autre que sa vengeance, voilà qui allait l'aider à s'éveiller au bonheur. Shin n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire la raison de sa venue à la guilde mais il n'était pas très doué pour mentir et le gijinka de Zoroark avait vite découvert la vérité. C'était mignon, vraiment très mignon et cela faisait du bien de voir une jeune femme si renfermée s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre et devenir plus douce. Comme une fleur qui éclot, c'était exactement ce qui se passait avec ce beau bourgeon.

" Enfin, Crystal reste Crystal ! " rappela Aurona avec humour.

C'était vrai aussi. La jeune femme avait gardé tout son mordant, toute cette répartie et cette hargne qui la caractérisait, s'amusant toujours à embêter Mirage. Cependant, elle le faisait moins et passait plus de temps avec le nouveau venu. Shin se révéla très mauvais en combat, chose étonnant pour un futur guerrier et encore plus terrible en ce qui concernait la discrétion. La jeune femme s'énervait donc souvent, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment mais elle restait auprès du jeune homme, toujours. Parfois, quand il ne regardait pas, on la voyait sourire, ce sourire qui vient du coeur et qui montrait une grande félicité de sa part. Dès qu'il la regardait, elle reprenait sa mine sévère et ses instructions quant à l'entraînement du gijinka de Luxray. Ce dernier suivait ses ordres à la lettre, sans jamais se plaindre.

"- J'ai fait des progrès aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu viens de commencer, continue ! s'exclama-t-elle, intransigeante.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Encore combien de pompes ?

\- Trente et après, on enchaîne avec les abdos et le gainage ! Plus vite ! "

Chaque jour qui passait le voyait devenir plus fort, plus adroit et sa maladresse disparaissait au fur et à mesure. Eren tenta de se mesurer un jour à Shin et fut très surpris de la résistance qu'il rencontra. Crystal se révélait un très bon mentor contre toute attente, quoi qu'un mentor tyrannique. Le garçon ne disait rien et s'appliquait. Pour les autres, la raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint la guilde était claire comme de l'eau de roche, mais il n'en était pas ainsi pour Crystal. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi cet idiot l'avait suivi et comment il avait réussi. Même les meilleurs gardes n'étaient jamais parvenus à la pister !

"- Mais tu as vraiment trouvé le chemin par hasard ? demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

\- Oui, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à te suivre et j'ai du utiliser toute mon intuition mais ça a bien marché, je n'ai pas mis si longtemps que cela à arriver... Enfin, tu vois... Juste quelques jours...

\- Comment expliques-tu ta réussite là où même des rois ont échoué ?

\- Je crois que quand on désire vraiment quelque chose, on finit par le trouver !

\- Et toi, tu désirais quoi exactement pour te risquer là ?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas, c'est personnel, répliqua-t-il en rougissant.

\- Dis le tout de suite, c'est un ordre de ton maitre !

\- Non, désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas le dire...

\- Très bien, ce sera cinquante abdos en plus. Et on ne traîne pas !

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'entraînes ? Zoro m'avait dit que ce serait le grand là... Britz je crois !

\- Mais tu veux aggraver ton cas, ma parole ! "

Shin se mit à rire et attaque son exercice sans broncher. Crystal se retourna, faisant mine d'être courroucée mais en réalité, un beau sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait vraiment heureuse, comme libérée d'un point. Non qu'elle était malheureuse dans la guilde, mais ce garçon lui avait apporté quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant. Oui, Crystal se sentait libérée auprès de ce petit chat comme on l'appelait, qui était devenu ami avec toute la guilde. Zoro l'avait aussitôt adopté comme un fils supplémentaire, Britz aimait lui apprendre deux-trois techniques de combat à l'occasion, Eren était devenu son meilleur ami et il discutait aussi avec Mirage, malgré les réticences de son mentor. Viri se chargeait d'améliorer sa discrétion et Aurona lui racontait toutes les légendes des environs. Le soir, en se couchant, le fils de Gardia se disait qu'il avait bien fait de suivre ses rêves, même si sa mère lui manquait. Il retournerait surement la voir sous peu, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Mais comment prendrait-elle le fait que son fils soit devenu un voleur ? Une question dont la réponse était assez évidente pour une fois.

~ " Draaa ? "

Loki appelait son maître mais ce dernier semblait perdu dans ces pensés, comme souvent depuis quelques jours. La confrontation avec l'esprit de magie pur n'était pas franchement ce qui l'avait perturbé, mais elle l'avait fait réfléchir. Beaucoup réfléchir. Il avait continué sa marche vers la capitale de la Loria du Centre mais moins rapidement qu'auparavant. Le doute le rongeait et il se sentait même perdu. Lui, le Nightmare perdu, il trouvait la situation assez comique en un sens et tourna la tête vers sa monture.

" Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien ! Repose toi un peu, Loki ! "

Le dracaufeu regarda son maître, pas vraiment sûr de la justesse de ses propos mais il se coucha un peu plus loin et se détendit. Malgré ses yeux fermés, tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Hollow lui avait bien appris à rester toujours en alerte. Le Nightmare regardait son dragon avec une pointe de tristesse dans son unique pupille. Un sentiment rare chez lui mais qui apparaissait dans les moments de solitude, parfois.

" Ce n'est pas Loki, ça ne l'a jamais été. "

Le constat était difficile à admettre mais c'était la vérité. Ce dracaufeu n'était pas le vrai Loki, sa fidèle monture qui avait bravé maints champs de bataille à ses côtés et affronté toutes sortes de danger. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas Loki. Hollow l'avait appelé comme ça car la créature semblait en train de l'attendre quand il s'était réveillé. Réveiller. Hollow tentait de se rappeler à quel moment exactement il s'était endormi et surtout combien de temps il avait dormi exactement. Il adorait son dragon actuel mais il avait été douloureux de comprendre qu'il n'était pas Loki, qu'il ne serait jamais Loki. Les souvenirs revinrent hanter le chevalier déchu, comme une nuée de sauterelles.

" Je me suis endormi surement ce jour là, après sa trahison " réfléchit-il.

Ce jour était douloureux, tant mentalement que physiquement et il le chassa bien vite. La douleur, ce n'était plus rien pour lui depuis cet instant là. L'orbe de pouvoir qu'il possédait, on la lui avait reprise mais les pouvoirs magiques qu'elle lui avait octroyés demeuraient intacts. La magie avait bien trop de secrets pour lui et surement plus qu'il ne l'imaginait encore. Le borgne réfléchit donc, pour mesurer combien de temps s'était écoulé entre son endormissement et son réveil. Il en fut incapable. Peut être qu'une force mystique avait été à l'oeuvre ? Il se rappelait encore cette odeur de sang qui l'avait réveillé et ce besoin de tuer.

" Si la magie est présente, alors j'ai dormi combien de temps moi ? "

Cela pouvait être quelques jours comme des années. Beaucoup d'années. Cela expliquait peut être les changements importants du paysage. Oui, peut être avait-il dormi une dizaine ou une vingtaine d'années, surement pas plus. Les choses peuvent beaucoup changer en peu de temps. La paix était revenue, ce qui n'était pas forcément un mal. La guerre avait été si terrible, Hollow s'en souvenait encore. Il n'était qu'un simple paysan, engagé de force, qui était devenu un monstre plus qu'un héros en voulant protéger son pays. Pourtant, certains l'avaient aimé et certains l'avaient remercié de les avoir sauvés. Restaient-ils de ces gens quelque part ? Au moins Irinia, même si le destin n'avait pas été gentil de lui enlever la parole. Hollow se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fichait dans le Nord, loin de son cher Sud qu'elle chantait.

" J'aurais peut être du l'emmener avec moi. "

Non, cela aurait été probablement trop dangereux. Le Nightmare se sentait perdu. Il se pencha au dessus du petit ruisseau qui coulait dans les bois où il se trouvait et s'observa longuement. Il était plus maigre que par le passé, ses cheveux plus longs et non coiffés lui donnaient un air rebelle. Qu'il était loin le temps où il prenait soin de son apparence et attachait sa crinière pour plaire à sa douce princesse, la belle Séléné. Il se rappelait tout d'elle, du moindre détail de son visage et de ce sourire charmeur.

" Je te retrouverais et tu paieras, sois en sur ! "

La princesse de la lune pouvait bien jouir de son confort pour le moment, elle paierait pour sa haute trahison. Il la ferait souffrir lentement, ses sens se délectaient d'avance de ses hurlements. Elle méritait bien cela et même pire. Peut être tuerait-il également son mari et ses enfants si elle en avait ? A imaginer la scène, un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahissait, fort et profond. Il devenait le sadique qu'on disait, le chevalier sombre qu'il avait créé au cours des batailles. Il connaissait la légende, il avait entendu des gens la raconter et tout était faux, tout était là pour qu'on l'accuse lui et que la princesse soit blanchie comme un Lainergie. Foutaises.

" Je veux t'entendre me supplier, demander pardon ! "

Cette pensée était réjouissante. Que ferait-il après ? Voilà une bonne question, car il ne doutait pas un seul instant d'y arriver. Aucun esprit de magie pur ne lui barrerait le passage et personne n'avait assez de talent à l'épée selon lui pour vaincre sa propre lame et sa magie. Après, il retournerait peut être après du roi Crom, pour avoir plus d'explication et vérifier la véracité de ses informations quant à ses regrets. Peut être qu'il lui laisserait la vie sauve. Peut être.

" Il faudra aussi que je retrouve l'autre enfoiré qu'on s'explique. "

Ce mystérieux personnage qui lui avait donné l'orbe, Hollow aussi voulait le retrouver. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire, cette personne dont il ignorait même le nom devait lui expliquer pourquoi elle lui avait donné l'orbe et comment elle avait fait pour la récupérer. Tant de questions mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait continuer son chemin, se remettre en route avec Loki, même si ce n'était pas le vrai. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un tissu de trahisons, un petit mensonge de plus, ce n'était rien. Vraiment.

~ Men était dans sa chambre et tentait d'écrire une lettre à sa soeur mais l'inspiration ne lui venait pas. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mis à part qu'il allait bientôt venir pour la célébration de ses fiançailles avec le prince Taïshi. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Loria du Sud et il n'avait eu qu'une lettre lui donnant rapidement des nouvelles, sinon, rien. Il espérait que Reshia allait bien et que son fiancé était quelqu'un de bien. Le gijinka de Mentali ne connaissait que peu ce prince du Nord et ne pouvait donc pas le juger mais il était parfait dans le rôle du frère poule et l'inquiétude le rongeait. Alors, il avait décidé d'écrire à sa petite soeur pour lui dire qu'il arrivait bientôt.

"- Messire Men, souhaitez vous manger avec vos parents ? demanda un des serviteurs, derrière la porte.

\- Non, dites leur que je mangerais plus tard, j'ai du courrier à écrire.

\- Fort bien, mon prince ! " déclara le servant dont les pas se perdirent dans le couloir.

Drôle de pratique de parler à un domestique sans le voir mais cela arrivait à Men de fonctionner comme ça car Zeko le faisait de temps à autre. Son père Cobalt n'approuvait pas vraiment mais ne disait rien car son fils était assez grand, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Le prince du Sud se rassit sur sa chaise et reprit sa plume. Le parchemin était encore vierge, mis à part la formule de politesse du départ. Le jeune homme réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait dire à son destinataire, les nouvelles à donner. Il commença par parler de sa venue, par espérer que tout se passait bien pour elle et ce genre de chose, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était pas passé grand chose à Slen, du moins rien de capable d'intéresser la demoiselle.

" Peut être que je devrais lui parler de la visite de Zeko ? Cela lui plairait certainement d'entendre parler de son héros... Quoique, je ne sais pas s'il vient aux fiançailles donc peut être que cela le démoralisera... Ah, Reshia, tu ne m'aides vraiment pas ! "

Il commença néanmoins à parler brièvement de la visite du roi guerrier, parlant du même coup de sa future union avec la princesse de la Loria de l'Ouest. Ses mots sonnaient creux, voir un peu faux mais elle ne s'en douterait probablement pas vu la façon dont il avait tourné ses phrases. Puis, l'écriture bloqua de nouveau car il ne savait pas trop de quoi parler ensuite. Son entrevue avec Zeko était confidentielle et il ne voulait pas que Reshia soit au courant, ni même lui avoue qu'en réalité, la Loria du nord lui faisait horreur car il avait de très mauvais souvenirs liés à cet endroit.

" Garde mes secrets et je garderais les tiens ! " murmura la voix bienveillante de Zeko dans sa tête.

Le souverain était trop bon. Le héros n'avait que des petits secrets comparés à lui et le fait qu'il accepte de garder quelque chose de si terrible inconnu de tous liait encore plus Men à son modèle. Sa mémoire se mit en action et le fit trembler. Il y avait des choses dont il ne souhaitait vraiment pas se souvenir, des actions qu'il avait effectué dont il valait mieux taire l'existence. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais il ne pleura pas. Il était le prince Men et les princes ne pleurent pas, même après cela.

" Trouve quelque chose de plus joyeux ! " s'ordonna-t-il.

Alors une pensée lui vint et son visage afficha un sourire radieux. Une demoiselle apparue dans son esprit, belle comme la pleine lune par une nuit sans nuage. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, portant souvent des grandes robes, simples mais qui lui allaient divinement bien. Men le savait, il n'aimait pas sa promise mais il ne pouvait pas refuser un tel "présent" de la part de Zeko. Il avait toujours su néanmoins que jamais la femme qu'il aimait ne pourrait être sienne. Il ne l'avait vu que trois fois dans son existence mais le souvenir demeurait encré en lui, gravé dans sa chair.

" Sally " murmura-t-il.

La plume tomba, manquant par chance le parchemin et créant une tâche d'encre sur le bureau. Il mit un peu de temps à s'en rendre compte et secoua la tête. En pensant à elle, il ne faisait que se faire mal. Il avait voulu demander à son père de proposer au roi Gal un mariage, ce dernier n'aurait pas refusé un si grand honneur pour sa petite dernière. Sauf que cela, c'était avant, avant que Zeko n'arrive et n'offre sa précieuse fille à son fidèle ami. Lyra était une poupée, un vrai bijou mais Men n'avait strictement pas d'amour à lui offrir. Contrarié, il termina d'écrire sa lettre dans un silence profond.

" J'arrive bientôt Reshia, conclut-il. Ton frère qui se languit de t'embêter. "

La signature le fit sourire. Cela allait être un grand moment leurs retrouvailles ! Il espérait de tout coeur que ce Taïshi était quelqu'un de bien, sinon, il lui expliquerait sa façon de penser. Néanmoins, Men pensait qu'il lui faudrait une excuse pour parvenir à ne pas rester trop longtemps dans ce royaume glacé. Non, il n'aimait pas la Loria du Nord et la Loria du Nord ne l'aimait pas. C'est toujours dans ce silence terrifiant qu'il ferma l'enveloppe et décida de rejoindre ses parents à table, pour retrouver un peu de lumière.

~ Reshia se préparait dans sa chambre de bon matin et chantonnait gaiment, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis un moment. Elle se croyait dans un rêve, où tout n'était pas parfait mais où les choses allaient bien. Sa relation avec Aram se faisait un peu moins compliqué depuis que Taïshi était au courant et elle ne niait pas en profiter. La princesse allait cependant célébrer ses fiançailles, comme une demoiselle de son rang se devait de le faire, selon le bon vouloir de son futur époux. Elle ne cachait pas que cela l'angoissait un peu, de se savoir lié à un homme tout en cachant un aussi grand secret mais c'était la seule solution. Son chevalier serait toujours auprès d'elle pour la protéger de toute façon.

" Pense plutôt au fait que ton frère devrait arriver très bientôt ! " s'ordonna-t-elle.

C'était vrai, Men allait arriver sous peu pour célébrer ses fiançailles, de façon assez confidentielle. Reshia se demandait si Taïshi avait invité d'autres personnes que sa famille car il ne lui avait soufflé mot sur ce sujet. Peu importait à la jeune femme, elle aurait bien le temps de voir les choses venir. Pour l'instant, elle se concentra sur le fait que son grand-frère allait venir. Tout heureuse, la demoiselle remarqua alors la présence de son amie fantôme. Tylsha semblait froide et regardait par la fenêtre. Le temps s'était légèrement réchauffé et la neige avait un peu fondu, quoique le fond de l'air demeurait froid.

"- Tylsha, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver...

\- C'est normal, les fantômes ne font pas vraiment de bruit, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Dis donc, tu n'es pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Dis-moi ce qui arrive aujourd'hui et tu comprendras.

\- Mes fiançailles avec ton frère te dérangent ?

\- Non, non, je suis heureuse pour vous, malgré le fait que vous ne soyez pas amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Alors où est le problème Tylsha ?

\- Il est temps que tu saches la vérité, soupira le fantôme.

\- Quelle vérité ? Oh, tu veux dire que... "

La demoiselle se retourna vers elle et ses yeux fantômes versaient des larmes sans substance. La fille de Cobalt comprit alors : elle allait lui raconter son histoire, la vérité sur ce personnage qui l'avait assassiné. La gijinka de Reshiram se plaça sur son lit et la plus jeune se tourna vers elle, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Enfin, Reshia allait connaître son lien avec le criminel. Tylsha attendit un moment avant de parler, car il était difficile pour elle de replonger dans de tels souvenirs. La souffrance, son dernier souffle, tout ce qu'elle avait abandonné en mourant, les privations endurées, tout revenait, clair et net.

"- Tout a commencé un jour banale, commença la demoiselle. Tout commence toujours ces jours là mais je pense que je ne t'apprends rien, n'est ce pas ?

\- En effet, approuva Reshia.

\- Mon frère était partie avec mon père en visite à la Loria de l'Ouest, comme un fait exprès, seul restaient ma mère et moi au palais. La reine s'occupait de son mieux des affaires du royaume malgré son mutisme et moi, je papillonnais. Je n'étais qu'une enfant après tout.

\- C'est là que ça s'est produit ?

\- Oui, répondit sombrement Tylsha. J'étais dans ma chambre, je coiffais les cheveux d'une poupée que j'avais baptisé la princesse Séléné, comme la légendaire reine de la Loria du Centre. C'est alors que j'ai vu une ombre dans mon miroir. Moi, je n'ai pas eu peur et je me suis retournée. Comme j'étais naïve.

\- L'ombre que j'ai vu m'avait terrifié, se rappela mentalement la soeur de Men avec ses souvenirs personnels venu d'un temps qui lui paraissait lointain, dans la Loria du Sud.

\- Je l'ai salué et il s'est approché de moi en tremblant. Je n'oublierais jamais son visage, jamais. Il pleurait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui allait se passer, même quand j'ai vu sa main tenir un poignard. Il m'a murmuré "Pardon, pardon" et il a élevé son arme. J'ai compris mais trop tard. La douleur a été tellement intense. Je me souviens encore de mon sang qui giclait, du poignard qu'on retirait de mon coeur et de mon meurtrier qui s'enfuyait pendant que je mourais dans un atroce hurlement. Peu importe ce qui peu m'arriver, jamais je n'oublierais ce jour. Jamais. "

La fière Tylsha redevint alors une petite fille et pleura à chaudes larmes. Ce n'était qu'une enfant après tout. Reshia voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais c'était impossible. On ne peut pas consoler physiquement un fantôme, seuls les mots ont un pouvoir et la magie peut-être. La soeur de Taïshi se calma finalement et retrouva son calme mais cela avait ébranlé son interlocutrice. Reshia se demanda si sa soeur avait éprouvé la même chose cette nuit flamboyante. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela. Pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur le passé d'une autre, pas le sien. Il fallait qu'elle sache quel monstre avait commis cet acte odieux et son lien avec elle.

"- Te souviens-tu de son visage ? murmura la femme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais oublier son regard apeuré.

\- Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?

\- Oui, même si je ne l'ai appris que plus tard, quand j'étais un fantôme. Je savais et je ne pouvais strictement rien faire, c'était horrible. Il fallait que j'attende que quelqu'un puisse me voir pour accomplir ma vengeance.

\- Et je suis arrivée, compléta Reshia.

\- Oui, tu es là, la seule personne qui peut m'aider et qui pourtant ne le fera pas.

\- Pourquoi je ne t'aiderais pas ? Tu as le droit d'être vengé !

\- Mais tu ne connais pas encore l'identité de mon assassin.

\- Dis moi qui c'est, dans ce cas et je serais fixée. C'est quelqu'un de ma connaissance ?

\- Il vient ici, Reshia. Il revient sur les lieux de son crime.

\- Non... Non, tu veux dire que...

\- Tu l'as compris. Mon meurtrier n'est autre que le prince Men, ton frère. "

Reshia crut que le monde s'effondrait autour d'elle et que le soleil du matin disparaissait pour laisser la place à une nuit sombre et sans fin. Le regard glacé que Tylsha lui lança acheva de plonger son esprit dans de profondes ténèbres.

" Pourquoi, grand Arceus ? Pourquoi ? "


	16. La douceur existe encore

**Note de l'auteur : Yop, un petit chapitre pour la semaine avec quelques révélations, dont la confession d'un crime en lien avec le chapitre précédent ! J'essaie d'avancer la correction de cette fanfic au plus vite ! Bonne semaine à tous !**

* * *

~ Oardia était calme ce soir-là. La journée avait été dure, la plupart des membres revenaient de missions qui se trouvaient dans d'autres royaumes que la Loria du Centre et ils étaient donc partis se coucher tôt, pour mieux attaquer la journée demain. Mirage pourtant n'arrivait pas à dormir, même si elle avait accompagné Crystal en mission, ce qui était en soi plutôt épuisant, tant physiquement que mentalement. Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, quelque chose en elle qui refusait de la laisser en paix. Discrètement, elle descendit du dortoir, à pas de velours dans les escaliers qui grinçaient légèrement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver en bas Blitz, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil non plus à priori. Le gijinka de Zeblitz essuyait une choppe, sifflotant légèrement un air ancien et mélancolique.

"- On dit que siffler dans la nuit fait venir les voleurs, murmura-t-elle avec malice.

\- Et ça marche, la preuve, tu es venue, ma belle.

\- Alors, tu m'avais entendu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Le silence est trop profond ici, j'entends tout. Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vois que je ne suis pas la seule.

\- Je pensais à ma femme, vois-tu. Elle me manque, j'aimerais l'avoir toujours à mes côtés mais elle a un travail et doit gagner sa vie, elle aussi le sait. Enfin, soupira-t-il, je l'aime et ça m'aide à attendre. Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'amène à cette heure de la nuit ?

\- Euh, à vrai dire, je n'en sais strictement rien.

\- Hum, tu es la deuxième alors. Peut être devrais-tu aller voir l'autre qui n'arrive pas à dormir et qui est dehors ? Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen de retrouver le calme à deux.

\- Euh, de qui s'agit-il ?

\- Je suis persuadé que tu le sais, Mirage. "

Il sourit et se remit à siffloter, un air plus doux désormais. La gijinka de métamorph rougit mais il ne la vit pas etelle lui obéit en sortant immédiatement dehors. Elle savait bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire, ce n'était pas trop compliqué à deviner mais cela la dérangeait. Toute la guilde avait deviné ce qu'elle ressentait, Crystal l'avait affirmé, mais lui, le savait-il ? Et si oui, qu'en pensait-il ? Quand elle sortit du bâtiment, Mirage comprit à quel point Blitz avait vu juste car c'était effectivement Eren qui se trouvait là. Le jeune homme avait l'air pensif, sa marque jaune et ronde brillant sur ses cheveux. Les yeux rouges du gijinka de noctali luisaient avec intensité dans la pénombre et Mirage le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage en lui qui le rapprochait de Zoro, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un fils adoptif.

"- Eren, je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir parlé en premier et de n'avoir pas joué la carte de la discrétion.

\- Ah, Mirage, ce n'est que toi...

\- Oui, ce n'est que moi, souffla-t-elle, déçue.

\- Tu peux rester, de toute façon, les nuits de pleine lune, je suis toujours insomniaque.

\- Hum Eren... Ce n'est pas la pleine lune...

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant. Bon dans ce cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil. C'est bête hein ?

\- Non, je ne trouve pas, pensa-t-elle, gênée.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'amène à l'air de la nuit ? Insomnie ?

\- Réflexion, plutôt. Je n'arrête pas de penser, de me retourner dans mon lit et le sommeil ne venait pas alors j'ai préféré me lever, Arceus sait pourquoi.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et tu pensais à quoi ? "

C'était le moment ou jamais de lui avouer. Si Mirage le trouvait mignon, adorait sa façon d'être et tout ce qu'il était, si Mirage était du genre à avoir du caractère quand elle était motivée, elle perdait ses moyens devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier la fixait, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui tardait à venir. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, la vérité ou un mensonge mais quelque chose. Le courage vint alors en elle, un courage en partie motivée par les petites moqueries de Crystal. C'est bête comme raison mais il n'en restait pas moins que ça aidait. La gijinka de métamorph se tint un peu plus droite.

"- Tu promets que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ?

\- Pourquoi je me moquerais ? Tu peux penser ce que tu veux ! sourit-il.

\- Parce que ce que je pensais concerne... quelqu'un dans la guilde...

\- Tu as un problème avec Crystal ? Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que...

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Cela te concerne toi !

\- Moi ? fit-il, interloqué, l'observant avec un regard neuf de ses grands yeux rubis, comme s'il venait de découvrir un trésor caché là depuis longtemps.

\- Je... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un et c'est perturbant parce que je devine ce que c'est, fit-elle, avec une colère dirigée contre le vide. Je crois que... Je t'aime...

\- Mirage, souffla-t-il avec surprise.

\- C'est peut être bête et idiot de dire ça comme ça, alors que ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis avec vous d'un point de vue objectif mais... C'est ce que je pense. Vas-y, rigole si tu veux, tu aurais le droit. Une voleuse comme moi, c'est la honte n'est ce pas ?

\- Quelqu'un te l'a dit ? Ce que tu viens de dire...

\- Non, jamais. C'est ma tête mais... C'est vrai non ?

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre, Mirage ! rigola finalement Eren.

\- Ah, tu penses ça alors, murmura-t-elle, profondément déçue pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

\- Cela dit, je ne suis pas mal dans mon genre. Eren, le voleur pas à l'aise avec les femmes qu'il ne connait pas, bien loin de celui supposé être son père qui charmerait la moindre demoiselle.

\- Tu voulais être comme lui ?

\- Avant, j'aurais tout donné, oui. Mais plus maintenant, car j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais et j'ai eu la confirmation, pas plus tard que maintenant. "

Le gijinka de Noctali sembla alors devenir plus matûre et il se rapprocha d'elle d'une démarche assurée, la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il avait l'assurance de Zoro mais Mirage s'en moquait. Il n'y avait plus que lui et elle, seuls dans la nuit. Deux adolescents mais presque des adultes. Les yeux turquoise rencontrèrent les rubis et peu à peu, les visages se rapprochèrent. Les gestes étaient maladroits mais c'était une découverte pour eux, les novices en amour. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et le calme fut encore plus profond dans la nuit.

Eren et Mirage venaient ainsi de s'avouer quelque chose qui avait commencé bien plus tôt. Discrètement, depuis le bâtiment tout proche, Zoro les observait par la fenêtre entrebâillée, heureux pour ses deux petits protégés, un peu nostalgique de les voir grandir si vite. Même la demoiselle était comme une fille pour lui, il s'attachait très vite aux gens. Un sourire illumina son visage et il oublia quelques secondes pourquoi il ne dormait pas à cette heure.

"- Si tu me dis que tu t'es levé juste pour voir ça, je ne te croirais pas, même si Eren est plus ton fils que n'importe qui dans cette guilde, déclara Britz sans se retourner. Alors ?

\- Non en effet. Mais je suis heureux pour eux.

\- Heureux d'oublier quelque chose qui te tracasse aussi, je me trompe ?

\- Est ce qu'un jour, je pourrais te cacher mes pensés mon cher Britz ?

\- Tu le fais tout le temps. Je vois juste que tu as les traits tirés et que tu sembles pensif, je ne peux pas lire plus dans ta tête. Un problème ?

\- Pas vraiment. Simplement, un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu as une bonne intuition généralement. Pour qui ?

\- Ma fille. J'ai rêvé que qu'une ombre noire lui voulait du mal et ça m'obsède.

\- Tu comptes aller voir si elle va bien ?

\- Oui, je partirais demain à l'aube. Confie une mission aux quatre jeunes, comme ça, vous pourrez vous reposer quelques jours avec Viri et Aurona.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a pas mal trimé ces derniers jours. J'inviterais peut être ma femme...

\- Fais toi plaisir, mon vieux ! Et tu as l'air d'avoir une idée sur la mission.

\- Je pense qu'il serait bien que Shin dise à sa mère où il est. Ne me mens pas, j'ai fouiné un peu et je sais qu'il est le fils de Gardia, la terrible combattante.

\- Cela risque d'être dangereux si elle veut le reprendre, je le conçois.

\- C'est pour ça que j'envoie tous les autres avec le petit. Ce sera un bon test pour lui, pour savoir si c'est vraiment un membre de la guilde ou si tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge de sa part.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il nous mentirait. Il est pur.

\- Moi aussi je ne crois pas sinon, il se serait fait jeté par Crystal mais de quoi peut-on être sûr de nos jours ? Je te le demande patron !

\- On peut se fier à Oardia. Cela je le sais.

\- Ah Zoro, je me demande ce que j'aurais fait de ma vie si je ne t'avais pas rencontré !

\- Prêtre comme ton frère je suppose.

\- Surement. J'aime bien Arceus mais pas au point de lui consacrer ma vie. Peut être qu'il n'en a strictement rien à faire en plus de toute cette fausse politesse.

\- On pourrait refaire le monde avec de si. Peut être que je n'aurais jamais fondé Oardia et que j'aurais épousé la femme que j'aime. On aurait vécu au bord d'une petite rivière et...

\- Et vous seriez devenu un couple de voleurs avec une petite fille adorable. Désolé mais je ne t'imagine absolument pas autrement qu'en faisant le métier que tu fais actuellement.

\- Voleur un jour, voleur toujours, rigola le gijinka de Zoroark. Bon, je crois que je vais essayer de retourner me coucher. Tu ne vas pas au lit ?

\- Je reste encore un peu à penser à ma femme. Le sommeil finira par venir je le sais.

\- On ne se verra probablement pas demain matin alors si je pars tôt !

\- Non mon vieux, c'est plus que probable que tu sois partis avant que je n'ouvre les yeux.

\- Veille bien sur la guilde en mon absence, je vais aller vérifier des coins de la Loria du Centre pour me rassurer et me dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je serais revenu dans quelques jours, pas énormément. Prends soin de toi quand je ne serais pas là !

\- Toi aussi prends soin de toi, Zoro ! "

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, se souriant comme deux vieux amis puis le borgne retourna vers sa chambre tandis que le gijinka de Zeblitz restait à chantonner. Le lendemain, Zoro enfourcha son galopa shiny avant l'aube et partit en trombe à travers la forêt qui entourait Oardia. Peu après, ce fut au tour des quatre jeunes de la guilde de partir après que Britz leur ait dit ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Cela leur ferait du bien. Les trois qui restaient à la guilde étaient parés pour se reposer mais finalement, ils travaillèrent quand même. Aurona partit chasser, Viri s'occupa d'affûter le stock de lames d'Oardia et Britz entreprit des réparations sur le toit. Tout cela, c'était le quotidien de la guilde. Un moment normal.

~ Men ne comprenait pas, cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi Reshia semblait-elle l'éviter depuis qu'il était arrivé à Glacia, capitale de la Loria du Nord ? La route avait été longue pour venir jusqu'ici et le prince n'était accompagné que par quelques serviteurs et gardiens. Ses parents auraient du venir mais pour une raison quelconque, le roi Pingol et le prince Taïshi avaient souhaité repoussé l'officialisation des fiançailles. Le souverain de la Loria du Nord avait cependant insisté sur le fait que la future épouse serait très heureuse d'accueillir son frère, aussi le gijinka de Mentali ne s'était-il pas fait prier, espérant qu'elle allait bien. En arrivant au château, toute la famille royale lui avait souhaité la bienvenue, sa soeur étant présente, belle dans sa robe couleur givre. Avec la conversation, il avait deviné qu'elle n'était pas au courant que les fiançailles étaient repoussées.

" Je me demande si cela lui plait ou non. "

Avec l'expression parfaitement neutre de la jeune femme, difficile à dire. Cependant, quand Men s'était approché de sa soeur pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle avait certes sourit poliment mais il avait vu dans ses yeux une étincelle de colère, un soupçon de dégoût qu'il n'avait pas compris. Était-ce vraiment adressé à lui ? Au début, il s'imagina que c'était la fatigue, qu'il se faisait des illusions mais ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré son très bon jeu d'acteur, Reshia demeurait froide, juste polie et son regard l'accusait. Déjà que Men n'était pas très heureux d'être à Glacia, voilà quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. La soirée se passa tout de même, un très bon repas avec un prince Taïshi des plus amicales qui mit le prince du Sud en confiance. Quand ce fut l'heure de se retirer pour dormir, Men tenta de parler à Reshia.

" Soeurette, je crois que nous devons..."

Elle ne lui laissa jamais finir et prit la fuite, sans courir mais d'un pas rapide. Pourquoi lui tourner le dos de façon aussi radicale, sans adresser un mot ? Elle ne lui laissait aucune chance de comprendre aussi la poursuivit-il dans un dédale de couloirs que la jeune femme semblait bien connaître. Certains rappelaient des souvenirs à Men et il se sentit oppressé tandis qu'un passé qu'il voulait mort revenait. Malgré sa robe, la princesse était rapide, légère et il peinait à la suivre, à cause des journées de chevauchés qu'il avait dans les jambes. Son corps endolori et la mémoire qui fonctionnait, voilà ce qui permettait à Reshia de garder son avance face à lui sans courir. Pour finir, elle emprunta un escalier et Men s'arrêta en bas. Il le connaissait, il en était persuadé, il le connaissait et un blocage l'empêchait de continuer

" Tu reconnais ton crime ?"

La petite voix le fit sursauter et pour la vaincre, il bondit en avant, courant littéralement jusqu'en haut, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Arrivé au bout, il mit un petit moment à reprendre son souffle, le coeur battant puis poursuivit sa progression, pas très longtemps. Reshia l'attendait dans une petite pièce, l'ancienne chambre de la princesse Tylsha, Men le savait. La gijinka de Reshiram lui tournait le dos et ses épaules tremblaient légèrement. Si l'atmosphère avait put être palpable, nulle doute qu'elle aurait été complètement gelée. Men tenta de s'avancer.

"- Reshia, pourquoi est ce que tu me fuis ?

\- Comment oses-tu me demander ça aussi simplement ? s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant, les yeux rouges et emplis de haine.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Comment peux-tu rester de marbre après ce que tu as fait ?

\- Reshia, de quoi parles...

\- Ne me mens pas ! Je le sais ! C'est toi le responsable ! C'est toi qui l'a tué ! "

Ce fut comme si une partie immatérielle de son corps se brisait en lui, comme du verre qui se brise sous la pression. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les paroles de Reshia qui avait conduit ce phénomène. Pas totalement du moins. Derrière sa soeur, une forme venait d'apparaître, comme ayant traversé le mur. C'était une forme humaine, légèrement transparente mais dont les traits lui rappelaient bien des souvenirs. Uniquement des mauvais bien sûr. Ces yeux qui l'accusaient et lui posaient inlassablement la même accusation, froide et sanglante. Tylsha se tenait face à lui, comme dans un rêve mais il était persuadé que c'était la réalité et qu'il ne dormait pas.

" Un meurtrier revient toujours sur les lieux de son crime ! "

Les paroles de la fillette sonnèrent à ses oreilles comme une bise glacée et il sentit son coeur se serrer car c'était vrai. Des larmes vinrent envahir les yeux du gijinka de Mentali et il tomba au sol, brisé mentalement. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours cherché à oublier, tout ce qu'il avait cherché à fuir, cette faute qu'il avait commise dans ce qui semblait être une autre vie, voilà que cela revenait le hanter. Il pleurait, ne sachant plus quoi faire d'autre, et tenta de parler mais les mots se transformaient en gémissement dans sa gorge. Tylsha ne bougea pas mais la colère quitta subitement Reshia quand elle vit son frère à ce point désemparé. Jamais il ne lui avait montré tant de faiblesse et la compassion la prit au coeur. La gijinka de Reshiram se pencha alors vers lui, prête à essayer de comprendre son frère.

"- Men, appela-t-elle. Men, nous devons parler.

\- C'est de ma faute, murmura-t-il, entre deux sanglots.

\- Men ! Grand frère, il faut que nous parlions, tu avais raison.

\- On se retrouve, cher meurtrier, souffla glacialement Tylsha. Cela faisait un moment que j'attendais une explication de ta part. Alors ?

\- Je n'ai jamais... Jamais voulu te tuer ! articula-t-il en se redressant.

\- Pas voulu ? Il n'empêche que tu l'as fait ! s'exclama le fantôme.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne le faisais pas... Quelqu'un d'autre mourrait...

\- Qui ? demanda Reshia. Qui, Men ?

\- Je... C'était..., tenta-t-il avec difficulté. Toi. "

Reshia resta abasourdie, de même que Tylsha qui reprit son air de gamine que la princesse lui connaissait. Men venait de dire qu'il avait tué la nordienne pour sauver sa soeur ? Cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens aux yeux des deux femmes et il leur fallait plus d'explications. Le gijinka de Mentali s'était visiblement calmé, demeurant toujours à genoux avec sa soeur accroupie à ses côtés. Il évitait du regard sa victime mais cette dernière le fixait avec intensité, espérant qu'il parle rapidement.

"- Nous avons besoin d'explication, appuya la soeur de Taïshi.

\- J'ai du te tuer, toi, si jeune parce que... Parce que quelqu'un m'avait ordonné de le faire. Même menacé de le faire en fait.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda l'amante d'Aram. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suppose que cela servait ses plans... D'une façon ou d'une autre... Et si je ne le faisais pas, il allait tuer des personnes qui m'étaient chères... Dont toi, Reshia. Je n'avais pas le choix...

\- Tu as tué Tylsha pour me sauver la vie ?

\- Oui, pleura-t-il de nouveau, osant enfin croiser le regard du fantôme. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela, je le jure. J'aurais préféré que tu vives, jolie demoiselle. J'aurais préféré ne pas souiller mes mains de ton sang mais je... Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne voulais pas perdre les gens que j'aime. Mes excuses n'ont pas de sens pour toi mais... Je ne voulais pas voir mourir des personnes auxquels je tenais, que ce soit ma famille ou même des... des amis. Pardonne-moi d'avoir gâché ta vie, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je...

\- Tu ne changerais rien, murmura Tylsha. Tu sauverais encore la peau des gens qui comptent pour toi plutôt que celle d'une gosse inconnue. Cependant, savoir que tu ne l'as pas fait par plaisir, cela me soulage l'âme si j'ose dire. Je crois que cela m'a libéré un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour expier ma faute.

\- Dis nous qui t'a ordonné de me tuer. C'est cette personne le véritable meurtrier, cette personne qui doit payer pour que mon âme puisse trouver le repos sur les terres du grands Arceus.

\- Le véritable meurtrier, répéta Men.

\- Oui, grand frère ! Ainsi, il nous sera plus facile d'aider Tylsha.

\- Non. "

Le mot était tombé avec lenteur, empli d'une terreur profonde. Les yeux du gijinka de Mentali s'étaient dilatés et ses oreilles avaient pris instinctivement une position basse. Men semblait réellement terrifié. Les deux femmes ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui arrivait ni pourquoi il refusait de dire le nom. Reshia tenta de parler mais les yeux de son frère se remirent à pleurer. La princesse se sentait mal, de le voir aussi faible, lui si fort avec un caractère, si affirmé en temps normal. Même la pauvre Tylsha ressentait à présent de la compassion pour lui, car elle lisait en son âme qu'il avait dit la vérité sur ses regrets.

"- Pourquoi non ? demanda quand même le fantôme.

\- Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible.

\- Men, c'est un nom, bien sûr que tu peux le dire ! l'encouragea Reshia.

\- Non, non, je ne peux pas. Si je le fais, ce sera la fin pour nous. Si je le fais, cette personne nous tuera et ce sera la fin de la Loria. Je ne peux pas le dire.

\- Allons Men, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Cela ne peut pas être si terrible !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Reshia ! Il m'a fait juré de n'en parler à personne sinon, il mettra sa menace à exécution et... Je ne peux pas te protéger de lui. Je ne veux pas te perdre parce que j'aurais parlé. Personne ne peut rien faire contre lui.

\- Quelqu'un de si puissant voulait ma mort, réfléchit Tylsha.

\- Est ce que tu en as parlé au héros Zeko ? C'est ton ami non ?

\- Oui, il le sait mais il ne peut rien non plus, murmura Men, tremblant.

\- Grand frère, s'il te plaît ! insista-t-elle à nouveau. Il faut que...

\- N'insiste pas, Reshia, l'arrêta la princesse du Nord. Cela ne sert à rien, Men ne parlera pas. Je le sens, la terreur a fermé son âme et la menace est réelle. Je ne peux lire les pensés mais les fantômes ressentent les émotions mieux que quiconque. Nous le dire ne servira à rien. Je croyais mais non.

\- Tylsha... Les fantômes peuvent lire l'avenir ? demanda son amie.

\- Non, je ne peux pas lire l'avenir mais je peux sentir certaines choses, vaguement. Le destin est en route. Quelque chose bouge dans la Loria et nous devons attendre. Si je dois être vengée, alors il faut laisser les choses se faire seules. C'était une erreur de ma part de vouloir accélérer les événements puisque tout vient déjà de commencer. Je dois attendre. "

La petite fille semblait devenue adulte. Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans un tourbillon qui provoqua un léger vent, laissant le frère et la soeur tous les deux. Reshia caressa les cheveux de son ainé et ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras, murmurant des excuses. Elle se blottit à son tour contre lui, répétant que tout irait bien. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'inverses les rôles, d'être celle qui console et non pas celle qui se fait consoler, comme bien des années plus tôt. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment l'un contre l'autre et la princesse pensa à son chevalier servant. Aram aurait-il lui aussi un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire ? Pourrait-elle continuer de l'aimer encore longtemps ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

~ Pendant ce temps, dans la Loria, les choses bougeaient en effet, exactement comme l'avait prédit Tylsha. Les choses bougeaient à deux endroits précisément. Deux lieux sur lesquels une ombre passait, prête à fondre sous peu et à détruire tout sur son passage telle un ouragan. Peu importe les efforts pour éviter la tempête, il était trop tard et ces lieux étaient terriblement proche. Le premier était le château de la Loria duCcentre, calme en apparence, beaucoup trop calme. Quelque chose allait venir perturber sa vie, c'était indéniable. L'autre endroit était Oardia, la guilde des voleurs où quelque chose semblait sur le point de se produire. Quelque chose d'énorme et de gigantesque, d'inattendu, complètement. Deux ombres pour deux endroits ; et quelque part dans le lointain, perdu au milieu de nulle part, une petite voix s'élevait, pas inconnue, mais à la joie difficilement interprétable.

" Hihihihi ! Enfin, ça y est, ça va commencer ! "


	17. C'est ainsi que tout s'est passé

**Note de l'auteur : Pas mal de révélations dans ce nouveau chapitre ! On en apprend un peu plus sur Shin mais surtout sur le passé de Reshia. Hollow va d'ailleurs enfin tomber nez à nez avec Sélénée... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Sally !**

* * *

~ Shin n'osait pas entrer dans la maison de sa mère. Il ne savait pas trop quel genre d'accueil elle lui réservait et la présence de Crystal, au lieu de le rassurer, le rendait nerveux plus qu'autre chose. Sans la présence de Mirage et Eren, il aurait probablement fuit. Sa mère représentait l'autorité suprême, lui qui n'était encore qu'un gamin dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais connu son père, alors elle avait toujours été sa seule référence, l'unique personne dans sa vie finalement, avant qu'il n'ose la défier en fuguant. Cela avait été un grand moment pour lui, un moment qui respirait l'aventure. Sauf que maintenant, il fallait affronter cette fameuse mère et c'était une tout autre histoire. Gardia était une guerrière, le genre de femme forte qui ne s'en laisse pas remonter. Un peu comme Crystal en faite. Le gijinka de Luxray restait devant la porte, complètement perdu. Il n'osait pas toquer et attendait que quelque chose se passe.

"- Bon, alors, tu l'ouvres cette porte ? s'impatienta Crystal.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il.

\- Quand même, frapper à une porte, c'est pas difficile, le rabroua-t-elle.

\- Ne le force pas, râla Mirage. C'est compréhensible non qu'il ait du mal ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire, Shin ! encouragea Eren avec compassion.

\- Mais je dois affronter ma mère... Vous ne la connaissez pas...

\- Idiot ! Moi si frapper à une porte me permettait de revoir mes parents, je n'hésiterais pas ! "

Shin se souvint alors qu'elle n'était qu'une orpheline, fière, cachant ses blessures. Un jour, il lui avait demandé si elle aurait voulu connaître ses parents et elle avait dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. La réponse était évidemment oui, elle en mourrait d'envie, mais ce bonheur lui avait été retiré par un meurtre. Le courage revint alors pour le garçon et il frappa. Pas très fort mais cela suffit. A l'intérieur, une voix faible demanda d'entrer. Était-ce vraiment celle de Gardia ? A priori, oui car il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. La guerrière était assise sur une chaise et semblait avoir pris quelques années, un air fatiguée triste à voir. Son visage s'illumina de manière surprenante quand elle vit Shin et elle se releva, comme si un miracle du grand Arceus s'accomplissait sous ses yeux. Elle s'avança vers lui, plus fière à chaque pas et posa les mains sur les joues de son enfant.

"- Shin... C'est bien toi, mon fils ? fit-elle, les yeux humides.

\- Oui, maman, je suis rentré, commença-t-il, souriant. Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Idiot ! jeta-t-elle. Je me suis inquiétée, évidemment ! Tu pars comme ça sans prévenir alors que... Tu ne m'avais jamais quitté d'une semelle avant, il y a de quoi être inquiète !

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

\- Bon, dis moi qu'est ce que tu étais parti faire ?

\- Hum, j'étais avec ces personnes, commença-t-il. Entre autre.

\- Avec ces gens ? Ce sont tes amis, peut être, mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir et... Mais je te connais toi, fit-elle soudain à l'adresse de Crystal.

\- Ah bon ? répondit la gijinka d'Osselait en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, tu es la voleuse de l'autre jour ! Je me souviens de toi ! Shin, bien joué, tu as emmené cette personne ici, tu es un meilleur garde que ce que je pensais !

\- Attends deux secondes, maman !

\- Et les deux autres sont des voleurs aussi, je suppose, le coupa Gardia. De mieux en mieux ! Je suis fier de toi mon fils, au nom de la Loria. Nous allons les...

\- STOP ! s'exclama le garçon, avec force et la respiration plus rapide.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna la mère, surprise de cette opposition.

\- Je ne les ai pas emmenés là pour les arrêter... Ce sont mes amis et...

\- Shin, souffla Gardia, croyant avoir enfin compris.

\- Je fais parti de leur bande désormais. Moi aussi, je suis un membre d'Oardia, un voleur alors si tu les arrêtes, tu devras m'arrêter aussi !"

Un silence s'établit dans la pièce et la mère recula, observant tour à tour les trois adolescents et son fils. A aucun moment son épée ne jaillit du fourreau. Tout demeura calme et paisible mais il y avait une grande incompréhension entre elle et son fils. Ce dernier le savait, il devrait s'expliquer, ne pas lui laisser le temps de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Il devait gagner sa liberté, lui prouver qu'il était digne et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, même s'il n'était plus qu'un voleur.

"- Shin, je crois que tu fais fausse route, commença Gardia, calmement.

\- Je n'ai jamais rêvé de devenir un voleur, l'interrompit Shin. J'ai toujours voulu être comme toi, un défenseur de la paix. Mais, j'ai rencontré Crystal tu vois et... Elle a changé ma vie. J'ai su que je l'aimais dès le premier regard. Laisse moi parler, maman, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Que ton fils n'est rien qu'un gamin qui ne connait rien à l'amour et qui s'est juste fait avoir par une fille, une traînée de voleuse. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, maman ! Crystal n'est pas comme ça. Elle m'entraîne dur et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais elle me montre à sa façon qu'elle m'apprécie, qu'elle essaie de m'intégrer à la guilde. Elle m'accepte tel que je suis, sans aucun artifice, moi avec mes défauts et mes rares qualités. Jamais personne ne m'a témoigné ce genre d'attention. Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est, moi aussi, avec son sourire rare comme une vision d'Arceus mais éblouissant. Je l'aime avec cette guilde de voleurs qui offrent leur butin aux pauvres et ne méritent pas les surnoms dont les gardes les affublent. Ce sont des gens biens et Crystal aussi. Je l'aime, maman, peu importe quoi. Crystal, j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots mais je... "

Il ne put terminer, voyant que Crystal lui tournait le dos. Mirage et Eren étaient sortis peu avant, montant la garde à la porte et jugeant qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans cette histoire à partir de maintenant. Shin crut qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal et s'en voulut mais ce n'était pas la véritable raison du demi-tour de la gijinka d'Osselait. Elle avait été tellement émue par la déclaration du garçon qu'elle n'avait pu garder sa dignité et les larmes tombaient de ses yeux. Personne, pas même Zoro, n'avait dit quelque chose la touchant autant. Gardia comprit le comportement de la jeune femme et en fut touchée aussi. Son fils avait tellement grandit, peut être était-il temps désormais ? Elle se redressa, plus fière qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps et s'avança vers Shin qui dut se tourner vers elle, alors qu'il aurait préféré consoler Crystal et réparer la bêtise qu'il pensait avoir commise. La gijinka de gardevoir semblait sérieuse et tendre en même temps, une expression nouvelle pour lui.

"- Shin... Je vois que tu es devenu bien plus mûr désormais... Plus mûr que tout ce que j'avais pu espérer ces dernières années, aussi voici venu le temps de te révéler un secret...

\- Un secret ? Quel genre de secret ?

\- Sur... L'identité de ton père, murmura-t-elle.

\- L'identité de mon père ? Mais tu m'avais dit qui c'était ! rappela-t-il. Un guerrier là... Ickor si je me souviens ! Enfin, je ne le connais pas personnellement mais tu étais avec lui non ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais raconté la véritable histoire mais... Cet homme n'est pas ton père. Ickor était mon unique amour mais pas ton père.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Je suis qui alors ?

\- Autrefois, j'étais avec cet homme, Ickor et nous nous aimions tendrement. Mais un jour, j'ai... Un soir, j'étais dans la rue, ayant un peu bu et sans armes. Quelle idiote ! Une femme ne doit jamais se promener ainsi sinon... Il lui arrive ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai croisé un homme complètement ivre, qui ne se souvient pas de moi mais qui m'a... Enfin, c'est lui ton père. Cet homme ne sait pas que tu existes mais tu es son fils, conçu par la violence et la faiblesse. Je n'ai pas pu avouer ce qui m'était arrivé à l'homme que j'aimais alors je l'ai quitté... Je n'avais pas le courage d'être faible devant lui. Et maintenant, il sort avec une nouvelle femme, une certaine Zola tandis que je suis seule.

\- Maman... Je suis un enfant non voulu...

\- Shin, je t'ai toujours aimé, tu es mon fils, peu importe qui est ton père. Enfin, ton père n'était pas n'importe qui. Je connaissais cet homme. La Loria enitère connait cet homme.

\- De qui s'agit-il alors ? Pas un héros...

\- Non, pas un héros. Un roi. Ton père n'est autre que le roi Celeb, de la Loria de l'est.

\- Moi je suis... Un prince ? s'exclama Shin, choqué par la révélation. Mais alors, ça veut dire que Viri est ma tante et... Non, je n'y crois pas.

\- C'est pourtant la triste vérité. Peut être que tu aimes cette femme, mais toi, un jour, elle pourrait te laisser seule, et tu souffrirais, comme moi, peu importe combien tu l'aimes...

\- C'est faux, s'exclama Crystal en se retournant, les yeux secs.

\- Qu'est ce qui est faux ? demanda Gardia.

\- Je resterais avec Shin, peu importe ce qu'il se passera ! cria-t-elle, comme si le fait de parler plus fort rendait la chose plus réelle.

\- Crystal, fit Shin, se rapprochant d'elle et se faisant attraper la main par la demoiselle.

\- Je resterais avec votre fils toujours, madame ! s'époumona la gijinka d'Osselait. Je le protègerais, je le jure, vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Je prendrais soin de lui, je l'aiderais à avancer et je... Je... Oui, je le promets, je ferais tout ça parce que je l'aime !"

Elle alla au plus simple pour exprimer ses sentiments, aux mots qui disaient clairement les choses, elle qui détestait ce genre de chose. Il faut croire que l'amour apporte son lot de changement. La mère sourit et laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il y avait donc quelqu'un dans le monde pour veiller sur son fils, Arceus l'avait entendu. Certes, c'était une voleuse mais la guerrière ne comptait plus, seul restait Gardia qui voulait faire confiance à cette femme. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux, se tenant les mains, créant une douce chaleur. Puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent alors. Ce fut Crystal qui prit l'initiative, sinon cela ne serait jamais arrivé et ils s'embrassèrent. Tendrement et sincèrement, digne d'une histoire de chevalier et de princesse. Au bout d'un moment, Crystal releva la tête, un air fier qui surprit Shin, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

"- Je me demande ce que tu penses de moi, soupira-t-elle.

\- Mais je t'aime ! fit-il, choqué qu'elle ose se poser la question après ça.

\- Ah, quand même ! Je ne l'avais pas entendu celui-là ! "

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau malgré la présence de Gardia. Dehors, une pluie fine tombait sur la Loria du centre, simplement passagère. Mirage et Eren s'étaient abrités sous un proche et se serraient l'un contre l'autre, comme le nouveau couple qui venait de s'officialiser.

~ Aram avait retrouvé Reshia dans sa chambre. Depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme semblait plus pâle, plus renfermée et ce n'était pas sa belle famille qui allait l'aider car elle le cachait bien et ils avaient beaucoup de devoirs à accomplir, même son fiancé. Ce dernier ne fut pas complètement dupe cependant et envoya donc le chevalier vérifier l'état de la princesse. Cette dernière ne lui avait pas raconté l'histoire avec Men, ni même le fait que le fantôme de Tylsha n'apparaissait plus ces derniers temps. Il y avait des choses qui devaient rester secrète et la véritable raison de son trouble, la raison profonde était d'un autre ordre. Sans savoir pourquoi, des vieux souvenirs étaient revenus la hanter, comme une cicatrice qu'on n'efface pas. Le gijinka d'Artikodin s'installa à ses côtés, un large sourire aux lèvres pour qu'elle lui réponde par un sourire à son tour. Le retour fut faible, ce qui le rendit triste.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma princesse ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu es pâle, tu sembles tout le temps triste. Tu manges moins et surtout, tu souries moins. Je crois que ça fait trop de choses pour que ça passe inaperçu pour moi et encore, je n'ai pas fait toute la liste !

\- Tu es si attentif, rigola-t-elle doucement. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on puisse se marier et vivre ensemble mais ce ne sera jamais possible...

\- Reshia, dis moi ce qui t'embête vraiment. Je pense être assez perspicace pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Le prince Taïshi nous a permis de rester proche et... Cela doit nous suffire, même si c'est dur. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas d'autre, ma belle ?

\- Plein de choses. Des choses dont je ne veux pas te parler, même à toi et d'autres que tu sais. Des choses récentes et anciennes. J'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps triste en ce moment et... Il y a une certaine chose qui est remontée à la surface récemment.

\- Parle moi. Je suis sûr que tu iras mieux après. "

Elle le regarda alors et il devina qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son passé dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Quelque chose qui venait la hanter à nouveau. Comment il savait cela ? Aucune importance, il le ressentait voilà tout. Sa soeur lui avait dit un jour qu'il avait beaucoup d'intuition et que c'était effrayant parfois. Peut être parlait-elle de ce genre de situations. La princesse regarda son amant, qui se rapprocha un peu d'elle puis détourna le regard. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle parle. Elle allait le faire, même si c'était difficile, quelque chose le lui disait. L'instinct peut être.

"- Tout a commencé quand j'étais encore jeune, il y a quelques années, débuta-t-elle, d'une voix froide et distante. Cette histoire explique pourquoi...

\- Tu portes toujours une arme sur toi, compléta-t-il.

\- Oui. C'était du temps où j'étais plus jeune. Du temps où il y avait encore ma grande soeur, avec mon frère et mes parents. Nous vivions tranquillement dans la Loria du Sud. Il n'y avait rien pour nous inquiéter en ce temps là. Puis cette fameuse nuit est arrivée.

\- Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler, murmura le guerrier. On raconte que la guilde des voleurs a attaqué votre palais par une nuit sombre et y a mis le feu.

\- C'est faux. Je ne sais pas qui a répandu cette rumeur mais c'est faux, cracha-t-elle. Ce n'était pas la guilde des voleurs, j'en suis sûre.

\- Qui c'était alors ?

\- Une troupe errante. Des gens qui avaient juste envie de massacre. Mon père et mon frère étaient partis, la raison n'a pas d'importance mais ils en ont profité. Je me souviens encore de ces flammes qui dansaient dans la nuit, des cris des servants. J'étais avec ma mère et ma soeur quand ils nous sont tombés dessus. C'était terrible.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Ils t'ont fait mal ?

\- Pire. Je revois encore la scène. Ma soeur, plus intelligente que moi, partant en courant et ma mère s'interposer entre moi et ces affreux hommes. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je tremblais. Ma mère a tenté de les retenir mais ils l'ont mise à terre. Elle était blessée à la jambe et elle me criait de me sauver. Les hommes m'avaient presque rejoint et je lui ai obéit. Je n'ai jamais couru comme cela. Puis, je suis tombée dans ce couloir sombre. Il est condamné à présent.

\- C'est là où ils ont fait du mal à ta soeur ?

\- Là où ils ont tué ma soeur. Elle gisait dans une flaque de sang, un homme au dessus d'elle, un poignard ensanglanté dans la main. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Je n'en sais rien mais je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai fui, vers un autre couloir. C'est là qu'il m'a attrapé. Le chef de leur organisation.

\- Vraiment ? Tu te souviens de son visage ?

\- Non. Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est ce rire. Ce rire puissant et dominateur. Je l'entends encore parfois. Ce rire qui me glace le sang et me pétrifie.

\- N'y repense pas alors, ma belle. Continue et oublie le.

\- Merci Aram. Cet homme était donc le chef de leur organisation et il m'a... Il m'a... Non, je ne peux pas le dire. Il m'a pris quelque chose que jamais personne ne pourra me rendre. Ma pureté, mon innocence. Il l'a détruite.

\- Je vois, poursuis, je ne veux pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Cet homme a donc fait ce qu'il voulait faire. Ensuite, je crois qu'il voulait me tuer. Peut être aurais-je du subir le même sort que ma soeur. Morte dans une flaque de sang sans aucune dignité. Mais les secours sont arrivés, mon père et mon frère sont revenus et ces enfoirés ont payé. Ils ont tous été massacrés. Tous sauf lui, mon agresseur.

\- Il a réussi à s'enfuir alors ?

\- Oui, c'est le seul qu'on n'a pas attrapé. J'ignore de qui il s'agit mais je sais à qui je dois la vie. C'est le roi Zeko qui m'a sauvé cette nuit là en réalité. C'est la Loria de l'Ouest qui nous a sauvé. Ils n'ont pas pu sauver ma soeur mais le roi Zeko aura pour toujours mon admiration.

\- C'est ton vrai héros, alors, sourit Aram un peu jaloux.

\- Idiot, c'est toi que j'aime. Mais Zeko, c'est particulier... Enfin, merci de m'avoir écouté, cela m'a enlevé un poids, sourit-elle à son tour. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je porte toujours une arme sur moi, même en dormant. C'est depuis ce jour là.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu le chef de cette troupe ?

\- Non. Malgré les recherches, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Et j'ai peur qu'il revienne. Peur et en même temps envie. Si je le revois un jour, je lui ferais payer.

\- Tu veux dire que tu serais capable de...

\- Oui, je le tuerais. Pourquoi, tu en doutes ?

\- Non, je pense que tu aurais le courage de le faire. Je trouve juste terriblement triste qu'un être comme toi soit confronté à une situation aussi horrible.

\- Aram, murmura-t-elle en se cachant dans ses bras.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerais, affirma le gijinka d'Artikodin. Et si jamais mon chemin devait croiser celui de ce connard, je le tuerais. Crois-moi, je lui ferais payer. Reshia, ma princesse, je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour toi, tu sais, s'il le fallait.

\- Je t'aime, mon grand chevalier. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour moi. Vis à mes côtés, ne me quitte pas, voilà ce que je te demande. Reste avec moi, Aram.

\- Je resterais avec toi, mon amour. Toujours. "

Une fine pluie tomba sur le château, chose rare dans la Loria puisque la neige régnait en maître normalement. Il fallait croire que le climat s'était un peu réchauffé. Dans la chambre de la princesse, les deux amants se tenaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre. Ensemble, ils n'avaient peur de rien, tout leur semblait possible. Ces deux là étaient de vrais âmes-sœurs, des êtres qui étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Peut être que cela fait conte de fée mais c'était vrai et ils le savaient. Le tout était de savoir combien de temps leur relation pourrait encore durer. En effet, une fois que Taïshi aurait arrêté la date du mariage, peu importe sa gentillesse, les amants ne pourraient plus continuer cette vie. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de date, cela ne posait pas de problème et l'amour, le vrai, pouvait s'épanouir. Seulement, un jour ou l'autre, dans un avenir proche, il faudrait que le couple se sépare. Définitivement, sinon, les véritables problèmes surviendraient. La pluie continuait de tomber, formant un rideau fin dans ce royaume des glaces au silence profond.

~ Les nuages passaient dans le ciel au dessus de la Loria du centre, noirs comme le charbon mais la pluie ne semblait pas devoir arriver. Le soleil était en tout cas bien caché et les habitants ne l'avaient pratiquement pas vu de la journée. Un triste jour pour eux. Une chance pour lui. Lui, l'ombre de la ville qui s'était glissée tant bien que mal à travers les ruelles, sans se faire voir de la population. Le plus dur aurait été de cacher sa monture mais il l'avait laissé dans la forêt en bordure de ville, avec ordre absolu de ne pas bouger. Au début, il avait pensé semer la terreur avec son dracaufeu sombre comme la nuit mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à ne pas le faire. Un instinct qu'il n'expliquait pas mais il avait choisi de le suivre, par pur caprice. C'était dans son caractère probablement.

" Ne bouge pas, Loki ! Je reviens ! "

Il aurait pu mettre cette ville à feu et à sang mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? La raison profonde lui échappait. Il avançait, revêtu d'un sombre manteau. Par moment, on pouvait voir la pupille bleue de son unique oeil étinceler dans le noir. Personne ne faisait attention à lui et c'était tant mieux. Sa progression était aisée, quoique lente. Il prenait son temps pour arriver à son but, redécouvrant une ville qui ne ressemblait en rien à ses souvenirs. Sa bonne vieille Loria semblait perdue, remplacée par une autre. Tant pis. En avançant, il revoyait son dracaufeu qui le suppliait de ne pas le laisser. Il l'avait fait mais il espérait que Loki ne bougerait pas. Que personne ne le trouverait non plus. Un dragon, c'est fort mais pas invincible. Un léger frisson le parcourut à cette pensée réaliste.

" Avance, ton objectif est proche ! " s'ordonna-t-il.

Son pas était mesuré, il avançait à un rythme régulier mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. La magie bouillonnait en lui et la chaleur créée le rassurait. Il marchait bien droit sous ce ciel noir et sans pluie. Au loin, un grondement retentit, faisant vibrer l'air. Un orage sec se préparait, il le ressentait dans chaque fibre de son corps. C'était dangereux, les risque d'incendie étaient plus importants avec ce genre de phénomène. Finalement, la ville aurait peut être un incendie. Arceus serait-il de son côté ? Cette pensée le fit sourire. Soudain, le château apparut devant lui, subitement au détour d'une rue. Il s'élevait bien haut au dessus d'une cours, orienté vers le Sud. Le portail était grand ouvert, pas de garde, c'était trop facile. Le destin lui souriait peut être enfin ? A un balcon du premier étage, il aperçut une demoiselle accoudée, fixant le lointain. Cette personne ne lui était pas inconnue et il frémit.

" Sélénée, nous nous retrouvons enfin ! "

D'un geste vif, il enleva son manteau sombre et s'avança dans la cours. Un grondement retentit à nouveau dans le ciel. Le destin allait se jouer à présent. Hollow venait de retrouver la princesse lunaire, Sally qu'il prenait pour Sélénée, pour le malheur de la jeune femme.


	18. Elle était leur amie

**Note de l'auteur : Hello, je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et comme c'est mon anniversaire, je vous envoie un chapitre bien triste ! Ne cherchez pas la logique, elle est partie depuis longtemps ! Mais normalement, vous devriez trouver un peu d'émotions dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

~ "- Tu vas vraiment partir alors ?

\- Oui, je te l'ai expliqué, je dois aller... je dois aller vérifier certaines choses ! "

Reshia regarda Aram avec un immense soupir. Son chevalier allait partir et cela la rendait triste. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester avec elle, pour l'escorter au voyage de courtoisie qu'elle devait faire à la Loria du Centre sous peu ? Pourquoi devait-il partir ? Elle sentait qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité et cela la troublait. Lui qui ne cachait rien, voilà qu'il changeait d'attitude. Avait-elle fait quelque chose pour lui déplaire ? De nombreuses questions trottaient dans sa tête et son visage affichait une mine triste. Profitant d'être seul avec elle, le gijinka d'Artikodin la serra contre lui avec tendresse et un sourire triste. Il se demandait s'il devait lui dire ce qu'il allait réellement faire. Peut être était-ce mieux après tout.

"- Dans un premier temps, je vais aller voir ma soeur Dracana, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, commença-t-il. Elle me manque.

\- Oui, je comprends. J'ai été heureuse de revoir mon frère aussi. J'aimerais bien avoir le plaisir de la rencontrer un jour, surtout qu'elle n'est pas loin.

\- Je t'y emmènerais, je te le promets Reshia !

\- Et ensuite, tu as prévu de faire autre chose ?

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Comme je te le disais, je...

\- Sois franc s'il te plaît. Ne me cache pas la vérité, je suis forte non ? "

Elle pencha la tête en lui souriant et il eut un pincement au coeur. Oui, elle était forte, mais elle voudrait surement l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Comment le dire sans risquer de la voir mal réagir ? Il réfléchissait à la question intensément. Elle était forte mais dans le fond, elle était aussi faible, sinon pourquoi se baladerait-elle sans arrêt avec un couteau caché sous sa robe ? Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'être franc avec celle qu'il aimait, tout en étant résolu. Il ne fallait pas qu'un simple sourire voir même regard le détourne de son objectif.

"- J'ai l'intention d'aller me promener un peu vers la Loria du Sud, avoua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose là-bas ?

\- C'est juste que... Je veux essayer de savoir...

\- Arrête de te torturer pour trouver les mots et dis moi simplement.

\- Je pars pour la Loria du Sud pour enquêter, annonça-t-il alors.

\- Enquêter... Non, tu ne veux pas dire que...

\- Si. Je retrouverais celui qui t'a fait du mal, princesse et je te vengerais. Un tel crime ne peut pas rester impuni, surtout pas quand cela te fait souffrir.

\- Mais même des armées entières n'ont jamais réussi à le retrouver !

\- Tu parles au maître du froid, le vainqueur de Kyurem !

\- Tu n'en restes pas moins humain ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas une telle chose. J'ai peur que si tu te lances dans une telle quête, je ne te revois jamais.

\- Mais je suis toujours revenu ! Et cette fois encore, je le ferais !

\- Tu me le promets ? fit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Je te le jure, ma belle princesse. Par le grand Arceus, je reviendrais jusqu'à toi par tous les moyens. Je suis fort, fais moi confiance.

\- Mais j'ai peur parce que je t'aime ! Tu es mon unique amour, Aram aux ailes bleues et je ne pourrais jamais aimer que toi. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends ma beauté aux ailes blanches. Moi aussi je t'aime et je n'aimerais jamais que toi. "

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois à l'abri des regards puis le guerrier se sépara d'elle à regret. Il sauta sur le dos de sa monture et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle. Ils ne parlèrent pas mais leurs regards échangeaient des paroles muettes. Enfin, Aram fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire et lança Keldeo au grand galop sur la route royale où les flocons recommençaient à tomber. La neige et le nord étaient pour toujours indissociables. Reshia lui fit un signe aussi, quand il ne regardait pas, et resta là jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu à l'horizon. Les mots de Chandia venaient résonner à ses oreilles, alors que le vent glacé qui se levait, sans qu'il y ait une raison particulière.

" Tu tomberas amoureuse du vent du nord et jamais personne d'autre n'aura ton coeur. "

~ Le temps était particulièrement beau sur Oardia en cet fin d'après-midi, alors que partout ailleurs sur la Loria du centre, notamment la capitale Yon, ce n'était qu'un troupeau de nuages sombres et annonciateurs de pluies. La guilde des voleurs jouissait d'un temps absolument splendide, si bien qu'Aurona était partie ramasser du bois pour les réserves. Britz était assis au comptoir, prenant une pause bien mérité après avoir travaillé à diverses réparations. L'absence de Zoro ne le dispensait pas de ce genre de tâche. Viri quant à elle avait aiguisé ses lames qu'elle portait à la taille et préparait des boissons avec soin. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'elle s'occupait de la cuisine mais elle s'appliquait à sa tâche en tout cas. Le vice chef de la guilde l'observait avec un sourire bienveillant.

"- Qu'est ce que tu nous fais de bon, Viri ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un cocktail à l'orange et au jus de baies diverses. Il y a un peu d'alcool aussi, un petit vin d'été que j'ai récupéré dans une des dernières missions.

\- Oh oh, serait-ce une nouvelle version du rafraichissement version assassine ?

\- Tout juste, Britz ! On pourra le boire sur la terrasse avec Aurona, comme ça ! Ce sera agréable de se détendre tous les trois ensembles.

\- Tu as raison. Il n'empêche que ça fait vide sans les autres.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité ta chère Diana ?

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre mais elle n'a pas encore répondu. Du travail sans doute. Et puis, c'est aussi agréable de rester avec vous deux.

\- Tu es gentil, Britz, sourit-elle, finissant sa préparation.

\- Je vais voir si Aurona s'en sort avec le bois, apporte nous les cocktails sur la terrasse d'accord ?

\- Oui, chef ! " jeta-t-elle, faisant mine d'être exaspéré.

Il rigola avec franchise et Viri eut un petit sourire discret en le regardant. Il était si beau. En réalité, elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne et personne ne l'avait jamais deviné mais elle était tombée amoureuse au premier regard de cet homme. Oui, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait rejoint les voleurs, peut être même la raison principale. Zoro lui-même ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, ce qui prouvait sa discrétion mais ses sentiments avaient toujours été sincères. Britz était fort, serviable, drôle, généreux, adorable, l'homme parfait mais il avait déjà une petite amie, une femme qui ne le méritait pas. La soeur de Celeb était extrêmement jalouse de Diana mais ne l'avait jamais montré. Elle n'aurait pas Britz alors à quoi bon ? Mais peut être faudrait-il quand même qu'elle lui avoue ? Le gijinka de Zeblitz commençait à sortir pour aller donner un coup de main à Aurona. C'était peut être le moment.

"- Britz, commença-t-elle, d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a, Viri ?

\- Non, rien, se ravisa-t-elle finalement. Je vous apporterais les cocktails dans cinq minutes voir moins, alors tenez vous prêt !

\- D'accord... Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? J'ai l'air malade peut être ?

\- Non, c'est juste que j'avais l'impression que tu voulais me dire autre chose.

\- Mauvaise impression alors, monsieur le sous-chef.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon, je vais me dépêcher de l'aider, je veux goûter à ton cocktail ! "

Il franchit la porte d'entrée d'un pas léger pour sa carrure et Viri se retrouva seule dans la pièce. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas osé. Qu'est ce que cela lui coûtait pourtant ? Peut être l'amitié de Britz et cela, elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre. Elle ne voulait pas non plus l'embarrasser alors qu'il avait une petite amie. Son roi de frère ne se serait certainement pas gêné mais il était bien différent d'elle. Tranquillement, elle termina la décoration des trois verres, songeant qu'elle trouverait bien un autre moment pour lui avouer. Un jour, elle oserait bien. Une fois les verres apprêtés, elle les plaça soigneusement sur un petit plateau, ajouta quelques galettes à grignoter en guise d'apéritif et s'apprêta à sortir rejoindre ses deux amis. L'air plus frais de la fin d'après-midi lui ferait du bien.

" AAAAH ! "

Le cri lui fit lâcher le plateau qui tomba dans un violent fracas et les verres se brisèrent en mille morceaux, rependant le contenu si durement préparé par terre. Elle ne s'en soucia pas, tous les sens en alerte. Britz venait de crier, un cri absolument terrible qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Le sang se glaça dans ses veines et le temps d'une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda ce qui avait pu se passer. Quelqu'un attaquait la guilde ? En tout cas, il arrivait quelque chose à Britz. Son Britz. Ignorant les débris de verre, la gijinka de Viridium courut jusqu'à la porte et sortit dehors. Elle n'alla pas bien loin, s'arrêtant net en état de choc suite au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était un cauchemar.

" Viri... "

La faible voix de Britz la transperça comme une lame glacée. L'homme se tenait à une dizaine de mètres, debout face à elle, un poignard enfoncé au niveau du coeur que le sous-chef de la guilde tenait fébrilement d'une main, comme s'il hésitait à le retirer. Ses jambes tremblaient et du sang lui coulait sur le torse ainsi que par la bouche. Viri ne pouvait plus bouger, tétanisée. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Qu'est ce qui se passait bordel ? Le gijinka de Zeblitz tenta de parler mais ce ne fut qu'un flot de sang qui se déversa. Un frisson, même une convulsion, traversa son corps et il s'effondra au sol dans un gémissement pitoyable. Aurona se tenait à ses côtés, de dos par rapport à son amie, comme statufiée et incapable de se mouvoir, mais la sœur de Celeb n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme en cet instant. C'était un mauvais rêve, c'était impossible. Britz ne pouvait pas être en train de mourir sous ses yeux. Elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre et entendre de nouveau son rire, voir son sourire radieux. Ou alors, c'était la réalité.

" Britz !"

Elle courut sans se soucier du reste et arriva à ses côtés. Sa respiration diminuait à grande vitesse et sa peau devenait froide, tandis que le chaud sang s'échappait. Viri l'assassine impassible perdit complètement son sang-froid tandis que des larmes inondaient ses yeux. C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne pouvait vouloir tuer un homme aussi gentil que Britz, c'était impensable. Elle le tint dans ses bras tandis qu'il la fixait avec intensité, essayant de communiquer. Plus rien ne comptait que ses yeux qui se vidaient de leur éclat et ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient faiblement.

"- Viri, murmura-t-il, d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

\- Tout va bien se passer, promit-elle les yeux plein de larmes. On va te soigner et ensuite, on te vengera d'accord. Je ne sais pas qui t'as fait ça mais avec Aurona, on lui fera payer. Accroche-toi, Britz s'il te plaît, tout va bien se passer. On va te soigner.

\- Viri... C'est fini... Viri...

\- Non, ce n'est pas fini ! Tu vas vivre bordel, Britz ! Tu m'entends ? Tu vas vivre ! Que ferait la guilde sans toi ? Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? Je t'aime, Britz ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser !

\- ... Fuis. "

Ce fut son dernier mot puis sa tête partit en arrière, incapable de maintenir sa position sans l'action des muscles. Ce fut comme si une explosion venait d'avoir lieu quelque part à l'intérieur de Viri, probablement dans la région de son coeur. Le dernier mot n'était pas resté imprimé dans son esprit, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait en sang et dont l'âme était en train de retourner auprès du grand Arceus. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était la mort. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable et des larmes revinrent, encore plus fortes.

"- Non, accroche toi, Britz, on va te sauver ! Je t'en prie, accroche toi ! Aurona, aide-moi, il faut qu'on le sauve ! Vite, Aurona ! s'écria-t-elle, cédant à la panique.

\- C'est inutile, murmura une voix froide, pourtant celle de la gijinka d'Arcanin. Il est trop tard pour lui, le mieux, c'est que tu le rejoignes.

\- Aurona ? " souffla Viri en se relevant, prête à se retourner vers son amie.

La morsure de l'acier transperça Viri entre les omoplates mais son cri se bloqua dans la gorge. La douleur était atroce, si forte qu'elle tomba complètement à genoux. Du sang coulait dans son dos, chaud sur sa peau alors que le froid s'emparait d'elle. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? En glissant sur le côté dans un gémissement aigu, elle fit face à la gijinka d'Arcanin. Cette dernière la regardait de haut, un poignard tâché de sang à la main. Les pensés de Viri ne purent trouver qu'une conclusion : elle avait tué Britz. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens, cela défiait toutes les lois de la raison. Aurona était leur amie, un membre de la famille d'Oardia, jamais elle n'aurait fait cela. Pourtant, c'était la réalité qui s'affichait. Aurona les avait trahi pour une quelconque raison. Elle était leur amie et elle les avait trahi.

"- Pourquoi ? murmura simplement Viri.

\- Je n'ai jamais été un membre de votre minable petite bande. Un vrai membre, je veux dire. J'ai simplement gagné votre confiance, surtout celle de Zoro mais c'était plus facile que prévu. L'objectif qu'on m'a donné était clair de toute façon : je devais vous détruire.

\- Mais les bons moments passés... Tout ça, ça n'avait pas de sens pour toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, j'étais simplement là pour faire disparaître Oardia. C'était vraiment du gâteau, je pensais que les meilleurs voleurs de la Loria me résisteraient un peu plus mais après tout, vous n'êtes que des minables. Je n'ai jamais été une des vôtres.

\- Tu mens. Je sais que tu mens.

\- Alors regarde donc ce qui va arriver à notre joli bâtiment de guilde ! "

Viri tourna péniblement la tête et vit alors toute la guilde s'embraser. Le beau bâtiment qu'ils avaient mis des années à construire, cet endroit où ils avait vécu une bonne partie de leur vie et des moments inoubliables, cet endroit qui symbolisait leur union, il partait en fumée. Le feu s'élevait, haut et crépitant, attisé par une légère brise. Il faisait toujours beau. La gijinka de Viridium continuait de pleurer sans s'arrêter. Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était même pire qu'un cauchemar, c'était tout son monde qui s'écroulait. Pourtant, il y avait un mensonge dans la voix d'Aurona, il fallait qu'elle découvre quoi. Pour l'instant, sa blessure restait gérable et son instinct d'assassine revint en elle. Gérant sa respiration avec maîtrise, elle toisa l'autre voleuse d'un regard froid, humide mais terrible. Aurona eut du mal à le soutenir.

"- Aurona, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu nous détestais tant ?

\- Silence ! s'écria la gijinka d'Arcanin en plantant son poignard dans l'épaule de son ancienne amie qui ne broncha même pas malgré le sang, ce qui la fit reculer.

\- Réponds moi, ordonna Viri. J'ai le droit d'avoir une réponse.

\- Je l'ai fait pour lui, avoua alors l'autre femme, les traits de son visage affichant un sourire tendre. Pour l'homme que j'aime. Il souhaitait vous écraser et je l'ai aidé à le faire. Il m'aimera après ça, c'est sûr. Je vais pouvoir obtenir ses faveurs.

\- Tu as fait ça pour l'amour d'un homme ?

\- Oui. Il va arriver sous peu et il me récompensera. Ah que je l'aime, pour lui, je tuerais n'importe qui, même des amis, même ma famille. Je l'aime trop.

\- Tu es vraiment conne, ma pauvre, cracha Viri.

\- Ferme la, enfoirée ! " cria Aurona, en envoyant un coup de pied dans le torse de la blessée qui se retrouva allongée au sol et ne put plus bouger du tout, rendue trop faible par l'hémorragie.

La gijinka d'Arcanin n'oublia pas d'enlever les armes de l'assassine au cas où, il ne fallait pas prendre de risque. Elle jubilait, songeant à ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant et guettait son arrivé. Pendant ce temps, Viri perdait progressivement le sens de la vision qui se troublait. La fumée et les flammes ne la gênaient même pas, c'était uniquement les blessures reçues qui l'affaiblissaient. Près de sa tête, elle sentait la présence du corps de Britz. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon mais tout espoir semblait perdu. Y avait-il seulement une chance de s'en sortir ? C'est alors qu'un autre personnage apparu, de haute taille mais Viri ne distinguait pas bien ses traits à cause du sang et des larmes. Il ressemblait juste à une ombre noire mais Aurona alla tout de suite l'accueillir.

"- Maître, vous voilà ! J'ai accompli ma mission, du moins la partie que vous m'aviez confiée !

\- C'est très bien, ma belle, répondit une voix grave. Ce sont là tous les membres de la guilde ?

\- Il reste un groupe de débutants mais je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée, promit-elle. Et le chef n'est pas là mais c'est ce que vous vouliez.

\- Zoro tombera dans mon piège, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Tu as bien travaillé.

\- Je vous remercie, maître. Je donnerais ma vie pour vous.

\- Je crois que je peux te donner une récompense.

\- Une récompense ? J'en ai été digne ?

\- Oui, parfaitement. Approche un peu, ma douce. "

Viri vit Aurona se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle aimait et ce dernier la prendre dans ses bras avec tendresse. Elle devait être aux anges. Les mains de l'inconnu caressèrent légèrement ses épaules, s'aventurant même un peu dans le dos, avec sensualité et la gijinka d'Arcanin émit un petit gémissement de plaisir. Les doigts revinrent sur les épaules puis explorèrent le cou de la jeune femme qui se laissait faire. Le visage de l'homme se rapprochait, il allait probablement l'embrasser et Aurona s'y attendait aussi visiblement. Mais les doigts se resserrèrent soudain comme un étau autour de la gorge de la demoiselle qui émit un hoquet de surprise tout en commençant à perdre de l'air.

"- Que..., tenta-t-elle avant de perdre l'usage de la parole, tandis que les mains comprimaient ses voies respiratoires ainsi que ses artères.

\- Tu vois, Aurona, tu m'as été utile mais désormais, je vais m'en sortir tout seul, sans toi. Tu comprends, j'ai déjà une femme, ce ne serait pas correct que je fasse ce genre de choses, surtout une fille d'aussi basse extraction que toi. Tu m'as servi mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Et comme j'ai dit que je ferais la peau de tous les voleurs d'Oardia, tu en es une à mes yeux !"

Il rigola de façon tout à fait horrible et serra le cour d'Aurona, comme s'il s'amusait avec un jouet. Viri eut profondément pitié de son amie et croisa son regard. Aurona lui transmit un panel important d'émotions en un seconde. Ses yeux semblaient dire "Je regrette, j'ai passé des bons moments avec vous mais tu avais raison, j'étais idiote." La gijinka d'Arcanin se débattit mais c'était peine perdu. L'inconnu avait trop de force. Il appuya tellement sur cette pauvre gorge que les artères éclatèrent sous la pression. Aurona retomba au sol, le visage devenu une bouillie indescriptible. Viri s'était remise à pleurer mais cela ne servait plus à rien. Sa main attrapa celle de Britz alors que le froid s'emparait d'elle et que ses yeux se fermaient. Elle entendit le feu qui ravageait la guilde, sentit la chaleur sur sa peau mais surtout, il y avait ce rire terrifiant qui résonnait dans l'atmosphère. Ce rire qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, même revenu auprès du grand dieu. Sa conscience lutta encore un moment puis décrocha pour sombrer dans le néant.

~ La pluie n'était toujours pas tombée sur Yon mais les nuages demeuraient. Sally était accoudée au balcon du premier étage du palais, tandis que ses parents, son frère et sa soeur se trouvaient dans le petit salon derrière, en train de boire à la réussite des fiançailles avec la Loria de l'Est et de la signature de nouveaux accords commerciaux. La dernière de la famille était restée un peu avec eux, souriant faussement puis elle avait prétexté avoir besoin d'air. Elle ne supportait absolument plus son père, qui faisait tout pour la rabaisser sans cesse et elle savait pourquoi depuis quelques jours. Elle n'était pas sa vraie fille. Sa mère avait eu une relation avec un autre homme. La noble Stella, la reine pieuse s'était déshonorée ainsi et il lui avait sauvé la face mais en privé, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien de lui. Gal garderait le secret mais cela s'arrêtait là. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais aimé devenait plus compréhensible d'un seul coup. Tout lui semblait devenu triste, même ce jardin où elle aimait passer du temps avec sa mère. Elle se sentait terriblement triste et mal depuis qu'elle savait.

" Alors je n'ai pas de papa. "

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans la contemplation du lac un long moment. Rien ne se passait, Yon était toujours aussi désespérément calme. Un événement, même un petit, serait plus que bienvenue. Au moment où elle le pensait, un vacarme retentit sur sa droite, près de la porte. Elle se retourna et vit alors qu'un inconnu s'était présenté à la porte tandis que les gardes tentaient de l'empêcher d'entrer. Son regard ne put se détacher de cette forme cachée dans un grand manteau qui masquait son identité. Voilà qui éveilla l'intérêt de Sally, sans qu'elle sache bien pourquoi.

" Ce doit être un voyageur " décida-t-elle, suivant la suite des événements.

Les gardes tentèrent de faire reculer l'intrus qui ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi résistait-il ? C'est alors que l'inconnu enleva son manteau, révélant un homme aux longs cheveux gris, tout de noir vêtu. Il lança comme une décharge aux gardes en enlevant son vêtement et les deux guerriers tombèrent au sol. Sally mit quelques secondes à comprendre que les soldats étaient morts et son sang se glaça. L'agresseur éclata d'un rire monstrueux tandis que d'autres gardes accouraient vers lui. De ses mains, il créa des flammes qu'il envoya valser sur les pauvres qui brûlèrent rapidement. La cours fut bientôt ravagée par le feu tandis que l'homme avançait au milieu de ce carnage sans rien craindre. Un magicien. La blonde n'en avait jamais vu mais c'était véritablement impressionnant. Il s'avançait dans la cours quand soudain, son regard se posa sur elle. Malgré la distance, elle vit son unique pupille bleue la fixer avec une haine insoutenable. Elle ignorait tout de cet homme mais il la regardait comme si elle était une proie intéressant.

" On se retrouve enfin ! " s'exclama-t-il.

Utilisant une magie aérienne, il se propulsa sur le balcon avec une facilité déconcertante. A ce moment, le reste de la famille royale sortait sur le balcon. En bonne princesse, Xia rentra immédiatement en voyant le danger tandis que le prince se précipitait sur Hollow. Ce dernier, d'un mouvement du bras, l'envoya mordre la poussière et se tourna vers Sally. Cette dernière implora ses parents du regard mais son père adoptif ne bougea pas, en protection pour ses vrais enfants et son épouse. Un jet de magie frôla la demoiselle qui se pencha à temps. La peur était sur elle.

"- Sally ! cria la mère, tentant de la rejoindre, mais étant retenue par son mari.

\- Laisse-la. "

Les mots du roi firent mal, très mal à la princesse et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Hollow se rapprochait encore, prêt à lancer une nouvelle décharge. Dans un élan de courage, Sally se retourna et sauta par dessus la balustrade, se laissant tomber au sol. La puissance magique frôla son dos, lui donnant une impression de chaleur. Elle tomba du premier étage dans de l'herbe qui adoucit sa chute. Heureusement que ce n'était pas trop haut et que malgré son corps fin, il y avait une sportive en elle sinon, ses jambes n'auraient probablement pas tenu le choc.

" Je t'aurais, princesse ! "cria la voix inconnu du haut du balcon.

La demoiselle n'attendit pas qu'il atterrisse à ses côtés et partit en courant par le chemin qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'elle s'y promenait tous les jours. Les arbres la cachaient et c'était sans doute mieux, ainsi pouvait-elle espérer voir les tirs magiques rater. Hollow prenait son temps pour la poursuivre, lançant de temps à autre une nuée de flammèches vers l'avant, pour être sûr de couper toute retraite à la garce. Sélénée semblait plus jeune que dans son souvenir mais c'était bien elle, le doute n'était pas permis. La demoiselle courut sans s'arrêter, sachant qu'elle risquait de mourir et que personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Les larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux mais elle s'efforçait de rester courageuse. Seulement, le chemin se terminait au niveau du lac et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le contourner par la route qu'elle avait prise. Son arrêt fut si brutal qu'elle tomba au sol. Elle était coincée. Toujours à terre, elle se redressa et se retourna. L'inconnu venait juste de la rejoindre, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Sally tremblait de tout son corps. Que lui voulait-il ? Qui était-il surtout ?

"- On se retrouve enfin, ma douce Sélénée ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas Sélénée, souffla Sally. Je ne vous connais pas, messire.

\- Allons, allons. Ne fais pas semblant. Ta vie est bien à la Loria du centre alors ? Tu t'y plais ? Tu as tout ce que tu voulais : richesse et gloire non ?

\- Non, pas du tout, je... Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ne rigole pas avec moi. Tu ne reconnais pas ton cher Hollow ? Le chevalier servant qui aurait donné sa vie pour toi ? C'est revenu enfin ?

\- Hollow... Mais vous n'avez qu'un oeil et vous utilisez la magie... Vous êtes Le Nightmare ! "

La légende revint à Sally, même si cela semblait improbable. Elle eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait du retour à la vie du terrifiant Nightmare. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la princesse de la lune alors... Cela n'avait peut être pas de sens mais il fallait qu'elle continue sur cette histoire qu'il semblait croire, son instinct le lui commandait. Cela paraissait ridicule de se fier à une vieille légende mais c'était la seule chose en laquelle elle pouvait croire en cet instant.

"- Messire Nightmare, je crois qu'il y a méprise...

\- Non, il n'y a pas de méprise, ma chère. C'est l'heure de la vengeance.

\- Expliquez moi au moins, j'ai le droit de savoir !

\- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai entendu les mensonges que tu as raconté sur moi à la Loria ?

\- Les mensonges... La légende ment ?

\- Parfaitement ! J'ai entendu des villageois la raconter et ce n'est que du vent, une histoire écrite simplement pour me rendre coupable !

\- Quels sont les mensonges alors ? Que racontent-ils ?

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir des pouvoirs magiques. J'avais des prédispositions mais je n'ai jamais volé cet orbe ! Jamais je n'ai transgressé la loi d'Arceus, on m'a donné l'orbe de pouvoir, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait volé pour moi à l'époque et me l'a donné. Je n'ai jamais demandé d'avoir une puissance qui me rend fou, je voulais être fort mais pas à ce point ! Maintenant, à cause de ce crime, je ne peux ni voir le soleil ni même la pleine lune qui brillait comme toi, jeta-t-il avec rage.

\- Tu aimais vraiment Sélénée alors ? murmura-t-elle, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait trouver logique une telle histoire.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aimais ! Bien sûr ! Tu n'as donc jamais compris ? Entre ton père qui m'a envoyé à la guerre sans ménagement alors que je n'étais qu'un pauvre paysan et toi qui m'a laissé pour accomplir ton devoir, j'avais de quoi être triste, rugit-il. Mais le pire mensonge dans l'histoire que j'ai entendu est autre et il me dégoût encore plus de toi, Sélénée.

\- Tu as tenté de tuer Sélénée dans la Loria du Nord en la voyant !

\- Mensonge ! cria-t-il, ne se rendant pas compte du fait que Sally ne se donnait pas l'identité de Sélénée comme il aurait été normal que la vrai Sélénée le fasse. C'était un piège. Traîtresse.

\- Un piège ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Sélénée avait été enlevée par la Loria du Nord ! C'était les rumeurs qui se rependaient autour de moi mais c'était faux, complètement faux. Ce n'était rien qu'un piège pour m'avoir. Ils ont fait croire qu'ils allaient exécuter Sélénée alors je suis allée la sauver, raconta-t-il, comme s'il parlait à une personne invisible, semblant même perdu à l'évocation des souvenirs. Mais quand j'ai réussi à la délivrer de la place où elle était attachée, elle m'a... Sélénée m'a planté un poignard dans le corps. "

Son oeil perdit son éclat, il semblait prêt à pleurer. Une pluie fine commença d'ailleurs à tomber. Sally ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi mais elle le croyait. Elle savait qu'il disait la vérité, sans comprendre comment. Stella lui avait dit un jour qu'elle était sensible à la magie, peut être y avait-il un rapport. L'espoir lui vint qu'elle pourrait peut être l'apaiser, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lui aussi avait une vie dure, bien plus dure que la sienne d'ailleurs.

"- Messire Nightmare, je crois que...

\- Je ne sais plus, Sélénée. La Loria a changé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je suis perdu et la magie en moi me brûle, presque autant que le soleil parfois. Je ne sais pas comment me sortir de ce cauchemar alors il faut que je te tue.

\- Quoi ? Non, par pitié, je ne suis pas Sélénée !

\- Ne me mens pas. Je ne te croirais plus, fit-il, retrouvant sa détermination. Tu ne pouvais pas me tuer car je suis le Nightmare et il est temps pour toi de payer ! "

Sa pupille irradia d'un turquoise irréel. La magie tournait autour de lui, provoquant un vent violent et concentré, laissant échapper quelques petites étincelles. Une force magique se concentrait dans sa main, Sally ressentait sa puissance de là où elle était. Elle aurait du se relever, courir, tenter de fuir mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Personne ne viendrait l'aider, elle était seule, désespérément seule. Quelqu'un l'avait-il aimé un jour, mis à part sa mère ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Hollow ayant fini de concentrer sa magie, il éleva sa main et s'apprêta à la laisser retomber sur la jeune demoiselle.

Au loin passait un éclair bleu.


	19. C'est moi ton père

**Note de l'auteur : bonjour tout le monde ! On essaie encore d'être régulière avec un chapitre cette semaine ! On approche doucement de la fin, dans la mesure où il n'y a que 23 chapitres en tout ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Hollow et Zoro sont particulièrement à l'honneur dans ce chapitre, avec des révélations que j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

~ "- On est bientôt arrivé ? demanda Shin.

\- Tu connais le chemin quand même, rigola Eren.

\- Oui, mais là, j'ai vraiment hâte de retourner à la guilde.

\- Je te comprends, moi aussi, assura le jeune homme.

\- On a plein de choses à leur raconter en plus, nota Mirage, tandis que le groupe finissait presque l'ascension de la dernière colline avant Oardia, une colline pleine d'arbres comportant un petit chemin, masqué par la végétation, qui exigeait de presque ramper parfois.

\- Oui, je dois dire à Viri qu'elle est ma tante ! s'exclama le gijinka de Luxray.

\- Si on ne l'avait pas compris, ça, soupira Crystal, menant la bande.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama son petit ami. Tu ne le crois pas ?

\- Oh si, vu le nombre de fois où tu l'as répété, j'aurais du mal à ne pas l'avoir compris ! Et puis, je te fais un minimum confiance quand même, ajouta-t-elle, rosissant très légèrement.

\- Quelqu'un me fait confiance, c'est trop cool !

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas grand chose, Shin, rigola Eren.

\- Si, gagner la confiance de Crystal est difficile, nota la gijinka de métamorph.

\- Ma main dans ta tête serait beaucoup moins difficile à obtenir, c'est vrai, fit Crystal, partant d'un rire sincère, le premier que Mirage entendait.

\- C'est agréable de t'entendre rire comme ça, ma belle ! " déclara Shin.

Crystal, arrivée quasiment en haut de la colline, se figea soudain. Eren et Mirage crurent que c'était le surnom que Shin avait utilisé qui en était la cause et s'attendirent donc à voir se déchaîner un véritable ouragan car ce n'était pas le genre de familiarité qu'elle aimait. Au contraire. Mais ce n'était pas ça. La demoiselle humait l'air et tournait la tête en tout sens. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

"- Crystal, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Eren, sérieusement.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était que mon imagination et comme nous allions dans le sens du vent, je croyais que je me faisais des idées mais... Il y a une forte odeur de fumée ici.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je comprends ce qui me dérangeait, approuva le fils adoptif de Zoro. Elle est devenue extrêmement forte d'un seul coup.

\- Ma gorge, couina Shin qui avait beaucoup parlé sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Quelqu'un aurait laissé quelque chose brûler à la guilde ? tenta Mirage en toussant.

\- Je ne crois pas, murmura sombrement Crystal, une peur terrible tendant son expression. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il y a eut un grand... "

Elle sembla subitement comprendre quelque chose et se mit à courir vers le haut de la colline, se moquant des branches qui accrochaient ses cheveux ou des plantes qui lui griffaient la peau. La brune n'entendait plus que son souffle et les autres continuèrent, pressant un peu le pas mais sans la rattraper. La gijinka d'Osselait se retrouva au sommet, là où on pouvait voir la petite clairière qui abritait la guilde. La jeune femme se stoppa net, sans bouger devant l'horreur qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. Ses compagnons ne comprirent pas la raison de son arrête et la terreur s'insinua en eux. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Ils rattrapèrent bien vite Crystal et eurent devant leurs yeux le spectacle qui les attendait. Ils se figèrent tous, exactement comme si le temps s'était arrêté et les avait laissé gelé sur place.

" Par Arceus... Non... "

La plainte venait d'Eren mais ils pensaient tous la même chose. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Leur guilde était en proie aux flammes, la petite pluie ayant quand même éteint le gros de l'incendie, ce qui expliquait aussi l'odeur qui avait été tardive, malgré la direction du vent. Tout était en ruine, calciné au possible. Une pluie fine tombait encore, un crachin comme disaient les paysans. Cette guilde qu'ils avaient tant aimée, voilà qu'il n'en restait plus rien, rien que des cendres et quelques bouts de bois tenant à peine debout. Ils restèrent un bon moment à regarder le désastre, choqué. Pendant quelques secondes, un espoir demeura malgré tout. Un incendie, cela arrive mais cela ne voulait rien dire quant aux sorts des trois autres.

" Ils sont peut être encore vivants ! "

Voilà la pensée qui survécut un moment dans l'esprit des quatre jeunes, avant de mourir vivement, déchiquetée, transpercée, brisée en mille morceaux. Ce maigre espoir qui demeurait vola en éclat quand ils aperçurent les trois corps en bas de la colline. Au début, ils ne purent y croire. C'était impossible. Mais la vérité éclatait sous leurs yeux avec trop de réalisme. Sur la gauche, le corps d'Aurona, seul et dans une position étrange ; sur la droite, ceux de Viri et Britz qui se tenaient par la main. Impossible. Impossible. Pourtant, c'était la sombre réalité : la guilde venait de perdre trois membres, dont son bras droit.

" Noooon ! "

Le cri venait des quatre en même temps, qui coururent vers les corps de leurs compagnons, de leurs frères et soeurs, de leur famille. Mirage vint près d'Aurona, surmontant la vue de son cou où les artères avaient comme éclatées et de son visage en charpie, couvrant le sol d'un tapis pourpre absolument infâme. Les yeux de la gijinka de Métamorph se remplirent de larmes, comme ceux des autres. Eren de plaça près de Britz tandis que Crystal et Shin vinrent à côté de Viri. Les deux corps semblaient avoir été assassinés à coup de poignards contrairement à l'autre. Mais qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer ici ? Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu tuer aussi facilement trois tueurs experts ? Les choses avaient été faciles car il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte. Pendant un long moment, ce ne fut que des larmes avant que quelqu'un ne puisse parler.

"- Comment est-ce seulement possible ? murmura Mirage, tétanisée.

\- Qui est... Qui es l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ? gronda Crystal. Il ou elle ou eux vont payer !

\- Calme, ordonna Eren, le plus tranquille possible en apparence. Nous ne pouvons pas agir à l'aveuglette. Il faut que... On doit analyser la situation... Attendre le retour de Zoro... Et... Et...

\- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Mirage voyant que le mot était bloqué dans la gorge de son petit ami. Eren, on doit faire quoi ?

\- Les... Les... Leur rendre un dernier hommage. "

Les autres savaient très bien ce qu'il fallait comprendre : ils devaient enterrer leurs amis. La voix d'Eren se brisa de manière violente et il tenta de retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'il put, se sentant responsable des autres. Mirage le rejoignit, ne sachant par quoi faire pour le calmer, sinon le prendre dans ses bras. Elle même se sentait très mal. Shin se blottit contre Crystal comme un gamin apeuré et cette dernière le laissa faire, sans opposer de résistance.

" Il faut qu'on se souvienne d'eux " murmura le gijinka de Luxray.

Ce fut comme si une glace se brisait quelque part. Tous les quatre eurent la même vision des trois amis revenant à eux tels des fantômes et leur souriant avec tendresse. Chacun se souvint également de la personnalité des morts, des phrases qu'ils avaient l'habitude de dire, de leurs petites manies et de leur façon d'être. C'était étrange que chacun ait la même façon de voir les choses en ce moment de tristesse, peut être une facétie d'Arceus encore. Mais cela n'avait rien de drôle.

"- Vous voulez que je vous aide à réparer quelque chose ? proposa le fantôme de Britz, avec son habituel bonne humeur et son doux sourire.

\- Je viens de rentrer de la chasse ! s'exclama Aurona en agitant sa belle chevelure soyeuse. Britz, prépare nous un festin tout de suite !

\- Bandes de fillettes ! trancha Viri avec son petit sourire en coin. Venez les jeunes, je vais vous apprendre quelques techniques de combat ! C'est plus utile que la cuisine non ? "

Les fantômes disparurent alors de leurs esprits, comme aspirés par le néant et ils ne restaient plus que les corps vides. Eren ne put contenir sa tristesse plus longtemps et éclata en sanglot, suivit par les autres. Même Crystal ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes de rage. Pourquoi ces personnes aussi généreuses et prévenantes avaient-elles disparues ? Qui avait osé commettre un meurtre aussi affreux ? Ils restèrent un long moment à pleurer tous ensemble, ne pensant même pas à se protéger de la pluie. Quand ils reprirent enfin contact avec leur véritable situation, oubliant un peu leurs sentiments, le soleil avait commencé à bien décliner dans le ciel. Ils tentèrent de se construire un abri de fortune dans un premier temps, sans échanger un seul mot. Ils mangèrent très peu et passèrent beaucoup de temps à chercher le moindre détail, notant tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Ensuite, ils creusèrent les pierres tombales. Ce moment là, ils l'oublièrent tous, se détachant complètement d'eux même en effectuant cet horrible travail. Ils pleurèrent encore en mettant leurs amis en terre, prenant soin de respecter le fait que Britz et Viri se tenaient la main. Sans savoir la raison, cela leur parut important. Puis, la petite troupe vécut misérablement dans abattement le plus total, attendant le retour de Zoro, la seule chose qui pouvait les réconforter à présent.

~ Reshia s'ennuyait dans son palais de glace depuis le départ d'Aram. Il faut dire que son champ d'action était limité ce jour là. Les serviteurs étaient en effervescence car c'était le repas d'anniversaire de la reine le soir et on préparait une grande fête. Grande pour le Nord du moins mais chacun s'affairait. Sune était partie visiter un petit village qui lui offrait une fois par an les fleurs Dëls, les seules pouvant survivre au milieu des plus grandes neiges. La princesse ne pouvait donc pas profiter de sa présence. Le roi non plus n'était pas disponible, occupé à superviser les préparatifs et à régler d'autres problèmes de la Loria du Nord. En vérité, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'occuper de toutes ces choses mais depuis la mort de Tylsha, Pingol s'enfermait dans son travail. Il avait été très attaché à sa fille et avait vécu sa disparition plus mal que les autres. En parlant de Tylsha, la demoiselle fantôme n'était pas revenue. Reshia l'avait vu parfois, flottant, le regard vide mais jamais la jeune n'était venue lui parler depuis l'entrevue avec Men. Pour tromper l'ennui, il lui faudrait donc trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aller voir.

" Peut être que Shan est disponible ? Ou même Taïshi ? "

Elle évitait presque involontairement la compagnie de son fiancé depuis le jour où il avait appris pour elle et Aram. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en sa présence et n'avait de toute façon pas grand chose à lui dire de véritablement intéressant. Shan, c'était une autre histoire. Le fin jeune homme parlait peu mais les rares fois où la princesse lui avait parlé, il s'était révélé très agréable. Personnage de peu de paroles, il quittait rarement son meilleur ami, jouant un rôle de garde du corps. Reshia avait apprit qu'il aurait été promis à Tylsha durant une période mais il n'en parlait pas et elle n'avait pas insisté. De l'aveu du fantôme, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très sérieux. La fille de Cobalt parcourut les couloirs du palais, dans l'espoir de trouver Shan ou Taïshi si vraiment il n'y avait que lui.

" Ce serait peut être profitable à nous deux de discuter un peu. "

Elle les trouva finalement dans une petite pièce servant de bureau au prince mais pas franchement de la façon dont elle aurait voulu les voir. Assis au bureau, le prince semblait complètement abattu, tenant une lettre dans sa main. L'autre main masquait son visage, peut être pour cacher la présence de larmes et Shan se tenait debout à ses côtés, ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, comme une tentative de consolation. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Quand elle entra, Shan recula presque aussitôt et s'inclina devant la princesse, tandis que le prince daigna à peine relever la tête vers elle. Vraiment étrange.

"- Mademoiselle, déclara Shan, par pure politesse.

\- Bonjour, messire Shan. Messire Taïshi, commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait dire. Il y a quelque chose qui vous tourmente ?

\- Princesse Reshia " murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était sombre et faible, comme si elle venait de très loin. Il enleva la main qui lui cachait le visage, dévoilant son visage pâle et des yeux rougis par les pleurs. Reshia ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer mais elle supposa que ce devait être un phénomène assez grave. L'autre main serrait toujours la lettre avec force, comme si elle risquait de disparaître.

"- Il se passe quelque chose ? s'enquit à nouveau Reshia, timide.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne, déclara le gijinka de Shaofouine, une lueur dans le regard.

\- Laisse Shan, elle connait mon secret.

\- Vraiment mon prince ? s'exclama son ami, incrédule.

\- Oui, elle connait mon secret parce que je connais le sien, poursuivit Taïshi et le visage de Shan montra qu'il n'était pas au courant, ce qui rassura Reshia.

\- Si cela ne me regarde pas, commença la princesse.

\- Vous êtes ma fiancée, quoi qu'il nous en coûte, je pense que dans ce cas, je me dois de vous tenir au courant. Voyez-vous, je viens de recevoir une lettre en provenance de la Loria de l'Ouest. "

Son ton était détaché, il essayait visiblement de faire taire ses émotions. Reshia l'écouta, attentive. Son premier réflexe fut de penser à Zeko en entendant la Loria de l'Ouest. Etait-il arrivé malheur au roi-héros ? Un frisson la parcourut à l'idée qu'on eut pu faire du mal à son sauveur. Puis, sa mémoire travailla un peu et un autre lien possible lui vint, en rapport avec Taïshi.

"- Zeko vous a écrit, seigneur ? demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

\- Oui, comme il a écrit à tous les autres royaumes pour annoncer la tragique mort de sa soeur. Elle s'appelait Hana, cela vous dit quelque chose ? "

Bien sûr. C'était la femme dont il était secrètement amoureux.

"- Hana..., murmura Reshia. Comment cela est-il possible ?

\- Zeko raconte qu'il chevauchait avec sa soeur quand sa monture s'est emballée et a couru droit vers un ravin. Il a tenté de la sauver mais il n'a rien pu faire. Son corps est tombé dans le vide et n'a même pas été retrouvé. Le roi est en proie à un immense chagrin.

\- ... Et vous de même n'est ce pas ?

\- ... En effet. Maintenant que vous savez, laissez-moi s'il vous plait.

\- Si je puis faire quelque chose, tenta-t-elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien. Laissez-moi bavarder avec Shan. "

Le ton ne souffrait pas de reproches et Reshia s'en alla vite, refermant la porte derrière elle. Pauvre roi Zeko, pauvre prince Taîshi, qu'un tel malheur s'abatte sur eux, ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Elle n'avait pas connu cette fameuse Hana mais elle eut un soupçon de tristesse par compassion. Derrière la porte, elle entendit les sanglots de son fiancé et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire mais elle comprenait dans le fond. S'il arrivait malheur à Aram, elle réagirait surement pareil, si ce n'est pire. Retournant à son ennui, elle se posta à une grande fenêtre et regarda au dehors la neige qui s'était remise à tomber. La saison semblait peu importer au givre, il régnait en maître ici.

" Aram, reste en vie s'il te plaît ! "

~ Sally avait revu sa vie passer devant ses yeux, sa misérable vie. Sa soeur Xia qui faisait était tellement au dessus d'elle et qui avait pitié de sa pauvre petite cadette. Son frère Ryu qui ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment d'elle. Sa mère Stella, la seule qui eut jamais pris soin d'elle. Son père, enfin père adoptif, Gal, qui n'avait jamais éprouvé rien d'autre que de la haine à son égard. Enfin, il y avait son vrai père, ce personnage mystérieux que sa mère avait aimé mais dont elle ignorait l'existence. Elle ne le connaîtrait probablement jamais de toute façon, vu qu'Hollow allait lui faire payer un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Pourtant, c'était bizarre, elle ne ressentait rien d'anormal depuis ce moment où la terrible attaque magique avait plongé vers elle.

" Rien sauf... Une grande chaleur."

Cette pensée prit forme dans son esprit. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucun changement notable si ce n'est cette douce sensation de chaleur, comme si quelqu'un la tenait contre elle. Instinctivement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, retrouvant la faible lumière du jour, masquée par les nuages et la fine pluie. Quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait de la sauver. Elle vit Hollow, se tenant à quelques pas, ayant frappé le sol de sa magie, laissant un immense trou. Si elle avait été là, elle serait morte mais Sally était encore en vie. Elle vit un galopa aux flammes bleutées accourir vers eux. Le fameux éclair bleu. Mais... eux ? Ah oui, il y avait aussi la personne qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle tenta de définir qui était cet inconnu. C'était un homme aux cheveux rouges et tout de noir vêtu. Il pencha la tête vers elle et elle constata qu'il lui manquait un oeil. Son autre pupille bleu la dévisageait avec douceur. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais il la rassura sans qu'elle comprenne bien pourquoi.

"- Tout va bien, ma belle. Il ne te fera plus de mal, c'est promis.

\- Merci messire mais... Qui êtes vous ?

\- Qui es-tu, enfoiré ? demanda Hollow tandis que l'inconnu reposait la demoiselle à terre, se plaçant devant elle, l'épée à la main, le galopa shiny à ses côtés. Qui es-tu pour m'empêcher d'accomplir ma vengeance ?

\- Je ne te laisserais pas la toucher, Nightmare ou qui que tu sois ! répliqua l'homme, le menaçant de sa lame. Ta magie ne me fait pas peur.

\- Mais qui es-tu ? s'énerva le gijinka de Darkrai dont la pupille brillait.

\- Oui, qui êtes-vous ? se demanda Sally, lui vouant une éternelle reconnaissance.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas la toucher car je suis Zoro, chef des voleurs d'Oardia dit l'intouchable, l'inarrêtable mais surtout, je suis son père ! "

La blonde crut que le souffle lui manquait. Son père. C'était son père, le véritable, l'homme qu'elle aurait tellement aimé avoir à ses côtés. C'était une nouvelle hallucinante. En une journée, elle apprenait qu'elle était une fille illégitime et découvrait dans le même temps l'identité de son géniteur. Zoro le chef des voleurs. Elle avait souvent entendu parler de lui et la plupart du temps en mal sauf de sa mère. Le rapprochement était clair désormais, quand Stella lui avait parlé de lui une fois.

" Un homme qui aide les pauvres ne peut pas être entièrement mauvais. "

La gijinka de Rayquaza en était toujours amoureuse aussi, Sally en était persuadée. Maintenant, sa vie dépendait de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais en qui elle plaçait toute sa confiance. Les larmes de ses yeux se tarirent subitement et l'espoir revint. Peut être allait-elle survivre ? Les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard tandis que le Galopa piaffait, ruant en signe d'intimidation, montrant au magicien qu'il n'aurait pas si facilement la vie de la demoiselle. Hollow était un peu déstabilisé. C'était Crom le père de Sélénée et non pas ce type surgit de nulle part. Qu'importe, il mourrait comme les autres, comme tous ceux avant lui qui s'étaient opposés au chevalier Nightmare. Tous sauf Shika, l'esprit.

"- Vous êtes vraiment mon père ? demanda Sally.

\- Oui, affirma Zoro, d'une voix tendue.

\- Je comprends pourquoi mon père... Je veux dire le roi Gal me déteste.

\- Je m'en excuse vraiment, ma belle mais la vie à mes côtés aurait été horrible. J'aimais vraiment ta mère mais nous n'étions pas faits pour vivre ensemble.

\- Pourtant, la reine Stella vous aime, je le crois désormais.

\- ... Moi aussi, je l'aime encore. Et toi aussi, je t'aime, Sally. J'ai veillé sur toi sans que tu le voies, dans l'ombre. Je t'ai observé grandir sans pouvoir rien faire pour toi mais maintenant, je dois te protéger vraiment, je ne me déroberais pas. Même si ma vie est en jeu.

\- Papa, murmura la demoiselle, émue au possible. Finalement, Arceus m'a entendu et mon rêve n'en est plus un désormais... Merci...

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu es son père, c'est impossible ! s'énerva Hollow.

\- Bien sûr que si c'est possible ! répliqua Zoro, sans comprendre la méprise.

\- Peu importe, je te tuerais avant de la tuer elle !

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! " hurla le gijinka de Zoroark.

Un terrible combat s'engagea alors sous les yeux de Sally. Hollow recommençait à douter sur certaines choses, notamment la durée de son sommeil mais il se résolut à ne pas céder. D'un geste emprunt de classe, rappelant son passé guerrier, il fit apparaître une épée magique, dont émanait des petits éclairs. Zoro possédait une bonne lame, volée maintes années auparavant mais il doutait que ce soit suffisant. Sally aurait dut fuir mais elle restait, il devait donc la protéger. Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, entamant un échange digne de figurer dans les annales des plus beaux combats de la Loria. Le chef des voleurs était vif, esquivait, feintait, parvenait à deviner à l'avance les mouvements de son adversaire, ce qui l'aida grandement contre le génie qui lui faisait face. Hollow était naturellement doué à l'épée, qui n'était en somme que le prolongement de son bras. Les deux s'opposèrent un long moment, sans que l'un des deux ne prenne l'avantage sur l'autre. Rencontre fascinante.

" Crève ! " rugit l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Le combat durait depuis trop longtemps et sa patience commençait à se dissoudre. Il se remémora une feinte qui lui avait apporté la victoire dans une bataille autrefois et il la refit. Feintant à droite puis à gauche, il piqua vers le centre, droit sur la poitrine de Zoro avec souplesse. Ce dernier esquiva tant bien que mal mais se prit la lame tranchante dans l'épaule et une douloureuse décharge en même temps. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et sauta en arrière. Du sang coulait, un peu trop à son goût mais il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir. Pourtant, ses forces diminuaient.

" Papa ! "

Ce fut uniquement cet appel qui lui permit de tenir bon. Une épaule blessée, il poursuivit l'affrontement, devenu bien inégale. Hollow jouait clairement avec lui désormais, comme un chat avec une souris qu'il est sûr de capturer. Sally observait le duel qui semblait conduire à la fin inéluctable du chef des voleurs. Ce dernier se battait comme un fauve malgré tout et il fallait admettre qu'il était vraiment très fort. Seulement, le Nightmare était plus que fort : il était l'égale d'un dieu, même sans utiliser la magie. Au bout d'un moment, Zoro parvint à rétablir l'équilibre, touchant presque son adversaire au flan. Ce dernier en eut assez et décida d'utiliser la magie. Cette fois, c'était la fin, il n'y avait pas moyen de lui résister.

" Papa ! "

Zoro entendit la voix de sa fille qui lui redonna du courage une dernière fois. Sa guilde l'attendait, il devait se battre, lutter même si c'était vain. Pour eux, pour elle, pour Stella, la douce étoile de ses jours. Il s'élança alors vers son adversaire, l'épée en avant tandis que ce dernier chargeait une attaque magique. Sa seule chance était de placer son coup avant que la boule d'énergie ne parte. Les secondes semblèrent durer une éternité tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'Hollow et il vit que c'était trop tard. Le Nightmare avait fini de préparer sa magie, il allait gagner et le détruire, tout était perdu, à moins d'un miracle. Et c'est étrangement ce qui se produisit, contre toute attente.

" Arrêtez hihihi ! "

Une sorte de vortex vert et rose apparut entre les deux adversaires qui se stoppèrent net. D'où venait cette étrange magie ? Le vortex prit forme, prit même consistance, et devint un individu au rire étrange, que toute personne dans la Loria connaissait de réputation. Sally et Zoro reconnurent sans problème Tim le fou, impressionné par le pouvoir dont il venait de faire usage. Hollow en revanche n'avait aucun moyen de le connaître. En théorie seulement. Le gijinka de Darkrai posa ses yeux sur ce nouveau venu et le reconnut. Exactement la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir. C'était impossible que ce soit cette personne mais pourtant, c'était bien elle. Une autre personne de son époque, dont il ignorait même le nom. Un frisson le parcourut, sans raison réelle.

"- Tu es... Celui qui m'a donné mes pouvoirs il y a longtemps! réalisa Hollow.

\- Hihihi, pas exactement ! Je dirais plutôt que Tim est son descendant ! Ou peut-être que Tim est son ancêtre ? Qui peut savoir hihihihi ?

\- Tim ? Je ne connais pas ce nom mais... Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de te connaître.

\- C'est parce que Tim t'attendait. Tim voulait tellement te rencontrer, Tim rêvait même de toi parfois avec ses visions du futur mais Tim devait attendre le bon moment.

\- Enfin, qui que tu sois, tu ressembles beaucoup à cette personne... Mais attends, tu as dit être son descendant... Ou elle... Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, Hollow, hihihihihi ! Et Tim est là pour t'apporter les réponses car Tim sait tout hihihi ! L'ancêtre de Tim, ou peut-être Tim, a donné sa raison pour qu'un jour, quelqu'un puisse dire au Nightmare la vérité et ce quelqu'un, c'est Tim !

\- La vérité... "

Tout envie de se battre avait subitement quitté le borgne. Il se sentait simplement las et fatigué, la seule chose qui l'animait était l'envie de savoir, une curiosité qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie. Sally revint auprès de son père et Zoro la prit dans ses bras avec une tendresse paternelle qui ne laissait planer aucun doute quant au lien qui les unissait. La confiance d'Hollow s'ébranla subitement : cette fille était-elle vraiment Sélénée ? Tout semblait lui dire que non et il ne comprenait plus rien. Sa théorie sur une durée de sommeil plus longue que prévue devenait de plus en plus plausible. Mais combien de temps alors ? Sa haine s'était complètement volatilisée et il se mit à l'écoute de ce fameux Tim, qu'il avait l'impression de connaître sans que ce soit le cas. Ses paroles transpiraient la vérité, malgré ce rire de fou, ce sourire tordu et cette aura étrange. Le gijinka de Darkrai ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en cet homme qui lui rappelait celui qui lui avait offert ses pouvoirs, bien longtemps avant. Combien de temps exactement ?

"- Dis moi tout alors, demanda le chevalier.

\- Il faut que tu saches que l'ancêtre de Tim t'a donné ce pouvoir pour que tu puisses accomplir ta vengeance contre Sélénée, hihihi ! Il t'admirait beaucoup, seigneur Hollow, maître des cauchemars mais il ne pensait pas que tes sentiments te desserviraient.

\- Mon amour pour Sélénée n'était plus un secret sur la fin, souffla l'autre.

\- Certes, hihi ! Et c'est pourtant dommage, car elle t'aimait encore. Cette fille n'est pas Sélénée, ni même sa descente, elle a simplement hérité de l'apparence. Le hasard et Arceus aiment s'amuser ! Ici, ce n'est que Sally, fille illégitime de Zoro le voleur et la reine Stella.

\- Sélénée... Elle m'aimait encore ?

\- Oh oui, le passé le dit ! Et Sélénée a même eut un enfant du seigneur Hollow, il y a très longtemps. Un enfant qu'elle a fait passer pour l'héritier royal.

\- J'ai eu un enfant... Mais alors, j'ai des descendants ? Mon enfant est encore vivant quelque part ? s'exclama le Nightmare, perdant tout du monstre qu'il était.

\- Oui, tu as eu des descendants, masculins pour la plupart mais énormément car grand chevalier, ton sommeil a duré pendant plus de trois siècles !

\- Trois siècles ? Trois cents ans ? Est ce possible...

\- Oui, la magie l'a permis. On ne tue pas le Nightmare aisément, hihihi ! Et ton descendant est toujours là, sans savoir quel héritage il détient !

\- Qui est-ce ? Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel j'espère.

\- Du tout, hihihihi ! Le sang s'est perdu et appauvri, Tim le jure car celui qui possède ton sang n'est autre que Gal, le roi de la Loria du Centre. Il n'est pas digne de toi, pas même ses enfants. Tu n'as pas besoin de les connaître, grand chevalier !

\- Je suis complètement perdu.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus normal. Tout a changé, les fleurs se sont renouvelées, la guerre a cessé mais des conflits menacent dans l'ombre et un grand combat sous le joug d'Arceus viendra bientôt, pour le meilleur ou le pire, Tim ne le voit pas. Mais Tim sait que le chevalier Hollow ne sera plus mêlé à tout cela. Hihihi, oh oui, Tim le sait, le Nightmare doit raccrocher sa légende.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Tim ? demanda le gijinka de Darkrai, sans savoir pourquoi il accordait sa confiance à ce personnage, sans savoir d'où venait cette attirance.

\- La malédiction doit se briser, Arceus va pardonner. Si le chevalier Hollow suit la voie du repentir alors il pourra voir la lumière du soleil et la clarté de la pleine lune.

\- Cela serait merveilleux... Mais comment ?

\- Tim sait ce qu'il faut faire, il connait le chemin du repentir maître Hollow, hihihi !

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ? Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu maître ?

\- C'est un secret de Tim, hihihi ! Si vous faites confiance à Tim, il vous montrera la voie. Il faut simplement que le seigneur le veuille. C'est écrit dans le futur, hihihi !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... J'ai envie de te faire confiance. Tu es étrange, dénommé Tim. Tu provoques une sorte de frisson chez moi.

\- Hihihihihihihihihihi ! Si vous saviez comme Tim a attendu ce moment ! "

Le fou prit alors Hollow dans ses bras et un tourbillon apparut autour d'eux. Tim était peut être bizarre mais il maîtrisait une puissante magie, personne n'aurait pu le nier. Le Nightmare ne savait pas trop ce qui allait lui arriver mais une étrange sérénité l'avait envahi en même temps que sa haine pour Sélénée s'était éteinte, comme un feu sous une trombe d'eau. Sélénée n'avait été qu'un pion finalement. Et Crom ? Il ne savait que penser de ce dernier personnage, peut être juste un roi suivant les lois ? Mais comment expliquer les paroles du Crom de cette époque, qui avait d'une certaine manière voulu le tromper ? Un énorme quiproquo ? Peu lui importait désormais. Une pensée alla pour Loki mais il eut la certitude que le dragon irait bien, sans exactement savoir pourquoi. Son instinct semblait s'être développé de manière exceptionnelle en quelques minutes. Tim le tenait toujours contre lui, le regardant avec ses yeux de fou et il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait. L'homme aux cheveux roses eut un rire subit et l'embrassa alors sur les lèvres. Loin de le repousser, le Nightmare, par réflexe, le rapprocha de lui. Les voies d'Arceus sont impénétrables, voilà sa dernière pensée tandis que le vortex les fit disparaître du jardin du palais de la Loria du centre. Seuls restaient Sally et Zoro, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, le père et la fille montèrent sur le galopa bleu et retournèrent vers le château.

"- Je vais te ramener chez toi, déclara Zoro. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

\- Et toi, papa ? Si je peux t'appeler ainsi...

\- Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que ce nom, ma belle, sourit-il. Je dois retourner auprès de ma guilde de voleurs. Je suis leur chef alors sans moi, ils sont un peu perdu, je crois. Et ils me manquent.

\- Je vois. Mais tu reviendras me voir ?

\- Je te promets, maintenant, je tâcherais de jouer mon rôle de père. "

Il la serra avec tendresse contre lui et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'avec les voleurs, même Eren, son fils adoptif. C'était vraiment une sensation unique de serrer son propre enfant, le fruit de sa chair et de son amour dans ses bras. Cependant, il voulait quand même retourner à la guilde, pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien et leur raconter sa mésaventure. Il leur dirait probablement aussi qu'il avait une fille, afin que jamais aucun d'eux ne lui fasse du mal. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, songea-t-il. La pluie allait en augmentant mais il était heureux. Zoro se demandait à cet instant quel genre d'événement pourrait venir gâcher sa joie. Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir une réponse.


	20. Si j'avais pu être là

**Note de l'auteur : Nouvelle semaine, donc nouveau chapitre ! Je me suis fais un planning pour m'y tenir ! Cette fois, un chapitre de transition, il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire dedans mais les événements futurs sont en préparation !**

* * *

~ Aram avait bien du mal à supporter le sud et sa chaleur, alors que pourtant, le climat pouvait être considéré comme doux de manière objective. Heureusement, il était prévu que le temps se rafraîchisse de manière importante. Une très bonne nouvelle pour cet homme du Nord, capable d'endurer les blizzards. Son Keldeo semblait heureux de trouver un climat plus clément en revanche et cela faisait sourire le chevalier. Il semblait bizarre qu'une monture aussi différente du chevalier soit en sa possession, mais il n'avait jamais choisi un tel destrier. Ce dernier s'était présenté à lui un beau jour, dans une forêt de la Loria du Nord et leur destin avait été lié depuis ce moment là.

"Comme s'il y avait un peu de magie ! " sourit l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Il se re-concentra à nouveau sur son objectif. Le plus rapidement qu'il avait pu, il avait quitté la Loria du Nord puis traversé celle du centre pour se retrouver là où il voulait, dans le Sud. Il avait alors enquêté sur le groupe qui avait attaqué le palais royal il y a quelques années, assez discrètement tout de même. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le prenne pour un bandit à la recherche de sa bande ! La plupart des gens étaient ignorant sur ce sujet, ne connaissant le fait que vaguement. En se rapprochant de la capitale Slen, Aram parvint à obtenir des informations nouvelles. Les tavernes se révélèrent riches en personnes connaissant le sujet, pour peu qu'on sache bien s'y prendre pour le demander. L'histoire ne changeait pas de ce qu'avait dit Reshia : un groupe de voleurs qui n'était pas Oardia avait envahi le palais, tué une princesse et blessé l'autre ainsi que la reine. Un grand incendie s'était déclaré en même temps.

"- Mais que sont devenus les voleurs ? insista le gijinka d'Artikodin.

\- Des terroristes plutôt ! s'exclama un vieillard, avec des idées bien précises. Heureusement, le héros Zeko venait en visite et a aidé à les arrêter, de même que le roi et le prince revenus en catastrophes.

\- Et les bandits ont tous été tués alors j'espère ?

\- Oui, ce fut un beau massacre ! Mais ils n'ont pas tous été tués.

\- Quelques uns ont réussi à s'échapper ?

\- Pas quelques uns. Un seul. Le chef, celui qui a fait le plus de mal.

\- Donc il a réussi à s'enfuir ? Et personne n'a pu le rattraper ?

\- Le roi Cobalt et le roi Zeko ont essayé mais sans succès. On a appris que l'organisation s'appelait "Les Turquoisins" et venait d'un autre pays au Sud, un pays désertique mais leur chef est demeuré introuvable. On l'a cherché mais nulle trace de lui.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le capturer !

\- Écoute petit, des gens forts et doués ont essayé sans y parvenir. C'est comme essayer d'attraper de la fumée et c'est pourquoi on l'appelle l'ombre entre nous. Un conseil, reste en dehors de ça. Des rumeurs courent que ce criminel serait encore dans le coin et qu'ils auraient tué des imprudents ayant tenté de le retrouver pour passer le temps. Reste loin de ça ! "

Aram ne dit rien de plus et remercia le vieil homme. Ainsi, il ne restait qu'une personne à tuer pour venger la Loria du Sud et Reshia. Cependant, cela risquait de se révéler difficile. En écoutant d'autres histoires, il arriva à la conclusion qu'effectivement, seul le chef était encore en vie. Le gijinka d'Artikodin partit donc quelques jours dans les forêts du Sud, poussant même vers la Loria de l'Ouest mais il ne trouva rien. Cela commençait à devenir étrange. Personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'identité de ce tueur. Existait-il seulement ? C'était la question qui revenait le plus souvent. Il continua cependant à chercher encore et encore, peu importe le temps qu'il y passait ou les périls qu'il risquait.

" Je le trouverais Reshia ! Je le trouverais. "

Mais pour l'instant, aucun nouvel indice ne venait l'éclairer sur le chemin à prendre, aucune personne ne semblait connaître l'identité de ce mystérieux bandit. Il continuait, mais ne s'était-il pas lancé dans une quête désespéré ? Seul son amour le faisait avancer.

~ Une pluie forte avait commencé à s'abattre sur Oardia depuis deux jours. De l'eau froide et glacée tombait du ciel, avec un débit absolument exceptionnel. Cela n'allait pas durer et bientôt, la neige viendrait remplacer le phénomène. C'était quand même assez rare de voir de telles averses. Eren, Mirage, Shin et Crystal dormaient tranquillement sous un abri de fortune mais qui isolait bien de l'humidité. Avant le retour de leur chef, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas dormi et se rattrapaient, épuisés aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Zoro veillait sur ses enfants adoptifs, à l'abri également. Une blessure du combat contre Hollow le lançait à l'épaule et le gênait dans ses mouvements mais sinon, il était parfaitement en forme. La pluie continuait, sa blessure le lançait un peu plus.

" Tout va bien aller maintenant ! " se disait-il.

Il pensait à Sally qui avait envie de le revoir, il pensait à Stella qu'il avait entrevue de loin et à son sourire discret, il pensait à ses quatre jeunes sur lesquels il devait veiller. Il pensait aussi à ce mystérieux Hollow, qu'il avait un peu aidé à mettre sur le droit chemin, même si ce fou de Tim avait fait la majeure partie du travail. Il pensa à toutes ces choses positives et à d'autres, comme la reconnaissance des pauvres quand Oardia leur donnait de l'argent. Oui, les choses n'étaient pas si terribles.

" Mais non. Rien ne va plus. "

Depuis le peu de jours qu'il était rentré à la guilde, son coeur était en proie à une sombre agonie. Trois membres avaient perdu la vie pendant son absence, des compagnons de la première heure, des personnes en qui placer sa confiance n'avait jamais été un problème. Il avait sauvé sa fille, la belle affaire. Cela ne les ramènerait pas eux. Britz, Viri et Aurona. Les noms repassaient dans sa tête, lui causant une douleur atroce dans la poitrine. Il avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, d'être positif et fort pour ses protégés mais à l'intérieur, il était vide. Parfois, la douleur était insupportable comme elle le devenait à cet instant. Comme si on lui brûlait l'intérieur complètement.

" Arrêtez ! "

Il courut dehors sous la pluie qui le trempa jusqu'aux os. C'était froid mais cela lui fit énormément de bien. Il resta un long moment, à sentir l'eau couler sur lui, à se vider l'esprit. Petit à petit, ses pensés revinrent et se concentrèrent sur le drame qui avait eu lieu. Qui avait fait cela ? Les jeunes l'ignoraient. Zoro avait réfléchi, avait observé les corps. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler, il avait du s'oublier lui-même pour le faire. Atroce scène. Visiblement, Viri et Britz n'avaient pas livré de combat, ce qui était le plus surprenant. Comment des personnes aussi fortes qu'eux avaient-elles pu mourir sans se défendre ? Aurona en revanche avait été étranglée, par quelqu'un possédant une immense force physique. Quelqu'un d'autre était venu à la guilde et y avait mis le feu. Mais qui ? Les traces de pas révélaient la présence d'une seule personne en plus mais elle devait avoir eu un contact interne. Il réfléchissait à l'identité du coupable mais ne voyait pas de solutions, car d'autres éléments entraient en jeu.

" S'il y a eu une trahison, ce ne peut être qu'Aurona. "

Elle était celle en qui il avait le moins confiance, on pouvait le dire. La gijinka d'Arcanin avait toujours eu ce côté mystérieux, cette marque dans son passé qui rendait quelque chose de louche chez elle. Zoro n'avait jamais rien dit car elle était volontaire et attachée à la guilde. Cela, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Mais alors avait-elle tuer les deux autres, comme le suggérait le sang sur ses mains ? Dans ce cas, la personne pour qui elle travaillait l'avait tué. Le gijinka de Zoroark eut une pensée émue pour elle. Dans le fond, elle n'avait probablement été qu'un pion sur l'échiquier car son maître devait être fort, abominablement fort pour la pousser à faire cela. Il revit la chevelure, le sourire riant de la jeune femme, ses yeux espiègles et le cadavre froid aux traits terrifiés revint alors.

" J'aurais du t'aider, Aurona. J'avais deviné que quelque chose t'embêtait et j'aurais du t'aider mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Repose en paix. "

Il eut l'impression que faire ses adieux calmement l'aidait à aller mieux alors il décida de passer aux deux autres. Il fallait qu'il se porte mieux, pour le bien d'Oardia, ou de ce qu'il en restait. Il pensa ensuite à Viri. La pauvre avait reçu plusieurs coups de poignards et avait du souffrir avant de mourir en tenant la main de Britz. L'avait-elle aimé ? Probablement, au moins comme un frère. Le reste, il n'en serait jamais plus. Zoro se rappelait très bien la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. C'était une déjà une guerrière en devenir mais surtout une noble qui ne savait pas se débrouiller dans la rue.

" Qu'est ce que tu me veux, toi ?"

Agressive, elle s'était vite calmée en entrant dans la guilde. Elle ne ressemblait en aucun cas à son frère le roi, si ce n'était pas leur couleur de cheveux. Non, vraiment, rien à dire, elle était la nuit et il était le jour. L'assassine qu'elle était devenue avait encore plus creusée l'écart déjà immense. Petit à petit, les voleurs avaient su briser les barrières que la jeune femme avait élevées et ouvrirent son coeur. A ce moment, Viri était devenue agréable et souriante, seulement avec eux. Elle avait toujours été comme une mère pour Crystal et semblait comprendre la demoiselle mieux que personne. Toujours prête à donner un coup de main ou lancer une petite pique rigolote, ainsi était-elle.

" Tout va bien, chef ! J'assure ! "

Zoro n'avait jamais éprouvé d'attirance malgré sa beauté, simplement une amitié profonde. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de ressentir cela pour une femme mais il l'admirait. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, masquées par la pluie. La pauvre Viri avait du tant souffrir, de recevoir des coups de poignards impitoyablement donnés, elle qui savait tuer un être vivant en une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Désormais, elle était loin de tout cela et son âme pouvait jouir d'une nouvelle liberté auprès d'Arceus. Elle n'avait jamais été très pieuse mais n'ayant pas fait de mal sciemment, la divinité ne pouvait pas la refuser. Pas une telle personne, jamais.

" Tu me manqueras, Viri ma belle. Ton sourire, ta voix, ta façon de faire danser tes poignards, ton aide si précieuse. Merci de m'avoir soutenu, j'espère que tu as été heureuse auprès de nous. "

Une autre âme apaisée. Restait la dernière et la pire surement pour Zoro. Britz. Zoro se souvenait avec douleur quand il avait du écrire à sa femme Diana et à son frère Aquila. Les deux devaient être informés, ils le connaissaient et la mort ne pouvait pas être cachée. Levant encore plus la tête vers le ciel, l'eau lui coulant toujours à flot sur le visage, il imagina la réaction en la lecture des lettres. Avait-il trouvé les mots justes ? Réagiraient-ils comme lui ? Il ne le savait pas.

Quelque part, au loin, une femme s'effondrait en apprenant que son mari ne la serrerait plus dans ses bras. Sa petite soeur tentait de la soutenir et de l'apaiser mais rien ne pourrait lui permettre d'aller mieux. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle tenait à lui, trop tard hélas.

Quelque part, un homme apprenait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son petit frère et pleurait sur l'épaule de sa femme. Pourquoi le plus jeune partait-il en premier, alors qu'il faisait le bien ? Non, il avait beau être prêtre, pour lui ce jour-là, Arceus avait été simplement cruel et sans coeur.

Zoro réussit enfin à se concentrer sur les souvenirs qu'il avait avec Britz. Cet homme, il le connaissait depuis toujours, en réalité depuis qu'il avait été mis à la porte de chez lui. A ce moment là, le gijinka de Zoroark traînait dans la rue, en quête d'un but et il l'avait rencontré. Pas mieux que lui, Britz était aussi un évadé qui pensait que le monde était injuste. Ensemble, ils avaient fondé Oardia. Ensemble, ils avaient créé une famille dont Zoro était le père protecteur et Britz le grand frère. Il n'y avait que rarement eut des secrets entre eux, ils se disaient tout sinon. Même quand le père de Sally avait voulu tout arrêter une fois, dans un moment difficile après sa relation avec Stella, le basané avait été là pour le soutenir.

" Ne pars pas ! Sans toi, moi, je deviens quoi ? "

Britz savait faire comprendre à Zoro quand il avait besoin de lui et inversement, il devinait toujours quand son chef avait besoin d'aide. Ses multiples talents en faisaient un très bon élément pour la guilde des voleurs. Que de bons moments passés ! Que de rires partagés ! Que de combats menés l'un à côté de l'autre, sans jamais faiblir ! Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Zoro. Il avait passé du bon temps avec Britz. Et maintenant, ce dernier était enterré, vide de toute émotion et froid. Il avait du souffrir, un rictus de douleur demeurait encore après sa mort. Comment avait-on pu tuer cet homme ? Une phrase revint alors, qu'il avait dite du temps de sa jeunesse, une phrase qui alors n'avait aucune importance et avait été prononcé sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

" De toute façon, personne ne me regrettera si je ne suis plus là. "

Le coeur de Zoro se tordit alors et la douleur devint insupportable. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, comme jamais il n'avait pleuré de toute sa vie. Brits, Britz son meilleur ami, l'homme qui avait été un soutien pour lui, toujours de bons conseils, voilà qu'il n'était plus, une flamme éteinte qui allait sombrer dans l'oubli. Il tomba au sol, hurlant presque de douleur, les mains sur sa tête. Au loin, son galopa bleu hennit avec inquiétude mais il n'entendait que le bruit de la pluie en cet instant.

" Britz ! Britz ! A moi, tu me manqueras et... Je ne peux pas... Je ne ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te dire au revoir ! T'avais pas le droit de me laisser Britz ! "

Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant sans défense, cherchant désespérément un parent auquel se raccrocher, pour se faire rassurer. Mais il était seul et ils avaient des gens à protéger. Qui avait osé le séparer de trois membres de sa famille de coeur ? La question revenait avec force. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur un objet au sol. Un petit bout de tissu sombre. Un habit qui n'appartenait à aucune autre personne dans la guilde. Ses talents de traqueur revinrent alors et il se rendit compte que malgré le temps passé, une piste se dessinait, claire comme de l'eau de roche. Une piste. Une piste vers le tueur. Une piste vers la vengeance. Il n'en fallait pas plus.

" Tu vas payer ! Enfoiré, qui que tu sois, je te tuerais ! "

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa rage ne se concentre vers ce but. Il prévint donc les quatre jeunes et leur donna des conseils pour se protéger si le tueur revenait ou si quelque chose leur arrivait, des chemins dans les bois connus de lui-seul. Il les sentait inquiet mais cela ne serrait pas long, il le savait. Zoro était fort après tout, même contre un adversaire coriace, il pouvait vaincre. De toute façon, l'ennemi ne serait pas du niveau d'Hollow, l'être le plus fort de la Loria après Arceus. Enfourchant sa monture, il partit en trombe dans les bois, suivant la piste que la pluie commençait à effacer. A croire que l'agresseur avait voulu être suivi. En tout cas, s'il croyait vaincre facilement, il allait avoir une surprise. La blessure à l'épaule lançait le gijinka de Zoroark mais il tâchait de ne pas y penser. Pas maintenant, plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait une vengeance à effectuer et il ne comptait pas attendre. Autour de lui, la pluie continuait, un peu moins forte et on aurait dit que la forêt toute entière pleurait.

~ La Loria connaissait une période de calme alors, très passagère. Les événements étaient en mouvement. De nombreuses choses allaient être brisées par la suite et des conflits allaient se déclencher. Après ce moment de calmes où certains pleurèrent les disparus, de nombreux bouleversements allaient survenir. Des faits qui resteront dans les mémoires comme voulu par le grand Arceus en personne. Après la résolution de l'histoire d'Hollow, il est temps de se porter sur la résolution des autres mystères et de partir à la découverte de la vérité. Une vérité qui parfois blessera, fera mal, ouvrira des blessures mais qui n'est que ce que l'histoire des gijinkas à fait d'elle. Cruelle et si réelle.


	21. Le héros a tué le héros

**Note de l'auteur : Je profite d'avoir du temps pour vous offrir un autre chapitre ! Et celui-là est très particulier à mes yeux, je l'aime beaucoup mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, notamment à cause d'une scène de combat qui a lieu dedans. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

* * *

~ La pluie avait cessé, laissant tout de même un crachin, rendant simplement l'air un peu humide. Un orage pouvait survenir à tout instant car l'air était électrique. Zoro s'en moquait. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il galopait vers le sud-ouest, en s'arrêtant très peu, uniquement pour vérifier la piste et permettre à son galopa de se reposer. L'animal avait beau être endurant, c'était dur de tenir aussi longtemps. Finalement, les traces semblaient mener vers la Loria de l'Ouest ou la Loria du Sud, il ne savait pas encore exactement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que le meurtrier n'était pas loin. Le gijinka de Zoroark sentait se rage grandir de jour en jour, face à cet ennemi au visage inconnu.

" Je te tuerai. Qui que tu sois, je te tuerai ! "

Il continuait sa route, chevauchant sans relâche nuit et jour, jour et nuit. Il n'aurait pas de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas puni l'assassin de ses trois compagnons. Aurona, Viri, Britz. Les noms repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme une litanie. Les corps morts, les visages en pleurs de ces petits protégés, tout cela l'avait rendu complètement fou. Lui si calme d'ordinaire, le voilà telle une furie et mieux valait ne pas croiser sa route en cet instant. Ces seules pensées positives allaient pour Stella et Sally. Après tout cela, pourrait-il être plus en contact avec sa fille, et indirectement avec la femme qu'il aimait ? Surement pas mais l'espoir faisait vivre comme on disait. Le borgne continuait toujours sa route, son galopa semblant partager sa rage. Le terrain se transformait petit à petit en plaine après les espaces boisés.

" C'est là !" s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment il le savait mais il eut la certitude que le meurtrier était là, dans ce petit village qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Un lieu paisible sous la bruine mais qui ne le resterait plus très longtemps après son passage. Il fit une pause, tentant de se concentrer sur le combat à venir. Ses doigts se resserraient autour de la garde de son épée et ses yeux parcouraient la lame, sans aucune imperfection. Bientôt, elle serait probablement tachée de sang. Il respira encore une fois, inspira longuement, puis quand il jugea que sa monture était fraîche et qu'il était en état de se battre, il galopa jusqu'au village. Son épaule lui faisait toujours atrocement mal quand il bougeait mais la rage avait enlevé la douleur.

" Hollow, tu ne me portes pas chance !" gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Il galopa tout de même de plus bel, oubliant toute discrétion pour une fois. Quand il entra en trombe, sa monture flamboyante fit peur aux passants qui s'écartaient. La rumeur du chef des bandits d'Oardia était déjà présente ici depuis un bon moment et tout le monde murmurait que c'était lui en personne qui était venu les voir mais comme il ne faisait que traverser le village en galopant furieusement, on se demanda si ce n'était pas un noble plutôt. Toujours est-il que ce jour-là était un jour particulier pour ce petit village du nom d'Adeiln, nom assez imprononçable, même pour les habitants. C'était le jour de la visite du roi Zeko, qui avait mené une bataille à cet endroit pour mettre fin au règne de terreur d'un dragon. Les habitants lui rendaient hommage et le héros venait régulièrement les voir. Que Zoro se trouve dans la même ville que lui ce jour-là, sous un léger crachin qui pouvait donner suite à un orage, c'était le destin.

" Et c'est... Le village des parents de Crystal..."

Zoro s'en rappela juste quand sa piste se terminait. Il regarda alors et vit Zeko. Le roi se promenait seul, comme cela lui arrivait souvent, armé néanmoins et sur le dos de sa légendaire monture Enteï. Peut être pensait-il à sa soeur en cet instant ? Nul ne pouvait lire ses pensés mais il regarda le gijinka de Zoroark avec surprise, se demandant qui c'était et pourquoi il le dévisageait avec tant de haine. Le chef des voleurs hésita quelques secondes. C'était vraiment lui le tueur ? Lui, le héros de toute la Loria ? Après tout, cela n'était pas impossible qu'un tel personnage veuille se débarrasser de voleurs. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent tandis que la pluie s'intensifiait et que les habitants rentraient chez eux. Sur la place centrale, quasiment plus rien ne bougeait et certains épiaient la scène de chez eux.

"- Bonjour, vous êtes un habitant d'Adeiln ? salua le roi.

\- Non. Mais je suis sûr que tu me connais, fais un effort, grand roi.

\- Hum, vous ressemblez à la description du fameux Zoro. Le chef des bandits d'Oardia, serait-ce possible ?

\- En effet, c'est possible. Honoré de voir que je suis populaire !

\- Et que me voulez-vous dans ce cas ?

\- Je pense que vous le savez très bien, gronda Zoro, à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Je crains que non. Si vous pouviez être plus précis...

\- Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu là, enfoiré ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est toi qui a tué trois de mes compagnons de guilde ?! Je vais te tuer !

\- Je vais devoir me battre alors, déclara le roi.

\- Oh oui, et ce sera un combat à mort ! "

Zoro voyait pourtant clairement qu'il n'était pas avantagé. Il devait affronter un guerrier aguerri mais la différence était surtout au niveau des montures. Que pouvait son galopa, même s'il était bleu, contre le fauve immense et taillé contre le combat qu'était Enteï ? Rien, strictement rien. Pourtant, il fallait essayer. Sa rage partit un peu devant la taille du défi revint à la charge. Il leva son épée bien haut et poussa un cri de guerre tandis que son destrier se cabrait. Posture d'intimidation, cela ne servait pas à grand chose mais il voulait se montrer sûr. Zeko dégaina plus lentement une magnifique épée à la lame noire et sa monture rugit profondément. Le galopa demeura brave cependant. Quelques guerriers de la ville vinrent auprès du roi de la Loria de l'Ouest.

"- Seigneur, voulez-vous qu'on s'occupe de lui ? Ce n'est pas digne de...

\- Il vous taillera en pièce si je vous laisse faire. Non, cet homme semble avoir un différend avec moi alors nous devons le régler tous les deux.

\- Mais s'il vous arrivait malheur...

\- Je sais me battre, fit-il plus froidement mais avec le sourire. Je vais défendre votre ville encore une fois contre un criminel, cela me rappellera des souvenirs.

\- Fort bien, seigneur ! Merci ! " firent les paysans, fuyant sans demander leur reste.

Les deux hommes étaient seuls avec leurs montures sous la pluie de plus en plus forte. Les pavés devenaient glissants, cela promettait de rendre le combat encore plus compliqué. Après un moment où rien ne bougea, les deux combattants s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, d'un cri de rage de Zoro. Zeko lui, comme à son habitude, demeurait absolument paisible dans un affrontement, cherchant rarement à impressionner son adversaire. Enteï suffisait généralement. Une courte source puis la rencontre. Les larmes s'entrechoquèrent violemment et les montures tournaient l'une autour de l'autre tandis que leurs cavaliers échangeaient des coups d'épées violents. Le galopa devait particulièrement faire attention, car un seul faux pas et les crocs d'Enteï ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui. Zoro tenta de nombreuses choses mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait se battre équitablement avec une telle différence de monture. En prenant du recul, revenant à la charge, aucun moyen ne lui permettait de prendre l'avantage sur le roi calme. Il fallait se débarrasser du destrier légendaire mais comment ?

" Merde, il doit bien y avoir une solution !" grogna-t-il entre ses dents, son épaule le lançant toujours.

En attendant, il s'épuisait et son ennemi restait en pleine forme. Le fauve donna un coup de griffes en effectuant un bond en avant, touchant en plein flanc le galopa qui hennit de douleur. Zoro eut peur en voyant le sang et se dit qu'il devait continuer à pied. Sa fidèle monture n'avait pas mérité un tel traitement. Mais le petit galopa se tenait bravement debout, ses flammes bleus brûlant de plus bel, comme si son maître lui avait transmis sa rage de vaincre. C'était vraiment une bête courageuse. Zoro sut qu'il pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi, l'étalon le ferait sans hésitation. Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

" Allons-y ! "

La galopa charge sans prévenir le flan gauche d'Enteï qui fut surpris et manqua de désarçonner son cavalier en se tournant pour esquiver. Sauf qu'il n'esquiva pas et que la corne de son adversaire se planta en lui, provoquant un rugissement de douleur. De rage, il mordit un jarret du galopa qui ne parvenait plus à se dégager. Zoro tenta de taillader une patte de la créature mais cette dernière esquiva et envoya voler monture et cavalier d'un coup dans le ventre. Le gijinka de Zoroark tomba au sol et son épaule heurta violemment le pavé, l'obligeant à se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. D'un bond, le borgne se releva et s'apprêtait à aller retrouver sa monture. C'est alors qu'il comprit, tandis que le bruit des fers crissant résonnait encore dans sa tête.

" Galopa. "

Les flammes bleus brûlaient toujours sous la pluie mais diminuaient progressivement leur intensité. Le cheval sans nom se trouvait allongé sur le bas côté, les entrailles ouvertes par les terribles griffes. Zoro le savait, l'étalon ne survivrait pas. Lui, l'ami de toujours qui avait aidé à échapper à maints dangers, lui qui avait fait parti intégrante de la légende du chef d'Oardia. C'était un autre proche qui partait et Zoro se sentit vidé de toute énergie. Il s'approcha du galopa lentement et posa une main sur son encolure. Froide. Des larmes noyèrent ses yeux. Enteï grognait de douleur mais Zeko demeurait parfaitement calme, n'ayant que peu participé au combat.

" Peut être que cela peut s'arrêter là ?" déclara le roi.

Zoro le fixa alors avec une haine non dissimulée et même le fauve recula un peu. La rage s'empara de Zoro comme jamais auparavant et il perdit complètement le contrôle, se jetant vers Enteï. Il vaincrait, pour tous ceux qui étaient tombés, même si Zeko n'avait pas avoué son crime et ne semblait pas comprendre la situation. C'était forcément lui. Vif comme l'éclair, l'épée du voleur trancha et une large entaille se fit dans un membre avant du destrier. Ce dernier feula de rage et tenta d'écraser Zoro mais ce dernier esquiva les griffes et avec une agilité monstrueuse, il planta son épée dans la gorge du destrier légendaire. Un flot de sang jaillit de la bouche pleine de crocs et le voleur continua son œuvre en enfonçant ensuite sa lame dans le torse de la bête puis en lui taillant la gorge une nouvelle fois. Rapidité, précision, rage, cette attaque était simplement parfaite.

" Enteï ! " s'exclama Zeko, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Le roi sauta au sol tandis que sa monture s'écroulait et finissait ses jours dans d'atroces souffrances. Zoro sentit sa rage diminuer un peu. Vraiment un peu. Maintenant, il avait une vraie chance et les deux étaient à égalité, même si le souverain était moins fatigué que lui. L'espoir pouvait renaître. Cependant, le calme brun avait changé et son visage affichait à présent une colère impitoyable. Autour de lui, c'était presque une aura électrique qui s'était formé. Ses yeux paraissaient même lancer des éclairs au voleur qui affrontaient leur regard sans sourciller.

"- Bravo, chef d'Oardia. Tuer une monture légendaire ce n'est pas à la porter du premier venu, déclara le roi, d'un ton crispé. Mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là !

\- Tuer un héros du peuple, ce sera beaucoup moins simple ! "

Zeko commença alors à se battre vraiment et si Zoro n'avait pas eu la rage au ventre, il aurait été tué en un instant. Cela se voyait que le roi était un habitué du combat, sa façon de tenir l'épée en disait long. La lame n'était que le prolongement de son bras et il la maniait à sa guise, visant de façon redoutablement précise, frappant extrêmement fort. Sa musculature caché par ses vêtements n'était pas une fausse. Le voleur résistait mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Il lui sembla que même Hollow offrait moins de résistance. Le borgne tint bon, sa vision réduite n'ayant jamais été un désavantage car il y était habitué. C'était d'ailleurs dans sa première mission avec Britz qu'il avait perdu son oeil. Britz. Sa rage se vit décuplée et il devint beaucoup plus dangereux, augmentant sa vitesse. Cela n'empêchait pas Zeko de continuer à parer mais le bandit jurait le voir faiblir. Il fallait continuer. L'échange dura encore et sur la place du village, on entendait seulement le bruit de la pluie et le choc des lames.

"- Belle maîtrise de l'épée, avoua alors le monarque.

\- Je vous rends votre compliment, cracha Zoro.

\- Je me rappelle d'un combat moins difficile que j'avais mené ici contre deux bandits du coin. Ils ne vous valaient pas mais ils m'ont donné du fil à retordre. Je crois qu'ils ont un enfant encore vivant, je suis étonnée qu'il n'ait pas essayé de me tuer.

\- Les parents de Crystal, songea Zoro. Je les vengerai ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Si vous souhaitez les venger, il faudra me vaincre, maître voleur.

\- Vous pensez que c'est impossible ? Je suis un héros aussi pour le peuple.

\- Mais en combat, vous n'avez pas vécu autant de batailles que moi !"

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il révéla alors ses véritables capacités de combat. Zoro n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre de cette façon, c'était vraiment l'homme le plus fort de la Loria et son titre de héros n'était pas surfait. Il avait bien du mal à encaisser les coups, parant de plus en plus difficilement. Même sa colère ne l'aidait plus. Il avait compris que depuis le début, Zeko menait la danse. Le roi l'avait à sa merci, pouvait combattre comme bon lui semblait, Zoro n'était même pas un adversaire à sa hauteur dans son état. Sa blessure à l'épaule l'affaiblissait énormément, n'ayant pas réellement guéri depuis le combat contre Hollow. N'y avait-il aucun moyen de venger les siens ? Le borgne résista encore vaillamment parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Se battre pour ce qu'il croyait juste.

"- Zeko ! hurla-t-il, comme si cela pouvait lui donner un avantage.

\- Je me suis bien amusé à te combattre, tu es très fort, chef des bandits d'Oardia. Mais maintenant, il est temps de mettre un terme à cela. Je dois venger Enteï après tout !"

Le roi des voleurs vit toute sa vie défilée au ralenti quand Zeko leva sa longue épée bien haut. Tout se passa si vite et si lentement. Il vit la lame fondre vers lui tandis que dans sa tête, il revoyait tous les gens qui comptaient. Aurona, Viri, Britz, son galopa, ses compagnons qu'il ne vengerait jamais. Crystal, Eren, Shin et Mirage, ses protégés qu'il ne pourrait plus défendre. Stella, sa belle Stella qui rayonnait de mille feux et qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis ce jour lointain où ils avaient eu Sally. Sally, sa fille, le fruit de sa chair, dont il n'avait jamais pu s'occuper comme un vrai père. Alors, il sentit la lame ennemie déchirer son torse. La douleur était insupportable, mais il n'entendit pas son propre hurlement. Seulement la pluie et la voix de Zeko mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Les pavés vinrent à sa rencontre, tandis qu'il tombait dans une flaque d'eau. Tout était si froid et humide.

"- Rejoins tes sbires, murmura une voix glacée et Zoro sut qu'il avait eu raison, que c'était bien ce roi calme le coupable mais c'était trop tard.

\- Je t'en prie Arceus... Veille sur les vivants et... Protège les de cet homme ! "

C'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait souhaiter tandis que sa vie s'envolait vers les étoiles, dans la demeure du grand dieu. C'est ainsi que se termina la légende du grand roi des voleurs Zoro le borgne. Dans une flaque d'eau, sous la pluie, dans un petit village qui lui était étranger au possible, loin des gens qu'ils aimaient, dans la solitude la plus totale.

~ Sa soeur Dracana avait peut être raison mais Aram était du genre fier et buté. Il voulait être un vrai chevalier, un vrai héros alors il irait jusqu'au bout de son idée. De temps à autre, quelqu'un le reconnaissait comme le maître de l'hiver, le vainqueur de Kyurem et on lui faisait la fête mais cela ne lui faisait même pas plaisir. La seule reconnaissance qu'il voulait était celle de la femme qu'il aimait. Le voilà donc en train d'errer sur un chemin sortant d'un bois pour entrer sur une lande plutôt déserte et couverte de rochers. Le temps se rafraichissait vraiment à son grand soulagement. Parfois même, un flocon de neiges tombait du ciel, chatouillant les naseaux de Keldo. Aram arrête sa monture et attrapa une petite particule blanche tombant des cieux dans sa main. Cela le fit sourire.

"- Si petit et si fragile mais si beau. Comme Reshia...

\- Que voilà un chevalier romantique hihihihi ! "

Aram fit faire une volte à Keldeo pour faire face à son interlocuteur, l'épée au poing mais il se calma. Ce n'était que Tim le célèbre fou de la Loria, pas quelqu'un à craindre. Du moins, le chevalier n'avait jamais eu de problème avec lui, chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé. En revanche, un curieux personnage accompagnait Tim, tout de noir vêtu, portant de longs cheveux gris et une seule pupille d'un bleu turquoise envoutant. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement agressif donc Aram ne s'en formalisa pas et rangea même son arme. Un peu de compagnie, aussi étrange soit-elle, n'était pas mal venue.

"- Bonjour Tim, le fou ! salua poliment le gijinka d'Artikodin. Et nous n'avons pas été présentés ! Je suis Aram, connu sous le nom de vent du nord.

\- Hollow suffira, murmura l'autre, braquant son unique oeil sur le chevalier. Dis moi Tim, ce ne serait pas plutôt lui mon descendant ? Il a une bonne allure et parait plus digne que ce que je sais de l'autre.

\- Navré, Seigneur mais c'est bien Gal ! Hihihi !

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le chevalier.

\- Rien, hihi, rien ! Mais vous chevalier, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

\- En effet, j'ai une quête importante à accomplir.

\- Cela ne concernerait-il pas la belle Reshia hihihi ?

\- En effet. Comment le sais-tu, Tim ? se troubla-t-il.

\- Tim sait beaucoup de choses, Tim voit beaucoup et loin. Vous cherchez quelqu'un.

\- Oui, je cherche la personne qui a mené les bandits à brûler le palais de la Loria du Sud quelques années plus tôt si cela vous parle.

\- Vous cherchez le chef de l'organisation hihi ?

\- C'est cela. Vous savez quelque chose ?

\- Tim sait. Tim a fait le chemin avec le seigneur Nightmare pour en parler avec le chevalier de l'hiver. Tim va tout lui dire car le destin le veut, hihihihihihihihi !"

~ Taïshi faisait les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'avait même plus son ami Shan pour discuter et encore moins la princesse Reshia. En effet, depuis quelques temps, un voyage jusqu'à la Loria du centre était prévu, où plusieurs royautés devaient se rendre. Le roi Pingol venait donc de partir, emmenant la princesse Reshia et Shan en tant que protecteur étant donné qu'Aram n'était pas disponible. Le prince était resté en arrière car il avait encore quelques affaires à régler au royaume. Sa mère ne comptait pas descendre plus au Sud et aidait les habitants pour la comptabilité. Sune avait toujours été ainsi, malgré son mutisme. Taïshi admirait beaucoup cette femme douce mais adaptée à la vie du Nord.

" Tu devrais travailler mais tu ne fais que te morfondre !" se morigéna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas encore digéré la mort d'Hana. La lettre était si froide, si impersonnelle. Zeko venait-il vraiment de perdre son unique soeur ? Difficile de le croire. Enfin, un souverain de son rang ne pouvait pas non plus se montrer trop sentimental. Le prince du Nord avait peu connu la gijinka d'Ho-oh mais il en était tombé amoureux au premier regard. Ils avaient pu discuter mais le gijinka de prinplouf avait à chaque fois été charmé par son interlocutrice. Si frêle, si timide mais si vive d'esprit et douce. Un tel être disparaissant, c'était une terrible perte pour la Loria. Alors, il ne cessait d'y penser, de la revoir dans ses pensés. Elle avait dansé une fois sur l'ordre de son ainé et le spectacle avait été sublime. Et elle mourrait en tombant bêtement dans un ravin lors d'une balade. Inconcevable. Taïshi entendit soudain quelqu'un taper la porte.

"- Entrez ! lança-t-il, surprise d'avoir de la visite.

\- Je... Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte ! S'il vous plait... "

La voix était frêle et fatiguée, peut être même terrifiée. Où Taïshi l'avait-il déjà entendu ? Il ne réfléchit directement et poussa le lourd battant vers l'intérieur. Dehors, la neige tombait pour ne pas changer les habitudes mais le spectacle qui l'attendait était indescriptible et il resta choqué un long moment. Une femme était là, aux cheveux noirs constellés de flocons et aux yeux rouges si profonds. Ses vêtements de rouge, de vert et de blanc semblaient si fins pour affronter le froid. Le prince crut qu'il était dans un rêve mais sa vision était ben réelle. C'était bien une personne en chair et en os, transie de froid, non pas un fantôme qui se tenait là, devant ses yeux. Son coeur fit un bond.

" Princesse Hana ?"


	22. La source du mal

**Note de l'auteur : Un chapitre lourd de révélations pour ce retour ! J'ai déménagé et j'ai commencé mon stage donc je n'ai pas pris le temps de publier la suite, je l'avoue. Mais me revoilà et les derniers chapitres devraient sortir rapidement ! Un petit commentaire ? J'ai publié cette fanfic ailleurs donc j'ai déjà eu des avis mais un nouveau point de vue fait toujours du bien !**

* * *

~ Reshia venait d'atteindre la Loria du centre après un voyage plutôt calme. Être loin du prince Taïshi ne lui déplaisait pas, surtout avec son comportement froid. La mort d'Hana l'avait affecté plus que quiconque. La gijinka de Reshiram voulait bien compatir mais rester auprès de lui ne l'aidait pas à oublier qu'Aram n'était pas avec elle. Son amant était bien loin de là probablement, quelque part où elle ne pouvait pas le voir et cela la rendait triste. Allait-il seulement bien ? La jeune femme préférait ne pas trop se le demander et penser à lui très fort. C'était la moindre des choses, c'était pour elle qu'il faisait tout cela.

"- Grand Arceus, aidez le à revenir vers moi ! implora-t-elle.

\- Princesse Reshia ? appela une voix de l'extérieure du carrosse où elle se trouvait

\- Oui, Shan ? Qu'y a-t-il ? sursauta-t-elle.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Vous pouvez sortir si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite ! Merci ! "

Elle ne perdit pas une minute pour descendre à terre et rejoindre son beau-père ainsi que le meilleur ami de son fiancé. L'air était pur à la Loria du Centre et le ciel parsemé de nuages. Il allait probablement neiger sous peu, surtout avec le refroidissement du temps qui se faisait sentir. La princesse apprit que seuls le roi, la reine et la plus jeune princesse pourraient les accueillir, les deux autres enfants du couple étant en visite à la Loria de l'Est. Cela ne dérangeait pas Reshia qui ne connaissait que vaguement la princesse Sally mais l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle se souvenait d'elle. La délégation traversa la cours d'une démarche cérémonieuse, de nombreux gardes entourant les lieux. La fille de Cobalt tachait de faire honneur à sa famille. C'est alors qu'une fine poudre se mit à tomber des cieux dans un silence absolu.

"- La neige nous a suivi ! sourit Reshia en attrapant un flocon dans sa main.

\- Tu es vraiment du Nord à présent, remarqua le roi Pingol avec un sourire.

\- Oui, je crois que je m'y suis habituée, répondit-elle. Le froid m'est familier désormais.

\- C'est bien, sourit paternellement son beau-père. Shan, toi qui est allé aux informations, il y a d'autres nouvelles de la Loria du centre ?

\- En effet, sire. On raconte que le roi Zeko va venir sous peu ici.

\- Vraiment ? Le grand héros fait le déplacement ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Oui, répondit le meilleur ami du prince Taïshi. Il a prévenu les royaumes mais il faut croire que nous sommes partis avant que sa lettre n'arrive.

\- Rien d'autre sinon ? s'enquit Pingol.

\- Non mon roi, rien de bien neuf. On raconte seulement que le chef des bandits d'Oardia n'est plus mais je pense ne rien vous apprendre.

\- En effet, la rumeur courait déjà sur les routes. Dans ce cas, allons-y. "

Reshia trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir Zeko. Cet homme, c'était vraiment le héros qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas rencontré et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Il avait une conversation très plaisante, tout en lui respirait le parfait gentil homme. En temps normal, la fille de Cobalt l'aurait surement trouvé trop proche de la perfection mais elle éprouvait une vive admiration depuis qu'elle lui devait la vie. Il avait été tellement gentil ce jour là, elle s'en souvenait encore. Et les horreurs lui revenaient aussi. Elle oublia, se concentrant sur sa joie du moment pour rester positive et avança dans le couloir du palais. Soudain, quelque chose la troubla sans qu'elle en comprenne exactement la raison, comme une sensation de froid. Sans prévenir, Tylsha apparut devant-elle, seulement visible de la princesse.

"- Tylsha, étouffa -t-elle, sans que personne ne l'entende sauf le fantôme.

\- C'est ici, répondit l'enfant. Quelque chose va se produire ici. Je dois rester, jusqu'à la fin. Peut être alors pourrais-je me reposer. Je dois rester jusqu'à la fin. "

Elle disparut dans un mur, comme si de rien n'était. Reshia fut troublée par l'apparition du fantôme. Tylsha avait dit que quelque chose allait se passer, mais quoi ? Et quand ? Sa joie était un peu troublée mais elle garda la tête haute en rentrant dans la salle du trône. Seuls le roi et la princesse Sally les attendaient, l'absence de la reine étonnant les voyageurs. Les trois dévisagèrent leurs hôtes. La princesse blonde leur souriait mais ses yeux rougis tranchaient nettement avec ce qu'elle tentait de paraître. Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Reshia la fixa dans les yeux et trouva qu'elle avait l'air vide. Dehors, il y avait un sourire, une tenue parfaite mais dans les yeux, la lumière de l'espoir était éteinte. Le roi était bien différent. Difficile de dire en revanche s'il était de bonne humeur ou contrarié, son expression ne paraissait pas changer selon la situation. La fiancée de Taïshi en déduisit qu'il ne devait pas être trop malheureux.

"- Soyez les bienvenus à Yon, roi Pingol, princesse Reshia, messire Shan !

\- Merci, roi Gal, de votre hospitalité " répondit l'autre souverain.

Très rapidement, Gal, Pingol et Shan commencèrent à discuter de nombreuses choses politiques ou économiques, bien que le gijinka de Shaofouine parlait moins. Sally entraîna sa consoeur plus âgée avec elle, dans une sorte de petit salon chauffé par une cheminée. L'endroit était douillet, vraiment très agréable et Reshia revit le Sud pendant un moment. Pourrait-elle revoir sa famille bientôt ? Elle ne le savait pas. Les deux filles discutèrent un moment de toute et de rien mais la blonde semblait taire à grande peine ses larmes. La curiosité de l'amante d'Aram finit par l'emporter sur sa retenue.

"- Princesse Sally, votre mère est-elle souffrante ?

\- Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est le temps qui la fatigue. La reine Stella, ma mère, insista-t-elle. Ma mère n'a jamais trop aimé la neige.

\- Ah très bien. C'est vrai qu'avant d'aller dans le Nord, je n'aimais pas trop cela non plus. Mais je suis désolée d'insister mais... Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Puis-je faire quelque chose ?

\- Non... Tout va... Non. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. "

Elle se mit alors à pleurer tout doucement et sans faire de bruit, ses épaules s'affaissant d'un seul coup. Sans réfléchir, Reshia la serra contre elle pour la réconforter. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé mais il venait de se passer quelque chose de dure pour la blonde. Sally n'avait pas envie de dire ce qu'elle ressentait. La demoiselle était juste brisée, son coeur s'était fissuré dès l'instant où elle avait appris la mort du chef des voleurs d'Oardia. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle perde une personne tout juste devenue cher à son coeur ? Non, elle ne comprenait plus le grand Arceus.

Dans une chambre à l'étage du palais de Yon, la reine Stella était effondrée sur son lit. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne voulait plus manger et passait son temps à pleurer. Ses longs cheveux qui avaient fait sa splendeur passé étaient dans un état pas possible. Lui aussi les avait complimenté autrefois. Elle avait été une reine fière et forte, fervente servante du dieu Arceus. Désormais, toute son âme criait à l'injustice et un trou avait remplacé son coeur. Se relevant péniblement, un murmure sortit de sa gorge, une plaine qui aurait déchiré le coeur de pierre le plus dur.

" Alors finalement, nous n'avons jamais pu être ensemble. Zoro... Je t'aime encore Zoro alors attends moi... De l'autre côté, s'il te plaît, attends moi. "

~ " Restez fort, quoi qu'il puisse se passer ! Vous me le promettez ?"

Une promesse hein ? Les quatre survivants d'Oardia se demandaient encore comment tenir leur promesse. Après deux jours sans nouvelle, ils s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de leur chef, n'ayant de toute façon plus envie de rester dans cet endroit macabre. Usant ce qu'ils savaient, ils avaient pisté Zoro avec une grande facilité, notamment pour Eren et Crystal. Une légère pluie rendait la chose plus désagréable mais ils avaient poursuivi quand même. Leurs pas les avaient menés au village d'enfance de la gijinka d'Osselait. Elle se tut mais fut impressionnée par la reconstruction qui s'était opérée. Jamais elle n'avait osé revenir dans la zone et ce fut dur, la présence de Shin l'aida probablement grandement.

" Tu peux le faire, Crystal. "

C'est alors qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Leur cheminement leur avait permis d'arriver au village deux jours après la mort. La pluie avait été tellement forte que personne n'avait pris le temps de sortir pour s'occuper du corps aussi retrouvèrent-ils leur chef dans une flaque d'eau. Son visage était vide, sans vie. La douleur fut pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient éprouvé jusqu'à présent. Ils durent fuir avec le corps, sous peine de se faire tuer par les villageois qui avaient deviné leur identité. Ils enterrèrent Zoro sur une colline magnifique, près des parents de Crystal. Tous étaient abattus. Eren parvint à retourner au village chercher des informations sur la mort et en devina d'autres. Il ne savait pas lui-même comment il tenait alors que son père adoptif, la seule valeur sûre de son enfance, venait de s'effondrer.

" C'est le roi Zeko qui a fait cela. "

Le roi qui n'était plus présent d'ailleurs. Des déductions se firent, par des moyens connus d'eux seuls et Crystal comprit que c'était lui qui avait tué ses parents tant d'années auparavant. Ils ne connaissaient pas le souverain mais ils se mirent aussitôt à le haïr surtout Crystal qui était prompte à la colère. Leur peine fut finalement de courte durée car un sentiment terrible les envahit. Ils connaissaient l'identité de celui qui avait tué tant des leurs. Une flamme se ralluma en eux, chargée de sentiments néfastes et destructeurs, mais une flamme qui leur permettait de relever la tête. Oui, le sang appelait et plus que la douleur, ils ne désiraient qu'une seule chose pour le repos des morts.

" La vengeance. "

Peu importe où se trouvait Zeko, peu importe le temps que cela leur prendrait, peu importe même le motif pour lequel il avait tué le grand bandit Zoro. Tous les quatre le traqueraient dans toute la Loria. Tous les quatre le retrouveraient puis le tueraient.

~ Taïshi avait conduit Hana dans un salon privé, sans prévenir personne d'autre. Pour le moment mieux valait rester prudent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entendu l'histoire de la jeune femme. Cela paraissait tellement fou et invraisemblable, mais c'était bien elle qui se tenait devant lui, tremblante de froid. Le prince l'avait installé devant une cheminée bien au chaud, fournissant couverture et boisson chaude. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, ange apparu au milieu des glaces mais ne la brusqua pas, attendant qu'elle parle. Hana semblait à bout de force, comme fatiguée par un long trajet. Cependant, sa beauté n'était en rien changé et le gijinka de Prinplouf ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. L'amour ne se choisit pas et il était toujours autant amoureux. La surprise de la revoir l'empêchait de pleurer de joie, ce qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de faire en d'autres temps. Il était une personne sensible après tout.

"- Messire Taïshi ? appela-t-elle alors, d'une petite voix.

\- Dame Hana, souhaitez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Vous parler. Je... Je dois vous expliquer pourquoi je suis ici. Vous ne me croirez sans doute pas mais pourtant, je dois le faire. Vous étiez la seule personne que je pouvais prévenir. "

Sa voix semblait apeurée mais résolue. Taïshi s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda avec sérieux. Subitement, il avait l'impression d'avoir pris de l'importance, par le fait qu'elle ait autant de considération pour lui. La seule personne qu'elle pouvait prévenir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange tout de même. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de savoir par où commencer, cherchant ses mots désespérément. Il ne la brusqua pas et attendit même un peu. Voyant qu'elle n'osait prendre la parole face à lui, il décida de l'aider à commencer. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

"- Hana... Noble dame, votre frère nous a envoyé une lettre il y a peu comme quoi vous aviez péri, en tombant dans un ravin suite à un accident d'équitation.

\- Oui, je le sais. Mais comme vous le voyez, je suis toujours vivante.

\- En effet, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre comme c'est possible. C'est un miracle d'Arceus !

\- On peut voir les choses sous cet angle là en effet. Mais il faut que je vous raconte l'histoire de ce fameux jour où je suis bien tombée dans un ravin. Mais je ne suis pas morte.

\- Comment avez-vous survécu ? Si c'est le ravin à côté de Ned, il a une profondeur impressionnante, ce n'est donc pas celui-là...

\- C'est celui-là, le coupa-t-elle, tremblante. Je ne sais pas comment je peux encore être vivante mais je le suis. Je le suis parce que je devais prévenir du danger qui guette.

\- Un danger ? Quel genre de danger ?

\- Je ne suis pas tombée par accident dans le ravin. Quelqu'un m'y a... C'était une agression...

\- Mais qui alors ? Il faut le dénoncer et... Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé au roi Zeko ? Ah, il était déjà parti pour la Loria du centre, peut être.

\- Non. C'était lui.

\- Comment ? manqua de s'étrangler le prince.

\- Celui qui a voulu me tuer n'était autre que mon frère le roi Zeko. "

Pour une nouvelle difficile à croire, c'en était une. Le roi Zeko, le héros de toute la Loria, avait tenté d'assassiner sa soeur ? Non, cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourtant, Taïshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire confiance à la jeune femme et tant pis si l'amour rend aveugle. La révélation le choquait pourtant, cela remettait beaucoup de choses en cause.

"- Racontez moi ce qui s'est passé, s'il vous plaît ! demanda-t-il.

\- Bien. Cela fait bien longtemps que mon frère cache ce qu'il est réellement. Vous ne me croirez surement pas mais le héros,ce n'est qu'une façade. En réalité, il est vraiment un... Un monstre qui veut simplement asseoir son pouvoir discrètement sur toute la Loria, plus loin même.

\- Le roi Zeko... Un monstre ?

\- Tout cela remonte à son enfance... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer. Je dois vous raconter cette journée. J'ai surpris mon frère tandis qu'il essayait de prévoir comment il allait petit à petit prendre le pouvoir, comment les alliances allaient pouvoir le servir. Ses ambitions allaient trop loin alors j'ai voulu m'enfuir pour le dénoncer, mais il m'a vu.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui...

\- Si. J'étais sur mon galopa et je galopais dans les bois bordant le ravin, à perdre haleine. Personne ne m'aiderait dans la Loria de l'Ouest, il fallait que je me sauve. Mais lui, il me poursuivait avec son Enteï et... Nous sommes arrivés proches du vide, son destrier légendaire à effrayé le mien qui a fait une ruade terrible et... Je suis tombée dans le vide. "

Elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux, comme si l'horreur de la scène lui revenait. Taïshi ne put que lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, trop choqué parce qu'elle lui disait. Zeko un horrible personnage. Zeko, une horreur capable d'aller jusqu'à tuer sa soeur. Non, c'était impossible mais pourtant, ses phrases sonnaient trop justes pour qu'il puisse douter. Zeko le héros, un monstre. C'était rude.

"- Et ensuite ? articula-t-il tout de même.

\- Le soleil se levait pendant que je tombais et j'ai eu l'impression que... Que quelque chose m'a permis de m'envoler, déclara la gijinka d'Ho-oh. Comme si la lumière était mon alliée. Je me suis retrouvée au fond du précipice, indemne, comme sortie d'un rêve. Mon galopa m'a retrouvé et j'ai filé vers la Loria du Nord, l'endroit le plus proche, parce que je n'ai pas confiance en la Loria du Sud. Voilà vous savez tout, je comprendrais que vous me preniez pour une folle mais je vous assure, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je vous crois. C'est dur à avaler mais je vous crois.

\- Merci, pleura-t-elle. Mais dites-moi, où est votre fiancée ?

\- A la Loria du centre... Là où doit être Zeko, réalisa-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, elle est en danger ! Je vous en supplie, aidez moi à prévenir toute la Loria. Moi, jamais personne ne me croira !

\- Nous partons. Sur le champ ! "

Des flocons de neige de plus en plus gros tombèrent sur la Loria du Nord et petit à petit, le temps commença à recouvrir complètement le royaume. Bientôt, la noble Loria aurait revêtu son manteau de blanc, même si la pluie subsistait par endroit. Le prince Taïshi espéra que Reshia irait bien. Certes, il n'en était pas amoureux, mais il l'aimait bien malgré tout. Même le fait de savoir que Shan et son père étaient avec elle ne le rassurait pas. Si les héros devenaient des ennemis à présent...

~ Aram resta interdit, la respiration courte. Keldo ronfla en sentant que son maître venait de ressentir une profonde haine et se sabra légèrement. Tim continuait de rire suite à ce qu'il venait de dire et Hollow se tenait derrière lui, avec une distinction de seigneur, toujours à réfléchir à la possibilité de se trouver un autre descendant. Le gijinka d'Artikodin mit de l'ordre dans ses pensés, tentant de rendre crédible ce que venait de dire Tim mais il n'y arrivait pas. Si c'était vrai, c'était vraiment trop affreux. En tant que chevalier et maître du froid, il se ressaisit et calma sa monture.

"- Tim, vous venez de me mentir, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oh non, hihihihihi ! Tim ne sait que dire la vérité, chevalier.

\- Pour ça, tu peux lui faire confiance, déclara Hollow. Malheureusement, cet homme ne sait pas mentir, ce qui fait partie de son charme aussi. J'aurais bien aimé quand même avoir un autre descendant, comme toi le chevalier, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

\- C'est la règle, mon seigneur, hihihihi !

\- Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez dit ? explosa Aram.

\- Oui mais c'est la vérité, Tim ne peut dire autrement.

\- Cela veut dire que... C'est Zeko qui l'a agressé ? Mais c'est lui qui l'a sauvé ce jour là. C'est impossible, il n'aura pas pu jouer les deux rôles.

\- Mais... le roi est dangereux alors ?

\- Perspicace hihihihi ! Même le seigneur Hollow l'aurait compris.

\- Tim, si tu sais vraiment tout... Où est Zeko alors en ce moment même ?

\- Parti pour la Loria du Nord. Là où se trouve Reshia. Je crois qu'il a envie de la revoir hihihihi !

\- Non, il ne lui ferait pas de mal ? C'est son héros.

\- Vu ce qui a été dit, cela n'est surement qu'une façade, nota le Nightmare.

\- Les voies du roi Zeko sont compliquées, même pour Tim hihi !

\- Reshia... Il faut que j'y aille, merci encore pour cette information ! Et tu as intérêt à ne pas m'avoir menti Tim le fou, sinon, je reviendrais te voir ! s'exclama-t-il en partant au galop.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, hihihi ! Filez comme le vent, chevalier des glaces, maître de l'hiver et du froid. Vous aurez besoin de tout votre courage, hiya ! "

Le fou regarda Aram disparaître en menant Keldeo à fond de train tandis qu'Hollow se rapprochait de lui. Le combattant magicien qui craignait encore le soleil se serra contre le gijinka de Spiritomb qui sourit de façon carnassière, car il ne savait pas sourire d'une autre façon. Il commençait à faire froid sur la lande où ils se trouvaient et ses deux là ne supportaient pas les rigueurs hivernales comme le chevalier du Nord. Hollow surprit cependant une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux de son compagnon alors qu'il regardait encore en direction du chevalier. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et il ne comprit pas, mais le Nightmare avait l'intention de changer les idées à son amant. Les flocons tombaient, comme sur toute la Loria à présent et quelque part, un cavalier filait comme le vent, livrant une lutte contre le destin.


	23. Ce qu'on fait par amour

**Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire. Vraiment. La fin a été particulièrement dure et j'ai pleuré en écrivant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, la fin approche petit à petit et tout arrive à sa fin. Le roi Zeko parviendra-t-il à ses fins ? Aram pourra-t-il le stopper ? Les réponses commencent avec ce chapitre et s'achèvent dans le prochain, qui viendra bientôt, on y croit !**

* * *

~ Cours, cours contre le temps.

Vois les aiguilles tourner dans une folle ronde sans jamais te laisser un instant de répit.

Le temps passe inexorablement et l'échéance se rapproche.

Alors cours, cours et ne t'arrête jamais, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

Cours comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Cours car elle en dépend vraiment. Peut être.

Ou alors la vie de quelqu'un d'autre est en danger. Toi seul, tu le sais.

Alors continue ton chemin, ô cavalier du nord !

Toi qui porte avec toi ton cher amour rescapé du Sud, l'élue du soleil.

Va vers la Loria du Centre, prince de la chance !

Peut être n'en étais-tu pas amoureux mais tu l'aimais au moins amicalement.

Peut être qu'elle en aimait un autre mais tu faisais de même.

Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, va !

Retrouve ton père, ton meilleur ami et ta promise, représentant de Glacia !

Et toi fille du Soleil, accompagne le pour le soutenir !

Affronte tes peurs les plus profondes, cette crainte qui vit en toi depuis si longtemps !

Rend toi à Yon également, prince du Sud !

Tu as reçu la lettre aussi, celle qui disait que le roi-héros se rendait là-bas.

Sauf que là-bas, il y a ta soeur et celle que tu aimes.

Il est celui que tu admires, cela tout le monde le sait.

En cela, tu le sais, tout le monde se trompe.

L'homme que tu admires, c'est aussi l'homme que tu crains.

Il est fort et rien ne peut lui résister.

En ton âme, tu le sais bien, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier.

Il ne leur ferait pas de mal, non.

Il ne leur ferait pas de mal, sauf si cela pouvait servir ses intérêts ou ses ambitions.

Alors oui, tu as peur, il t'effraie mais tu pars à sa rencontre quand même.

Toi le prince du Sud, tu vas défendre deux femmes qui sont tout pour toi.

Toi qu'on dit toujours en train de se plaindre, tu vas te battre.

Tes parents ignorent la vérité sur le compte du faux héros mais toi, tu connais tout.

Tu n'as jamais rien dit, car une parole et ton univers se serait écroulé.

Exactement comme ce château de cartes que tu construisais avec ta soeur.

Ta monture fonce sous la neige, événement inhabituel dans le Sud.

Elle ne s'arrêtera que lorsque tu auras atteint ton objectif : Yon.

Prends garde, douce princesse aux blanches ailes.

Prends garde au héros de ton enfance, dans ce palais qui t'est inconnu !

Méfie toi de ce sourire doux, méfie toi de ton sauveur.

Crois l'homme que tu aimes de toute ton âme !

Crois le maître du froid, le vainqueur de l'hiver et du monstre des glaces !

En attendant, tu pries pour lui, tu pries pour tous les gens que tu aimes.

Âme charitable, puisse Arceus prendre soin de toi.

Même cette froide Tylsha, tu espères qu'elle sera sauvée.

Que la conclusion viendra bien vite pour cette pauvre demoiselle.

Et elle viendra, rassure toi.

Cette conclusion, en bien ou en mal, elle viendra.

Ô Reshia, patiente encore un peu et continue de prier fermement pour ton chevalier.

C'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour l'instant.

Le vent du Nord aura besoin de prières car un combat l'attend.

Il aura besoin de soutien, même si vous êtes loin.

Vos coeurs sont unis, vos âmes inséparables comme la prophétie le voulait.

La princesse du Sud aimera le vent du nord et jamais personne d'autre n'aura son coeur.

Seulement, pour l'instant, elle doit simplement prier pour lui.

Prier pour l'épreuve qui l'attend et qui décidera de nombreuses choses.

Le destin de la Loria est en jeu.

~ Keldeo filait, plus rapide qu'un ouragan. Les flocons qui tombaient en nombre sans cesse croissant autour de lui ne semblaient pas le déranger. Après tout, il n'avait pas le surnom de monture légendaire pour rien. Son cavalier n'était pas déméritant non plus. Aram suivait depuis trois jours la route qui menait de la Loria de l'Ouest à la Loria du centre, espérant rattraper le roi Zeko. Peut être que Reshia ne craignait rien mais il n'était pas tranquille pour autant. Plus simplement, une envie de vengeance terrible s'était emparée de lui, bouillonnant à l'intérieur avec violence.

" Il s'est caché longtemps, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il change d'attitude maintenant ! " se répétait-il dans l'unique but de s'apaiser.

Cela ne marchait pas vraiment. Après tout, le fait que le héros se rende seul à Yon, d'après les éléments fournis par Tim, était en soi assez singulier. Le vent du nord se rendit compte de la situation. Toutes ses suspicions étaient basées sur la parole d'un fou. Pourquoi croyait-il autant celui que toute la Loria traitait de dérangé mental ? Pourquoi lui accordait-il sa confiance ? Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres pistes. Non, c'était plus que ça, il y avait son instinct qui l'incitait à croire Tim aussi. C'était peut être stupide mais son intuition ne l'avait que rarement déçu. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'agresser le roi Zeko, dans un premier temps, il lui parlerait simplement pour mettre les choses au clair. Le deuxième temps dépendrait entièrement de la réponse du héros. Si c'était vraiment un héros.

" Il y a quelqu'un là-bas, remarqua soudain le chevalier. Est ce que... Arceus soit avec moi ! C'est lui ! C'est le roi Zeko ! "

Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu mais impossible d'oublier cette grande silhouette et ces vêtement sombres une fois qu'on les avait vu. Aram reconnut même sa légendaire épée, la lightning sword, utilisable uniquement à deux mains en théorie. Ce principe ne s'appliquait pas au roi, qui avait déjà été vu la maniant à une seule main avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne montait pas son légendaire Enteï, mort il y a peu, lors de son affrontement contre le chef des bandits d'Oardia. Une preuve que la réputation du célèbre groupe de voleurs n'était pas surfaite et que Zeko était une véritable machine de guerre. Galopant encore plus vite, Keldeo fit un petit détour, ses sabots touchant à peine terre. Il termina sa course en se plantant devant le Zéblitz du souverain. Ce dernier fit un arrête brusque, fixant longuement le nouveau venu. Les flocons s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat étrange, comme une lame. Pas difficile de comprendre qu'il ait pu devenir un héros, avec son physique d'athlète et son beau visage. Aram ne savait pas trop quoi penser, le souffle court.

"- Tiens, ne serait-ce pas le célèbre Aram, appelé le vent du nord et maître du froid ?

\- En effet, seigneur Zeko, répondit l'autre, froidement.

\- Votre légende est parvenue jusqu'à la Loria de l'Ouest. Vous allez finir par me faire de l'ombre, rigola-t-il légèrement. Quel heureux hasard vous emmène sur ma route ?

\- Heureux est un bien grand mot, majesté. Je vous cherchais pour vous dire la vérité. J'ai une... Une question à vous soumettre si vous l'acceptez bien entendu.

\- Une question ? Ma foi, je t'écoute. Peut être pourrions nous avancer en même temps et faire route ensemble ? Yon est à une demi-journée, voir moins d'ici.

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Excusez moi mais il vaut mieux que vous me répondiez ici-même, souffla Aram et la neige tomba encore plus lourdement, balayé par un vent en provenance du nord.

\- Si c'est votre souhait, allez-y. Le plus vite sera le mieux.

\- Où étiez vous le jour de l'incendie du palais de Slen ? "

Le froid était presque palpable mais ni Aram ni Keldo ne le ressentaient vraiment. A croire que l'amant de Reshia était vraiment devenu le maître de l'hiver. Les pupilles de Zeko s'élargirent à la manière d'un félin et il fixa son interlocuteur avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. De la méchanceté pure et simple, l'envie de faire le mal et de détruire. La lueur disparut bien vite, tandis que le vent jouait avec les flocons, les bourrasques venant les faire tourbillonner, se loger dans les cheveux des deux hommes. Aucun bruit sinon, même le ciel gris semblait se taire pour suivre le scène.

"- Votre question est surprenante. Vous savez très bien que j'étais avec mes hommes, en train de chasser cette bande de voleurs sans foi ni loi. J'ai même sauvé la princesse Reshia. Je suis navré mais je trouve que votre interrogation n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! rugit alors Aram.

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, chevalier. C'est la vérité.

\- J'ai enquêté pour savoir qui était le coupable qui a violenté la princesse Reshia. Celui qu'on a jamais pu arrêter. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches.

\- C'est courageux de votre part, mais c'est une quête sans fin. Même moi je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main sur lui alors que j'avais de l'aide. Vous seul, c'est tout simplement impossible.

\- J'ai pourtant trouvé des pistes insoupçonnées. Des indices qui m'ont mené ici. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire roi Zeko. Je veux savoir la vérité à présent. "

Aram dévisagea le brun et il sut que ce dernier se sentait démasqué par le regard qu'il lui lança. Ce n'était pas celui d'une proie acculée néanmoins. C'était celui d'un fauve qui s'apprête à défendre son territoire. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment, unis par leur regard au milieu de l'immensité blanche. Plus rien ne bougeait, sauf ce qui frissonnait sous la caresse du vent. D'un seul coup, Zeko fut parcourut d'une sorte de spasme des plus étranges qui fit presque peur au gijinka d'Artikodin. Il lui fallut un long moment pour comprendre que le roi était en train de rigoler. Un rire sadique et puissant, un rire de fou, bien plus que celui de Tim. Le rire qu'on n'entend et qu'on n'oublie pas. Celui qu'avait entendu probablement Reshia ce jour là. La tempête de neige revint plus forte, sans parvenir à couvrir la voix de Zeko.

"- Hahahahaha ! riait le roi, sans pouvoir s'arrête, à la manière d'un psychopathe.

\- Votre majesté, lança Aram, mal à l'aise, la main serrant le pommeau de son épée.

\- Je vois que tu m'as démasqué, chevalier. Je te félicite, tu es le deuxième !

\- Le deuxième ? Quelqu'un d'autre le savait déjà ?

\- Oui, ma soeur ! Ah ma chère soeur ! Mais elle n'est plus là pour en parler désormais !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda alors le chevalier. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela à Reshia ?

\- C'était un moyen de m'assurer la fidélité de son frère. Vois-tu, Men a toujours été quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup et que je voulais avoir sous mon aile. Il est l'héritier du royaume du Sud, tu comprends. Une bonne alliance en perspective. Et je lui ai demandé de faire des choses pour moi. Des choses terribles. Il a tué pour moi et il s'en veut aujourd'hui. Il m'admire beaucoup mais j'ai crains qu'il ne parle. Alors je lui ai donné un avant goût de ce que je pouvais faire...

\- Mais il aurait du vous dénoncer alors !

\- Il savait seulement que j'avais ordonné l'incendie, pas que j'y avais participé. Et puis, il n'aurait jamais trouvé les preuves. Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu es remonté jusqu'à moi...

\- Les diseurs de bonne aventure ne sont pas tous des charlatans, éluda-t-il.

\- Je vois, hahaha ! Drôle de façon de procéder. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour avoir Men à ma botte... Enfin, cela n'a pas d'importance, mon pauvre petit.

\- Si ! hurla Aram. Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

\- Oh, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de compliqué. J'aimerais devenir simplement le roi de toute la Loria. La Loria de l'Ouest à longtemps été à la merci des autres, l'histoire l'a montré, même quand nous avions le nightmare dans nos rangs, nous n'étions rien aux yeux des autres. Si aujourd'hui l'égalité est prônée, je veux faire de mon royaume le plus puissant.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? C'est puéril !

\- Allons, qui n'a jamais voulu dominer le monde ? Mais je le fais en douceur, tu comprends. Les gens m'aiment, ils n'y verront que du feu puisque je suis un héros, cela me reviendra de droit. Bien sûr, il a fallu que je fasse attention aux alliances, notamment au nord. J'ai du me salir un peu les mains d'ailleurs. Enfin, pas les miennes bien sûr !

\- Vous êtes complètement fou, roi Zeko !

\- Oh, je t'en prie, chevalier. Je suis un incompris ! Même ma stupide femme et mes anges idiots d'enfants ne me comprendront jamais. Quelle importance, ils me sont soumis ? Ma mère est la seule qui partagera mon opinion. Elle a toujours voulu que notre pays acquière du prestige. Mon idiot de père se contentait de ce qu'il avait, parce qu'il y avait la paix. L'imbécile. Mais ma mère et moi avons fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'il disparaisse rapidement de notre route.

\- Vous avez tué votre propre père, le roi Djeren ?

\- Un héros sans père, c'est beaucoup mieux dans une légende non ? Haha, mon pauvre Aram, tu as encore tant à apprendre en politique et en histoire de ce pays. J'ai une vie d'avance sur toi.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser en vie pour le bien de tous ! s'insurgea-t-il alors. Je dois venger Reshia. Comment avez vous osé la faire souffrir de la sorte et même tuer sa soeur ? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi horrible avec des enfants ?

\- Oh, tu serais amoureux de la beauté du Sud, petit flocon ?

\- Ne parlez pas d'elle comme cela ! rugit le gijinka d'Artikodin.

\- Oh si, je le vois, tu l'aimes. J'ai aimé ma femme un jour, quand elle était encore jeune, je sais ce que c'est. Dis moi, l'as tu déjà embrassé, Reshia ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, rougit Aram, complètement pris au dépourvu.

\- Ah, je crois que si. Le chevalier a enfreint les règles car elle est promise au prince Taïshi. Cela met du piment de jouer l'interdit. Mais es-tu allé plus loin dans la relation ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, ces yeux prenant une lueur de folie de plus en plus forte.

\- Arrêtez, jamais je ne l'ai déshonoré à ce point !

\- Oh, j'ai donc passé une étape que tu n'as pas franchie avec elle ? Tu aurais du l'essayé, c'était vraiment quelque chose. Elle était si jeune et elle avait peur mais son corps était vraiment magnifique. Je déteste faire cela sur du carrelage mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Un moment très agréable, avec cette petite demoiselle qui criait à la mort. Vraiment agréable, continua-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Arrêtez, murmura Aram, imaginant sa pauvre Reshia en détresse.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens ! Nous étions tous les deux seuls. C'était facile pour moi de passer du rôle du méchant à celui du sauveur, elle n'y a vu que du feu ! Je suis très doué pour contrefaire ma voix. La seule chose que je ne peux pas changer, c'est mon rire hélas. Ha, je me souviens comme elle m'a remercié de l'avoir libéré. Quelle idiote !

\- Non, ça suffit, pleurait presque Aram, perdu dans un flot de sentiments divers.

\- J'aimerais tellement retenter quelque chose avec elle, en parler a fait revenir le souvenir. Oui, je pense qu'en allant à la Loria du Centre, j'aurais peut être l'occasion d'entrer dans son lit. Elle se débattra surement plus qu'autrefois, ce sera bien plus amusant. J'aime quand les femmes résistent.

\- Enfoiré, je ne te laisserais pas faire ! " hurla le chevalier.

Keldeo se cabra, partageant la colère de son maître, puis fonça vers celui-ci. Les deux épées se rencontrèrent tandis que les montures se trouvaient flanc contre flanc. Les deux hommes se défiaient toujours du regard et Aram voyait clairement la vérité. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte le fait de vouloir diriger la Loria, la réalité, c'est que cet homme était complètement fou. Ses yeux s'étaient allumés d'une folie meurtrière à présent, le vent du nord ne le voyait que trop bien. Cet homme avait toujours du être ainsi. Il avait fait des bonnes actions, il avait vraiment mérité son titre de héros mais dans le fond, il avait toujours eu cette déficience mentale. Une marque de son enfance ? Une tare qui lui venait de sa mère ? Aram n'en savait rien et il s'en moquait. Seule la colère le consumait, l'envie d'en finir avec ce roi.

"- Zeko, je vais te tuer ! Enfoiré !

\- Haha ! C'est dommage mon petit, mais ce n'est pas prévu. Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas raconté toute cette belle histoire sur mon compte évidemment.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu crois que...

\- Même toi tu le sais, idiot alors ne te mens pas ! Je suis bien plus fort que toi, alors tu ne repartiras pas vivant de cet endroit, cher Aram. C'est moi qui vais te tuer, hahahahaha !"

Les deux montures se mirent à tourner l'une autour de l'autre, voltant au son de la danse que se livraient les épées de leurs cavaliers. Aram dut le reconnaître, la réputation de Zeko n'était pas usurpée, il était très fort. Même face au terrible dragon Kyurem, il n'avait pas senti une telle puissante. Le roi savait manier une épée et chaque coup semblait plus puissant que le précédent. Heureusement que son zéblitz ne semblait pas beaucoup habitué aux combats car Keldeo se déplaçait beaucoup mieux, aidant grandement son ami. Car c'est ce qu'il était : un ami d'Aram, depuis leur rencontre. Les sabots piétinaient dans la poudreuse qui recouvrait le chemin, les épées s'entrechoquaient violemment sans qu'aucun parti ne prenne l'avantage pour le moment. Après tout, le vent du nord était tout de même fort aussi.

"- Que voilà une intéressante monture ! souligna Zeko avec envie. Encore meilleure que mon ancien Enteï, on dirait même. Je la veux !

\- Keldeo m'est attaché jusqu'à la mort, nous sommes amis !

\- Je connais la légende de Keldeo, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que quiconque parvient à vaincre son propriétaire en devient le possesseur. C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

\- Essaie toujours si tu t'en croies capable !"

Aram savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de débarrasser le roi de sa propre monture, ce qui l'aiderait grandement dans son combat. Il réfléchissait mais ne voyait pas de possibilités. Le gijinka de Zerkom ne lui laissait strictement aucune ouverture, concentré sur lui exclusivement. Keldeo trouva tout seul la solution. Lors d'un moment qui s'y prêtait, il baissa subitement la tête et envoya un violent coup de corne vers le ventre du zéblitz. Ce dernier hennit de terre et se cabra, éjectant son cavalier. Ses sabots heurtèrent Arma à l'épaule en même temps et le vent du nord tomba au sol à son tour. Le destrier légendaire chassa alors son adversaire, pour être sûr qu'il ne soit plus à la portée de Zeko.

" Bien joué, compagnon ! " sourit Aram en son fort intérieur tout en se relevant.

Zeko s'était remis debout rapidement aussi et il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. L'assaut reprit, cette fois à pied. Les deux épéistes avaient une nouvelle contrainte, puisque la zone grandement piétinée par les montures était glissante à cause de la neige et il fallait rester le plus stable possible, sous peine de tomber. Une chute, c'était la mort. Les lames valsaient dans une danse mortelle où un faux pas arrêterait le ballet. Le bruit du combat était le seul dans ce silence de marbre. Zeko commit une erreur en premier. Il voulut en finir et se rapprocha d'Aram, mu par sa colère. Son pied s'enfonça légèrement dans une couche de neige plus profonde que prévu, ce qui lui fit perdre le contrôle moins d'une seconde. Cela suffit à l'amant de Reshia pour en profiter. Son épée se planta violemment dans l'épaule gauche de son adversaire, traversant sa tenue qui faisait à peine office d'armure. Le gijinka de Zekrom poussa un cri de rage et recula vivement hors de porté de son opposant. Du sang coulait à flot de sa blessure, teintant la neige de rouge. Il avait l'air de souffrir et cela rassura Aram : il venait de marquer un point contre le héros, il avait une chance. Zeko lui lança un regard terrible, montrant un visage déformé par la haine qui parvint même à faire peur à Aram. Il fallait s'attendre à une forte réponse pour cet affront.

" Tu es plus fort ce que je pensais, maître du froid. Je vais devoir utiliser ma botte secrète, celle qui a fait de moi un héros. Tu emporteras ce secret avec toi dans la tombe ! " cracha-t-il.

Il enroula un pan de sa cape autour de son épaule, pansement arrachée à la va-vite puis se releva, la démarche un peu chancelante. Une sueur froide passa dans le dos d'Aram sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi un adversaire amoché lui faisait si peur. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. La lightning sword commençait à s'illuminer de petits éclairs qui la traversaient de part en part. D'où venait l'électricité ? Aram chercha une explication puis eut peur de comprendre le phénomène. Son Keldeo revint à ce moment là et voulut se jeter sur le roi mauvais mais celui-ci lança avec sa main une décharge qui paralysa la licorne sur place. Le vent du nord sentit son coeur rater un battement.

"- Tu ne veux pas dire que...

\- Les magiciens sont très rares même dans la Loria, mon cher Aram. Cependant, j'ai l'honneur d'en faire parti et de posséder des pouvoirs très intéressants. Si tu es le froid, je suis la foudre.

\- C'est donc ainsi que tu es devenu un héros ? Avec des pouvoirs cachés ?

\- En effet. Tu vas comprendre mon niveau véritable désormais ! "

Le gijinka d'Artikodin le comprit. Même si Zeko avait l'épaule en miette, il était réellement le meilleur combattant de la Loria. Ses coups s'enchaînaient avec une fluidité défiant toute concurrence, utilisant la moindre faille de son adversaire. Aram parvenait à anticiper ses attaques avec talent mais l'électricité de la lame venait le chatouiller parfois et les coups étaient portés avec violence. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore ? Il comptait sur son allié le froid pour engourdir son adversaire avant lui, se donnait du courage pour tous les moyens possibles. Il devait triompher, non, il allait triompher. L'égalité se fit entre les deux hommes, tous deux hors d'haleine par ce duel qui durait sans jamais devoir s'arrêter. Le moment fatidique arriva. Zeko fit un geste trop ample, baissant la garde au niveau de son coeur. La faille parfaite pour l'épéiste ennemi qui fit piquer sa propre épée vers le point vital qui lui assurerait la victoire.

" Aram. "

Il ne sut jamais d'où venait la voix qui ressemblait à celle de Reshia mais il comprit à cet instant. Cette faille, ce n'était qu'un piège. un grossier piège bien sûr. Zeko n'aurait jamais commis une telle erreur. Le temps semblait défiler au ralenti tandis qu'il continuait son geste désespéré tout en regardant le bras de son ennemi s'élever dans les airs et s'abattre vers lui. Des images défilèrent dans ses yeux, puis la lame le trancha. Littéralement. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur, même si son corps en était rempli. La lighnting sword l'envoya valser dans un flot de sang et il s'écroula sur le sol froid. La neige le recouvrait doucement, tout en se tintant de pourpre. Pour la première fois, le vent du nord ressentait le froid.

" Je t'avais dit que c'est moi qui te tuerais, brise fraîche. Hahaha, le vent du nord a une réputation surfaite ! A moi ta monture légendaire désormais ! Et à moi aussi la belle Reshia !

Toute réflexion avait quitté Aram, il pouvait simplement voir ce qui se passait devant lui, sans jugement aucun. La seule sensation qu'il éprouvait était la douleur, le sang qui coulait et ce froid si intense. Il vit alors Zeko s'approcher de Keldeo qui ronflait. Cependant, la licorne était liée par un pacte basé dans son existence même. Son ancien propriétaire était vaincu, il fallait changer. Alors, après une lutte intérieure terrible, Le destrier se soumit totalement au héros, baissant la tête. Le roi rigola doucement en lui caressant l'encolure. Une émotion parcourut le gijinka d'Artikodin, sous la forme d'un pincement au coeur. Il venait de perdre un ami très cher et il allait même perdre plus. Sa vie s'enfuyait à toute vitesse de son corps. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu gagner le combat et protéger les gens qu'il aimait ?

"- Zeko, murmura-t-il. Maintenant... Même si j'ai perdu, tu seras révélé au grand jour...

\- Que tu crois, pauvre chose ! Ta mort passera aisément pour un accident ! Crois-tu donc que j'ai passé des années à asseoir mon prestige pour rien ? "

Il avait raison une fois de plus. Aram se sentit nul. Il n'avait rien pu faire, lui le maître de l'hiver. Tu parles d'un héros ! Il ne méritait pas ce statut qu'on lui avait donné, il ne méritait pas ce surnom que sa belle lui avait donné. Reshia. Serait-elle triste en apprenant sa mort ? Probablement. Elle pleurerait sans doute. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, ce serait trop dur. Elle était plus belle en souriant. Petit à petit, son cerveau se déconnectait, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide, ne voyant même plus Zeko rigolant ni même Keldeo avec sa mine abattue. Il n'y avait que la neige et le sang. Le monde sombrait petit à petit dans un silence profond, comme s'il tombait endormi. Même la douleur semblait être un lointain écho.

"- Aram, tu me manques, murmura la voix de Reshia au loin et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'entendait, comme si Arceus lui avait transmis la prière.

\- Toi aussi, Reshia... Toi aussi tu me manques. "

Une larme coula sur sa joue, glissant lentement vers le sol et gelant avant de toucher terre. Puis tous les muscles d'Aram se relâchèrent et son esprit s'envola, le froid l'emportant loin, très loin. Zeko vérifia que son adversaire ne respirait plus puis l'enveloppa sommairement dans une cape. La neige gardait les traces du carnage encore. Enfin, le roi jeta le corps sur la croupe de Keldeo puis sauta sur son dos, grognant de douleur à cause de son épaule. Maudit chevalier ! Il lança la licorne au galop, direction la Loria du Centre. Yon n'était plus qu'à quelques heures désormais.


	24. Jusqu'à la fin

**Note de l'auteur : Le dernier chapitre, l'ultime bataille... J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire. Je n'en dis pas plus et j'attends votre avis (même si ici, les reviews se font rares xD). Bonne lecture et l'épilogue arrive bientôt, ainsi qu'une surprise !**

* * *

~ Une corne de brume résonna à travers toute la ville de Yon, faisant légèrement vibrer l'air alentour. Reshia se retourna dans la direction de ce grand bruit, soit vers la porte Sud-Ouest de la capitale de la Loria du centre. D'un geste rapide de la main, elle chassa les flocons qui avaient commencé à envahir ses cheveux. Contrairement à l'habitude, elle n'avait pas froid. Étrange ! Elle retourna la tête vers le roi Gal avec qui elle discutait tranquillement en se promenant tranquillement avec lui. Malgré son air un peu bourru, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Le bruit avait fortement intrigué la demoiselle et lui demandait d'un mouvement de tête de quoi il en retournait.  
"- C'est la corne de brume qui annonce l'arrivée d'un visiteur, expliqua le roi.

\- Un visiteur important, j'imagine. De qui peut-il s'agir ?

\- Je pense, d'après la provenance, qu'il s'agit probablement du roi Zeko.

\- Vraiment ? Oh, puis-je aller l'accueillir ?

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, ce serait vraiment apprécier, princesse Reshia.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi qui le demande.

\- Je vous attendrais avec tout le monde dans le palais. Je n'aime pas le froid de cette année, on dirait que l'hiver a décidé de se faire plus fort ! " frissonna-t-il en tournant les talons.

La gijinka de Reshiram ne put réprimer un petit sourire, car cette réflexion semblait faire référence à son chevalier des glaces. Aram lui manquai tellement, elle avait hâte de le revoir. De toute façon, il avait promis et revenir à elle quoi qu'il arriverait et elle y croyait dur comme fer. Il avait toujours tenu ses promesses jusque là. Elle marchait dans une ville qui semblait de plus en plus déserte. Les habitants surpris par le temps préféraient rester chez eux pour travailler. Cela donnait à Yon un air de ville fantôme qui ne dérangeait pas la princesse. Un peu de solitude n'était pas un mal et elle se sentait bien. La neige tombait de plus en plus fortement mais tout en douceur et Reshia adorait sentir ses pieds crisser dans la poudreuse. Toute cette fine pellicule blanche lui faisait penser au Nord et donc forcément à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

" Aram, reviens vite à mes côtés. Sans toi, je vais devenir folle."

Finalement, elle arriva à la grande porte du Sud-ouest, après un peu de marche. L'endroit semblait désert, même celui qui avait sonné la corne de brume avait l'air d'avoir disparu. Reshia eut l'impression d'être seule au monde en se tenant à la limite de la ville, faisant face à la campagne qui se déroulait en pente douce devant ses yeux, tout de blanche vêtue. La seule chose qui bougeait était un cavalier qui s'approchait. La jeune femme reconnut aussitôt le grand Zeko et fut heureuse. Mais quelque chose clochait, quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette scène qui aurait du la réjouir complètement. Pourquoi Zeko semblait-il tenir son épaule comme si elle était blessée ? Quel était l'objet de grande taille qu'il portait devant lui sur sa selle ? Et surtout, pourquoi montait-il Keldeo ? La licorne appartenait à Aram et personne d'autre. Reshia ne bougea plus, incapable de réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que son héros arrive jusqu'à elle. Il semblait fatigué et affichait un regard triste. Pourquoi ?

"- Roi Zeko, le salua-t-elle, un trémolo inquiet dans la voix. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Princesse Reshia, c'est une bonne surprise, murmura-t-il en souriant tendrement. Je suis fatigué par ma route, d'autant plus que... J'ai été attaqué en chemin...

\- Attaqué ? Mais par quoi ?

\- Par un terrible dragon. Il m'a blessé à l'épaule et j'étais en mauvaise posture, d'autant que le chef des voleurs avait tué ma monture légendaire un peu avant. Par chance, j'ai eu de l'aide et j'ai pu tuer le monstre. Celui qui m'a aidé n'a pas eu autant de chance...

\- Non... Vous voulez dire que... Non... non !

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il en descendant de sa monture, posant quelque chose de taille importante recouvert d'une cape au sol. Je crois que vous le connaissiez. Avant de mourir, il m'a donné sa monture et m'a... Il m'a demandé de le ramener vers vous. Je crois qu'il vous aimait beaucoup, " conclut-il péniblement en ouvrant la cape, puis en reculant vers Keldeo qui ronflait.

Le temps s'arrêta pour Reshia et même l'espace parut se figer autour d'elle quand elle découvrit ce que cachait la cape. Autour d'elle, le silence était absolue mais son coeur hurlait, même si elle avait l'impression que cela venait de très loin. Zeko avait cessé d'exister, de même que tout le reste de la ville d'Yon. Seule la neige pouvait encore trouver une quelconque valeur à ses yeux, même si en réalité il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui dont le corps sans vie gisait là, maculé de sang et de poudreuse. Lui aux traits figés. Lui dont émanait désormais une impression de froid, alors qu'il avait toujours été si chaleureux avec elle. Lui qu'elle avait aimé peut être plus que sa propre vie, le seul homme qui aurait jamais son corps et qui reposait là, au milieu des flocons, dormant pour toujours. Son coeur ralentit. Aram.

" Je te promets, Reshia. Quoi qu'il arrive, je reviendrais vers toi ! "

Il avait tenu sa promesse, il étai revenu mais la princesse n'avait jamais voulu qu'il paie ce prix là pour son retour ? Elle tomba à genoux à côté de lui, incapable de parler ou de prononcer le moindre mot, encore moins à même de pleurer. Ses larmes s'étaient gelées dans ses yeux. Son âme en revanche était déchirée. Aram, Aram, pourquoi avait-il fallu que le destin soit aussi cruel ? Sa main rencontra la sienne et la serra avec force, comme si cela pouvait la ramener. Finalement, une unique larme roula sur sa joue, pure et sincère. C'était tellement dur. Qui avait fait cela ? Zeko devait lui dire, elle devait savoir la vérité mais elle était incapable de parler. Tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient dans un tourbillon allant de la tristesse la plus profonde à la colère la plus éclatante. Au milieu de tout cela, un nom : Aram.

" C'était terrible, raconta Zeko, mais la princesse n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Jamais je n'ai vu un tel monstre de ma vie... "

Reshia fixait toujours la corps d'Aram et soudain, elle remarqua. La neige qui tombait sur lui semblait guider par une volonté et les flocons paraissaient flotter un moment avant de se poser, prenant parfois des trajectoires étranges. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? De la magie ? Elle n'y avait jamais cru mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la Loria du Nord, tout était différent.

" C'était Zygarde, le gardien d'outre-tombe, continuait le roi, de sa voix tremblante. Un des grands dragons de la Loria, comme Kyurem de l'hiver. "

Un tel dragon n'aurait jamais pu tuer Aram, c'était impensable. La certitude s'ancrait de plus en plus précisément dans l'esprit de Reshia tandis que la neige continuait de tomber, comme si elle tentait de créer des formes sur le corps d'Aram. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Le coeur en miette, la princesse se concentra sur la neige. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Des lettres semblaient apparaître, petit à petit et la voix de Zeko se perdait dans le vide.

" Le combat était rude, Aram m'a tellement aidé... "

La danse continuait sous ses yeux et des mots prenaient vie, le message se faisait plus clair. Aram tentait de lui parler par de-là la mort ? Elle en oublia sa peine, même si la douleur demeurait grande. Tout semblait vide en elle, sauf ces mots qui se dessinaient sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les lettres devenaient reconnaissables et bientôt, elle put lire distinctement. La voix de son héros n'était plus qu'un lointain écho. Non, cela n'avait pas de sens. Le message qui s'affichait était trop tordu, ce n'était pas possible que ce soit cela. Quelque chose s'éveilla en elle tandis que l'écriture prenait vie, résonnant à ses oreilles, s'affichant sous ses yeux qui ne pouvaient pas échapper à cette réalité mystérieuse.

" Tue le ! " ordonnait une voix, semblable à celle d'Aram.

" Tue le ! " reprenait une autre voix qui ressemblait à Tylsha.

Reshia regarda autour d'elle. Tuer peut être mais tuer qui ? Il n'y avait personne à part... Non. Pourquoi devrait-elle tuer Zeko ? Cela n'avait absolument pas de sens, même si son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. La princesse ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devrait tuer la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie longtemps auparavant. Sauf si... Elle releva les yeux et vit le brun tendre une main vers elle avec un sourire empli de tendresse, comme s'il voulait l'aider à se relever et la réconforter. Qui devait-elle croire ? Aram ou sa mémoire ? Par réflexe, sa main se tendit, fébrile. Keldeo hennit.

" Non ! "

Reshia toujours à genoux se retourna et vit Tim le fou, accompagné d'un inconnu aux longs cheveux gris. Pourquoi l'empêchait-il de toucher Zeko ? Le héros semblait contrarié et un petit rictus de colère se dessina même sur ses traits. Reshia se tenait toujours près d'Aram, regardant les deux nouveaux venus avec étonnement, ayant toujours une grande partie de son esprit vide. Tim s'avança, affichant son habituel sourire de fou mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui, son aura peut être. De son côté, L'inconnu qui était borgne le suivait en marchant avec distinction, une lourde cape noire cachant tout son corps.

"- Tim le fou, Hollow, en voilà une surprise !

\- Roi Crom, grinça le borgne, sur lé défensive.

\- Non, seigneur, il s'agit de son descendant le roi Zeko, hihi, rappela Tim.

\- Ah oui. La ressemblance est importante quand même, c'est fourbe.

\- Que faites-vous là ? tonna le héros. Ne voyez vous pas qu'il y a une princesse triste ici ?

\- Si, roi Zeko hihi ! Mais nous sommes justement venus la prévenir du danger qu'elle court, en restant ici. Si vous voyez ce que Tim veut dire...

\- Me protéger ? murmura Reshia, qui repensait à l'ordre qu'elle avait reçu.

\- Foutaises que tout cela ! Reshia, ne l'écoutez pas, il...

\- Tim ne ment pas et Tim va parler ! Reshia, noble princesse, ce n'est pas Zygarde qui a tué le chevalier de l'hiver. C'est Zeko qui a tué le chevalier Aram. "

Une bourrasque balaya à nouveau les flocons tandis que Tim débitait des vérités. Reshia resta immobile, essayant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Zeko l'avait trompé. Zeko avait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Zeko avait tué Tylsha en obligeant Men à se salir les mains. Zeko avait tenté de tuer d'autres personnes également, simplement pour assouvir ses envies de conquêtes. Zeko était un fou. Zeko était l'homme qui l'avait rendu si méfiante. Reshia se sentit comme flottant au dessus de son propre corps. Elle croyait Tim. Elle le croyait car à sa voix se superposait celle d'Aram et celle de Tylsha, comme si les deux morts approuvaient la chose. Zeko, le héros de toute la Loria, l'homme qu'elle avait tellement admiré 'était finalement que le diable en personne. Un diable fou. Elle se releva et regarda Zeko, pour voir sa réaction. Le roi ne bougeait pas, comme soufflé par les révélations de Tim puis il éclata de rire. Un rire surgit d'une autre dimension, dérangeant, le genre qu'on n'oublie pas. Reshia ne s'en souvenait que trop bien : elle l'avait entendu il y a bien longtemps, dans un palais en flammes. Un calme étrange l'envahit, même pas une once de colère, simplement l'envie que tout soit mis au clair.

"- Haha, c'est donc toi qui a tout dit à Aram, Tim ! rigolait nerveusement le roi. Je comprends mieux maintenant comment il a fait pour me retrouver !

\- Est-ce que tout cela est vrai ? demanda Reshia, imperturbable.

\- Oui, répondirent Tim et Hollow en même temps.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda abruptement la princesse, qui semblait une déesse.

\- Pourquoi ? Haha ! C'est tellement drôle de voir tous ces gens vous admirer, les voir ramper à vos pieds ! J'aurais pu conquérir toute la Loria avec mon charisme si ce crétin de fou ne s'était pas mis dans mes pattes ! Personne n'aurait jamais pu m'arrêter !

\- Vous êtes fou, murmura-t-elle.

\- Le roi Zeko a un problème dé déficience mentale, hihi !

\- Je ne veux pas de lui comme descendant, déclara Hollow. Peut être cette fille par contre, elle a l'air à ma hauteur et d'avoir du potentiel.

\- Pas fou, génie ! s'exclama Zeko mais ses yeux démentaient ses propos. J'ai lutté pourtant, pour avoir tout le monde à ma botte et créé les alliances qui m'arrangeaient. M'unir au Sud et au Nord était ma priorité, le centre et l'est s'unissaient, j'aurais donc eu simplement à en manœuvrer un par la suite. Pour le Sud, il fallait que je mette Men dans ma poche, c'était le seul moyen. Alors je lui ai montré ce que je pouvais faire s'il désobéissait. Le palais en flammes était si beau.

\- C'était vous ce soir là, vous qui avez tué ma soeur et m'avez...

\- Héhéha, je suis sûr que tu as apprécié, ma jolie ! Pour le Nord, il fallait que je me débarrasse de Tylsha, elle représentait un danger au niveau des alliances, ma mère me l'avait dit.

\- Votre mère est complice également ? s'exclama la princesse.

\- Oui, mais maintenant qu'elle en savait trop et qu'elle n'est plus utile, je l'ai envoyé rejoindre mon père. Le poison est une mort si douce. Mais ne m'interrompez pas ! Héhéha ! J'ai donc envoyé Men tué Tylsha, il doit encore en faire des cauchemars, le pauvre Héhéha ! Mais toi, ma jolie Reshia, ne veux-tu pas que nous reprenions là où on s'était arrêté cette nuit là ? Je suis sûre que tu as apprécié. Les femmes m'aiment tellement pour ça, susurra-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

\- Tu ne la toucheras pas ! "

L'injonction venait de deux personnes bien différentes, puis qu'il s'agissait d'Hollow qui fit reculer magiquement le roi, sans doute sur l'ordre de Tim, et du fantôme de Tylsha apparut subitement, même s'il ne pouvait rien faire. Les choses se passèrent très vite alors. Zeko avait reculé vers la sortie de la ville, Tim restait à sa place près de lui tandis qu'Hollow et le fantôme formaient une barrière devant Reshia et Aram. Sur le côté, Keldeo semblait perdu et secouait son encolure violemment. A ce moment là, d'autres personnes entrèrent dans la scène. En premier, ce fut Men qui arriva au pas de course, restant interdit à la vision de Zeko et de Tylsha. En second, Taïshi avec sa belle Hana en croupe arriva, comprenant qu'il arrivait à point nommé. Enfin, en troisième et dernière position, les quatre survivants de la guilde arrivèrent, plein de colère pour cet homme qui avait tué tan des leurs. Le roi de la Loria de l'Ouest se trouvait en mauvaise position mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire. Sa confiance en lui était inébranlable et il continuait de toiser tous ses gens de con regard terrible aux yeux injectés de sang.

"- Vous voilà tous réuni on dirait, héhéha ! Men, mon cher ami, cela faisait longtemps ! Te joindras-tu à mes côtés comme le bon chien de garde que tu es ?

\- Jamais, s'exclama le prince. Vous avez ruiné la vie de trop de gens, je ne vous laisserais plus faire désormais, j'ai trop de choses à me faire pardonner !

\- Dommage, tu étais un bon pion. C'est fâcheux ! Et toi, Hana, je te croyais morte ! Tu es plus coriace que ce que je pensais ! Et tu as trouvé refuge auprès du prince du Nord ? Comme c'est touchant ! Et vous, messire Taïshi, comment va votre soeur ?

\- Zeko, enfoiré, gronda la gijinka d'Ho-oh.

\- Tylsha, c'est bien toi ? s'exclama Taïshi en repérant le fantôme. J'ai su, Hana m'a dit...

\- Tu peux me voir mon frère. Le dénouement est donc proche, déclara la demoiselle, avec détermination. C'est la fin Zeko !

\- Que tu crois héhéha ! Et vous membres de la guilde, quelle bonne surprise !

\- Zeko, connard, tu vas nous payer ! cria Crystal, parlant au nom de tous.

\- Cette réunion me fait chaud au coeur, vraiment ! Et dire que je le dois à une seule personne au final. Une seule personne dont je vais me débarrasser sur le champ, car il m'a mis en colère avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait. N'est-ce pas... Tim ? "

Personne ne put réagir car les choses se passèrent très vite. Trop vite. Utilisant sa magie de façon fourbe, Zeko lança juste une petite décharge qui paralysa tout le monde, exceptés Hollow qui se défendit et Reshia qui profita de l'action du Nightmare ainsi que Tylsha, un fantôme n'ayant de toute façon aucun moyen de ressentir ce genre de choses. Vif comme dans la foudre, le roi sauta en direction de Tim qui lui-même parut surpris et perdit son rire légendaire pour afficher une expression d'incompréhension. Zeko prit un sourire carnassier et, tendant toute sa main et son bras gauche, frappa le gijinka de Spiritomb au thorax. Les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair et Tim cracha du sang avant que son corps frêle ne s'envole un peu plus loin et ne tombe dans la neige, tremblant.

" Tim !" hurla Hollow.

Il se précipita alors vers Zeko, la rage au ventre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il aimait à ce point cet inconnu, rencontré il y a peu et qui lui avait permis de trouver un véritable sens à son existence. Alors, personne n'avait le droit de le lui prendre, il était possessif et Tim était à lui. A lui. Les deux hommes commencèrent un duel à l'épée imprégnée de magie, s'éloignant des remparts pour descendre le long de la pente menant à la vallée s'étendant sur le versant sud-ouest de la ville. Zeko gardait un avantage mais Hollow représentait son plus terrible adversaire et ne s'en laissait pas compter le moins du monde. Les autres avaient trouvé leur faculté de mouvement mais ne bougeaient pas, observant la scène. Taïshi remarqua le corps d'Aram et alla à ses côtés, Hana le tenant par le bras. Le nordien fut étonné que sa promise ne pleure pas. Reshia fut la seule qui s'avança vers Tim, inquiète. Il ne bougeait que par spasme et se tenait le torse, comme en proie à une douleur profonde. Au loin, Hollow combattait toujours, dans un duel d'épées magiques dignes des plus grandes batailles épiques.

" Tim, vous m'entendez ? " appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse, simplement un gémissement. Reshia ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait pris la peine de venir la prévenir du danger que représentait Hollow, ses paroles coïncidaient avec le message d'Aram et de Tylsha. Il ne pouvait pas mourir alors que son ami se battait pour lui. La princesse ne le connaissait que de réputation mais en cet instant, elle avait grande pitié de lui. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais il se redressa tout seul, à genoux face à elle. Sa blessure semblait avoir arrêté de saigner et la fille de Coblat remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Ses yeux n'avaient pas de lueur folle, ils semblaient habiter par une grande lueur, une force supérieure. Un calme divin avait pris possession du fou et pendant un moment, Reshia se demanda si elle n'était pas en présence d'un envoyé d'Arceus. Peut être après tout.

"- Tim ? fit-elle à nouveau, mal à l'aise.

\- Il en faut plus pour me tuer, sourit-il. J'avais une autre mission à accomplir sur terre.

\- Pourquoi ne parlez-vous plus comme avant ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est... troublant !

\- Le seul moment où la raison me sera rendue, c'est maintenant, le temps d'accomplir ma tâche. Reshia, Hollow pourrait battre Zeko mais il y a trop d'inconnus dans cette équation et ce n'est de toute façon pas son destin. Il a déjà assez souffert.

\- Très bien, mais qui doit alors le battre ?

\- C'est vous, princesse, déclara-t-il.

\- Moi ? Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas la force et... Si Aram n'a pas réussi, je ne vois pas comment moi j'en serais capable. Je ne suis qu'une princesse.

\- Non. Vous êtes la princesse Reshia, fille de Cobalt, celle qui a eut le coeur du vent du nord et c'est votre destin que de le détruire. Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui.

\- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour venger Aram, répliqua-t-elle, des larmes de rage coulant finalement de ses yeux. Je ferais n'importe quoi, mais je ne peux rien faire.

\- De l'aide vous sera donné. Le grand Arceus veuille sur nous plus que ce que l'on pense alors il a pensé à vous. Je suis son intermédiaire, le temps d'un battement de coeur et je vous transmettrais les pouvoirs qu'il veut vous décerner. Vous avez les bases pour devenir puissante et les recevoir.

\- Mais comment pourrais-je m'en servir ? Je sais à peine...

\- Quand vous les aurez, vous saurez. N'ayez crainte, Reshia. Croyez en Arceus. Il a peut être sa façon de faire les choses, peut être qu'il parait cruel mais il rend toujours la justice. Vous pouvez le faire, Reshia. Si vous ne croyez pas en lui, moi, je crois en vous !"

Cette phrase toucha Reshia plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Tim tendit sa main vers elle et un lueur semblait en émaner. La princesse posa sa main sur la sienne et une lueur jaillit autour des deux êtres, très forte, ce qui n'empêcha pas le combat de continuer en arrière-plan. La soeur de Men sentit un pouvoir l'investir, prendre possession d'elle, comme si quelqu'un la transformait en dieu en l'espace d'un très cours instant. Les spectateurs observèrent la scène en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Quand la lumière disparut, Tim était redevenu le fou qu'il avait toujours été mais la princesse avait radicalement changé, physiquement parlant et même mentalement parlant. Elle se sentait calme, empreint d'une grande sérénité et capable d'accomplir n'importe quoi. Elle observa elle-même sa nouvelle apparence, perplexe.

" Va maintenant, Reshia de la lumière, hihihi ! "

Le corps de Reshia s'était allongé, lui donnant une silhouette longiligne et plus grande, tandis que ses traits étaient devenus moins ronds, moins enfantins donc, lui donnant plus de maturité. Ses petites ailes blanches sans utilité s'étaient considérablement agrandies, lui permettant peut être de voler. Ses cheveux aussi avaient poussé, toujours blanc comme neige mais descendant largement sous ses reins à présent, portant deux mèches plaquées sur les côtés, semblables à des oreilles dragonesques. Sa tenue également avait changé de forme, le tout optant pour des tons gris et blancs. Ses chaussures étaient des socques, reliées directement à des pièces d'armures pour les jambes remontant jusqu'aux genoux et laissant un peu de fourrure blanche dépassée en guise de décoration. Une petite touche dorée sur les genoux changeait du reste de l'habit. Il s'agissait d'une robe, où était rappelé le motif des genoux au niveau de la poitrine et du col. Pour le reste, il s'agissait d'une robe avec de grandes manches tombantes mais présentant des ouvertures au niveau des jambes, pour permettre de se déplacer plus facilement puisque c'était une tenue de combat. Une pièce d'armure protégeait l'épaule gauche, un corset sombre entourait la taille et des protections se trouvaient sur ses avant-bras. La tenue respirait à la fois la simplicité mais aussi la magnificence. Dans ses mains, la jeune femme trouva un arc gris, reprenant des petites touches de doré, ainsi que plusieurs flèches et même une fine épée. Tout l'attirail de la parfaite guerrière. Elle qui savait simplement se défendre un peu avait l'impression d'avoir tout appris d'un seul coup.

" J'ai compris Tim. Pour Aram, Tylsha, Men et tous les autres, j'accomplirais mon destin !"

Tim sourit mais demeura assis. Sa blessure était guérissable mais existante. Reshia s'avança vers Keldeo qui semblait perdu. Le destrier légendaire ne devait en théorie obéir qu'à Zeko désormais mais ses sentiments luttaient car il savait qu'il se battait pour la mauvaise cause. Son contrat l'obligeait en théorie à attaquer la princesse du Sud mais quand elle posa la main sur son encolure, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de la regarder dans les yeux, des yeux qui brillaient avec magie, comme si une puissance supérieure s'y était installée.

" Keldeo, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu dois m'aider, tu comprends ? Il le faut. Tu dois m'aider à vaincre Zeko. Alors nous serons libérés tous les deux. Et Aram pourra reposer en paix. "

La licorne connut un moment de doute puis le pacte qui était inscrit en lui éclata, se déchira. Désormais, il était libre d'aller là où sa volonté le lui dictait. Il allait aider Reshia à accomplir son devoir. La jeune femme monta sur son dos d'un saut gracieux. Elle se sentait bizarre, comme si quelqu'un avait démultiplié ses capacités physiques et qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Une confiance en elle inconnue jusque là avait surgi aussi et la jeune femme n'avait peur de rien.

"- Reshia, attend, s'exclama Men en voyant qu'elle partait se battre. Tu ne vas quand même pas... Affronter ce monstre ? C'est de la folie !

\- C'est mon destin, grand frère. Je le ferais pour le bien de la Loria.

\- Tu ne peux pas Reshia. Je vois que tu as changé mais... Pour moi, tu resteras toujours ma petite soeur. Reshia, s'il te plait...

\- Sois fier de moi, Men. Reste avec ces gens, je vais tuer ce démon. "

Même si je dois y laisser la vie ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Men voulut l'empêcher mais il vit ses yeux bleus plein de détermination et comprit que ce n'était plus Reshia. C'était une déesse guerrière à présent. Les nouveaux arrivants regardaient la scène, malgré leur envie de vengeance, plaçant leur espoir sur les épaules de la demoiselle. Elle s'élança alors au galop, visant de son arc Zeko qui se battait toujours avec acharnement. Elle n'avait jamais tiré à l'arc à cheval mais cela lui sembla aussi facile que de respirer. Sa flèche se chargea d'une magie de feu, naturellement. Évidemment. Aram la glace et elle le feu, cela lui semblait si logique après tout.

" Aram, guide-moi ! "

La neige tombait avec moins d'intensité, comme ayant entendu sa prière. Alors, elle tira, touchant sa cible en pleine épaule. Zeko hurla de douleur tandis que son ancienne blessure s'ouvrait à nouveau. Hollow savait que ce combat n'était pas le sien et revint auprès de Tim pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il adressa une prière muette à Arceus, lui qui n'avait jamais cru en lui, pour que le dieu protège cette femme courageuse. A sa manière, elle ressemblait un peu à la princesse de la lune. Enfin, c'était une autre histoire. Le fille de Cobalt faisait face sur le dos de Keldeo au roi fou qui la dévisageait avec une haine implacable.

"- Tu oses vouloir me défier, petite salope ?

\- Oui. Je t'empêcherais de ruiner la paix qui s'est enfin installée dans la Loria ! Un déséquilibré mental aurait plutôt du se faire soigner que de devenir roi !

\- Héhéha ! Tu ne pourras rien contre moi, malgré tes petits pouvoirs !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, je relève le défi.

\- Très bien. Et sois sûre que je m'amuserais avec toi ! Héhéha... Héhéhéhéhaha ! "

C'est ainsi que le combat commença. Ce qui s'y passa exactement, personne ne peut le dire, pas même ceux qui y ont assisté. Ce fut un choc de magie à une échelle qui surprit même Hollow, qui pourtant en avait vu des choses durant sa vie. C'était comme la lutte du bien et du mal. D'un côté, le roi fou autrefois adoré, terrible et sanguinaire, tranchant sans faire attention aux détails, oubliant parfois ses propres souffrances. De l'autre côté, la douce princesse métamorphosée en déesse guerrière, qui semblait danser avec sa lame. Au départ, elle avait un avantage de taille mais elle éloigna sa monture du combat, de peur de la blesser et se battit seule avec acharnement. Les deux furent gravement blessés en tout cas et la neige se teintait petit à petit d'une nuance pourpre, belle et horriblement triste. Le combat dura ainsi un long moment au milieu des flocons, les épées s'entrechoquant l'une contre l'autre, rencontrant parfois la chair. A ce stade, les spectateurs n'auraient su dire qui allait gagner.

" Reshia, je crois en toi. "

La voix d'Aram retentit alors et la jeune femme profita d'une occasion. Elle était à bout de force, avait mal partout et savait que cette attaque serait la dernière. Zeko, dans un sursaut de rage, leva trop haut son épée pour l'abattre sur elle, la blessure à l'épaule reçue par le vent du Nord l'handicapant sur la rapidité. D'une percée rapide et désespérée, la princesse visa le coeur et mit toute la force qu'il lui restait, tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour les personnes ayant vécu à ses côtés. Cela marcha. Zeko fut surpris et cracha du sang avant de tomber à terre, comme une poupée de chiffon. Le voir disparaître en un si petit instant, lui qui avait posé tant de problème, cela semblait impossible. Cependant, en retombant, son épée heurta Reshia à la tête, le blessant gravement. Le sang aveuglait la jeune femme qui savait pourtant qu'elle avait gagné que son destin était accompli. Zeko n'expira pas tout de suite et eut juste le temps de se redresser vers elle pour lui lancer une dernière menace vide de sens.

"- Enfoirée, tu ne connaîtras jamais le bonheur ! Argh...

\- Peu m'importe, roi Zeko. Je l'ai déjà connu. "

Il mourut ensuite dans d'atroces gémissements, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Reshia sentit des larmes perler le long de ses joues et une terrible douleur lui envahit la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse mais c'était impossible. Le sang venait dans ses yeux, brouillant sa vue et même le froid commençait à la gagner. Lâchant ses armes, elle avança, titubant mais finit par trébucher. Si elle tombait, elle ne se relèverait pas. Elle ne tomba pas car Keldeo vint lui offrir un appui solide. Elle le regarda et lui sourit avec tendresse, sourire crispé par la douleur.

" Keldeo, j'ai un dernier service à te demander. Argh... S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle, du sang lui emplissant la bouche. Aide-moi à aller... Jusqu'à lui... "

Le licorne soutint alors la gijinka de Reshiram dans sa remontée vers la ville. La marche fut lente et difficile, derrière la jeune femme, une trainée de sang s'affichait dans la neige. Pourtant, elle ne faiblit pas et Keldeo fut vraiment le plus grand secours qu'elle pouvait avoir. Enfin, elle se trouve près du corps d'Aram. Tous les autres étaient assemblés là, dans un silence respectueux. Ils auraient voulu parler mais quelque chose les empêchait de le faire, leurs mots se bloquaient dans leur gorge.

" Merci, Keldeo. Maintenant, tu es libre ! "

Le destrier soupira avec reconnaissance et compassion puis s'éloigna au galop, vers les grands espaces. Reshia lui sourit avant de regarder le corps de son amant étendu dans la neige. Même dans la mort, il était toujours aussi beau. La prophétie avait eu raison, jamais personne d'autre n'aurait son coeur. Les lettres s'étaient effacées désormais, le message n'avait plus lieu d'être puisque la tâche était accomplie. Des larmes perlèrent des yeux de Reshia, qui se sentait enfin capable de pleurer pour lui.

" Aram, mon amour... Maintenant, nous sommes réunis... Pour toujours. "

Une douleur terrible la traversa et elle s'effondra au sol, aux côtés du vent du nord. Sa main eut juste le temps de trouver celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait et un sourire apparut au milieu des larmes. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et elle alla le rejoindre, loin là-bas, quelque part. La neige continuait de tomber paisiblement sur Yon comme sur tout le reste de la Loria, mais le temps se réchauffa de manière sensible. Même si le soleil ne se montrait pas, tout le royaume semblait baigner dans une sérénité nouvelle.


	25. Epilogue : La Loria

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le point final de cette aventure ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que les personnages auront pu vous faire voyager, l'espace d'un instant ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas. Arriver au bout d'un projet, c'est également super enrichissant, même si pour cette histoire, cela fait déjà un moment que j'avais atteint la fin ! Et bientôt une petite surprise pour continuer à faire vivre la Loria et parce que j'ai eu un grand moment nostalgique il n'y a pas si longtemps !**

* * *

Ah la Loria. C'est un beau royaume, protégé par le grand Arceus, perdu dans le monde, quelque part au Nord des grands déserts d'Hénor et au sud de la chaîne de glace d'Arinne. Quelque part entre les plaines des sorcières et les forêts des Scales. Un grand royaume qui prospère désormais, sous la surveillance du grand Dieu Arceus, créateur de l'univers.

Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, vous le savez bien. La Loria a connu des conflits, des batailles, même des grandes guerres, terribles et sanglantes. Parfois, elle a failli ne pas s'en relever, trop blessée pour continuer mais toujours elle a sur tenir bon, grâce à ses habitants, grâce au tout-puissant. Pas seulement. La Loria avait également quelque chose de particulier qui en faisait un sublime endroit, un paradis sur terre même. Cette terre avait tant de richesses à dévoiler, tant de trésors à faire partager, comment ne pas l'aimer ? Ainsi était et sera la Loria, pays des dragons.

Après la défaite de Zeko, certaines choses s'étaient remises progressivement en place. Petit à petit, on s'était rendu compte du rôle que Zeko avait joué dans les alliances entre les différents royaumes, de toute la liberté que sa disparition offrait. Bien sûr, tout ne redevint pas paisible aussi rapidement que cela et il eut quelques conflits d'intérêt, mais la situation s'améliora grandement, financièrement. Les routes étaient devenues plus sûres, aussi les guerriers trouvaient plus difficilement du travail et il y eut des reconversions, seuls les meilleurs pouvant garder leur emploi. Aucun n'eut l'idée de quitter la Loria, eux comme les autres car l'attachement à la terre était trop important. La Loria, on y vit, on l'aime, on en tombe amoureux et c'était encore plus vrai qu'avant.

Dans la Loria de l'Est, le roi Celeb ne changea pas le moins du monde et continua à boire autant qu'auparavant, au grand désespoir de sa reine Flora. Cette dernière décida de s'occuper plus de ses enfants, espérant qu'aucun d'eux ne suivrait l'exemple de leur père. Pour le moment, les choses étaient plutôt bien parties, même si le prince Louka n'aimait guère passer du temps au palais. Il préférait rester auprès de gens du peuple et apprendre des choses d'eux. Ce n'était peut être pas plus mal, Flora s'occupait plus de sa fille, qui ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'on attendrait d'une princesse. La demoiselle Lola avait vu ses fiançailles avec le prince de la Loria du centre bénéficier d'une pause temporaire mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Sa mère avait tellement de choses à lui apprendre encore et le château de son enfance était de loin l'endroit qu'elle préférait.

La Loria de l'Ouest était probablement celle qui avait subi le plus de dégâts suite à la défaite de Zeko. La reine-mère Rina était morte mais le peuple avait perdu confiance en ces souverains, ce qui entraîna quelques soulèvements. Heureusement, Sarah, la reine, parvint à reprendre les choses en main en s'armant de patience. La trahison de son mari l'avait brisé plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre mais elle resta forte car contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Sarah était une femme vraiment forte. Son fils Shiro eut vraiment honte de son père et l'aida à régler les nombreux problèmes qui se posaient. Il ne chercha pas à devenir un héros mais prêcha la parole d'Arceus. Le dieu au moins était digne de confiance. Les fiançailles de la jeune Lyra avec le prince du Sud furent annulées, ce qui la rendait un peu triste car elle aimait bien Men mais elle se dit qu'elle trouverait bien un autre prince. Quelqu'un voudrait-il d'elle alors qu'elle était la fille de Zeko ? Ce serait probablement un long combat.

Du côté de la Loria du Centre, le roi Gal semblait avoir changé d'attitude vis à vis de sa reine et se montrer plus gentil. Cela aida grandement Stella à se remettre de la mort de Zoro, l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Peut être que son roi n'était pas si froid que cela après tout ? Le couple royal appris enfin à passer du temps ensemble, après toutes ces années. Le prince Ryu s'occupa seul des affaire du royaume pendant un moment et le commerce connu des périodes assez catastrophiques à cause de son manqua d'expérience mais il s'améliora régulièrement, surtout quand sa soeur Xya décida de lui venir en aide. Cette dernière n'effectuait rien de particulier, n'avait pas prévu de se marier mais adorait gérer un royaume, dans ce cas là sauver son frère du désastre. Quand à Sally les choses furent particulièrement difficiles pour elle, perdre son père après l'avoir tout juste retrouvé, c'était une épreuve bien difficile et elle l'affronta seule. Mais pas longtemps seule car bientôt, un événement inattendu survint dans sa vie.

Men, enfin débarrassé du joug de Zeko, se révéla enfin au monde comme un prince plein de bonnes intentions, un homme brillant, qui avait de l'avenir et qui n'était pas si râleur qu'on l'avait cru. Sa popularité grimpa rapidement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se rendit donc à la Loria du Centre et commença à faire la cours à celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, Sally. Au début timide, elle finit par tomber amoureuse de lui et ils se marièrent. La jeune femme apprécia beaucoup la Loria du Sud et elle trouva dommage de ne pas avoir connu cet homme avant. De son côté, Men nageait dans le bonheur le plus complet, d'être enfin avec celle qu'il aimait. Cela rendit heureux ses parents, même si ces derniers étaient toujours en deuil de leur fille. Cobalt devait soutenir sa reine car Pyria avait perdu ses deux filles à cause du même personnage et désormais, elle le vivait très mal. Le temps la soignerait peut être.

Au Nord, les choses étaient restées assez figées. La reine Sune avait cependant tendance à rester plus souvent auprès de Pingol, qui s'en voulait profondément pour la mort de Reshia et Aram. Ce souvenir resterait marqué en lui pour toujours. Shan était resté auprès d'eux et il garda son air enfermé, si bien que personne ne sut ce qu'il pensait. Taïshi eut beaucoup de peine également mais Hana était là pour le soutenir, heureusement d'ailleurs. Elle finit par tellement s'attacher à lui et ils se marièrent, permettant au Nord de s'ouvrir un peu car le commerce avait atteint un point assez mort. Un froid profond demeura dans cette contrée nordique mais moins puissant qu'auparavant. Tylsha aussi, ce fantôme de Glacia, n'était plus présent, partie vers le paradis d'Arceus après que le responsable de sa mort ait été tué. Elle avait sourit avant de partir, heureuse d'être enfin délivrée.

La guilde des voleurs fut reconstruite à Oardia et Eren en devint le chef, avec Mirage à ses côtés. Ils continuèrent de perpétuer l'esprit de Zoro en volant aux riches et en donnant aux pauvres, tout en essayant de retrouver cet esprit familial, même s'il semblait définitivement perdu. Shin et Crystal restèrent aussi avec eux, formant les nouveaux venus mais partant parfois explorer des contrés au de-là de la Loria. Le duo finissait toujours par revenir, trop attachés à leur terre. Aucun des quatre ne se remit complètement de ce qu'il avait perdu à cause de Zeko. Au final, le but du roi était de détruire Oardia pour gagner en réputation et c'était pour cela qu'il avait utilisé Aurona, qui elle avait des sentiments pour lui. En tout cas, Britz, Viri, Aurona et Zoro pouvaient reposer en paix, la relève était assurée.

Les gens du peuple vécurent chacun leur vie, connaissant des améliorations plus ou moins grandes. Skar vit son fils Mori se faire élever au rang de chevalier et fut fier de lui à un point indéfinissable. Chandia continua de voyager pour dire la bonne aventure mais elle n'était plus toute seule. Shika, cette incarnation de l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, la suivait partout désormais. Dracana travailla au château de Glacia après la mort de son frère, essayant de reprendre son rôle. Au moins avait-il réalisé son rêve se disait-elle, même si le coeur n'y était pas. Zola quitta Ickor pour finir avec un riche marchand, ne supportant plus la vie de soldat. L'homme retourna alors auprès de Gardia qui lui révéla toute la vérité et ils purent se remettre à nouveau ensemble. Aquila et Bella eurent des enfants, dont un fils qu'ils nommèrent Britz, en l'honneur du frère disparu. Tina finit par se marier avec Armin et vécut très heureuse avec lui, ainsi que sa soeur Shani qui préférait largement rester toute seule et supportait donc très bien la situation. Pina aida sa grande soeur Diana à se remettre de la mort de son amant Britz et les deux trouvèrent une situation meilleure, dans une taverne tenue par une certaine gijinka Arbock.

J'en ai oublié deux me direz-vous ? C'est vrai. Tim et Hollow vécurent heureux à voyager dans la Loria, le fou apprenant à son compagnon toutes les histoires actuelles. Si le Nightmare fut libéré de sa malédiction par le grand Arceus, le gijinka de Spiritomb garda son grain, ce qui n'était finalement pas plus mal ! Cela faisait vraiment parti de lui. Ils voyagèrent sur le dos de Loki, le dracaufeu qui avait finalement retrouvé son maître et passèrent de bon moment ensemble. Tous les ans, au coeur de l'hiver, ils avaient pour habitude de se rendre devant une statue, quelque part dans les plaines près de Yon.

" C'est là " murmurait Hollow et Tim acquiesçait de son rire.

Là, c'était une statue. Deux plus précisément. Une représentait un fier chevalier qui avait donné sa vie pour la Loria et l'autre une princesse bénie d'Arceus qui avait terrassé un terrible monstre. Ainsi, Reshia et Aram reposaient ensemble maintenant et ils étaient devenus les héros de la nouvelle génération. Tous ceux qui les avaient connus ne manquaient jamais de passer voir le monument pour leur rendre hommage, surtout lors des grandes neiges, alors que les flocons tournoyaient. C'était comme si une partie de leur âme revenait. Parfois, on entendant un hennissement dans le lointain. C'était Keldeo, revenu à la vie sauvage et qui désormais ne se laisserait plus attraper par personne. Libre comme le vent sur cette terre ou Arceus veillait avec plus de soin qu'auparavant. Libre sous le frêle soleil qui se levait, annonçant un renouveau pour tout le pays, une renaissance pour la Loria.


	26. OS Bonus : Le Pélerinage (séquelle)

**Note de l'auteur : J'avais fini cette histoire depuis environ un an (oui oui, elle n'est pas si récente) quand j'ai eu un petit coup de nostalgie, une envie de renouer avec la Loria. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire pour écrire, il me fallait une idée qui vaille la peine d'être écrite et surtout d'être lue. Après une discussion avec la créatrice d'Hollow, ce one shot a été écrit. Il lui a fallu plusieurs mois pour être complet mais le voici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous permettra de retrouver la Loria d'un autre point de vue. Les nouveaux personnages m'ont permis d'avoir un regard neuf sur cet univers et je les ai laissé me guider dans cette histoire ! Pour l'instant, c'est ici que mes écrits sur ce royaume s'achèvent. Et pour l'histoire de Tim ? C'est un projet qui dépasse de loin le simple cadre de la fanfiction, j'espère qu'il verra le jour !  
**

* * *

 _" Le temps n'efface pas la trace des grands hommes. " ~ Euripide_

Ils venaient des déserts d'Hénor, tout au Sud. Ce royaume bien pauvre en apparence possédait une population riche culturellement parlant. Cuisine, peinture, écriture, sciences, sports, ce peuple commerçait peu avec ses voisins mais prospérait plutôt bien. Ses richesses naturelles étaient moins limitées que ce que laissait croire son environnement aride. Il y avait pourtant une chose que le désert d'Hénor aimait rapporter de l'étranger : les histoires. Des légendes du monde entier gravitaient ici et vivaient le soir au coin du feu, parfois plus que dans leur pays originel. En ce moment, un récit avait l'attention de toute la population, un conte épique rapportant une histoire d'amour belle et triste.

"- Hayden, raconte nous encore une fois l'histoire du vent du nord et de sa lumière !

\- Vraiment, prince ? Mais je l'ai déjà raconté les deux derniers jours...

\- Je l'aime tellement. Longue. Mystérieuse. Tragique. Vraie à ce qu'on dit. Ne te fais pas prier plus longtemps, commence ! "

Le dénommé Hayden soupira mais un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à son prince. Le plus drôle était que le noble n'en paraissait pas un, il aurait aisément pu passer pour un membre du peuple. Atilan, beau brun, héritier du trône d'Hénor, était féru de légendes et cette histoire avait piqué sa curiosité, peut-être parce qu'elle était récente. Le conteur raconta donc une énième fois la rencontre entre le Vent du Nord, loyal chevalier de la Loria, et Reshia, princesse lumineuse. Il peignit soigneusement comment ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre et comment leur histoire se finit tragiquement. Atilan pleurait quand le dernier mot franchit les lèvres du conteur roux.

"- Tu sais Hayden, j'ai bien réfléchi, déclara subitement le prince, le regard sérieux. Et je crois que j'ai pris ma décision...

\- Que voulez-vous dire, prince Atilan ?

\- J'ai bien envie d'aller me balader dans la Loria pour vérifier si cette histoire est vraie.

\- Comment !? Mais vous n'y pensez pas enfin... Le... Le roi et la reine ne vous laisseront jamais partir, vous, leur seul fils !

\- Je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que je pars en quête d'une femme. Là, problème réglé.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, cela ne marchera pas... "

Le conteur se trompait pourtant, oubliant la force de persuasion qui caractérisait son prince. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour la dire, le couple royal accepta d'envoyer leur fils unique sur les routes de la Loria, là-bas au Nord.

L'expédition ainsi formée était assez drôle à voir. En premier lieu venait le prince, monté sur un galopa alors que tous les autres avaient des bourrinos, pour qu'on remarque bien que son rang était supérieur. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux bruns à la perfection, plaquant sa mèche sombre sur le côté droit, dévoilant ses yeux noisettes et son air adorable. Malgré sa position sociale, ses vêtements collaient parfaitement pour un voyage, avec son tee-shirt beige, son pantalon brun renforcé à l'entrejambe et ses bottes lacées brunes. Son pantalon était tenu par une solide ceinture et assortie à sa veste, qui portait une encolure verte, une couleur si rare dans le désert et que le prince aimait.

En second venait Hayden, le confident du prince et le conteur officiel, dont les connaissances sur la Loria venaient des histoires qu'il connaissait. Ses cheveux roux et ses yeux rouges lui avaient toujours donné un air excentrique. Il avait mis aujourd'hui un haut jaune à col haut, des manches rouges sombres qui cachaient des gants noirs. Son pantalon arborait le même rouge sombre et onctueux, des flammes ayant été peintes dessus. Le tout était tenu fermement par une ceinture d'un jaune ancien. Hayden n'avait pu résister à mettre des petites sandales et des chaussettes noires mais aussi quelques bijoux, comme ses boucles d'oreilles jaunes, son collier avec une fausse queue de fourrure ou encore son éternel bâton de conteur, qui faisait parti intégrante du personnage.

Deux serviteurs accompagnaient le prince. Le premier se nommait Zed, un jeune homme de peur de mots, choisi pour son efficacité. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Hayden mais des cheveux plus rouges. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon blanc, avec des petits détails rappelant sa couleur de cheveux. Ses chaussures, des bottes hautes, étaient noires en dessous mais rouges au-dessus. Son costume paraissait plus noble que le prince mais il avait clairement moins de prestance. Lisanna était la deuxième servante et une des deux femmes du groupe. Son apparence n'était pas anormale pour le désert, avec ses cheveux bleus comportant une mèche blanche. Tout son habit n'était qu'un mélange entre bleus et blancs, tirant parfois vers le noir. Elle portait un court haut à fourrure au col, s'arrêtant au dessus de son nombril. Ses bras arboraient des sortes de guêtres, différentes de celles de pieds. Sur son pantalon sombre, Lisanna avait mis plusieurs ceintures, sur sa taille ou ses jambes. Ses chaussures blanches avaient une vocation plutôt pratique. Elle n'était pas le genre à faire dans les détails et se montrait très amical avec tout le monde.

Pour conclure l'équipée, un prince nécessitait la présence de deux guerriers, le minimum que le prince avait réussi à négocié avec ses parents. Le premier, ou plutôt la première, était au service de la famille royale depuis son enfance et paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge. Erjani avait une allure très masculine avec son corps musclé. Elle essayait de la démentir avec ses fins cheveux blancs, son collier dorée, ses bracelets étincelants et ses petites chaussures mais les gens doutaient toujours à la première rencontre. Elle portait une petite cape couleur sable, raffinement possible avec son prestige. Elle portait une tunique et un pantalon très court assortis, blanc et bleu, avec des pierres précieuses sur les côtés. Son épée était fine et bleue comme ses yeux, pendant à son côté.

Le dernier n'était pas le moindre. C'était rien de moins que le meilleur guerrier d'Hénor, le célèbre Novan. Malgré son jeune âge, il s'était fait un nom en pourfendant le dragon rouge du désert, sauvant ainsi plusieurs villes de la famine. Il avait un caractère bien à lui, insouciant, râleur, mais on pouvait compter sur lui. Ses yeux rouges ne s'accordaient pas à ses habits. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu, un gilet noir, un pantalon sombre et des chaussures blanches et bleues. Des bandes noires entouraient ses poignets. Novan avait des oreilles pointues, es cheveux bruns et ce qui semblait être deux flammes sur sa tête. La magie en lui sans doute. Son épée apparaissait d'ailleurs par magie quand il en avait besoin.

"- Mes amis, êtes-vous prêts ? demanda le prince, le vent du désert n'ayant aucun effet sur sa magnifique coiffure ni sa bonne humeur.

\- Toujours prêt pour vous suivre, prince, s'exclama Hayden.

\- C'est pas comme si on avait le choix, soupira Zed.

\- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, rit Lisanna.

\- Jusqu'où tout cela va-t-il nous mener ? se demanda Erjani.

\- Enfin quitter ce foutu bled, ça va faire du bien, maugréa Novan.

\- Alors en avant tout ! La Loria nous attend ! "

C'est ainsi que commença le voyage du prince Atilan et de sa petite troupe pour se rendre dans la Loria, sous prétexte de trouver une femme. Le trajet fut assez long dans le désert, il dura de nombreux jours mais tous étaient habitués aux rudes conditions. Personne ne se plaignit et leur avancée fut très rapide. Alors qu'ils venaient de lever le camp une heure plus tôt, la Loria du Sud leur apparut dans le soleil levant.

"- C'est ça la Loria ? s'exclama Lisanna, toute excitée.

\- La Loria du Sud, un des cinq royaumes de la Loria, précisa Hayden.

\- Eh ben, ça change de par chez nous ! " siffla Novan.

Le monde s'étendait devant eux sous la forme de plaines à pertes de vue. L'herbe verte, ce n'était pas courant dans le désert alors un véritable océan d'herbes, c'était encore plus impressionnant pour ces autochtones du désert. Chacun profitait de la vue et du beau temps. Ils avancèrent lentement et finirent par rejoindre un petit bois où ils purent s'abriter du soleil. Tout était nouveau pour eux et l'ombre leur fit un bien fou, même s'ils étaient habitués au soleil théoriquement. Le groupe essayait de se repérer et les cartes qu'ils avaient ne les aidaient pas beaucoup à trouver la route pour Slen, capitale de la Loria du Sud.

"- Hayden, je croyais que tu connaissais ! se plaignit Lisanna.

\- Entre les histoires et la réalité, il y a parfois une différence, se défendit le conteur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bien finir par retrouver notre chemin, les détendit Atilan.

\- Peut-être que nous pouvons vous aider hihihihihihi ! ~ "

Le groupe se retourna, aux aguets, et ce qu'ils virent les surpris. Un dracaufeu aussi sombre que la nuit s'avançait vers eux, la gueule fumante. Sur son dos, deux étranges personnages dont un qui sauta à terre, celui qui avait parlé. Un frisson les parcourut quand ils croisèrent ses yeux verts, en partie caché sous une tignasse violette. Un regard de fou, assorti parfaitement au reste de ses vêtements. Son rire n'avait rien d'engageant non plus.

"- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Novan, sa magie prête à entrer en action.

\- Hihihi, Tim n'est que Tim. Un peu fou mais totalement sensé ! ~

\- Oh, super, on est tombé sur quoi ? soupira Zed.

\- C'est plutôt Tim qui est tombé sur vous, hihihihi ! ~

\- Tim, arrête, tu vas leur faire peur ! " se moqua gentiment la deuxième personne.

Les habitants d'Hénor se retournèrent comme une personne vers le dracaufeu pour découvrir leur deuxième interlocuteur, tout aussi étrange que le premier et plus impressionnant en un sens. Ses longs cheveux blancs, son habit noir comportant quelques pièces d'armures qui luisaient, sa grande taille et son épée de belle facture impressionnaient, encore plus dans l'ombre de la forêt. Le pire était sans doute cet oeil qui vous dévisageait sous les mèches de cheveux et semblait avoir dix coups d'avance sur vous, au moins. Cet oeil bleu qui semblait connaître la raison d'être du monde et vous mettre littéralement à nu. Cet homme était un guerrier de toute évidence et que sa monture soit un dracaufeu montrait qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Même Novan était impressionné.

"- Vous êtes un chevalier de la Loria ? demanda Atilan, un peu rassuré.

\- Chevalier de la Loria, oui. Et de partout où je passe à vrai dire.

\- Avec votre physique, vous pourriez passer pour le légendaire Nightmare, nota Novan.

\- Vraiment ? rit le borgne. On me le dit souvent.

\- Tim le dit hihihi. Mais on ne rigole pas avec ces choses là !

\- Oh, ça va, Tim. Appelez moi Hollow, le chevalier errant. Voici mon... écuyer ? aide ? escorte ? Bref, voici Tim qui m'accompagne partout.

\- Tim le fou, pour vous servir hihihi. ~

\- Il est vraiment ch'tarbé lui, souffla Novan.

\- Tais toi, gronda Erjani. La politesse, c'est pas qu'en face.

\- Je suis le prince Atilan des déserts d'Hénor, se présenta le jeune homme. Voici mon escorte : Hayden, Zed, Lisanna et mes deux guerriers, Erjani et Novan.

\- Un magicien dans le lot ? nota Hollow. Ma foi, c'est intéressant... Oh, ne craignez rien de Loki, mon dracaufeu, il est tout à fait gentil.

\- Qu'est ce qu'un prince du Sud fait ici ? demanda le fou, en effectuant une cabriole.  
\- Nous sommes simplement venus visiter la Loria par intérêt purement culturel, commença le prince, essayant de faire bonne impression.

\- Et officiellement, nous cherchons une épouse pour le prince, ajouta Hayden.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, il vous faut faire le tour des châteaux. Vous comptez passer par la Loria du Sud ? demanda Hollow en ricanant.

\- Pas de fille hihihihihi. Plus de fille à la Loria du Sud !

\- Nous sommes intéressés par les légendes de la Loria alors nous en ferons le tour en entier, répondit fièrement Atilan. La gente féminine n'est qu'un détail.

\- Sauf qu'on est paumé, soupira Novan.

\- Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être vous servir de guide ?

\- Vous accepteriez, messires ? s'étonna le prince plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr, nous connaissons la Loria comme notre poche. Il faudra juste savoir nous supporter et ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Atilan à sa troupe.

\- Je pense parler au nom de tous en disant qu'on peut toujours essayer, déclara Hayden, et tout le monde opina en son sens.

\- Très bien, nous remettons notre chemin entre vos mains, messires Hollow et Tim.

\- Hihihihihi, vous ne serez pas déçu ! Tim ne déçoit pas.

\- Arrête, ils vont vraiment finir par s'enfuir, rit Hollow. Tim et moi, nous avons ce qu'on appelle un grain. Ne faites pas attention. Le destin, parfois, change votre mental de matière bizarre et définitive. Rien de trop grave, mes amis."

C'est ainsi que deux nouveaux personnages s'ajoutèrent au groupe des six voyageurs d'Hénor, Tim le fou et Hollow dont le surnom ne leur fut pas révélé immédiatement. Ils marchèrent à l'ombre des arbres pendant un long moment, puis arrivèrent à la lisière si claire.

"- Hihihi, Hollow ! C'est le moment ! s'exclama Tim.

\- Pas la peine d'insister mon petit, j'ai compris " soupira le gijinka de Darkrai.

D'un mouvement parfaitement classe, il repoussa le bas de son manteau de manière redoutablement classe. Le groupe du désert regarda le chevalier avec admiration devant tant de grandeur, même Novan. Puis, à la stupeur générale, Hollow sortit de son côté un objet très long. Une épée ? Eh bien non. Tim éclata de rire et les autres demeurèrent choqués. Le grand Hollow, chevalier de son état, venait d'ouvrir une ombrelle en dentelle blanche au dessus de sa tête, alors que le soleil tapait à peine. Consternant.

"- Quoi ? J'ai un problème avec le soleil, c'est tout.

\- Nous n'avons rien dit " assura Erjani, peinant comme les autres à retenir son fou rire.

Suite à cet événement singulier, ils poursuivirent leur route vers la capitale de la Loria du Sud, la majestueuse Slen et se rendirent directement au palais rendre hommage aux souverains. L'entrée du palais était gardée par deux chevaliers en armure grise, un certain Skar et son fils Mori. Le père semblait posséder une grande expérience, ses traits tirés le montraient. Le plus jeune ne déméritait pas moins, on lisait un potentiel, rien qu'à voir ses muscles et sa jeunesse qu'il arborait avec fierté. En tout cas, impossible de douter de leur lien de parenté.

"- Bonjour, Skar, Mori, hihihihihihi !

\- Oh, mais c'est ce bon vieux Tim ! s'exclama le plus jeune. Et le chevalier Hollow !

\- Quel bon vent vous emmène avec une si grande troupe ?

\- Oh, chevalier Skar, soupira le gris. C'est une histoire étrange. "

Après avoir brièvement raconté leur histoire, les chevaliers les menèrent tout droit à la salle du trône, où les hauts dignitaires de la Loria du Sud se trouvait. Bien évidemment, il y avait le roi Cobalt, que les années avaient épargné, contrairement à sa reine. Jamais Pyria n'avait paru si vieille ni aussi fatiguée. Il faut dire qu'après avoir perdu ses deux filles, son envie de vivre l'avait peu à peu quitté et que rien n'avait réussi à la faire sourire. Avec le couple royale, il y avait leur fils unique, le prince Men, ainsi que sa femme, la princesse Sally. Cela ne faisait que cinq années qu'ils étaient ensemble, Men ayant eu du mal à faire le premier pas. Ils n'avaient eu encore aucun enfant, mais ce n'était certainement pas leur priorité. Une visite en provenance du désert d'Hénor les surprit, avant qu'ils ne remarquent les deux intrus dans la troupe. Une fois l'histoire expliquée, l'atmosphère fut bonne enfant.

"- Hélas prince Atilan, nous n'avons pas de filles à marier, soupira le roi.

\- Nous n'avons plus de filles à marier, murmura sa femme, le regard vide.

\- Mère, la réprimanda doucement son fils. Nous ne devons pas accueillir nos invités avec des histoires tristes du passé. Prince Atilan d'Hénor, nous n'avons pas ce que vous chercher, mais vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de l'accueil de la Loria du Sud !

\- Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, prince Men, assura Atilan. Après tout, quand j'ai entrepris mon voyage, il n'y avait aucune certitude que je trouve une femme. Cependant, je suis toujours ouvert à la découverte d'autres cultures et d'autres légendes.

\- La Loria en regorge, sourit Sally. La princesse Re...

\- Ma belle, ne parlons pas d'elle s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien Men. Je suis désolée, je pensais que...

\- Et si nous vous invitions à manger ? " intervint Cobalt avec un grand sourire.

La troupe d'Hénor passa un très bon moment. La diner fut plaisant, les conversations allaient bon train et les hôtes n'étaient pas avares de détails sur la région. Cependant, une ombre entachait le tableau. La famille royale de la Loria du Sud semblait porter des blessures bien graves, qu'elle tentait de masquer derrière des sourires affables. En vain. Un terrible froid régnait autour d'eux. Un froid qui ne s'éteindrait probablement jamais. Quand on leur proposa d'aller dormir, plusieurs chambres leur furent attribuées, permettant un confort irréprochable. Pourtant, Atilan ne trouva pas le sommeil. Quittant son lit, il erra un moment dans le couloir devant sa chambre, veillant à ne déranger personne. Quelque chose le mettait trop profondément mal à l'aise pour qu'il puisse dormir. Le prince remarqua une verrière non loin et décida de s'y rendre. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir d'insomnie. Sur un canapé aux coussins moelleux, Hollow se reposait, le fixant avec son oeil qui semblait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Tim était allongé sur lui et le chevalier lui caressait les cheveux, ce qui produisait une forme de ronronnement chez le fou. Pas si mal à l'aise qu'il l'aurait dû, Atilan s'installa en face d'eux.

"- Cet endroit t'intrigue ? souffla Hollow, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- Un peu. Les princesses de la Loria du Sud ne sont plus ?

\- Tu ne connais donc pas l'histoire hihiihihihihi ?

\- Je connais la princesse de la Lumière qui aima le vent du Nord. Mais... Il y a une autre fille ici non ? Enfin, il y avait du moins...

\- Elle est toujours là, hihi, s'exclama Tim, en montrant un point du couloir résolument vide. Bonjour, Nille, princesse trop tôt arrachée à ce monde !

\- Nille... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle, frissonna Atilan.

\- De ce que j'ai su, son histoire n'est pas brillante, soupira Hollow. Elle était la soeur de cette si grande femme mais n'eut qu'un destin sombre. Alors qu'elle était encore une enfant, elle mourut dans l'incendie qui ravagea ce château. Oh, le feu ne lui fit pas grand chose mais les hommes si. Tu veux que...

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, l'interrompit le brun. La pauvre.

\- C'était son destin. Pas vrai Nille, hihihi ?

\- Tu peux vraiment la voir ? s'étonna Atilan.

\- Qui sait avec Tim ? fit le chevalier d'un haussement d'épaules. Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher maintenant. La route est encore longue ! "

Sans savoir pourquoi, le prince obéit machinalement à l'ordre d'Hollow. Tout aussi bizarrement, il dormit particulièrement bien, rêvant du vent du nord et de sa lumière. Quelque part, au fond de ses rêves, Nille apparut aussi, il en fut persuadé.

La troupe quitta le palais de la Loria du Sud dès le lendemain. Le prétexte fut de ne pas abuser de l'hospitalité de leurs hôtes. La véritable raison était plutôt ce malaise, qu'Atilan comprenait beaucoup mieux. Si Sally et Men ramenaient un peu de joie dans ces lieux, les deux filles disparues ne pourraient jamais être oubliées, ni du roi, ni de la reine. Le prince d'Hénor aurait voulu dire quelque chose aux parents, concernant leur héroïque fille cadette mais il s'en révéla incapable. Raviver une blessure, non merci. En revanche, Cobalt prit à part Hollow avant qu'ils ne partent, les sourcils froncés.

"- Que veux-tu de ces gens, Nightmare ?

\- Rien de particulier, mon roi, sinon les aider. Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

\- Toutes les histoires sur ton compte ont un fondement véridique.

\- Reshia savait faire la part des choses.

\- Ma fille... Vous l'avez aidé et... Merci. Merci de ce que vous avez pu faire pour elle...

\- Pour Reshia, j'aurais voulu faire plus. Ce n'était pas la volonté d'Arceus. Je l'ai peu connu mais, elle avait la trempe des grands héros antiques. "

Il le planta sur ces mots, rejoignant le groupe et son cher Tim qui piaffait d'impatience. Le roi laissa quelques larmes dévaler ses joues. Le chagrin le rongeait, tout comme sa femme.

La route en direction de la Loria de l'Est ne fut pas très longue pour toute cette grande compagnie. Le groupe d'Hénor commença à sincèrement apprécier la compagnie de leurs deux guides. Aussi bizarre qu'ils puissent être, c'était deux personnes qui connaissent très bien la Loria. La route en leur compagnie était pleine de rires et d'histoires en tout genre. Il faisait plutôt beau quand ils arrivèrent à Aby.

Ils commencèrent par croiser Gardia et Ickor, les deux grands guerriers de la région. Après des années houleuses, ils pouvaient enfin vivre paisiblement ensemble. Ce furent eux qui accueillirent le groupe et le conduisirent au palais royal, se montrant très prévenant envers chacun. On voyait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre rien qu'à les regarder.

Le roi Celeb les invita immédiatement à sa table, voulant visiblement leur faire goûter le moindre vin de sa cave. Par chance, sa femme Flora était là pour tempérer son enthousiasme un peu trop dirigé et se plut à faire la conversation aux visiteurs. Le prince Louka était parti pour quelques jours, chasser avec des amis, ils n'eurent donc pas l'occasion de le voir. En revanche, la princesse Lola était présente. Si elle se présentait au départ comme un bon parti pour Atilan, le repas leur appris qu'elle avait toujours des vues sur le prince de la Loria du Centre et que de toute manière, ils ne s'entendraient probablement pas au niveau du caractère. Ce royaume ne leur apprit rien de particulier mais ils y passèrent un agréable moment.

Hollow et Tim les menèrent sur des chemins menant vers la Loria du Nord. Hayden vérifia sur les cartes et fut surpris du sens de l'orientation de leurs guides. Il posa la question alors qu'ils traversaient les dernières forêts de la Loria du Centre. Cela fit rire le gris.

"- Depuis que j'ai réactualisé mon sens de l'orientation, ça va beaucoup mieux !

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Hollow ? demanda encore une fois le conteur.

\- Avant, je connaissais bien les routes, mais bon, après des décennies sans les emprunter, ce n'était plus très bien à jour ! "

Hayden supposa qu'il plaisantait, ne se doutant pas de la vérité. Sur leur route, une surprise apparue au détour d'un tournant dans les bois. Deux femmes apparurent, vêtues de longues soieries. Elles étaient très élégantes, très mystérieuses aussi. Atilan pensa aux traditions d'Hénor, qui voulaient qu'un tel accoutrement signal une diseuse de bonne aventure. Etait-ce le cas pour ces deux-là ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Hollow et Tim semblaient en tout cas très bien les connaître.

"- Chandia hihihihihi ! Shika hihihihihihi ! Quel plaisir !

\- Tim ! Hollow, sourit la plus vieille. Cela faisait bien longtemps, je commençais à me demander ce que vous deveniez ! Et vous voilà en bonne compagnie.

\- En effet, ma chère ! Vous autres, voici Chandia, la deuxième plus grande diseuse de bonne aventure de toute la Loria et Shika !

\- Qui est la première ? demanda Novan avec étonnement.

\- Hihihihihihi ! C'est Tim bien sûr ! "

Ils restèrent un moment discuter et les habitants d'Hénor trouvèrent Chandia très sympathique. En revanche, Shika ne décrocha pas un mot et ils se demandèrent pourquoi. Elle restait simplement là, à côté de la plus vieille, le regard dans le vague. Au bout d'une longue discussion, il fut décidé qu'ils dormiraient ensemble et que Chandia leur dirait la bonne aventure dans la soirée s'il le souhaitait. Cela enthousiasma tout le monde. Dès qu'ils furent installés et que le repas fut prêt, Chandia commença. Sans rien savoir sinon les noms, elle commença par le guerrier Novan.

" Ta route sera longue, Novan, meilleur lame d'Hénor, mais pour obtenir la technique d'épée que tu cherches, il te faudra encore voyager longtemps. "

Elle continua ensuite avec les deux femmes du groupe, sous le regard inquisiteur de Tim, qui semblait vérifier chaque prédiction et celui de Shika, qui oscillait légèrement de la tête.

" Tu t'affirmeras avec le temps, Ejarni, je te fais confiance. La personne que tu veux être est en toi depuis toujours, il faut juste que tu ne fasses plus qu'un avec elle. Quant à toi Lisanna, fais attention à ne pas prendre les mauvais chemins. La route que tu cherches est à porté de mains, suis ton coeur plutôt que ta tête dans cette quête. "

Elle fit ensuite face à Zed qui ne se sentait visiblement pas très à l'aise.

"- Si tu ne le souhaites pas, je ne lirais pas ton avenir.

\- Je préfère vivre au jour le jour, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur. Ta route sera couronnée de succès. Et toi, Hayden ?

\- Euh... Je veux bien " déclara le conteur, le regard brillant.

Chandia lui prit la main et l'examina un peu plus longtemps que les autres, ce qui inquiéta autant le concerné que le reste de la troupe. Quelque chose de mauvais se profilait-il dans son avenir ? Chandia releva la tête et croisa son regard, un air mystérieux.

" Hayden... Ne désespère pas. Ce que tu recherches n'est pas impossible à trouver. Crois en l'avenir et tout ira bien. Même si les épreuves te semblent dures tu y arrives et... Méfie toi cependant des apparences. Tu dois le savoir elles sont trompeuses. "

Le gijinka de Goupelin hocha sombrement la tête et ne dit plus rien. Enfin, Chandia finit par Atilan. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était un prince, personne ne le lui avait dit. Hollow leva un sourcil, curieux de cette dernière divination. Le gijinka de Chevroum était concentré.

" - Ouvrez les yeux, mon prince. Ce que vous cherchez sera là, devant vous, mais vous pourriez ne pas le voir. Ne niez surtout pas ce que vous êtes. Jamais.

\- Très bien, affirma Atilan, peu sûr de comprendre.

\- Alors Tim, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Tu n'as pas été mauvaise Chandia hihihihihi ! Tim aurait pu en dire plus mais Tim serait surement resté au même niveau d'information que toi ! "

Sur ces mystérieuses paroles, ils allèrent tous se coucher et s'endormirent dans la quiétude des bois. Enfin, tous ne s'endormirent pas. Atilan entendait les mots de Chandia résonner dans sa tête et ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. En se levant, il regarda du côté d'Hayden. Ce dernier semblait faire un cauchemar car ses traits étaient distordus, mélange entre la peur et la souffrance. Atilan espérait que cela passerait vite et voulut aller le voir quand il vit plus loin Shika, debout au milieu du campement. Intrigué, il s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme le fixa avec intensité.

"- Tu ne peux pas dormir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh non... Oh, tu parles bien alors, Shika ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un esprit tu sais. Parler est plus compliqué qu'il n'en a l'air.

\- Un esprit ? Pourtant, tu sembles comme nous...

\- Le monde regorge de choses qui ne sont pas ce qu'elles ont l'air d'être. Retourne te couche, prince Atilan. Laisse moi veiller sur votre sommeil et chasser le cauchemar de ton ami Hayden. Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer contrairement à toi.

\- Tu es bien prévenante, merci.

\- Si j'avais existé, j'aurais peut-être pu devenir ta princesse, soupira-t-elle. Je t'aurais aimé, tu m'aurais chérie. Mais les choses sont ainsi. "

Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva mais il sombra dans le sommeil avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser à autre chose, emmenant le regard de Shika dans les ténèbres.

Le lendemain, la troupe repartit très tôt en direction de la Loria du Nord, quittant les deux femmes. Shika semblait avoir reprit son éternel mutisme, tandis qu'Hayden déclara avoir très bien dormi. Hollow mena le groupe, Tim sur ses talons. Quel est l'avenir de ces deux-là ? se demanda Atilan. Dans le fond, il valait surement mieux ne pas connaître la réponse.

La route jusqu'à Glacia fut globalement agréable, si on oubliait le froid, le vent et la neige qui tombait de plus drue sur les paysages montagneux. Pour ceux qui venaient du désert d'Hénor, c'était une toute nouvelle expérience et ils profitaient de chaque instant. Hollow et Tim se montraient assez silencieux, laissant aux autres le plaisir de la découverte. Sur l'ensemble du groupe, Hayden se montrait le plus calme, lui, l'insatiable compteur. Il prétendait vouloir faire une pause et ne plus raconter tant d'histoires pour s'imprégner de celle de ce merveilleux lieu. Atilan ne la croyait pas du tout mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus tant qu'ils furent dans la Loria du Nord.

La première rencontre de cette partie de la Loria fut la guerrière Dracana, qui patrouillait la zone Est du pays. Personne pas même Hollow et Tim ne la connaissait bien mais les deux lorianais savaient très bien qu'elle était la soeur d'Aram. Ils se présentèrent, discutèrent un peu pour montrer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était une menace pour le royaume, puis repartirent en direction de Glacia.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, ils furent très bien accueillis, de cela rien à dire. Pourtant, ils ressentirent malgré tout une froideur de la plupart des habitants, semblable au climat. Ce n'était pas du même niveau que dans la Loria du Sud mais cela suffit pour créer un petit malaise, une sensation pas du tout agréable et qui les poursuivit durant la totalité de leur séjour.

Le roi Pingol et la reine Sune étaient des personnes accueillantes par nature. Bien que muette, la reine parvenait facilement à communiquer grâce à un langage gestuel très pratique et facile à retenir. Le roi était un véritable érudit et connaissait très bien ma Loria, sur bien des aspects, et pas seulement son pays. Cependant, dès que leurs invités abordèrent le sujet de la recherche d'une princesse, ils plongèrent dans un mutisme profond. Il fallut un changement radical de conversation pour parvenir à les dérider à nouveau et encore, ce n'était pas très probant. Hollow et Tim semblaient comprendre la situation mais ils ne partagèrent pas l'information aux autres.

Le prince Taishi vint finalement les accueillir, en compagnie de sa femme Hana, qui avait eu un mignon petit enfant, gijinka de Feunard, du nom d'Ange. Hana ne resta d'ailleurs pas longtemps avec l'enfant, mais le groupe la trouva fort aimable le peu de temps qu'elle passa avec eux. Ils se trouvèrent sinon en compagnie du meilleur ami du prince, le noble Shan, qui ne parlait définitivement pas beaucoup, mais chacun de ses mots avait beaucoup de sens.

Le prince se montra aussi amical que possible avec eux mais il ne plaisanta pas beaucoup. Il possédait une vision de la vie belle et cruelle à la fois, terriblement réaliste selon Atilan. Par sa conversation, les hénoriens apprirent qu'il avait eu d'autres personnes d'importantes dans sa vie mais il n'en dit pas plus. Chacun respecta son secret, même si Hollow et Tim en savaient bien plus que les six autres. Au final, ils repartirent rapidement de Glacia, traversant la Loria du Nord pour arriver jusqu'à celle de l'Ouest.

« - Il n'y a plus aucune trace de Tylsha, lança subitement Tim, sérieux comme jamais. Sauf sur le portrait hihihi.

\- Qui est Tylsha ? Demanda Hayden.

\- La soeur de Taishi, la fille de Pingol et Sune, répondit évasivement Hollow.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avons nous pas rencontré ? S'étonna Atilan. Elle aurait peut-être pu être...

\- Impossible, soupira Tim, mystérieux. Elle n'est plus de ce monde.

\- C'est moche, opina le guerrier.

\- Novan ! Le houspilla Erjani. Ne réagis pas aussi simplement.

\- Je ne la connaissais même pas, risposta-t-il, pas trop fort.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. »

La réponse du gris surprit tout le monde car elle était très froid et semblait cacher quelque chose. Un souvenir peut-être ? Une expérience liée à tout cela ? Personne n'osa lui poser la question et la route se poursuivit.

Un léger incident survint quelques jours après qu'ils aient quitté Glacia. Par une grande chance, une mission de la famille royale d'Hénor leur parvint, porté par un poichigeon robuste qui avait parcourut une sacré distance. Le roi et la reine du pays du désert sommaient leur fils de revenir immédiatement, que s'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'épouse, c'était probablement que la Loria n'en avait aucune à lui offrir et qu'il avait également des devoirs à remplir pour son peuple. Atilan se trouva bien embarrassé et décréta qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant d'avoir fini le tour de la Loria. Cependant, il fallait bien rassurer ses parents et une lettre ne suffirait pas.

C'est ainsi que Zed et Lisanna regagnèrent leur terre natale, messagers de la volonté du prince auprès des plus hautes instances du royaume, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Le groupe perdit ainsi un quart de ses membres et Erjani se lamenta d'être la seule femme mais elle s'habitua vite. Dans la caste des guerriers, les hommes sont plus présents de toute façon, ce genre de situation ne lui était pas étranger.

Les six personnes poursuivirent leur quête et retrouvèrent un peu de chaleur en franchissant la frontière de la Loria de l'Ouest. Ils trouvèrent alors une petite élévation qui ressemblait à un tertre par sa taille, mais qui était bien faite de roche. Un petit chemin y menait et malgré la distance, on apercevait une énorme cavité, sans doute une grotte. Les quatre hénoriens avaient envie d'y aller, poussés par la curiosité de tout ce qui était nouveau mais Hollow refusa tout net et Tim l'approuva, devenant sérieux même.

"- Nous n'irons pas là-bas, répéta encore une fois le gris.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Atilan. L'endroit a l'air intéressant.

\- Si vous y allez, je ne vous suivrais pas.

\- Et Tim non plus hihihihihihi !

\- Cet endroit te ferait peur, monsieur le chevalier à l'ombrelle ? se moqua Novan.

\- Oui. Et il devrait vous faire peur aussi.

\- C'est exactement le genre d'endroit où une histoire extraordinaire se serait passée. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, avoua Hayden le regard étincelant.

\- Oh mais c'est le cas hihi. Vous connaissez le Nightmare ?

\- Il me semble qu'Hayden nous l'a raconté, se souvint Erjani.

\- C'est exact, approuva-t-il. Mais je ne la connais pas très bien.

\- Je vous la raconterais ce soir, promit Hollow avec un soupir. Si vous n'y allez pas...

\- Hum... D'accord. Tu as gagné " soupira le prince.

Ils reprirent leur route dans la Loria de l'Ouest, un peu déçu. Le borgne resta un moment à regarder en direction de la grotte et Tim vint à ses côtés, le soutenir par sa présence. Leurs mains se rejoignirent et pour un peu, on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient mignons, qualificatif qui ne leur avait jamais été donné ou du moins extrêmement peu.

"- C'est fini, Hollow. Tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer que j'ai réellement dormi trois-cents ans là-bas.

\- Mais cela n'arriverait plus. Tim l'en empêchera.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que le Nightmare ferait sans toi, Tim.

\- Une bêtise. Je ne vois pas rien d'autre. "

Quand le soir tomba, ils se trouvaient dans un petit village et décidèrent de trouver un asile pour la nuit. Cependant, à la grande surprise du groupe, il n'y avait aucune auberge, chose assez rare, même pour un coin si reculé. Le nombre de visiteurs devait probablement être très négligeable pour se le permettre. Ils virent une grande chaumière où brûlait un beau feu et décidèrent de tenter leur chance. Hollow se rappela être déjà allé ici : c'était la maison de la danseuse Tina. Comme la dernière fois où il était venu, elle avait invité tous ses amis : le couple de prêtres Aquila et Bella, les coursiers royaux Armin et Shani, ainsi que les deux dames de compagnie Pina et Diana. Malgré le nombre de personnes déjà présentes, ils acceptèrent sans rechigner six personnes en plus pour le repas.

Tout ce fit dans une ambiance très conviviale. Tina était toujours une aussi bonne hôte. Armin et Shani, le frère et la soeur, n'avaient visiblement pas changé non plus. Bella était égale à elle-même, mais Aquila se montrait plus sombre. Le groupe apprit que la perte de son frère ne l'avait pas aidé. Pour Diana, ce frère ayant été son amant, la situation était du même genre. Pina en revanche semblait plus épanoui. Le groupe d'Hénor raconta brièvement son voyage. Puis vint le moment de raconter des histoires légendaires, comme de coutume.

"- Alors Tina, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous raconter ce soir ? demanda Bella.

\- Hum, je n'en sais rien... J'ai l'impression de tout vous avoir raconté cent fois.

\- Eh, Hollow ! Tu nous avais dit que tu devrais nous raconter l'histoire du Nightmare ! rappela Hayden. Tu nous l'avais promis.

\- Ah le Nightmare, cela faisait longtemps ! approuva Armin.

\- Cela changera que ce ne soit pas moi qui raconte, appuya Tina.

\- Comme vous voulez " grommela Hollow.

Il se positionna pour ne tourner le dos à personne, surplombant tout le monde, même le grand Aquila. Comme un chat, Tim vint tout naturellement se mettre à ses pieds. Ses yeux luisaient encore plus étrangement que d'habitude. Le gris mit un peu de temps à trouver ses idées. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis débuta son long récit.

" Il y a de nombreux siècles, la Loria était en guerre. Les alliances étaient instables et rien n'était certain, ni pour les nobles, ni pour le peuple. Combien de combats meurtriers la terre sacré a-t-elle connu ? Bien trop en vérité. C'est en cette période de trouble que la légende du Nightmare est née. Cependant, ma version n'est pas celle que vous avez l'habitude d'entendre. Ma version est de son point de vue. C'est son histoire, celle du Nightmare.

Il n'était rien qu'un fils de paysan, destiné à vivre une vie morne et à ne laisser aucune trace en ce monde. Cependant, la guerre lui prit ses parents, la ferme où il avait grandi dans la Loria de l'Ouest et toutes les ressources qui auraient pu lui permettre de refaire sa vie. Alors, il devint soldat contre sa volonté. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était désormais son seul moyen de survivre. Lui qui n'avait jamais combattu de sa vie devint familier au chant des armes.

Les légendes s'accordent sur ce point : la guerre en fit un autre homme. Au départ, il était terrifié. Cependant, il comprit bien vite que la guerre ne permettait pas aux faibles de survivre et il devint fort par nécessité. Très fort même. Il s'éleva bien au dessus de son rang et se vit octroyer le rang de chevalier par le roi Crom de la Loria de l'Ouest en personne. Il était le démon des champs de bataille, une machine à tuer, un véritable monstre aux yeux de ses alliés comme de ses ennemis et c'est pourquoi on l'appela le Nightmare. Au fond de lui pourtant, il restait encore cet humain qui ne demandait rien de mieux que de cultiver sa terre mais il finit par mourir, au fur et à mesure que la violence imprégnait son quotidien.

Ce chevalier fut maudit le jour où il rencontra la princesse Sélénée, fille de Crom, et qu'il en tomba amoureux. Elle était belle comme la pleine lune, rayonnante. Et elle tomba sous son charme aussi, ce n'était pas une rumeur. Ils entretinrent une liaison cachée pendant un long moment et le Nightmare garda le peu d'humanité qui lui restait grâce à elle. Cependant, la princesse était promise à un prince de la Loria du Centre et un jour, elle fut envoyée là-bas, lorsque la nécessité de créer une alliance contre le Nord devint trop forte.

Est-ce qu'elle cessa d'aimer le Nightmare ? Personne n'en sait rien mais je pense qu'elle lui réservait toujours une part de son coeur. En apprenant la chose, Hollow se mit à haïr son roi Crom, tout en sachant que les alliances étaient inévitables. Il se mit aussi à haïr Sélénée qui ne lui avait rien dit. Pour étancher sa peine, il retourna sur le champ de bataille et sa réputation grandit encore. Oh oui, il était le meilleur chevalier, le plus fort mais aussi le plus sanguinaire, le plus sombre, craint de ses ennemis comme de ses alliés. Se battre devenait sa seule raison de vivre et il s'y accrochait désespérément.

Un jour, il apprit que la princesse Sélénée avait été enlevée par la Loria du Nord. Il réalisa alors qu'il l'aimait encore, de toute son âme. Cependant, il fut refoulé en arrivant au pays des glaces et dut admettre que malgré sa force, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa belle reine. C'est alors qu'un étrange être se présenta à lui. Un fou aux yeux verts et au rire inoubliable.

Veux-tu le pouvoir de sauver ta Sélénée ? demanda l'inconnu.

C'est ainsi qu'il entra en possession d'une sphère de pouvoir d'Arceus, que cet inconnu avait volé pour lui au royaume céleste. Un exploit que personne d'autre n'aurait été capable d'accomplir sinon un être fou du chevalier.

Nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie ! glissa le fou avant de disparaître.

Le Nightmare alla tester son pouvoir. Du haut de son dracaufeu noir comme la nuit, il ne craignait plus rien. Personne ne pouvait arrêter sa magie destructrice. Il mit à feu et à sang des villages innocents, se laissa aller. Tout ce qu'il avait enduré durant ses années de massacre gratuit ressorti, sous la mauvaise forme. Oui, il était invincible, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aller sauver sa chère Sélénée désormais.

Arceus en personne se présenta à lui avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la Loria du Nord. Il voulait tuer ce voleur au départ mais se ravisa, pour une raison qui demeure encore inconnue. Au lieu de cela, suivant ses pensées hors du temps, il lui infligea une double malédiction. Il ne pourrait plus marcher sous le soleil sous peine d'être brûlé par ses chauds rayons. Et à chaque pleine lune, il s'endormirait et ne pourrait ainsi plus voir ce magnifique astre dans le ciel. Cette peine était en réalité bien lourde à porter mais le Nightmare parvint malgré tout à la Loria du Nord. Qu'importe Arceus, il voulait juste Sélénée.

Il parvint à retrouver la reine de son coeur, par sa seule force. Elle souriait, se jeta dans ses bras, le remerciant de l'avoir sauvé, lui disant qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Mensonge. Elle lui planta un poignard dans le ventre la seconde après. Le deuxième coup lui perça l'oeil. Tout ceci n'avait jamais été qu'un piège pour attraper le cauchemar. Et ainsi, pour les siècles à venir, le Nightmare fut enfermé dans la grotte du sang, plongé dans un sommeil profond que rien ne devait pouvoir changer.

Ce que l'on sait moins de l'histoire, c'est que Sélénée attendait un enfant du Nightmare, qui devint l'ancêtre des rois de la Loria du Centre. Et la légende fut déformée pour que le monstre reste ce chevalier qui n'était qu'un humain autrefois. Voilà la légende du Nightmare, ne le réveillez surtout pas. "

Un silence suivit cette histoire puis les habitants de la Loria se révélèrent très intéressés par cette nouvelle version qui mettait plus en lumière le Nightmare. On essaya de débattre un peu sur la véracité de cette version par rapport au récit habituel mais personne ne tomba d'accord. Le groupe d'Hénor venait de comprendre quelque chose cependant. Hollow était le Nightmare. Tim était le descendant du fou de l'histoire. Tout prenait sens pour eux. Atilan laissa même une larme coulée en songeant à ce qu'Hollow avait dû endurer. Cette histoire le fit longuement réfléchir. L'amour n'était pas une ligne droite. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, après avoir dit au revoir à leurs merveilleux hôtes, ils reprirent leur route vers Ned, capitale de la Loria de l'Ouest. Au départ, ils avaient du mal à reprendre une conversation habituelle après les révélations d'hier soir. Au bout d'un moment, Hollow finit par leur raconter la suite de l'histoire, avec l'aide de Tim, en ce qui concernait sa recontre avec le fou et l'histoire avec la princesse Sally qui ressemblait à Sélénée.

"- Et c'est ainsi que j'ai fini avec le fou ici présent.

\- Tim est la preuve que l'amour n'est pas toujours si compliqué hihihihi.

\- Pourtant, avec la princesse Sélénée, ce n'était pas si simple, fit remarquer Atilan.

\- Il faut juste savoir oser, glissa Tim, révulsant ses yeux de manière comique.

\- Oser, répéta Hayden, regardant le ciel avec sérieux.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, monsieur le conteur ? se moqua Novan.

\- Euh, non, rien du tout...

\- Laisse le tranquille ! " ordonna Erjani, un regard lourd de sens pour l'autre guerrier.

Hayden fut plus silencieux mais il semblait sourire plus souvent qu'à la Loria du Nord, ce qui était un point très appréciable. Atilan fut surpris de l'avoir remarqué. Observait-il si souvent son meilleur ami ? Est-ce qu'un prince pouvait vraiment avoir un meilleur ami ? Trop de questions à son goût, il laissa tomber rapidement... Mais pas tout à fait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la capitale Ned. Le palais était en complète rénovation et la statue de l'ancien roi Zeko notamment avait été enlevée. Ils furent accueillis par la guerrier Zola, une femme très droite et carrée, qui les mena directement à la famille royale. Elle ne discuta pas beaucoup avec eux et se montra de sombre humeur. Elle s'était fait lâchée par son ancien mari et elle ne le dirigeait toujours pas, malgré les années.

Le prince Shiro était désormais devenu roi et il fut bienveillant avec les visiteurs. Sa mère Sarah, bien que blessée par la vie, se montra très agréable avec eux et prit beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec Hollow. La princesse Lyra était adorable mais Atilan la trouva beaucoup trop jeune et n'osa même pas parler de la raison de sa visite. Novan le laissa entendre mais personne ne réagit ce qui fut pour le mieux. Même si on avait tenté d'effacer toute trace de l'ancien roi, il restait un portrait de Rina, l'ancienne reine mère à moitié folle, ainsi que de son fils, Zeko, le héros qui n'était en fait que le mal.

"- C'est le méchant de la légende ! réalisa soudain Atilan, poussant Hayden du coude.

\- Oui, c'est bien lui. Il était un élément central de ce royaume. Il est beau de voir que la Loria de l'Ouest peut se relever après les dommages qu'il a commis.

\- L'aide peut venir de choses bien inattendues " déclara le prince.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans la Loria de l'Ouest et ne tardèrent pas à reprendre la route, prenant la direction de la Loria du Centre, le dernier royaume qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. Hollow semblait vraiment heureux de partir de Ned et vu les souvenirs qu'il pouvait avoir, on comprenait très bien. La dernière partie de la route s'ouvrait à eux et ils se demandaient quelles nouvelles aventures allaient leur arriver.

L'aventure ne tarda effectivement pas trop. Les sens de l'orientation de Tim et Hollow buguèrent exactement en même temps et ils se retrouvèrent perdus. Quand les hénoriens l'apprirent, la tête qu'ils firent valait tous les trésors du monde. Erjani resta la plus calme mais les trois garçons, surtout Novan, commencèrent à râler.

"- Et ça s'appelle des guides, gronda encore le guerrier.

\- Pour l'instant, ils ne nous avaient jamais perdu, rappela Erjani.

\- Avec le soleil, on pourra s'orienter facilement, rappela Hollow. Et puis... Oh !

\- Oh quoi ? demanda Novan.

\- Tu y as pensé, comme Tim ! Hihihihihihi !

\- Pensé à quoi ? s'enquit Atilan, qui se battait avec une ronce.

\- Avec un peu de chance, nous tomberons sur des gens de notre connaissance dans ces bois. Leur repère y est caché. Bien sûr, il se pourrait que nous passions à côté.

\- C'est quel genre de gens ? questionna Hayden.

\- Des gens très bien. Hihihihihihihihihi ! "

Les hénoriens ne furent pas très certains de ce qu'ils allaient trouver au bout de leur route. Au final, ils tombèrent là où le chevalier et le fou voulaient aller. Si l'endroit était autrefois plutôt désert, il était désormais beaucoup plus difficile de ne pas remarquer Oardia. En quelques années, la cabane isolée était devenue un petit groupe de constructions en bois, qui devaient abrier au moins une cinquantaine de membres à présent. Quand ils arrivèrent, c'était visiblement la fête et la boisson coulait à flot. Certains étaient déjà bien ivres.

"- Hum, ça ne serait jamais arrivé du temps de Zoro, songea Tim.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? demanda Atilan.

\- Bienvenue à Oardia la ville des voleurs qui, habituellement, sait mieux se tenir. Nous allons chercher le chef, Eren, déclara Hollow.

\- Ah parce qu'il y a un chef dans tout ce bordel ? grinça Novan.

\- Il est probable qu'il ne soit pas là, glissa Tim. Eren sait mettre de l'ordre. "

Effectivement, ils cherchèrent un long moment mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace des "quatre leaders d'Oardia" comme Tim et Hollow les appelaient. Il y avait simplement des gens qui les invitaient à faire la fête. C'était tentant mais ils refusaient chaque demande.

" Hey toi là ! Viens ici ! "

Un gijinka taupiqueur, complètement ivre et joyeux, s'approcha de Tim de sa démarche chancelante et lui passa un bras autour du cou. Il riait, un peu trop pour paraître naturel. Pour la première fois, le groupe vit Tim se figer et ne pas savoir quoi faire.

" Allez, t'as l'air cool, viens boire un coup avec... "

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Par un mouvement qui n'était même pas humain, Hollow le plaqua au sol avec violence. Le gris plaqua ensuite son ombrelle contre la gorge de l'effronté qui décuva aussitôt. Cet objet si innocent lui paraissait bien mortel d'un seul coup, mais pas aussi mortel que la tête du gijinka de Darkrai. Hollow montrait les dents et son unique oeil brillait d'un éclat malveillant. Même le groupe avait peur pour l'inconnu. Tim restait debout, perdu dans le vague.

"- Toi là, gronda le chevalier. Ne. Touche. Plus. Jamais. Tim. De. Ta. Vie.

\- Oui, articula avec peine la pauvre victime.

\- Euh, Hollow, ce n'était qu'un homme bourré, tenta Atilan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? "

Le calme revint grâce au retour du chef Eren mais pas seulement. Hollow et Tim reconnurent sa compagne, Mirage à ses côtés, son ami l'adorable Shin, mais surtout l'implacable Crystal qui, soyons honnête, permettait plus que le chef que tout rentre dans l'ordre, avec son autorité naturelle qui pouvait même faire obéir Hollow et Tim quand elle était bien remontée. La fête se termina rapidement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour réciter une prière complète à Arceus, tout était propre et tout le monde avait repris le travail. En revanche, les quatre plus ancien membres d'Oardia purent boire un verre avec leurs visiteurs tranquillement. Ils échangèrent des banalités. Rien n'avait changé ici, il fallait toujours aider les pauvres.

"- Rien de très important n'est arrivé chez vous donc, fit Hollow.

\- Non, sourit Mirage. Rien que la routine et le vol.

\- On a failli se faire attraper dans la Loria de l'Ouest, rit Shin.

\- La faut à qui ? fit Crystal, roulant des yeux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir des voleurs aussi heureux, avoua Hayden. Je pensais que les gens comme vous vivaient plus... Misérablement.

\- On a eu des épreuves qui nous ont appris à profiter de la vie " avoua Eren.

Quand il fallut aller se coucher le soit, l'hénorien qui ne trouva pas le sommeil n'était pas le prince pour une fois mais son meilleur ami. Hayden se sentait complètement perdu et décida d'aller profiter un peu de l'air de la nuit. Il fut surpris de trouver Hollow et Tim assis autour d'un feu de camp presque éteint. Le silence régnait et le gijinka de Goupelin décida de s'asseoir avec eux. Au départ, le duo ne sembla même pas le remarquer, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant.

"- Euh, excusez-moi mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- J'avais besoin d'air frais... Et Tim regarde les esprits.

\- Les esprits ? Tu peux vraiment les voir ?

\- Oui hihihihihi ! Ils ont tous une histoire ! Voici Aurona la traîtresse, qui regrette bien son geste. Oh, et Viri, la soeur du roi Celeb, qui a enfin pu finir avec Britz l'ancien numéro deux de cette guilde. Hihihihi, les esprits ont tellement de secrets ! Ah, voici le meilleur.

\- Qui est-il ? souffla Hayden, fasciné.

\- Zoro voyons, s'extasia le fou. L'ancien chef de cette guilde, un véritable héros.

\- Tout ça, c'est le passé, on ferait mieux de le laisser là où il est, souffla Hollow. Dis moi Hayden... Tu ne serais pas intéressé par le prince Atilan par hasard ?

\- Comment ?! C'est... C'est si évident ?

\- Non pas du tout mais... Bon, vu ma relation avec Tim, il y a des choses que je repère.

\- Ah, donc vous êtes vraiment avec Tim !

\- Et donc, le coupa Hollow. Tu comptes lui avouer un jour ou le laisser chercher une princesse encore longtemps ? Il y a des lois à Hénor qui interdise votre union ?

\- Pas que je sache mais... Il doit avoir un héritier. En plus, je ne crois pas que le prince soit de ce bord là. Pour lui, je resterais juste son ami.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler. Sinon, tu ne seras jamais et ta vie sera hantée par ce regret de ne pas lui avoir dit. Ce sera dommage si tu avais une chance... "

Hayden dormit à peine le reste de la nuit, hanté par cette phrase.

Le lendemain, ils repartirent vers la capitale de la Loria du Centre, certains d'avoir pris la bonne route cette fois. Le chemin commençait mal car il se mit à pleuvoir à torrent et cette zone était particulièrement propice aux coulées de boue et autres désagréments du même genre. Ils continuèrent vaille que vaille, au milieu de la tempête, sans bien savoir s'ils suivaient la bonne direction. Il était impossible de se repérer et suivre le sentier n'avait plus aucun sens. Hayden se retrouva seul avec le prince, ne sachant pas où se trouvaient les autres. Ils décidèrent de patienter sous un arbre, espérant que le temps se calmerait très vite pour qu'ils retrouvent le reste du groupe. Les montures s'étaient enfuies.

"- Tu crois qu'ils nous retrouveront facilement ? demanda Atilan.

\- Si ce n'est pas nous, ce sera eux ! " assura Hayden.

Par chance, un beau soleil revint après deux heures d'attente, changement de temps radical qui les surprit. Ils voulurent se remettre en route. Juste à l'instant où le prince avançait d'un pas pour essayer de se repérer, le sol s'écroula sous ses pieds.

" Mon prince ! "

Atilan ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Un instant, ses pieds flottaient dans le vide, l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait sain et sauf sur la terre ferme. Il réalisa alors que son ami Hayden se tenait à sa place, s'agrippant désespérément pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Son regard était désespéré. Alors qu'il glissait, le prince parvint à le rattraper. Le conteur venait de le sauver quelques temps avant, il n'allait pas le laisser partir. Un problème survint : il n'arrivait pas à le remonter, à cause du sol embourbé.

"- Hayden, je... Je n'y arrive pas !

\- Arrêtez mon prince, vous allez tomber avec moi sinon.

\- Non, je ne te laisserais pas. Je tiens trop à toi Hayden.

\- Et cela me suffit, Atilan. Cela m'a toujours suffit.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je vous aime, mon prince... Depuis très longtemps je...

\- Hayden... "

Le sol s'effondra alors sous eux, les précipitant dans le ravin avec la coulée de boue.

Quand Hayden revint à lui, il était dans un petit camp, près d'un feu. Autour de lui, Erjani et Novan s'activaient, Tim était en train de penser les blessures d'un Hollow qui râlait et Atilan... Atilan le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un air inquiet. En le voyant réveillé, le prince prit le conteur dans ses bras, le serrant très fort. Les deux guerriers d'Hénor se rapprochèrent du duo. Le gijinka essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer mais rien ne lui revenait depuis la chute.

"- Hayden ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne réveillerais jamais ! s'exclama le prince.

\- Oh... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Nous sommes tombés et...

\- Tu as réussi à amortir la chute du prince, raconta Erjani. Ce qui fait qu'il a eu beaucoup moins de dégâts que toi, pour ne pas dire rien.

\- Il nous a appelé, poursuivit Novan. Erjani et moi étions tous les deux, mais quand on vous a retrouvé, on ne savait pas comment aller vous chercher et encore moins comment vous remonter. C'est alors qu'Hollow et Tim nous ont retrouvé.

\- Hollow a osé affronter le soleil pour vous remonter, avoua Tim et Hayden remarqua alors que les blessures d'Hollow étaient des brûlures.

\- Il me fait encore un peu d'effet hélas, soupira le gris. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Tu as dormi pendant une journée complète mais heureusement, tu n'avais rien de méchant, compléta la guerrière. Voilà en résumé ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je vois. Merci beaucoup à tous. Merci Hollow d'avoir bravé le...

\- Tu parles. Garde tes remerciements pour le prince qui a veillé sur toi.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna le conteur.

\- Je... Je te devais bien ça " fit Atilan, rougissant.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et Hayden se demanda ce que cela voulait dire. Dès que le blessé fut complètement remis, le groupe reprit sa route. Ils apprirent que c'était la magie d'Hollow qui avait pu inversé le temps mais le gris ne voulut pas s'étendre sur la question. Il semblait souffrir et se montra beaucoup moins loquace que d'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Atilan aussi semblait avoir perdu la parole et Hayden se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec son avoeu. Il ne trouva aucun moment pour lui en parler, pas avant d'arriver à Yon en tout cas.

Yon était la dernière capitale qui leur restait à visiter. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que les autres, sans doute à cause de sa position centrale dans la Loria. Le groupe ne perdit pas de temps et se fit introduire auprès de la famille royale. La reine Stella leur fit une forte impression, par sa grandeur et sa sagesse. Son mari semblait un peu plus renfermé et Hollow observa son descendant avec déception. Ce n'était certes pas le pire des rois à avoir pour descendant mais il aurait aimé voir une personne avec sa propre force. Il songea que même la princesse Sally aurait été un meilleur choix. Elle n'avait même pas eu peur en le revoyant alors que pourtant, il y aurait eu de quoi.

Le prince Ryu n'était pas présent, sans doute partie pour un voyage d'affaires ou régler des problèmes du royaume. Seule demeurait la princesse Xya qui examinait déjà de nombreuses propositions d'alliance depuis des années et semblaient sur le point d'en conclure une avec un autre pays de l'Est. Quand elle apprit la raison de la quête des hénoriens, elle se montra sincèrement peinée.

" - Je n'ai rien à vous offrir, mon pauvre prince Atilan. On dirait que toute la Loria n'a rien pu vous apporter en termes de princesse, je suis navrée pour vous.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit énigmatiquement l'héritier du désert. Ce voyage ne m'aura pas été inutile et il m'a apporté beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez. "

C'est ainsi que devait se conclure le voyage. Cependant, Hollow leur avoua qu'il restait un dernier lieu qu'ils n'avaient pas visité, en périphérie de la ville, et qu'il souhaitait ardemment leur montrer. Le chevalier n'en dit pas plus et s'en alla, chevauchant son fidèle dracaufeu. Tim ne riait plus, sombre comme jamais. Intrigués, le quator le suivit. Hayden était soulagé que le prince n'ait pas trouvé chaussure à son pied mais il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. Après avoir traversé les ruelles animés de Yon, ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie Nord-Est et le calme retomba sur eux avec violence. Ils avancèrent sur un peu moins d'un kilomètre, durant lequel Loki parut ralentir petit à petit. Soudain une forme apparut devant eux sur la route. Il s'agissait d'une monture, semblable à un galopa mais avec des crins plus fournis et une corne plus grande sur le front. La créature les observa un moment puis disparut au grand galop. Les hénoriens n'avaient jamais rien vu d'aussi rapide, même dans le désert.

" - Qu'est ce que c'était ? Une monture légendaire ?

\- Prince Atilan, ceci n'était rien d'autre que Keldeo, répondit Hollow.

\- Oh, le destrier du vent du nord ! se rappela Hayden. Il existe donc vraiment.

\- Bien sûr, autant que le Nightmare, sourit Tim. Autant qu'eux. "

Devant eux se dressaient deux statues gigantesques. Ils descendirent de leurs montures qui allèrent paître plus loin. Loki le dracaufeu resta non loin, observant son cavalier avec inquiétude. Le chevalier et le fou s'approchèrent main dans la main, suivis du groupe, qui avançait avec une crainte presque religieuse. Il faisait beau et même chaud mais pourtant, il y avait de la neige au pied des sculptures. De la magie... Ou quelque chose d'autre. L'une des statues représentait un grand chevalier, une épée à la main, des ailes dans le dos. Le genre de héros légendaire dont on chante les louanges des siècles plus tard. L'autre statue représentait une princesse guerrière, armée d'une épée également, mais avec des traits doux et des ailes également. Les deux statues étaient côté à côté, se soutenant mutuellement. Même les hénoriens savaient bien qui elles représentaient.

"- Ce sont les héros de la légende, s'émerveilla Hayden. Ils ne restent plus que leurs statues, bénies par l'hiver pour toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne les voit pas qu'ils ne sont pas là.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Tim ?

\- Prince Atilan, Tim les voit encore hihi. Le vent du Nord, le chevalier Aram, qui chevauchait le légendaire Keldeo et sa princesse de la lumière, Reshia ô combien de foi bénie par Arceus, qui battit l'immonde Zeko. Leur amour était plus grand qu'aucune histoire ne pourra jamais le conter. Quelque part, s'ils ne sont plus là c'est... C'est la faute de Tim. Tim savait mais Tim n'a rien dit. Tim a respecté le temps. Tim a tué leur temps. "

Voir Tim le fou parler sérieusement, c'était quelque chose. Voir Tim le fou pleurer, c'était pire que tout et les hénoriens se sentirent mal à la vue des larmes dévalant ses joues. Sa douleur était presque palpable. Hollow le prit dans ses bras et le serra avec tendresse. La relation entre eux n'était plus un mystère pour les autres depuis longtemps mais ils la voyaient s'afficher devant eux dans toute sa profondeur et sa vérité.

" - Ils me manquent Hollo, murmura le gijinka de Spiritomb.

\- Moi aussi. Je les ai peu connu mais... Je savais ce qu'ils représentaient pour toi. Je l'ai toujours su. Connaître l'avenir n'était qu'un cadeau empoisonné.

\- Mais sans ce don, jamais je n'aurais pu te rencontrer, Hollow. Mon rêve. "

Ils restèrent tous un long moment silencieux. Erjani et Novan finirent par s'en aller, prétextant qu'ils allaient chercher un hôtel pour la nuit. Hollow et Tim restèrent plus longtemps encore mais finirent par aller se balader dans les étendues alentours, ce qui ne laissait que le prince et le conteur. Ce dernier se rapprocha un peu de l'héritier du désert. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à dire, sans trouver les mots.

"- Tu sais Hayden, j'ai bien réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte de ma stupidité.

\- Mon prince ? s'étonna le rouquin.

\- La vérité était devant mes yeux depuis le début et je n'ai rien vu, rit le brun.

\- Pardon prince Atilan mais je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.

\- Oh que si, fit le jeune homme en se retournant vers lui. Tu sais. "

Leurs mains se rejoignirent. Leurs yeux s'échangèrent des regards plus lourds de sens que des mots. Et sous cette neige magique, leurs lèvres s'avouèrent enfin le grand secret qui était en eux depuis bien des années.

Quand Atilan rentra à Hénor et déclara qu'il passerait sa vie avec Hayden, la nouvelle fut bien accueillie et on leur fit une magnifique célébration. Le reste de leur vie serait plein d'aventures mais au moins seraient-ils toujours ensemble. Zed et Lisanna furent heureux de pouvoir rester à leur service, de même que la guerrière Erjani. Novan quant à lui partit dans un grand voyage afin de devenir le meilleur épéiste qu'Arceux ait connu. Chaque habitant du désert suivit ainsi ses propres aspirations de vie.

Et Tim et Hollow ? Oh, ils continuèrent leur vie ensemble, voyageant un peu partout, sans jamais oublier leurs souvenirs communs, même les plus douloureux. Hollow savait que Tim cachait des secrets sur ses origines et que l'ancêtre de Tim était peut-être bien Tim lui-même déjà à l'époque. Tout ceci est une autre histoire. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle nous sera contée, qui sait ? En attendant, par Arceus, il est temps de refermer la page de la Loria et de laisser ce monde vivre paisiblement. C'est tout ce qu'on peut lui souhaiter.


End file.
